Who do you trust?
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Charlie learns a dark family secret, vampires and shape shifters do exist, but he has to decide who he trusts and fast. Are the Guardians really the force for good or only interested in their own? Deciding wrongly could lose him his daughter forever. J/B eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Samuel Swan

Things had been quiet in Forks for years, ever since we moved here from Seattle when my father became Sheriff of the small Washington town. I grew up around the town kids and those from the Res, Jeremiah Black, Amos Clearwater, and Quil Ateara. We played together in the forest and learned to hunt and swim in the river. No one locked their doors, nothing ever happened here until suddenly things began to change. My dad was suddenly confronted with a series of animal attacks killing four of his friends as they camped out in the same forest that was our playground. He and his deputies combed the surrounding area but there was no trace of the animals who had killed the men. How could there be no trace? No tracks? When these animals had been powerful enough to rip four men apart and leave only bodies and little blood on the ground. The same animals that the four men had emptied their weapons at. These four were the best hunters in town with the exception maybe of my dad and the Quileutes. Yet there were no sign any of these creatures had been wounded, nothing at all.

Then one day my dad had three visitors, the Quileute elders and they shut themselves in his study. Being a curious young boy I settled by the air vent in the cellar knowing I could hear everything that was said from here. Maybe they had a lead on the animals that had vanished without trace, if so I could tell my friends and hopefully we could return to our camp in the forest that was forbidden us for weeks now. There was a scraping of chair legs as the four sat down and then I recognised Quils father speak.

"Charles we have something to tell you about the attacks. The elders have spoken long about this but we believe the killers will be back and we need you to keep the townsfolk out of the forest a while longer, until we hunt them down and kill them."

"Wait, you know where the animals are? Why haven't you told me? I have a group of volunteers ready to go, all competent hunters."

"Not competent to hunt your killers trust me."

"Explain yourself Quil."

"I need you to keep an open mind Charles. Can you do that?"

"Just get on with it."

"Very well. You know of our legends, the guardian wolf pack and the Cold Ones."

"Look I don't have time for a recap of your legends Quil. I have a pack of animals out there, killers who've tasted human flesh and you're telling me they'll be back."

"They will but they are not animals Charles, not as you think of them."

"So what are they?"

"Cold ones Charles"

Jeremiah's fathers reply was deadly serious and I shivered.

"Cold ones? The blood drinkers of your stories? Do you think I'm a fool? They don't exist except in your legends."

"Really? Then what killed your friends? Animals that can move through the forest at will leaving no trace of their passing?"

"OK I accept its strange but creatures of legend? If so how can you kill them?"

"We only know the truth of our words because our young men began to phase after the killings."

"Phase? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means our young men are becoming the wolf spirits of legend, the only things that can kill the Cold Ones."

I heard my father laugh but it lacked conviction,

"Wolf warriors and Cold Ones? I don't know what you are trying to pull but it's not working. I'm leading a group of hunters into the forest tomorrow, there's been some more deaths in the mountains so we know which way to direct our search. These killers are going down before they kill anyone else."

"If you go after them you will all die Charles. Please let us solve this problem so no one else needs to perish."

I knew my dad better than that, once he made up his mind nothing would change it, especially not stupid legends and he was the law in these parts, he would feel himself responsible to keep the townsfolk safe. It was only a few minutes later that the elders realising they wouldn't change his decision left and I crept up to my bedroom and into bed. Since my mother died bringing my brother into the world my dad and I had lived alone and suddenly I was scared that I was going to lose him too. My little brother had only lived a few days before joining our mother in the cemetery and I wondered what would happen to me if he too were killed.

The next morning I was up and dressed before he got home from work and ignoring his order to stay out of the forest I ran to the reservation starting at every noise as I did so. I'd almost begun to believe that there were demons in the forest and I was heartily glad to break free of the trees and see the village up ahead. I made my way to our den on the outskirts hoping some of the others would show up so I could tell them what I'd heard. It was almost lunchtime before Amos and Jeremiah appeared and they were surprised to see me but sat down to listen as I told them of the meeting I'd overheard the night before.

"Did you believe what they said?"

I shook my head,

"No, do you?"

They looked at each other and shrugged,

"They are our tribal legends, we've heard them since we were babies."

"But men turning into wolves? Cold Ones?"

Jeremiah being the bravest of our number sat up suddenly

"I know, lets follow your father. If there really are demons in the forest we might get to see them."

I wasn't sure I wanted to go through the forest again but I didn't want the others to think I was scared either so I nodded reluctantly.

"OK, I'll steal some food from the kitchen, you get one of your dads rifles and we'll follow the trackers."

So, the next day when my father and the hunters entered the forest they were shadowed by four young boys armed with one rifle, a hunting knife, and a bow and arrows. I sincerely hoped we wouldn't meet any demons because I wasn't sure we had enough weapons to kill them. My father thought I was staying with my Aunt Clara in town and she thought I was staying with the Blacks on the reservation so I wouldn't be missed. The others often went foraging in the forest overnight so no one would query their disappearance unless we were away for more than a few days. We were careful not to make a lot of noise and keep far enough back not to be discovered and by the end of the first day we hadn't seen anything suspicious. Our camp was fun even though we couldn't light a fire. Instead we rolled ourselves in our blankets and talked quietly until sleep overtook us.

The next day we were up early and ready when the men set off, expecting today would be a repeat of yesterday but we were mistaken, badly mistaken. Nothing happened all morning and we were getting a little bored just following the hunters when suddenly the men up ahead stopped and we heard strange noises, snarls and growls. I lifted dads rifle and looked around wide-eyed with fear but when the attack came it was the men these creatures went for. Three figures burst through the trees and launched themselves at my father and his companions. Bullets seemed to have no affect on them and as we watched horrified the hunters were taken down one by one, literally torn to pieces and then I saw the reason for the attack. One of the figures, a woman with long dark hair bit into my dads throat and started to suck out his blood. I was about to fire when Jeremiah knocked my arm,

"Don't or they'll know we're here and kill us too."

There was another set of snarls and from behind us six huge wolves crossed the open space and set about the three attackers biting huge chunks out of their bodies and throwing them across the forest floor. They were too late to save the hunters but they killed the attackers then vanished noiselessly back the way they had come ignoring our little party.

Behind them a single figure stood looking in our direction,

"Amos get out here with your friends"

We all recognised Amos father although none of us had seen him until now. Shocked and guilty we walked forward into a haze of strangely perfumed smoke which was all that remained of the attackers. The bodies of the hunters were laid together in a heap, my father on top and I ran to him praying he might be alive but of course he too was dead. He lay pale and unmoving, a terrible wound at his throat although there was little blood, I was right his body had been drained. So the guardian wolves and the Cold Ones existed after all. I had witnessed the battle between them, the battle that had come too late to save my father and his friends. What use were the guardian wolves if they arrived too late to save people?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Many apologies for the glaring mistake in the first posting of this chapter. SAmuels mother was already dead as you all pointed out to me. I apologise and hope you continue to read and review. Not a good start so early in a new story and again many apologies. Jules x

Chapter Two

Samuel Swan

The older I got the more difficult I found it to retain good relationships with my old Quileute friends. No one talked about what happened in the forest, at least not to me and with my father dead there was just no one I could talk to about it, no one who would believe me anyway. I hated newcomers, always suspicious of their humanity, any could be Cold Ones and as the Quileutes came into town so infrequently I couldn't even catch an idea from them. My Aunt Clara who had taken me in after my fathers death started to decline after his death withdrawing into her shell so really I'd lost everyone that night and it wasn't fair.

Those wolves should have arrived sooner and saved my father and his friends but they hadn't and I had a suspicion that they weren't really interested in looking after anyone outside the tribe. When I reached sixteen I decided to confront Jeremiah Blacks father as the most likely to agree to speak to me. The Clearwaters and Atearas were just too distant for me to feel I had any chance of getting them to talk. I drove to the res, borrowing Clara's car, she didn't use it much now anyway, preferring to stay in the house and let her friends come to her and parked up outside the Blacks house to see Jeremiah and his father sitting on the porch talking.

They both looked up but neither seemed very happy to see me, this wasn't going to be easy. I walked up and greeted Mr Black,

"Could I talk to you sir?"

He looked at me with those piercing dark eyes as if reading my innermost thoughts then nodded slowly.

"Jeremiah could you run over to Quails place and tell him I'm going to be late."

Jer didn't look happy at being sent on this errand but he went and Mr Black gestured for me to take his sons vacated seat.

"So what did you want to talk about Samuel?"

"I think you know sir"

"Then ask your questions but don't be surprised if the answers you receive are less than helpful."

"The wolf pack, the Spirit warriors, why didn't they save my dad and the others?"

"They were too far away."

"Did they know the Cold Ones were in the area? That it was dangerous for my dad to be in the forest?"

He smiled a little grimly,

"You already know the answer to that Samuel, I know you were eavesdropping on the meeting we had with your father."

"How?"

"Because he and I did the same with his father. You don't honestly think you are the first to discover that grill do you?"

"I heard you warn dad but you knew it wouldn't stop him. Why didn't you send some of the wolves with him?"

"Because they weren't close enough to the reservation to be a threat to us. Once they were, as we told your father, we would deal with the problem."

"Not close enough? Can the wolves only venture so far?"

"The wolves were created or at least came into being to protect our people from danger, human or supernatural, not the rest of the world. They fight our battles not those of others."

"Then why were they there that night?"

"They went to protect Jeremiah, Amos, and Quil. That was their task."

"So if we hadn't followed my fathers party the wolves would have left them to their fate?"

"I'm sorry Samuel, that's just the way it is. We had hoped your father would marry into the tribe so we could extend our protection to him but alas it wasn't to be."

"And me?"

"The same applies but you are in grave danger already son."

"Why? What have I done?"

"You know and knowledge of the Cold Ones is extremely dangerous. Its against their laws and if they learn of your knowledge they will kill you so I suggest you forget all about it and never, ever speak of it to anyone."

"So if I speak to anyone I could die and you wont do a thing to help me? You know I'm following my father into the police force?"

"Yes Jeremiah told me and I in turn told him to stay away from you. I don't want my son anywhere near you because if the Cold Ones do come he may be killed too."

Well that left me in no doubt where I stood! I got up and walked slowly back to my car before turning to look at him once more,

"I used to think the Quileutes were men of honour but no such man would stand by and watch a friend die if they could prevent it. Thank you for your honesty sir but please tell Jeremiah and the others to stay away, I never want to see any of them again."

"It's not their fault you know, its ours, we as the elders tell them what to do, we guide them."

"I know and I see they will turn into men just like you."

I got in my car and drove out of the Quileute village for the very last time. I never went back and I never saw Amos or Quil again.

Jeremiah turned up two days later having disobeyed his fathers orders stopping him from speaking to me. My mother had no idea what was wrong except I had fallen out with my friends and she didn't bother to ask why so I went outside with my former best friend and walked slowly down the yard to the shack at the end where my dad had followed his hobby of carving wooden animals. Everything lay just as he had left it the day he was killed and I stood looking around until Jeremiah joined me,

"Why are you here? Didn't you get my message?"

"Sam, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. The tribe have certain rules and I have to live by them. I know its hard to understand but our spirit warriors will only protect their own."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter any more does it. My dad's dead and your people are safe. Go home Jer."

"Please Sam, don't end it this way, we're friends, we've always been friends"

I rounded on him,

"Friends don't keep secrets from one another and friends defend each other. I don't see you changing so we are no longer friends. I just hope the next time the Cold Ones kill someone from the town you feel guilty in standing by and watching it happen."

I pushed past him and went back up to the house feeling his eyes on me and that was the last time I saw him.

I became a Police Officer and rose through the ranks until I sat in my dads office but I spent a lot of time watching for any signs that the Cold Ones were back and for years everything was quiet. I married a local girl and we had a son named after his grandfather, Charles Swan, although everyone called him Charlie and as he grew up I could see how like my father he was. I knew he would one day occupy my seat here in Forks but I couldn't tell him my secret, it was too dangerous and there was no way I would put my son in peril. I would carry what I'd seen and heard to my grave. Forks was peaceful and safe, no Cold Ones had attacked in years so maybe it was a one of, or at least I fervently hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie Swan

I had been born and raised in Forks, my father was the Chief of Police and I was expected to follow in his footsteps. From the time I was old enough to walk he taught me to hunt, track, and shoot, spending every minute I wasn't asleep or at school out in the forest with him learning all the trails and exactly where the reservation borders were although I never quite understood why this was so important. My Aunt Clara said very little but I saw a worried frown cross her face whenever he told her where we were going and a look of relief when we got home. I guess because of what had happened to her brother in that very same forest. We met up with the Quileutes sometimes and although it was clear my father had little time for them he didn't discourage me from making friends with Billy Black. His father never said anything either but I got the feeling he was upset about something because whenever my father's name came up he would change the subject and even Billy didn't know the reason for this. Occasionally went tracking with Billy and his dad and they taught me to look at the forest in a different light, as if there were more in here than the animals we often tracked and killed. I didn't feel it was a game but that it had some more deadly purpose. As if we were being trained for a war, as if the Quileute legends might be more than just stories. I'd heard about them from the Blacks but my father would just shake his head and leave the room if I mentioned them in his presence.

Sometimes when I asked him questions about my grandfather he would look very sad but he wouldn't tell me much. Only that there had been some rabid wolves in the forest attacking hikers and when his dad went out to kill them he and his friends had been attacked and all killed. My friends on the reservation never spoke about the attack either although they did mention that some of their grandfathers had tried to help. All I was told was that the forest is a dangerous and mystical place and I should never take my safety for granted. Dad reinforced this lesson, I was told to avoid the forest when there was any hint of animal attacks unless I was with Billy and his friends and taught to eye every newcomer in town as if they might be hiding something.

Although I'd heard all the stories about the spirit warriors and the Cold Ones the Quileute equivalent of Grimm fairy tales and about as believable I knew they upset my dad for some reason. One day when I was visiting Billy I happened to voice my opinion on the matter and cause an argument.

"Our legends are based in truth Charlie, not fairy stories."

"Really? Well have you ever seen a spirit warrior or a Cold One?"

"No but..."

"And you wont because they are about as real as ogres, dragons, and fairies. They're just stories to teach us a moral code. The evil lose and the good prevail. There are no men who turn into wolves, if there were you'd have seen them every full moon."

"That's werewolves Charlie, they're different"

We squabbled but then we did that all the time and the next day we were best friends again, it was all just a part of growing up.

My father died soon after he retired by which time I was already a police officer working in Forks. I promised him that I would look after my mother and do my best for the folk of the town.

"Charlie there are more things in this world than we realise so you need to be careful. Watch out for strangers, people aren't always what they appear and remember where the boundaries to the reservation are. If you are ever in real trouble make for them, that way they'll have to help you."

I had no idea what he meant by that and I never got the opportunity to ask him because he died the next day. I tried asking Billy but he just shrugged looking mystified,

"Maybe he believed in the spirit warriors Charlie"

He was buried next to his father in the cemetery and I often went there to sit and tell them what I'd been doing. It was stupid but I had the feeling they were watching over me.

My father had kept a journal for some years when he was a boy and I found them in the attic when I cleared it out for my mother. She was all for burning them but I kept them to read when I got time. I hoped they might tell me more about the attack which cost my grandfather his life and when I found a journal for the right year I was almost excited. I got myself a beer and sat down to read it but I was to be disappointed because the pages for the week of the accident were missing, they'd been very carefully torn out and although I asked my mother about it she just shrugged.

"I've never seen the journals before. Your father had a load of rubbish in the attic he wouldn't throw away and I guess the books are just the same. Why?"

I feigned indifference, it never did to let her know you were too interested in anything.

"I just wondered that's all."

"Well stop wandering before you get lost. No one in town ever talked about the accident, no one knew what happened only a couple of the Quileutes who arrived too late to help and they never spoke about it. They trapped the wolves though so I guess that's all people were worried about. Now have you got everything down?"

"Yes I'll bag it up and take it to the car. I'd like to look through it before I put it in the trash."

"Well that's where it belongs Charlie. Your father had some strange ideas, especially about the forest. If I hadn't known better I'd have sworn he saw something the day his father died."

"And did he?"

I was eager for anything and then her eyes narrowed,

"No, he was with his Aunt Clara in town and he and his Quileute friends broke up soon after or so I was told. Now hurry up, the dust from all this rubbish is making me wheeze."

What she meant was get the crap out of here, its dusty and no good to anyone and she was right because I found nothing. The journal entries stopped just after his fathers funeral, the rest of the pages were blank. This made me sure something had happened but I had to accept I would never solve the mystery of just what that might be.

I wondered if Billy or his father knew anything more so I drove out to the reservation after my shift to find out. Billy didn't know anything and at first his father refused to talk about it,

"Do you know who the men were who found the bodies?"

"It was a very long time ago Charlie, the past should remain there where it can do no one any harm"

"I found my dads journals in the attic"

He looked at me keenly now,

"And I take it there was no entry for the day your grand father died"

"Why would you say that?

"Because if there were you wouldn't be here asking questions. Let me ask you one."

"OK"

"Why do you think there was no entry? Why do you think your father said nothing about that day?"

"I don't know but I'm sure something happened."

"Of course something happened, your grandfather was killed by wolves along with his friends. Perhaps your father found that too horrific to write in his journal."

"Maybe but why did he tell me there was more things in this world than we realised?"

"He was dying Charlie and the dying don't always make sense. You should leave it alone Charlie before someone gets hurt."

I went home thinking about Jeremiah's words, they didn't make sense unless I was missing something...something like the missing pages from the journal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Charlie

Deciding there was nothing I could do about this mystery I set it aside and my life ran smoothly for a while after that. Forks was a quiet town really without any major crime and that's just the way I liked it. I knew just about everyone and they knew me, knew I was fair but also that I didn't put up with any messing around. All I needed to make my life complete was a girl but when I met Renee and took her home my mother disapproved. She wasn't a local girl and she was a runaway, two strikes against her straight away but I loved her and asked her to marry me. I was a lowly cop then and I knew everyone was looking for me to step into my fathers shoes in the future and I guessed I expected it too, I had ambition. Forks was home and now I had a wife and a house my life seemed just about perfect with just one little niggle. My mother still disliked Renee and made no attempt to hide it.

"She's cheap Charlie, you could do so much better."

Renee to her credit did all she could to improve the relationship and I think when mum found out Renee was pregnant they actually did improve, for a while at least. Until that is my mother made it quite plain that she felt she was better equipped to plan things for the baby's arrival than we were and while I didn't care if she chose the colour for the nursery or the mobile for the crib Renee did and the old animosity reared its ugly head once more.

When Bella was born my mother was over the moon and tried insisting we called her May-belle, an old family name which went down about as well with Renee as a dose of the flu.

"It sounds like a cow for Gods sake"

When mum found out we had named our baby Isabella she was horrified,

"Isabella? That's Italian. What's wrong with a good American name?"

"Like Jane as in Calamity or Bonnie as in Parker?"

I groaned and closed my eyes waiting for the verbal sparring to intensify but my mother just left shutting the door rather loudly on her way out.

"Renee was that really necessary?"

"Whose side are you on Charlie? You should be standing up for our choice not letting that old witch try getting the better of me"

I'd had this argument before and I knew there was no way I could win so I slunk down to the basement and made myself scarce for a couple of hours. When I finally ventured up again they were gone and there was a note on the table,

"See you later. Isabella and I have gone looking for fairies."

I knew Renee was mad, she only looked for fairies when she was angry, she said it calmed her down and I fervently hoped she saw a few today. When she got back Bella was fast asleep in her buggy but I couldn't resist taking her out to cuddle her delicate warm little body against mine. I loved my daughter so much and I would make sure nothing ever hurt her. She opened her eyes and gurgled clutching at my finger with her own chubby ones and guiding it to her mouth to suckle. Renee went out to warm some formula and I fed her, this was my favourite time of the day, when there were just the three of us, the beginnings of the next Swan family.

But of course my contentment was short-lived, my mother continued to bitch about Renee and the way she was handling Bella, feeding Bella, holding Bella... until in the end there was an enormous row with both women becoming heated. I took Bella upstairs so she wouldn't be upset by the raised voices and coward that I was stayed there with her asleep in my arms. I heard a door bang a little while later and looking out the window I saw my mother get into her car and rev it violently before driving off. Leaving it a little while I put Bella in her crib and went slowly downstairs to find a white-faced Renee making coffee. She banged a mug down on the table for me and took her own into the lounge so I followed.

"You OK?"

She glared at me,

"Where were you Charlie while your mother was calling me names and telling me I was hopeless as a mother? I didn't see you defending me, do you agree with her?"

"Of course not. I just didn't want Bella upset by the noise."

"Oh, but it was fine for me to be upset? Great"

I felt as if I were stuck firmly in the middle of all this when my promotion came through, Deputy Chief of Police. It meant more money but more responsibility and that in turn meant spending more time away from home leaving Renee to deal with my mother alone. While I was thrilled at my new position I was worried about the situation at home but then I received a letter from the family solicitor that drove it from my mind. The cover note said he'd been asked by my father to keep the enclosed envelope until or unless I was in a position of power in the Forks Police Department when it was to be forwarded on to me. I recognised my father's hand writing on the envelope and wondered what the hell this was all about. My father had never been into dramatic gestures so why a letter now? I put it in my pocket and didn't it until I was in my office alone. I didn't know was in this envelope but I had the feeling I wanted to read it alone.

**Dear Son,**

**You'll probably think I should have told you this before, a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Over the years I've been tempted but its been so quiet in Forks with no more visits by THEM, no more deaths attributable to them. Please read the enclosed pages from my journal before continuing with this letter.**

I read the missing pages from his journal feeling I was dropping into an alternate universe as I did so. He had seen something the day his father died, he'd seen the killers and their deaths in turn. It wasn't that fact that confused me but the nature of the killers. Was I supposed to believe that my grandfather and his friends had been murdered by vampires? And that these vampires had been killed in turn by were wolves? If I hadn't known what a level-headed man my father was I would have thought this merely a tactless joke or the ramblings of a sick mind. But I couldn't deny that it had been written by the young boy in his journal the day after he witnessed his father's death.

**Now you know what I saw. I'm going to tell you next what I was told. The Quileute wolf pack was only there by accident because I was with my friends from the reservation. It was those friends the wolves were seeking to protect, not me or the other humans. The Quileutes are not to be trusted, not with your life anyway. I hope you understand now why I cannot bear to be friends with them. Jeremiah's father was the one who told me this when I confronted him. Knowledge of the vampires is as deadly as the creatures themselves. The only way to avoid death is to firstly tell no one about this letter and secondly if you should find yourself under attack by such creatures and you are close enough to the reservation attempt to cross the boundaries. If the wolves are close by they will kill any vampires for fear they will attack the tribe and that may coincidentally save your life. If not then close your eyes and pray Charlie because they will kill you. I tell you all this now because I am no longer there to keep my family safe and you have taken on a role as protector of our town. If ever the animal attacks start again then may God help you because no one else who can will. I love you son and ask your forgiveness for keeping this from you.**

**Your loving father,**

**Samuel Swan.**

I sat there the papers falling from numb fingers as I struggled to understand all that he had told me in the letter. I didn't know what to do but I had a family to protect and provide for now plus there was the trouble with my mother which wasn't helping matters. All I could do was pray the animal attacks never started again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlie

When I got home that evening it was to walk straight into another argument between Renee and my mother. This time my mother had taken Bella out for a walk in her buggy before lunch and not got back until mid afternoon. She told Renee that Bella needed some new clothes, pretty little girl clothes and she'd been shopping. I understood how worried Renee had been but in truth I didn't have a problem with my mother buying Bella some clothes, it would save me and I thought she looked pretty in the lacy pink dress but I made the fatal mistake of admiring it out loud. My mother merely smiled complacently but Renee exploded.

"Trust you to side with her. Isabella is my daughter and I do not want her looking like a pink iced cake with frill."

I groaned as my mother rose to her full height,

"You have no idea of what is appropriate for a little girl and that dress cost more than your complete wardrobe"

Renee looked at me to say something but I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't upset one or the other. My hesitation was enough, Renee took Bella in her arms and rushed upstairs with her leaving me to sort out my mother.

"That was rude and uncalled for mum."

"The truth hurts Charles. I said that girl was a tramp and now I know it. Did you see the cheap tat my grand-daughter was wearing?"

"It's all we could afford and I thought Bella looked fine. I think you should go and take those clothes with you. I'm sure you can get a refund"

She knocked the bags from my arms as I tried to hand them back and stormed out leaving me with a fuming Renee and a monster headache.

I tried to talk to Renee but it was no good, she was too angry to reason with and still ignoring me by the time I had to leave for work the following day. I thought about the things my mother had said and decided when my shift was over I was going home to apologise then drive to my mothers and tell her it had to stop. Bella was our daughter and we, Renee and I, would bring her up the way we thought fit. She could either accept that or stop visiting. I hated giving my mother an ultimatum but I didn't see what else I could do.

Of course I got called out to an accident on the highway just outside town and by the time the bodies had been cut free and taken away it was way past dawn and I was shattered. I still had to sort out my mother but it might have to wait a few more hours. I needed to grab some breakfast and then sleep. I'd rung Renee to tell her I'd be late but she hadn't answered, so either she was still mad with me or she was in the tub. I hoped it was the latter but I was afraid it might be the former so after grabbing a breakfast roll from the diner I drove home ready to explain my decision.

Renee's car wasn't there and I didn't remember Bella having any appointments today, her shots were up to date and baby club or whatever the hell they called it didn't start until after lunch so where was she? Shopping probably although I had the money in my pocket to give her for the grocery shop. I went inside and put the kettle on then I noticed the note on the table, gone fairy hunting was my guess as I unfolded it and that's when my world fell apart.

"**Charlie,**

**I'm sorry but I can't do this any longer. You should have been there to stand up for me, not afraid to upset your mother. She does not tell me how to live my life or how to bring up our daughter despite thinking she can. So, I'm leaving and I'm taking Bella with me. Once I get settled I'll contact you and of course you can see Bella but until she is older I will not allow her to visit Forks. Not unless the wicked witch is dead. **

**Sorry Renee"**

All thoughts of my fathers letter were discarded as I tried without success to persuade Renee to come back to me.

"Charlie I can't do this any longer. You have no idea what a monster your mother is, especially when you aren't around. Are you willing to move away from Forks?"

"What? MY job is here Renee, I don't want to start over, I know Forks."

"Then I hope you are very happy with your mother because I'm not coming back to Forks...ever."

"How's Bella?"

"She's fine."

"I miss her."

"Not my problem Charlie."

She cut me off and I sat there trying to work out how my perfect life had fallen apart so quickly and dramatically. I should have stood up to my mother, been on Renee's side and now it was too late. Could I move and start over? Yes I guess so but I didn't want to...but for Bella? I rang Renee back to tell her I'd changed my mind but so had she,

"Charlie we are over. I'm not coming back to Forks or you but as I said, once I have a place to live I'll write and you can visit Bella. Goodbye"

So that was it, I could fight her for custody but I knew if she got even an inkling of that she would disappear and I might never see my daughter again.

My mother wasn't at all sympathetic when I explained what had happened,

"I warned you about that girl didn't I? She's got not sense of what's right and no idea how to bring up a child. Charlie you should go to court, get custody of Isabella before that woman ruins her"

It was too late to get angry with my mother and although I blamed her to a certain extent it was my own weakness that was really to blame for losing my wife and daughter.

"She won't write Charlie, you've lost them both face it"

But Renee did exactly what she said, as soon as she had a place to live and a job to support herself she sent me the address. I went to visit, to plead with her to come home to me once more but she was adamant, she wouldn't under any circumstances and when she suggested I move closer to them I refused as she'd known I would. My home, my job was in Forks, it's where I'd been brought up and I was frightened that if I gave it all up to start again she might vanish once more, leaving me with nothing. Her track record wasn't good, she'd run away from home numerous times and now she'd run again.

I was forced to accept the truth, I was alone again and with a daughter whose life I would not be a part of. To take my mind off the pain of my loss I threw myself into research on the history of Forks and its high number of "animal attacks" recorded over the years. If all this was true then why would the vampires come here? Were they lured by something? After all they knew their enemies the shape shifters or werewolves or whatever they were lived here so it was dangerous for them in Forks. Or was it because they knew the Quileutes wouldn't protect anyone outside the tribe? Forks was close to the Olympic mountain range meaning lots of wilderness to escape into and lots of hikers and climbers as a result. The town was a perfect hunting ground for them. However, we'd had no problems with animal attacks meaning vampires in a long time, so maybe they'd found new feeding grounds. I was just thankful our time as a vampire blood bank was over, selfish though that might be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlie

I spent the first ten years of my daughters life seeing her only two weeks in the summer, wherever they were living, they moved a lot just as I'd feared. I tried to visit more often but it wasn't easy with them moving around so much. I became a virtual stranger to my little girl although she rang me, sent drawings, and Renee sent photographs and copies of her school report and teacher parent meetings. Only when my mother finally died did Renee relent and allow our daughter to visit me in Forks. Bella's first visit was magical after an awkward start, after all we were virtually strangers, and I was the proudest and happiest man on earth. My daughter was sleeping in her own bedroom at last and I took her to meet everyone I could think of, making sure she had friends her own age to play with, I wanted her to be eager to visit again.

She came to me every summer for two weeks after this, Renee putting her on the flight and me waiting for her in Seattle and once she even came for Christmas. I was so excited at the thought of spending my first Christmas with my daughter that I went a little over the top, decorations were so numerous you could hardly see the walls or ceiling and I admit I spent far too much on her but we had a great time. The only thing was it reminded me of all the Christmases I had missed as she grew up. I had asked Renee if she could spend the festive season with me before but she always had an excuse although she knew how much it hurt me. Renee had never forgiven me for not standing up for her to my mother and this was her way of punishing me. I knew deep down she hated me and I guess I didn't really blame her, I'd been weak when I should have stood up for my wife and now I paid the price.

Bella

Coming to visit my dad in Forks was always a bad idea. Not that he and I didn't get on, we did and I loved him very much but something always went wrong. Every time I stopped with him I ended up in trouble of one sort or another. I was on first name terms with all the staff at the clinic in Port Angeles, accident prone didn't even begin to cover it! If I wasn't spraining, fracturing, or breaking something I was sure to find another way to ruin my day. I'd got locked in the bathroom for hours after the knob came off in my hand while Charlie was at work, I'd set fire to the oven gloves forgetting they were on the stove when I turned it on and of course there was my crowning achievement, I'd tripped carrying a tray full of glasses, filled of course, at the station, just helping out, and covered assorted dignitaries in red wine! I don't think I will ever forget their faces or my embarrassment.

The other problem was going back home to my mum and enduring the cross-examination of my holiday and her bitter jabs at my dad. Whatever he did or suggested was wrong and I think she hated the fact that I loved my dad and wanted to visit him. She saw me as disloyal despite the fact she knew I loved her too. I had longed for two parents when I was small and lived for the visits Charlie made. I didn't care what we did I just wanted to be with him and I think if he'd asked me to go live with him I might have been tempted, life was much more relaxed with my dad. Renee was neurotic and bitter and sometimes it was like walking on egg shells living in the same house as her. I felt like roles had been reversed and I was the one giving the reassurance to a child. I wanted to be young and enjoy myself but so did Renee and one of us had to be the adult so I slipped into that role. Charlie wasn't an easy touch, he had rules and standards but he understood I was a child and allowed me to be one.

When he asked Renee if I could visit for Halloween she was initially suspicious, I'd only been in Forks in August and I really thought it was going to be a negative then suddenly she was invited out for a Spooky Ghost weekend and of course, that trumped making me miserable so she agreed and I had a secret smile, thankful to the latest boyfriend who was actually really nice.

It wasn't until I got to Seattle that dad dropped the bombshell on me,

"I had an ulterior motive for asking you to visit Bella"

I looked at him surprised, that wasn't like my dad, Renee yes but not Charlie.

"OK I'm officially worried now"

"Look there's a big Halloween dance tomorrow night and I have to go, at least make an appearance, and I thought you might like to go too. I'm not staying long so don't worry. but you said last time you were here that you missed Angela and the others and wished you could see more of them.

"A dance? Dad"

I sounded like a sulky and ungrateful child but I hated dances and he knew it.

As soon as I arrived at the house Angela was on the phone,

"Bella your dad said he was going to invite you up for the party."

"Party? I thought it was a dance?"

"Well there will be dancing but its a party. Look, Mike and Jessica broke up and they were making a foursome with Eric and me. Would you do me a favour and take her place only otherwise Mike wont go"

"Oh I don't know Angie"

"Its OK only as a friend, he knows that"

"You've already discussed it?"

"I knew you wouldn't let us down and it'll be fun. I'll be over later and we can discuss it then."

So, party not dance, that was a plus but making up a foursome with Mike...well he was fun so I guess it could be worse. And of course it rapidly did when my dad asked me,

"So, what are you going as?"

"As?"

"Bella its fancy dress, did you forget?"

I hadn't forgotten so much as not been told in the first place and I groaned, I hated dressing up especially if it involved fake blood and plastic fangs!

"You said it was a dance, there was nothing about fancy dress dad."

"You'll think of something Bella. You could go as a zombie, no blood there"

"No, just rotting flesh and rags, don't worry dad I'll think of something."

I just hoped Angela had something up her sleeve or this was going to be a nightmare quite literally.

Angela called in to see if I'd go with her to pick up her costume,

"What are you going as?"

She smiled brightly,

"A devil. My aunt has made me a red cat suit with a forked tail and I bought a pair of those red plastic horns on a band. Do you think Eric will be impressed?"

"What's he going as?"

"The same I think, maybe not the cat suit though"

Even I had to laugh at the thought of skinny Eric in a cat suit.

"What about Mike?"

"He thought he'd go traditional, a vampire. What about you Bella?"

"My dad just happened to forget it was fancy dress and I don't have anything. My brain is baulking at the idea of dressing up."

"Bella you should get into the spirit of the party. Come on we'll find you something."

I looked at her suspiciously, if she thought she was dragging me round the shops looking at tacky outfits because that's all that would be left, she could think again. I had enough trouble keeping upright as it was, give me a long dress or a forked tail and I could show you how to trip fantastically but she drove straight to her aunt's house. It wasn't until we were inside that she closed the trap,

"Aunt Beth, have you got anything that Bella could wear? She's not in to all the Halloween tack."

I turned to argue the point but saw Angela was smiling as she said it so I just glared. I hadn't realised her aunt made and stored costumes for an amateur dramatics group in Port Angeles until she dragged me into her workshop. There were racks of costumes all in plastic garment bags, everything from Victorian ball gowns, great to trip over, to alien creatures and I was not going as ET! It took some persuading but finally I agreed to go as a monk, I was well hidden in the voluminous habit especially with the hood up.

"Bella no one will be able to see you"

I grinned,

"Good Angela, that way when I fall over in this costume no one will know it was me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Charlie

I knew Bella wasn't happy I'd sprung this on her but it meant I got to see her again and she could spend a bit more time with the friends she'd made here. Besides I was selfish and it meant for once I wouldn't have to make my obligatory appearance alone. Bella would be there, well I was driving her and Angela to the party, and the guys were driving them home at the end of the party. I'd made very sure Eric and Mike understood that. When she got back with Angela I forced her to show me her costume and found I hated it,

"Why can't you wear something pretty? Go as a fairy or an angel."

"Fairy? Angel? Its Halloween dad not Christmas, besides this is fine."

I shrugged,

"Well its your choice I guess. Just make sure you get a ride home with Mike and Eric and if anything happens you call me and I'll pick you up."

"Why?"

"Listen, if you get eaten by a hungry bear your mother will flay me alive."

Bella knew I was probably right, she would. Renee loved nothing better than to criticize me for every little thing she felt I did wrong which was probably just about everything. She smiled and gave me a hug,

"OK, I promise not to become bear chow"

I had to go into the office that evening so I left the girls to chat, I had another ulterior motive for helping strengthen the relationship between Bella and the friends she'd made in Forks. I wanted to suggest she might like to move up here permanently. Renee had told me a couple of weeks ago that she was planning on getting married to a minor league baseball player called Phil Dwyer and she was worried about leaving Bella for days or weeks on end while she travelled with her new husband.

"Why do you have to travel? Surely your place is home with Bella until she leaves school."

"Don't you dare lecture me Charlie Swan. I've brought our daughter up single-handed for years now."

"That's not my fault Renee, you left me remember?"

"I'm not having this discussion with you again Charlie. I just thought you might like Bella to live with you for a while. She could go to Forks High School and when you are working she can amuse herself. She's good at cooking and keeping house too."

It sounded like Renee was lining her up for a job as housekeeper!

"Well let her come up at Halloween and if everything goes well I'll approach the subject"

And that's how I got Renee's approval for the trip, necessity on her part.

At the station there was a fax waiting for me from a neighbouring force,

"Wild Animal attacks increased outside Seattle headed your way Charlie. Thought you might like a heads up. Jamie."

He was Chief of Hoquiam and if he thought the animals were moving in my direction then I was glad to have plenty of warning. They had to cross the mountains first but my blood had run cold at the phrase animal attacks. Did it mean there were a group of vampires feeding in Washington State or was this really the work of animals? I decided to ring him and get some more details.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going? Your daughter turn up?"

"Yeah, she's here and I'm keeping my fingers crossed she enjoys herself. Look I wanted to ask you about these animal attacks. Should I be worried?"

"Jeez I'm not sure. I saw the bodies of the group of hikers that were killed, they were ripped apart quite literally."

"How many?"

"Hikers or animals?"

"Either, both."

"Three hikers, young fit males."

"What killed them?"

"We don't really know Charlie. The ground was so churned up we couldn't find any tracks to identify the culprits but at a guess it would have to be at least four maybe more. I'd say it was wolves, its been pretty bad this year for them, not much food around."

"Were the hikers eaten?"

"Again difficult to tell. I'm waiting on the ME's report but I'll tell you one thing, it was weird, there was hardly any blood and there should have been, plenty of it. Anyway I have to go my other phone is going crazy. Speak to you soon Charlie, hopefully with more on the attackers."

My blood had run cold, hardly any blood? That sounded suspiciously like vampires to me. Then it hit me, Bella was here which put her in harms way but there was little I could do about it, she was here for a few days and the attack only happened yesterday. I didn't know how fast vampires travelled but I thought I had at least a few days grace. Now what I had to do was visit the res and see if they knew anything. If they did I wanted to know too and I wanted their help keeping the town safe although I doubted I'd get anywhere with that but I had to try.

I decided to visit the Blacks immediately, Bella had Angela for company so she wouldn't be alone. I didn't want her alone until I made some sense of this. As I got out of my cruiser Jacob Black opened the door and stood waiting for me.

"Chief Swan"

"Jacob is your father here?"

"No, he's over at Harry's place, the elders are having a meeting. Do you want to come in and wait?"

I shook my head,

"Thanks but I think I'd better get over there myself."

"OK I'll let them know you're coming"

I'd rather he didn't but I could hardly say so, I just nodded and drove over to the Clearwater house where Harry was waiting at the door and he stared at me coldly,

"Chief Swan. A little out of your jurisdiction aren't you?"

"I wanted to ask the elders something"

He shrugged and stepped aside,

"Go ahead then"

These were my fathers and grandfathers boyhood friends but I didn't feel at all welcome and all conversation stopped with my entrance. Old Quil motioned for me to be seated then spoke,

"Chief Swan, we don't see you on the reservation very often. What's wrong?"

"I had a report of animal attacks in Hoquiam and it seems these "animals" are headed this way."

They looked at each other and Sue Clearwater excused herself leaving the room hurriedly.

"And what have these animal attacks to do with us?"

"I believe they are the work of vampires"

There was a shocked silence, no one even breathed loudly.

"Vampires? Why would you think such a thing?"

"Maybe because I read my fathers journal and he left me a letter telling me how my grandfather died."

"I see. Well since you know what do you want us to do?"

"I want to know all you can tell me about them, how to defeat them, how to kill them, how to save my town."

"We can tell you nothing."

"Why?"

"Because there are no answers to your questions, or at least none you would like to hear. You cannot defeat or kill them and if they decide to feed in your town you cannot save anyone."

"But you can."

"Yes, we can. We protect our tribe that's all Chief Swan. There are not enough wolves to protect your town."

"So you wont help me?"

"We cannot help you even should we want to. We are not numerous enough to protect a town. The vampires if they visit Forks will take only enough to feed then they will move on. If not the Volturi will be hot on their trail and they do not wish to die."

"So you're saying I should just let them take innocent men, women, and children, drink their blood then leave without doing anything?"

"Whatever you do will only result in your death Chief. Stay watchful and keep out of their path but thank you for warning us. The wolves will step up their patrols."

I got up, disgusted with the men sitting here,

"You know something, my father was right, you are no friends to the human world."

I turned to leave and bumped into a young man just entering. I knew him by sight, he was Sam Uley, his father sometimes came into town to pick up supplies. He scowled at me but he didn't speak and I went back to my car and drove back to Forks frustrated and scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Charlie

I tried my best to hide my fear from Bella but she was sensitive and knew something was wrong.

"Are you OK dad?"

"Sure, just work. Sometimes it gets me down. So, you ready for the dance?"

"It's a party dad not a dance."

"Sorry I don't get the distinction. Don't you dance at parties these days?"

She just looked at me but I'd distracted her which had been my aim. I hoped I wasn't being over optimistic thinking I had a couple of days before there were any "animal attacks" my side of the mountains. Bella would be on her way back to Florida by then but of course if she agreed to my proposal she'd be back again soon enough. Was I being fool hardy? Should I try to stop her coming back to Forks or did vampires hunt in cities too? Cities like Jacksonville? Bella could be safer here where I knew the score and understood when it was unsafe for her to be out on her own, I was torn.

I waited until we sat down to dinner, I loved it when she cooked for me, it made me feel like we were really family, and then broached the subject.

"I spoke to your mum a while ago and she told me something I guess we should discuss."

She looked up from her plate,

"If it's about her marrying Phil I already know, she didn't tell me but he asked me how I felt about it."

"Oh right. Well it was connected with that. Has your mother said anything about after they get married?"

Her fork stopped half way to her mouth,

"No, why?"

"I hate to say it but your mum wants to travel with Phil for a while"

She put the fork back down and looked at me as if waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"I thought maybe you might consider coming to live with me here bin Forks. You could enrol at Forks High, it's not as if you don't know anyone here and I'd really like it if you'd at least think about it."

"Mums idea? To get rid of me?"

"No, my idea to get you home with me. I guess I saw an opportunity and jumped but I understand if you don't want to"

She pushed her chair back and I was afraid she was going to run but instead she smiled at me,

"Is this for real?"

"Of course. You're my daughter and I'd love it if you came home to live."

"I think I'd like that, so long as you promise no more surprise parties or dances or whatever you want to call them"

"I promise Bella, no more surprises."

Bella

I was thrilled at the idea of moving in with my dad, life with him was far less stressful and I knew I would be able to give more time and attention to my school work here in Forks. Dad was right about not being a stranger too although I'd been the new girl so often that it didn't bother me quite as much any more. I wondered when Renee was planning on telling me she was off on her travels with Phil? He had mooted the subject when he and I had our chat but I got the impression Phil thought I would be going with them. I think he liked my presence more than my mother did. Would I miss her? Sure, she may be lazy, scatty, and totally disorganised but she was still my mum and of course I'd miss her but not the roller coaster ride that was her life. I just hoped this would work out so I could move here at the start of a new term. I hated changing school mid term, it made things so awkward but we'd see. I wouldn't get my hopes up too much, I knew Renee could change her mind in a heartbeat. I decided not to say anything to anyone until it was official but I did feel lighter as I got ready for the party/dance.

We picked Angela up and met the guys outside then Charlie made an excuse to leave us alone for which I was thankful. As we approached the door I could see fog curling its way under from inside and as Mike opened it stepping back to let Angie and I in first I saw the only lights were red and green filtered by the fog issuing from the machine by the far wall. There were ghosts and devils, zombies and vampires all over the place but I not many mad monks. Finding a table away from the dance floor Angie and I took a seat while the guys went to get us drinks.

"I think Mike likes you Bella."

"Oh don't say that Angie. I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"Don't you like him?"

"Yes he's OK I just don't think I'm ready to date yet. I haven't met the right guy."

"Not even in Phoenix? No one at school?"

"Nope, they all know me too well in any case. The girl with two left feet and both of those tied together with elastic."

Angie was soon up on the dance floor and I knew Mike was dying to ask me but he couldn't quite pick up the courage for a while. When he did eventually ask me I couldn't disappoint him so I hiked up my robe and joined him groaning as the music became softer, a slow dance, just what I needed, R.E.M with Everybody Hurts as a zombie pictures were projected onto the far wall. The only good thing about a slow dance was that I was less likely to fall, I could cling on to Mike and I did, praying this wasn't the long version of the song, but of course with my luck, it was. The robe wasn't heavy but I had to push the cowl off my head, I was just too hot otherwise.

After the dancing I was ready for a drink so Mike went off to get refills while I fanned my face with my hand watching Angela and Eric who were still on the dance floor. Angie looked hot in her red cat suit and I saw she was drawing some admiring glances from various parts of the room. I would never have the courage to wear something like that but then I didn't have Angela's figure either. Suddenly there was a glass on the table in front of me and I turned to thank Mike only for my words to stick in my throat. It wasn't Mike standing there but someone I'd never seen before. He had long dark hair and unless that gladiator suit came with false muscles a body like a male fitness model.

"I thought you looked hot, I hope I'm not intruding"

"Oh, thank you no of course not. I'm..."

"Bella Swan, I know. I'm a visitor myself but I heard some others talking about the Police Chief's daughter coming for a visit and you looked as if you didn't really feel comfortable here. See how quick I am?"

I laughed,

"Well Marcus Aurelius, thank you for the drink."

"Its Garrett actually, and the pleasure is all mine"

He bowed his head and walked back across the dance floor while I watched until he was lost in the crowd the other side of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

I enjoyed the dance much more than I expected and some of that was down to Jessica who turned up a little late and alone. She stood watching our table and I could feel Mikes conflict. Did he ignore her and act as if I were his girl for the evening when all he really wanted to do was rush over there take her in his arms and kiss her, or did he do what he wanted to so much. I thought he felt guilty at the idea of leaving me so I helped him out. Eric and Angela were on the dance floor again so we were alone.

"Isn't Jessica over there? It looks like she's alone."

He pretended he hadn't noticed her before as he looked over in mock surprise,

"Oh yeah. I guess she didn't have a date for tonight."

"Mike I know how much you want to go over so do it. You wont upset me and I'll be gone in a day or two."

He coloured slightly,

"I can't leave you on your own. I asked you along, it wouldn't be right."

"Mike I'm fine just go. I'll find someone to talk to and I'd really like to see you two together again. You looked so right."

He struggled with his conscience for a few minutes then got up and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek,

"Thanks Bella."

I watched as he walked slowly over to Jessica who with a single glance at me almost fell into his arms.

Garrett who I assumed had returned to his friends after introducing himself and before Mike returned, glanced over a few times when the crowd of dancers and mist made it possible, and I smiled back shyly. He was gorgeous I couldn't deny it, even with his long hair, I'd never been into long hair on guys but somehow it suited him. However, so were his companions, the Cullens Angela had told me about the other day.

"They are the new family in town, the foster dad is a doctor and his wife helps out on lots of committees"

"What about the kids? They're fostered?"

"Yeah all four of them although you'd never believe it."

"Why?"

"Well, they're all different, absolutely jaw droppingly gorgeous, but they have the same strange coloured eyes and really pale skin. Almost like they're related in some way. There's Emmett Cullen the one built like a Greek God, he's going out with Rosalie, the ice maiden and then there's Edward Cullen, the youngest. He's pretty arrogant, cold, and aloof, although he does have a girlfriend."

"I'm intrigued, who is good enough for such a guy?"

"Well that's the crazy thing, he's going steady with Alice Cullen, another of the foster kids. She always reminds me of the energiser bunny, she's always bouncy and full of life, really different from all the others except of course Emmett, he's always grinning too."

"Sounds cosy but they aren't related so I guess its fine."

"You'll see them at the dance, or some of them anyway."

I had been curious to see these paragons of beauty and that had given me something to look forward to. She was right of course they were all beautiful in different ways. Emmett was much like a short-haired version of Garrett, just a little more Hercules like and had the grin on his face although why I found hard to understand seeing his girlfriend by his side. That one could freeze boiling water at twenty paces just by looking at it. I recognised Alice by Angela's description and she did look full of energy but to me she would be an energiser pixie with her slight figure and short hair. She had dragged Edward, her boyfriend, on the floor a couple of times but it was apparent he wasn't really into dancing although he did his best for her. Both couples looked very much in love which was nice.

"They're all sickeningly intelligent and none of them ever puts a foot out of line. They're almost old-fashioned like that."

They sounded like a great family to be a part of but then mine was so dysfunctional, especially my mother, that any half way normal family gave me a warm glow.

When Angela and Eric reappeared she looked over to where Mike was talking to Jessica,

"I'm sorry about Mike, I thought he was over Jessica or I'd never have made you come."

"That's OK, they look good together."

"Yes they do, still you have an admirer of your own I see"

I glanced over at the Cullen table, only Garrett and Rosalie were there now and I knew instinctively he'd been looking over at me a second before. Looking around I saw Alice dancing with Emmett which was slightly funny considering the difference in their sizes but he was surprisingly good on his feet. Edward was missing and I wondered if he'd left early.

"That's Garrett, a friend of the Cullens"

"Oh, first name terms already?"

"He brought me a drink over while Mike was off getting some and you dragged Eric onto the dance floor."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like him?"

"Angela I'm here for a few days that's all."

I couldn't tell her I might be moving to Forks permanently, not yet. She grinned mischievously,

"So, who knows maybe he lives in Florida"

I sighed ready to tell her I wasn't interested when there he was standing at my side, his hand outstretched,

"Care to dance Bella?"

Angela grinned wider as I got up wishing I was anywhere but here,

"I'm not good at dancing, too clumsy"

"Never mind, if you knock the others over there will just be more room for us"

I laughed,

"I'd never considered that. OK but I warned you."

I took his hand which felt cold but nice and he led me out just in time for a slow song to come on and he smiled,

"Fate, you don't have to move around a lot, just hold on and I promise I wont let you fall flat on your face"

It was actually very nice dancing with him, even when I could feel his cold skin against mine, and when that song finished and another slow one started he didn't suggest we leave the dance floor. After three dances he escorted me feeling euphoric, I hadn't stumbled once, back to our table where Mike and Jessica, Angela and Eric sat watching our approach. Garrett pulled out a chair for me next to Angela and bowed over my hand,

"It's been a pleasure Bella."

I was red faced with embarrassment as he walked back across to the Cullen table and I wondered what they would say, if anything but with the music loud once more chatting was almost impossible without shouting.

When the party finished Mike drove me home, Jessica's father had arranged to pick her up and she couldn't contact him so I was saved the awkwardness of sitting in the back with Eric and Angela while she made cow eyes at her not so ex boyfriend.

He dropped me off with apologies for abandoning me for Jessica but I told him not to worry,

"I understand, I'm going soon but thanks for inviting me I had a surprisingly good time"

"Yeah so I noticed. Who was that guy? I haven't seen him before."

"A friend of the Cullens, he said he was just visiting."

"Oh right only he looked like he was interested in you"

I laughed getting out of the car and running up the porch steps waving goodbye. I just hoped Mike had driven away before he could see me trip over the top one and land hard on my foot which twisted and for a second I thought I'd really hurt myself. This damn costume, I knew it would get me eventually, I was just glad it had waited until now.

The pain when I tried to get up made me gasp but luckily I was close enough to the door to knock and my dad answered peering down at me with a grimace.

"How did you get down there?"

"I tripped and I think I hurt my foot."

He helped me up shaking his head in exasperation,

"Bella do you think you could go home to your mother just once without a bandage or plaster? She always blames me."

"Sorry dad, I do tell her its my own fault but she never listens"

"Its OK honey, she doesn't want to. Anyway did you have a good time?"

"I did actually"

"Mike behave?"

"He and Jessica Stanley got back together"

"So he just left you?"

"I didn't mind, I danced a few times with a friend of the Cullens"

"Really? They're a good family, Dr and Mrs Cullen are nice people. We're lucky she decided she didn't like living in a city because he is way over qualified for our small clinic."

"I didn't get to talk to the others but Garrett was nice."

I hobbled up the stairs and got ready for bed then dad wrapped a cold compress around my throbbing foot and gave me a couple of Tylenol. As I fell asleep I thought about the dance and Garrett, he was good looking but more than that, he was gallant and sweet, not like most boys I'd met but then he was older. I didn't know by how much but I got the sense he was much older than his face implied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Garrett

Bella Swan had made my visit far more interesting than I had expected. While I enjoyed talking with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, I found Rosalie hard going and I sensed she didn't like me very much. Maybe she saw me as a threat to her safety, me being a hunter of humans, although I would never put my friends coven in danger. Alice was fun but a little too energetic and enthusiastic for my taste and Edward, well he was a dick pure and simple. My friend Carlisle was just too blind to Edward's flaws, he was egotistical and used his gift on his own family, something I found a little distasteful. How he had snared Alice was beyond me, they were total opposites, she was the life and soul of the party and he could crush the party spirit in seconds but I guess you never could tell.

Needing a little space I decided to go out for a while,

"I'm going for a walk into town but don't worry Rose I wont be hunting"

Carlisle smiled, he knew me better than that,

"Just don't forget to keep clear of the Quileute land."

"Is the treaty still in force?"

"Yes, I'm glad to say it is"

Actually I wanted a chance to see Bella again, I didn't know how long she was spending with her father and I wanted to at least say goodbye. I wasn't sure if I should knock on her front door but I was saved from having to decide as she came up the path towards me looking surprised.

"Garrett? I thought it was you."

"Bella hi, I was going for a walk and I wondered if you'd like to join me."

She thought about it for a few seconds then smiled,

"Sure I'd like that. I'll just get my jacket and tell dad I'm going out."

I waited, aware that her father was checking me out from the window before Bella came hurrying out as if afraid I might be gone which made me feel even better.

"So, where to?"

"I thought it might be nice to walk in the forest as its not raining."

"OK but I warn you I fall over...a lot"

"I remember and you should remember what my response to that was."

"You won't let me, I know"

We walked into the trees and she took my hand,

"Security, just in case"

She grinned as she explained not that I minded in the least, I liked her. We talked about things in general, the weather, the party and then I asked her about her life in Florida and from what she let slip I gathered it wasn't a very stable or warm relationship with her mother who after numerous boyfriends some of which were kind to Bella but others who weren't, was finally getting married. d Suddenly realising how much she'd said to the virtual stranger by her side she went red and stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about my dreary life. Why don't you tell me something about yourself instead"

This was always tricky but I managed using the truth and just updating it a little but I got the feeling she knew I wasn't telling her the whole story, she was very perceptive.

I hadn't been taking as much notice of our direction as I should and suddenly understood we were far too close to the treaty line so I stopped rather abruptly and she almost tripped.

"Sorry, I just realised how long we'd been walking and I thought we should head back"

I was watching the bushes ahead from the corner of my eye. I'd seen movement and cursed inwardly when I recognised two of the wolf pack just ready to spring if I took a step over that invisible line.

Bella

I was confused by Garrett's sudden change in attitude, he looked concerned and hurried me back towards Forks and home. Had I said or done something to upset him? We were walking too fast for conversation and were outside Charlies before I realised.

"Thank you for your company Bella. When do you leave Forks?"

"Tomorrow but I'm coming back for Thanksgiving. I guess you'll be gone by then?"

Embarrassment flooded me as I realised how pushy I sounded and I tried to recover.

"I mean I know you are a guest of the Cullens, that you don't live round here."

Garrett

I could stay, my invitation was open-ended but I wasn't sure I would still be welcome by then if I kept criticizing Edward.

"I'm not sure but if I am I will make sure you know. If not then its been nice knowing you Bella Swan"

If only she knew how pleased I would be to see her again, Id found human girls in general to be very shallow, especially at Bella's age but she was different, refreshing and it made me feel good in her company. I bent over her hand and kissed it before walking away slowly down the street feeling her eyes on me until I disappeared from her view at the corner.

Charlie was curious so I told him about our walk in the forest,

"You walking? In the forest? How many times did you fall over?"

It was our personal joke so I just made a face and he laughed.

"Do I look as if I fell over?"

"Actually no which is a surprise. Did you go as far as the Quileute village?"

"No why?"

"I just wondered, you know I'm not keen on you going too far in the forest and Billy Black rang earlier, he said some of the guys had seen sign of wolves around. Which is why I don't want you going in the forest again for now and especially not alone."

"Dad? Me in the forest alone?"

He nodded still smiling,

"Yeah I guess not such a likely scenario. So that was Dr Cullens guest, he looks a little old for you."

"There's an age limit as to who I can walk with?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well I'm going home tomorrow and he was only staying with the Cullens so I'll probably never see him again and it was only a friendly walk and chat, that's all"

"You were holding hands"

I looked at him suspiciously,

"Were you spying on me? Shame on you dad. I was holding his hand so I didn't fall flat on my face."

He had the grace to look embarrassed,

"I'll order pizza for dinner as an apology."

I loved my dad and right now I was really hoping I could live with him rather than my dysfunctional mother but she could change her mind at a seconds notice so I wasn't going to get my hopes up too high. Besides tomorrow I would be back in Florida trying to hide my keenness to move to Forks, that was a sure way to get her to change her mind although this time she had something better, a new husband, so she wouldn't want me hanging around now would she? That night I dreamed of my walk in the forest with Garrett but this time I felt we were being watched and suddenly he rushed me back home and once more said goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Charlie

Bella and I were both depressed when she left and I understood she would have preferred to stay, Renee had been a good mother when Bella was young but as she'd got older it was as if she was getting younger and it wasn't fair to expect Bella to be the adult but hopefully that would soon be solved by Bella moving to Forks and the more I thought about what had happened and what I knew the more eager I became for her to be under my care. I stopped off on my way back from the airport to ring my ex, a call I was suddenly eager to make.

"Charlie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just letting you know Bella's plane has taken off and I wanted to talk to you about your suggestion."

"What suggestion?"

"About Bella moving up here with me."

"Oh"

I closed my eyes and prayed she hadn't suddenly changed her mind. I wasn't sure I could cope knowing vampires roamed the earth and my daughter had no one to protect her.

"I spoke to her about it just like you suggested."

"And what did she say?"

I had to be careful here, Renee was very sensitive and any clue that Bella was happy to leave her mother would ruin everything.

"She was happy you've found some one who makes you happy and she understands you want to spend some time alone with him, an extended honeymoon she called it"

I just hoped I would be forgiven my lies.

"I see, well that was very mature of her. What about you? Is there anyone in your life I should know about?"

Meaning was there a woman willing to take her place in Bella's affections.

"Nope, just me"

"Well I'll speak to Bella when she gets in, Phil offered to pick her up and I thought it would be nice for he and her to get a little closer. He likes Bella and she likes him."

It was a challenge but I let the gauntlet lie where it had been tossed.

"Yes, so she told me."

That stopped her in her tracks and I couldn't help a smile of triumph.

"So when is the big day?"

"November 20th so it will fit in nicely with Bella coming to you for Thanksgiving. It just means she'll be staying, not coming back to Florida."

"That soon? Why didn't you tell me before? I have things to do and I'm sure Bella wasn't expecting it to be so soon."

"Well I'm so sorry I didn't check with my ex husband first. As for Bella she'll understand. Anyway I'll tell her as soon as she gets home and she'd better start packing I guess. I take it you'll pay for her excess baggage? Or are you coming down to collect it?"

I could cheerfully have swung for the bitch,

"I'll pay don't worry. Tell Bella to bring everything with her."

"Good, I knew you would understand Charlie. Well I have to go now, wedding gown fitting. Bye"

Renee was unbelievable but it did solve my worries of Bella being unprotected although I still didn't know what I could do about killing vampires. Had Hollywood got it right with a stake through the heart or was that just crap? I needed to find out but I had no idea how.

For a week everything was very quiet and I began to think the vampires, if it were them, had changed course making it someone else's problem. That was a terrible thing to be glad of but I really had no idea what to do. I guess I should have known it was too good to be true, Forks peaceful and Bella due in on the 22nd to live here. The day it all changed I went into work with a headache and a bad mood which wasn't helped by the sight of Stuart Nelson's wife sitting in the interview room, a black eye blooming nicely. With a sigh I sat down beside her handing her my mug of coffee,

"Stuart hit you again?"

"He didn't mean it Chief Swan."

"He never does Ann but one day he's going to hit you just too hard and then you'll wake up in hospital. Are you ready to swear out a complaint against him this time?"

She shook her head her hands shaking so much she was spilling the coffee so I took it from her and put it on the table.

"I can't, I love him"

"Ann I know you do but this has to stop. I'll speak to him, keep him here overnight but without your cooperation I can't..."

"I know Chief. Thank you"

Her son came in then to collect her looking embarrassed too,

"Andy you need to get your mother out of there before your father really hurts her"

"I keep trying Chief Swan"

I nodded and watched sadly as they went out the door, his arm around her thin shoulders protectively but it wouldn't be enough, it never was and that only made my mood even darker.

Half an hour later Debs put her head round my door,

"Fresh coffee Chief?"

"You are a life saver, yes please."

"You have visitors."

"Oh who?"

"Billy Black and Harry Clearwater."

I was taken aback, they'd never called on me here before.

"OK send them back and bring coffee for all of us Debs please"

She nodded and disappeared only to be back a minute later with my two visitors and by the time they'd seated themselves she was there with the coffee and a smile.

Once she left closing the door quietly behind her I turned to my visitors,

"Well this is a surprise, what can I do for you? I take it this is official business?"

"In a manner of speaking. We are in a difficult position Chief so please bear with us"

"OK Harry take your time. Is it Jake or one of the other boys?"

"No, it concerns well...some of our young men were out tracking Charlie and they came across some that concerned them."

"Tracks? What kind of tracks?"

"You know the hikers who called in at the Newton stores a week ago?"

"Yeah I spoke to them myself why?"

"Our young men came across their trail at the summit and found they had been shadowed by someone"

"Sorry? Someone else was following the same trail? Well that's not really a police matter Harry."

"It is if the second party is hunting the first."

My head was thumping again and none of this made sense, then I got the sick feeling in my stomach, was this connected with the vampires? Had they reached my side of the mountain so soon? I played it cagey,

"You're gonna have to join the dots for me Harry because I don't see it."

"Over the years there have been several hiking and hunting parties attacked and killed. We think this might be the same kind of thing."

So they thought it was vampires, I decided to see how far they would go with me,

"Those were animal attacks every time, not humans. Anyway what human could rip bodies apart like that? Now if you told me you'd seen wolf tracks or even bear maybe I'd be concerned but a man? Following four others? What's he gonna do? If he tried anything he'd be overwhelmed, even with a gun he'd be hard pressed to take four on."

Billy looked at Harry imploringly but Harry shook his head as if answering an unasked question.

"Charlie we're in a difficult position here, your father made it …..."

"My father? What the hell does he have to do with anything? I think you'd better start again Harry and this time lets stop messing around shall we?"

"We can't talk here. When do you finish Chief?"

"Around six why?"

"We'll meet you at your place and perhaps we'll be able to tell you more then."

Billy looked at his friend and received a curt nod,

"In the meantime there was something else"

"OK what?"

"Your daughter Bella, I understand she's gone back to Florida"

"Yeah but she'll be here for Thanksgiving and you're welcome to visit then if you like."

"This is awkward Chief but Sam said he saw her in the forest with a guy..."

"Look if he's trying to get Bella in trouble I'll save you some breath. I know where she was and I know who she was with so you tell Sam not to worry about it"

"I doubt very much that's true Chief. Bella would do well to stay away from the Cullens and their guests,"

"The Cullens again? I suppose they're tied up with the mysterious tracker too? Its about time you gave it a rest Billy. I checked them out when they moved here and there's nothing, not a single black mark or question against any of them. I think it's time you gave up on this. Now if that's all I have some work to do"

They left but they weren't happy with my reply and I sighed, I liked Billy and Harry but they were paranoid about the Cullens. My concern was the tracker the Quileutes had caught a whiff of. I wasn't sure I wanted to go home at the end of my shift but at least I wouldn't be alone...that's when I missed Bella the most after one of her visits.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Charlie

I was late leaving as usual but at least my headache had gone and to put me in a better mood Bella had rung to say she'd started packing in between running errands for and calming her mother down on a regular basis. It sounded like she was tired but hopefully it would all be over soon. I would be happier when she was back, unless that is this business was truly a vampire attack but there was nothing I could do yet, not without more information. Waiting as promised or threatened, I wasn't sure which, were Billy and Harry but they had been joined by Old Quil Ateara and Sam Uley, so this was a formal meeting not a quiet chat!

They followed me in and sat round the dining table while I got coffee for everyone and joined them waiting for someone to speak and unsurprisingly it was Old Quil who got the ball rolling.

"Chief Swan this is a very difficult time for us. Your father insisted we tell you nothing about what happened the day your grandfather died, he didn't want you involved in our problem and hoped we could deal with things without having to tell you anything but I fear that is not going to be the case."

So they were here to spill the beans, well I wasn't about to make it easy for them, I had a little of my fathers suspicions about them.

"Someone just spit it out in plain English because I don't have a clue what you're talking about. What has this got to do with my father? He's been dead for years."

"Your father was there the night his father died. He saw what happened and he blamed us for not saving Charles and his friends."

"What? How do you know this? He never spoke about it and he certainly never said anything about being there and witnessing it"

"Never the less he was and he did"

"And you all knew this? You knew but no one told me?"

"I know how you must feel Charlie but we were sworn to secrecy and we all hoped you would never have to know the truth but they've returned and now we have no choice."

"Who? Who has returned?"

"The Cold Ones."

By the time they left they had shown my father to have been correct, his journal entries and the letter he sent me all gelled precisely with the Quileute account although the wolves being too late to save my father wasn't brought up. I thought maybe this time if the vampires were back I might get more support from the tribe if I didn't antagonise them too early in the game. They'd been very open with me, Sam had even taken me outside and phased to his wolf form. Now that alone scared the crap out of me! How could I protect my town from such creatures when no one else had managed such a feat without the help of the wolf pack. The idea of deputizing giant shape shifting men didn't sit right somehow but it had been pointed out to me very firmly that without the help of the tribal guardians I stood no chance. I felt helpless, powerless, and deeply angry with my father for keeping this secret but there was something even more worrying and that had come as a bolt out of the blue.

"So Charlie you can see why we asked you to leave the tracker to us, he's a Cold One and he is moving this way. It's too close to our border to allow us to sleep comfortably."

"You'll kill him then? Or at least the wolves will?"

"Yes and the hunters will never know"

"Just answer me one thing, if the hunters were a quarter mile further away from your boundary would we still be having this conversation?"

Harry looked at Old Quil and then shook his head,

"No. The hunters deaths would be assumed the work of wolves or mountain lion."

I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it spoken aloud.

"We would however still be having another related conversation."

"Related? How?"

"The man Bella was in the forest with, what do you know about him?"

"We already went through this, he's a friend of the Cullens and believe me, I am not going through the whole Cullens are bad news conversation again. What did you mean by related conversation? How is Bella going for a walk in the forest related? Unless of course her friend Garrett is a shape shifter too. Don't tell me, he might phase and hurt her?"

"Charlie, you've known me for years, have I ever lied to you?"

I looked at Billy curiously,

"Only the time you told me your dad knew we were borrowing his car to go to the dance in Port Angeles, does that count?"

He smiled but it was faint,

"No, it doesn't. Charlie I'm going to tell you something now but I have to ask your solemn promise that you wont repeat it to anyone."

"I don't like secrets Billy, they make me nervous."

"I know but its the only way I can get permission to tell you what I'm about to divulge"

He glanced at Quil who looked back at him steadily.

"OK then as long as it's not illegal I promise."

"The Cullens aren't shape shifters, they are Cold Ones, vampires."

I felt as if I'd been punched in the stomach and it took me a minute or two to recover from the shock.

"The Cullens are vampires? But Dr Cullen works at the clinic, he operates..."

Billy cut me off,

"That's as may be but the whole family are vampires."

"Then why haven't the tribe taken any action against them?"

"Many years ago when Carlisle Cullen first came to this area he made a treaty with the Quileute elders. As long as his family didn't hunt humans, bite a human, we would allow them to live here in peace and keep their secret and so far his family has kept their word, they hunt animals instead."

"Many years?"

"Yes, the Cold Ones are immortal Charlie. We have no idea how old any of them are but they are all far older than they appear."

"And Garrett? Their friend?"

"Yes he too is one."

"Bella was walking in the forest with a vampire? Why the hell didn't you warn me? Does he hunt animals too?"

Billy and Harry exchanged a look and it was Harry who spoke this time,

"No Charlie, he hunts humans although not here. I think he moves away to hunt but he does drink human blood and we think you should watch Bella very carefully when she visits next."

I laughed bitterly,

"Bella is coming to live in Forks so that's going to be difficult, they'll be at the same school."

"Is it wise to have Bella here knowing what you do Chief Swan?"

"I guess not Quil but I'm not going to keep my daughter away, I've waited too long for this. I'll keep her safe, you just keep those hikers from getting killed and I want to know which direction the vampire takes. If he threatens my town I want to know."

"We will continue to watch but for now there is no immediate danger. Once they've fed they will probably avoid the town altogether."

"They? I thought it was a single vampire?"

"Our young men only saw signs of one but there will be others around, one maybe two more."

"Well lets hope you're right, or that they take a route leading through the res then they can be your problem instead of mine."

"Why don't you tell the Cullens to move on Chief Swan?"

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you Harry? I could do your dirty work for you. The Cullens have a treaty with you, one you say they haven't broken and yet you still hate them. I'll tell you what, you want them gone then I suggest you tell them. You see I knew about your little secret even before you told me. My father kept a journal and he wrote me a letter telling me all about the wolves and the Cold Ones. If the wolves had been faster my grandfather wouldn't have died and he wouldn't have witnessed it. I also know that if anyone finds out I know about the vampires I'm putting my head in a noose so I think for now I'll wait and watch. Now if that's all I'm hungry and I'd like to grab a shower. Goodnight gentlemen."

I didn't regret anything I'd said to my "friends" All these years and not one of them gave me a clue that anything out of the ordinary was going on in Forks. They'd left me in ignorance and now I was being told the Quileutes were taking matters into their own hands if it threatened the tribe in any way, otherwise it was see what you can accomplish on your own without any supernatural help. All I could do was keep Bella away from the Cullens and ignorant of their true nature but I would speak to Dr Cullen. He was a doctor who had saved many lives at the clinic, human lives, and I thought I could talk to him without putting myself in danger. He had some reason for helping the people of Forks and not hunting in the area. I wanted to know what that reason was so I decided to visit him at the clinic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Carlisle

I'd heard all about the Halloween party from Alice who as always was ready to give a blow by blow account of the proceedings. Rose wasn't happy and I soon found out why, it seemed Garrett had been flirting with one of the girls and not just any girl but Chief Swans daughter who was also visiting. Emmett told me he had been a perfect gentleman but of course Rose only saw the danger in getting too close to the humans. I pointed out to her that Bella Swan and Garrett were both leaving Forks soon which mollified her a little but it didn't help her relationship with the others. She had this knack of upsetting Edward and Alice with her, as they called it, paranoia and no matter how much I tried to explain her point of view they still regarded her as a nuisance, especially Alice who enjoyed interacting with the humans at school. It would be better for the family when Garrett left, his diet was another point of contention with Rose, but he seemed in no hurry to do so and I had to admit I enjoyed his company and wasn't about to push him out the door.

A week went by, Chief Swans daughter was gone and today Garrett announced he was leaving.

"Thank you for your hospitality Esme but I feel its time I moved on. I know my presence here upsets Rosalie and that was never my intention but I hope the invitation to visit again still stands."

Esme smiled brightly,

"Of course Garrett you are always welcome and I wouldn't take too much notice of Rose, she's just a little sensitive."

The others were at school when he left and I knew Rose would be in a better mood when she got back and found him gone.

"Well Esme, you have the house to yourself, I have to work"

She delayed me a while but I didn't mind, I loved her with all my heart and if she'd asked me to get her the moon I would have attempted to present it to her so being a little late for my rounds was an easy debt to pay.

My day unfortunately went down hill from there, I lost a patient, an elderly woman, to cancer and no matter how many deaths I encountered every one seemed a personal affront. I just wished I could do more but there were times when as a doctor I could only stand and watch as death snatched another victory from me. By lunchtime I would happily have got in my car and driven home to see Esme for a couple of hours but then I received a message, Chief Swan was asking if he could meet with me in the hospital cafeteria. That was odd, we'd spoken before but he'd never asked for a meeting and I couldn't imagine what it was he wanted but I was happy to agree. I liked the chief, he was an honest and hard-working man who did all in his power to keep Forks the safe place to live that it was.

I arrived in the cafeteria to see him sitting at a table away from the others as if chosen for its privacy, so this was to be a private talk? I was more intrigued and went over to join him, picking up a coffee as cover as I did so.

"Chief Swan"

"Dr Cullen"

He looked anxious and slightly unnerved so I waited my hands clasped around the coffee,

"This is really awkward Dr Cullen and not a little dangerous but I'm here to ask you a few questions."

Now I was on my guard, dangerous? Did he suspect me of some wrong doing or was this something far more worrying?

"Now I'm worried Chief but please go on."

"Billy Black and his friends came to see me, you know who they are I take it?"

"Yes I do although I have never met them personally."

"That's because they don't like you Dr Cullen, they don't like what you are"

So it seemed the Quileutes had been telling tales out of school! That was worrying.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow you Chief Swan"

"Oh I think you do but if you want me to spell it out for you I will. They told me what you are, a vampire, and about the treaty allowing you to live here."

"I see and what do you propose to do with this information?"

Chief Swan sat back taking a sip of his coffee and looking at me as if weighing me up,

"You don't seem particularly worried about me calling you a vampire."

"Well what do you want me to do? Deny it? Then you would know I was lying to you."

He closed his eyes sighing heavily then sat forward,

"Listen to me, as long as you keep to the treaty I don't have a problem with you living here. Not if it keeps other less scrupulous vampires away. I know they feed on humans, I know they kill humans. My father saw them in action."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have no knowledge of the attack you speak of but I can assure you that my family do not hunt humans, not in Forks or anywhere else. We live on animal blood not human."

He thought about this for a few minutes looking around the room as if unsure this conversation was really taking place but then he looked straight at me,

"I want you to keep your visitors away from my daughter in future."

"I see. Well Garrett has left but I'll be sure to pass that on to any other guests we have. I understand why Chief Swan. Can I ask one question in return?"

"Sure, why not"

"Why haven't you told anyone about me, about my family?"

"Because I don't believe you are a threat to the people of this town, because you are a good doctor and I think maybe a good man. As long as there are no vampire attacks on my patch we can continue to live together but if I find one body, even one, drained of blood or ripped apart I'll come for you, you and all your family."

"There's no need for threats Chief Swan and thank you for your trust, it isn't misplaced."

"I certainly hope not. Well that's it I guess. Thank you for meeting me Dr Cullen"

He got up and hesitating a second held his hand out. I shook it with a smile,

"Don't worry Chief Swan, vampirism isn't contagious."

He smiled and grimaced,

"I guess not."

As he walked away I marvelled at the courage and integrity of the man. He had faced a vampire knowing full well what I could do to him and told me his rules for continuing to live in his town. Granted he'd chosen a public place for the confrontation but I could have followed him out and killed him, especially after he told me he hadn't passed on what he knew. The Quileutes had tried using him as a way of getting us to leave but their little plan had backfired. I was liking Charlie Swan more and more but now I had to decide what to do. Edward would read my encounter in my mind so I could hardly keep it to myself. Rose would go mad knowing the Chief knew our secret and demand we move. As for the others, well I'd just have to wait and see. I would call a family meeting this evening but I'd fill Esme in first and see what she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I loved my mother, I really did, but I was getting to the point where I had to remind myself of the fact. The closer we got to the wedding the more hysterical she got, convinced either everything would go wrong on the day or Phil would change his mind and run. If I'd been him I think I would have at least considered it but nothing phased him. He was there whenever training allowed, calming her and helping me chase up things to make sure her day would be perfect. All this meant the only time I had to get my things sorted out and packed was late at night and I was usually shattered by then. Renee had told me that my dad was paying for my stuff to be flown up so I could take as much as I wanted but I didn't think this was fair. I went through everything, throwing away anything I didn't need or want until I got everything in two cases and a bag. Looking back I didn't have much, we moved so often I learned to travel light so it was mostly my clothes and favourite books, my old teddy bear Max, and some photographs. I sent my school paperwork up to dad and he got me enrolled at the High School. For the first time I wouldn't be the new girl, watched and judged by everyone else. At least this time I knew there were some friendly faces waiting for me.

The wedding went off just as planned and Renee looked stunning and very happy. It wasn't a big wedding, we didn't really have any family just friends and they were joined by Phil's team mates and his sister with her husband. It was the first time I'd met them and I found Sally and her husband very friendly although I think they were slightly worried about Renee. She was a little disorganised and strange to their way of thinking but I got the idea they would be there if she needed anything.

"So you're off to live with you dad Renee tells us"

"Yes, it gives mum some time alone with Phil. They don't need a teenage daughter hanging around."

"I don't think Phil would mind Bella, he likes you"

"I like him too Sally. I think he'll be good for Renee."

"You don't feel you're being pushed out do you?"

"No, in fact I'm looking forward to living with my dad for a while, we haven't spent that much time together over the years."

"That's good then because I know Phil was a little worried you might resent him. It was nice to meet you Bella"

I sneaked out mid way through the reception and went home to enjoy some peace but I'd only just got in and made coffee when there was a knock on the door. Groaning at the interruption of my few minutes peace I went to open it staggered to see Garrett standing there.

"Garrett?"

"Bella, I'm sorry to drop in like this but I've been to visit friends here and I remembered where you lived. I just wondered if you'd like to go for coffee or something?"

I couldn't help a smile, he really was good-looking.

"I just made coffee, why don't you come in. I'm alone at the moment. My mum got married today and they're still at the hotel."

"Married? Wow. Thank you I'd like to."

He followed me in and sat on the couch watching me,

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"No I'm fine. I just wanted to see you again. It's not often I find someone I like talking to."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be, are you still going to Forks for Thanksgiving?"

"Actually I'm moving up permanently, to live with my dad that is"

"Oh, when do fly up?"

"Why?"

"Would you like some company? I'm going back to the Cullens myself soon"

Before I could answer him I heard the door open and in came my mother all smiles and sparkling eyes. She stopped when she saw I had a guest.

"So this is why you left the party early is it? Hello, I'm Bella's mother"

"The beautiful bride, she just told me. Congratulations"

He took her hand just as he had mine at the Halloween party and kissed it bowing his head. Of course Renee was enchanted.

"Thank you. I came to get changed. Bella don't forget you're supposed to be giving a speech in about an hour"

I had hoped my mother had forgotten about that but she'd been insistent that as her daughter I should thank everyone for coming and for the gifts and of course say a few words about how happy I was with her new husband. I was just glad we were talking a small group of people.

Garrett made his excuses and left and I wished I had the courage to follow him but I helped Renee out of her dress and into another, finding an earring which had miraculously vanished and then we went back to the reception but all the while I was thinking about Garrett's strange appearance. Had he followed me home? If he had that felt a little creepy, was he a stalker? He hadn't made me feel uncomfortable while he was here but once he'd gone I wasn't so sure. The fact he was going back to the Cullens meant I would in all probability see him again and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Not sure at all.

I was almost convinced I would see him waiting on the doorstep when we got back later that night but the place was Garrett free. I helped Renee off with her dress while Phil went to gas the car up for their road trip which was due to start the following morning although by the tipsy state my mother was in I wasn't so sure. I made sure she got to bed then went through to my room ready to shower and crash. I turned the light on then stopped dead, in the middle of my bed was a box of candy wrapped with a pink bow. I smiled, it was a nice gesture on Phil's behalf, a thank you for what I'd done. He had told me there would be something for me so I put it on the bedside cabinet and got ready for bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was the first one up just as I had suspected, Renee and Phil were still asleep, so no early start on the road trip then! I'd eaten breakfast and picked up Renee's carelessly discarded shoes, bag, and various ribbons and presents and put them in a tidy pile when Phil appeared still looking slightly hung over.

"Hey Bella leave that, you shouldn't be clearing up after us. Thank you for last night by the way, your speech was great."

I smiled and put the kettle back on, strong coffee was needed here.

"By the way this is for you"

He handed over a small package and I looked down at it, if this was from Phil then who had left the candy on my bed? I opened it to find a silver pendant in the shape of a heart.

"Just to remind you that your mother loves you very much and a thanks for allowing me to marry her"

"Thank you. I know you'll look after her Phil. Shall I take her some coffee too?"

He shook his head and winked,

"That's my job now. You relax, unwind, and Gerry will be here first thing tomorrow morning to take you to the airport."

"I could get a cab you know"

"Hey, I said I'd make sure you had help with your bags and Garry was happy to oblige. He has a job out there anyway so it wont be out of his way."

I went back into my bedroom the pendant in one hand thinking hard. Picking up the box of candy I looked for a note or a gift card but there was nothing so I untied the ribbon dropping it on my bed and eased the lid off the box. Inside was a white card,

Bella, Thank you for being you. Garrett x"

I dropped the card to join the ribbon frowning as I did so, I wasn't so much worried about him buying me candy but how had he got into the house to leave the box in my bedroom, on my bed? That was freaking me out. He hadn't been out of my sight after I let him in so he couldn't have done it then. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about Garrett and I hoped I wouldn't bump into him at the airport, or in Forks for that matter. He was certainly charming and great to talk to but I didn't like this development one bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Charlie

Well I'd faced the vampire and lived to tell the tale now I just had to wait and see what, if anything, he would do. I wanted anything over before Bella got here and after a day or two I decided Dr Cullen wasn't going to make any move. Unfortunately the stalker was, another small group of campers had been attacked. Everyone was still calling it an animal attack but I knew better. One had been ripped apart but the other was missing with no trace. It was still outside my jurisdiction but I took a couple of deputies into the mountains to help with the search,

"Why would an animal take a body away?"

"I don't know Andy, Maybe its a female with young."

He didn't look any more convinced than I sounded but it was all I could think of to say. Personally I thought the vampire had taken the other camper for a meal later and I thought about how scared she must be right now, if not already dead. We found nothing but another group did, the girls dead body, her throat ripped out. I was more convinced than ever that this was a vampire as the deputies and I went slowly back to Forks. Now did I ask Carlisle for his help or did I rely on the Quileutes to take them out if they got too close to Forks?

Jasper

I knew I was getting close to the Cullens but I slowed down unsure what I was doing was right. Peter and Charlotte had done all they could to help me but I needed more. I couldn't go on the way I had, not much longer without the pain and self loathing overtaking me. Peter just didn't understand, to him killing humans, feeding on human blood, was our nature and we shouldn't try to defy that nature but he wasn't like me, he didn't feel the terror and pain of every one of his victims. Sometimes it was so intense I could hardly swallow the blood, the reason these humans were dying at my hands.

I wanted to find some peace, I wanted a different way of life, and then I heard of Carlisle Cullen. I had been talking to Peter's friend Darius who knew just about all there was to know of our world.

"You look depressed Major"

"I am, it's getting harder to feed every time, I don't know how much longer I can keep going Darius."

"I see. Well, what if there was another way?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if there were another way? A way to live without killing humans?"

"You mean blood from hospitals? Blood banks? I've tried it but somehow I just can't survive on blood stored like that."

"No, I meant a way to hunt prey without killing humans."

"How?"

"There's a man called Carlisle Cullen. He has formed a family of vampires who hunt animals exclusively. I understand that anyone who wishes can join him."

"Animal blood? Well its something I never thought about. Do you know anything about such a diet?"

"Only what I've heard. That it keeps you strong enough but it's not as satisfying so it will never completely take away your thirst. I just thought under the circumstances..."

"Thank you. Its something to think about. Where does this Carlisle Cullen live?"

"A small town in Washington State...Forks if memory serves me."

I had thought about it a long time, it held out a chance, hope for me, and eventually I left Peter and Charlotte and started heading north. Every day I argued with myself about a change of diet., I was strong and I had my thirst under control. I knew exactly how long I could go without feeding before I became a danger to any human close enough. Could I live with a constant thirst? Was I strong enough? In the end I decided it was worth at least speaking to Carlisle Cullen, I didn't have to sign up for his way of life, I just wanted to know more about it. The closer I got the more hope swelled inside me until I needed desperately to speak to this stranger and find out more of his way of life.

I avoided humans as much as possible, hunting only when forced to until I was within fifty miles of the town. I checked the area thoroughly, I wanted no surprises and I found tracks made by other vampires. Were these the other Cullens, hunting in the mountains or nomads? I had no way of telling without tracing them to their point of origin and for now I wanted to know my surroundings a little better. The next thing I came upon gave me pause for thought, there were wolf tracks all over the mountain but these were no ordinary wolves, these were huge. There was a tribal settlement close by which meant guardians roamed the area and that posed more questions. How had Carlisle Cullen managed to set up home in an area full of guardians?

I avoided the best travelled of the tracks and moved closer to the town and the reservation studying each carefully. The tribe was small so therefore the wolf pack was small, no more than six wolf guardians but they looked well disciplined, their leader a man called Sam had them under his control which made them extremely dangerous yet somehow they allowed a family of vampires to live in close proximity. Falling back I watched the comings and goings of the Cullen family and to my surprise saw that it was just that, a family. Carlisle was a doctor who worked in a medical clinic treating sick humans, how was he able to do that? His wife spent a lot of time in the town so she too integrated into the human world and most amazing of all the four younger vampires went to the towns high school, a place filled with humans every day, and without one mishap. Either they were hiding their attacks extremely well or this diet had something to commend it.

I had just decided to make myself known to the good doctor when I overheard two of the others talking as they returned from hunting. I'd been fascinated to watch from a distance as the huge Emmett Cullen wrestled a grizzly bear to the ground and drained it. That looked like fun and it would quench my thirst. The girl who spoke was called Rose or Rosie, I'd heard both used and she was Emmett's mate, a strange pairing I thought but it was apparent how deeply they felt for each other which struck another hunger in me. I wanted a mate, I needed someone to love, someone who would love me in return. Being alone had its advantages but not so many that it took away the loneliness.

"You know Garrett's coming back don't you?"

"Yeah Carlisle told me. I like him"

"Well I don't. He could expose us Emmett, he's a human hunter and that can only bring trouble here. We're barely tolerated by the Quileutes as it is and if he kills a human we'll all be in deep trouble."

"He wont Rosie. He didn't when he was here before."

"You know why he's coming back don't you?"

"Don't start Rosie. We both know he was taken with Bella Swan so if he wants to see her again I don't see the problem."

"Don't you? She's coming to live here Emmett which means he'll be here a lot more which in turn gives him more opportunities to mess up. I like it here Emmett and he's going to spoil that."

"Well I don't see that we can do anything about it. He knows her dad's the Chief of Police so he'll be careful, Carlisle will see to that. If you're worried why don't you ask Alice to look into the future?"

"I did, she can't see Bella Swan's future."

"She can't? Why not?"

"I don't know Em, but it sounds ominous to me. I'm going to keep an eye on our friend Garrett and if I think he's putting us in any danger I'll take him out myself."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I was relieved Garrett wasn't at the airport and relaxed after take off thinking that I was finally free of Renee's daily dramas. Living with my dad would be peaceful enough and I was looking forward to a proper friendship with Angela and the others. Dad told me we'd been invited to the Webber's for Thanksgiving dinner so I would finally get to meet her family. From the little I'd heard of it I thought it sounded great, a mum and dad who loved each other and their other children the twins who were much younger than Angela, a real family. I hoped dad was waiting at the airport because he had warned me he might be sending a friend or a deputy and I hated the thought of the long drive from Seattle to Forks with a stranger but he was at work so if something came up I guess I shouldn't complain.

The flight became terrible as a storm brewed over Portland and Seattle moving with us and at one point I thought we might have to turn back but the pilot managed to land the air plane just before Sea-Tac closed operations. I was relieved to be back on firm ground along with the rest of the passengers especially when we saw the conditions through the windows. Rain was coming down like a single sheet of water and being sent almost horizontally along by the ever strengthening winds. I just hoped I could get to Forks although it was looking increasingly unlikely. I gazed around the terminal looking for a familiar face, ready for just about anyone except the person I saw there apparently waiting for me.

"Bella, I thought you might be on this flight."

"Garrett? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we might be able to see a little of each other now you are going to be living in Forks and I'm staying with the Cullens again."

My heart sank, was he going to be a problem? I looked around for my dad but I couldn't see anyone I recognised. Seeing me search the crowd he spoke again,

"Are you waiting for someone? It looks like they didn't make it, the weather is getting worse. Perhaps I could give you a lift home."

"Its OK I'm sure my dad will be here soon. I'll give him a ring."

"Please Bella, it's no trouble. Ring you dad and tell him you've got a lift, it'll stop him worrying."

He had a point so I rang the station to speak to Charlie.

"Bella honey, you OK? Did Andy find you? I'm sorry I couldn't get away but we've had a busy day."

"Its OK dad but I can't find Andy or anyone else."

"I'll radio him see where he is, maybe he got held up. I'll ring you back."

I waited explaining the situation to Garrett who just smiled,

"If this Andy is held up I'll take you to Forks, it's really not a problem Bella but I think we should go as soon as possible"

When Charlie rang back it was with bad news,

"Bella, I just spoke to Andy, he's got car trouble so do you think you could get a cab? I'll pay at this end."

The phone was taken gently from my hand and Garrett spoke to my dad, offering his services as a taxi which Charlie jumped on so it was decided. I would spend the next couple of hours with Garrett, like it or not!

Charlie

I hadn't wanted to worry Bella but when I got through to Andy's car the radio was answered by another cop who told me they'd just found the cruiser hidden by undergrowth and there was no sign of the driver.

"Was it a smash?"

"Nope, no broken glass or blood but there are skid marks on the highway so he braked to avoid something."

"What about his gun?"

"That was laying on the grass by the driver's door, it hadn't been fired."

"Let me know when you find anything Jack"

"Will do Charlie. Hey isn't your daughter arriving today?"

"Yeah Andy was supposed to pick her up so I'd better get back on to her."

So my deputy had vanished after skidding to avoid something on the road. His gun lay unfired on the ground and there was no blood or sign of an accident, what the hell was going on? I was relieved to hear Garrett's voice on the phone, at least Bella would have a lift and I trusted Carlisle's friend in as much as he did. It wasn't the way I would have preferred things but beggars couldn't be choosers, I just wanted Bella back in Forks safely and for now the main highways were still open.

Bella

Garrett picked up my bags without much effort and carried them out to his car which he'd fetched from the parking lot. He stowed them in the trunk and opened the passenger door for me waiting until I was in to shut it for me. One thing I would say in his favour, he was a gentleman. He got in smiling at me and drove out of the airport and on to the highway.

"So are you pleased to be back in Forks?"

"I will be. Garrett can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you know I was on that flight?"

He had the grace to look embarrassed,

"I had a friend look up the passenger manifests."

"I thought they were secure"

"That depends on who you know"

"And the chocolates? How did you get into the house to put them on my bed?"

"Ah, I put them there when you made coffee."

"I don't think so. I made the coffee before you arrived and you weren't out of my sight."

"Then I plead the fifth amendment."

Although I asked him again he just smiled and apologised,

"That was a little creepy of me, I apologise Bella. I never wanted you to be scared, it's just I like you and I guess I'm trying a little too hard."

He sounded genuine enough but I was still nervous although we were heading towards Forks, I recognised the road through the rain.

Garrett

I realised I'd been an idiot but there was just something about this human girl that I really liked. I understood I may have seemed like a stalker to her so I would have to be very careful not to scare her off. I tried general conversation and she seemed to be relaxing a little but then the rain became even heavier and she sat up nervously,

"I hate this road when it rains. Once when dad picked me up there was a serious accident, it happened in front of us. I can still remember the car rolling over and over and the body hanging out the side window when it came to a stop."

"That must have been traumatic for you"

She looked at me and tried a smile but it didn't really come off,

"Yes it was"

I slowed down a little and she relaxed back into her seat but I could see her fists were clenched, she was truly scared.

"Hey, I'm a good driver, we'll be fine and if it gets any heavier I'll pull over, OK?"

She nodded still looking out the windscreen nervously and the rain started to come down harder.

"Listen there's a pull in a few miles further on if memory serves me. I'll park up and we can wait until the rain eases off. If you like you can call your father and tell him why were going to be late."

She heaved a sigh of relief and rang her dad while I struggled to see through the driving rain which was by now almost a solid wall of water.

Charlie

When Bella phoned me I feared the worst but she explained what they were going to do. I listened as she explained their present position then groaned,

"That sounds like a good idea Bella but tell Garrett that there are no pull ins open for the next fifteen miles, they're all closed because of land slips, I just got a report on them. If he can't see to drive park up as close to the edge of the road as you can and tell him to put his hazards on."

"Will do Dad. I don't remember it being as bad as this before, only whenever..."

Her voice faded and I cursed remembering that terrible accident and wishing I was there with her.

"Tell Garrett to go slow and you'll be OK."

"He is dad, we're barely moving at more than a crawl now."

"What about other traffic?"

"About the same, its like a waterfall out there. Dad I'm scared."

"I know honey but you'll be fine. You tell Garrett that if anything happens to you I'll be looking for him. Tell him to use his super powers to keep you safe"

It was as far as I dare go, I could only hope he would understand what I meant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Garrett

So Bella's father knew or suspected something, that could be awkward for me but for now I would concentrate on keeping the car on the road and Bella safe. As we turned a sharp bend I saw something ahead on the road and swerved to avoid it which only made the wheels aqua plane and the car started spinning. Bella's screams filled the interior as I fought with the steering but it was no good and the face of the hill running alongside the road loomed ever closer. Giving up the unequal fight I put one arm across Bella's chest holding her back against her seat and the other behind her head to save her from whiplash as we hit the bank hard. There was a loud bang and the car bounced back across the road hitting the crash barrier so hard it buckled and then gave allowing the car to tip over the edge of the bank that side and cartwheel slowly down to the bottom about fifty feet below.

When it came to a punishing and sudden halt I waited but I couldn't smell any burning, I needed to get Bella out fast though because I didn't know if gas was leaking out, the rain was washing any scent out of the air. The other thing that concerned me more was the reason for the crash, the shape in the road had been something large and I know we hit it a glancing blow but as we dropped from sight I thought I saw movement which meant it was still alive and could well be a nomad and any nomad causing an accident deliberately was looking for trouble. I couldn't afford for him to find Bella, especially as she was bleeding from her arm where the side window had shattered as we rolled over and over.

I scrambled free of the twisted wreckage and looked around but I couldn't see anything through the driving rain so I concentrated on getting Bella free of the car. Luckily by holding on to her as we fell I managed to stop her being too badly injured but she was bleeding and in shock. I needed to get her somewhere warm and dry as quickly as possible. With a wrench I prised her door open and helped her out to stand shivering and white-faced, one hand on her injured arm.

"Bella?"

She looked at me her whole body shivering,

"We have to move, Can you walk?"

She nodded so I took her hand and led her away from the car towards the woods,

"Why aren't we going to the road? Someone will see us there."

"I don't know who caused that accident Bella but I don't think it would be safe to go back, not until I know more. If you can't walk I'll carry you but I'd like to keep my hands free if I can."

She nodded again and slipping and sliding in the mud we made the illusory safety of the trees. Once inside I halted briefly to listen, yes someone was definitely coming down the bank and quickly so deciding getting Bella to safety was more important than identifying our assailant I picked her up,

"Bella I want you to close your eyes."

She looked at me confused,

"Trust me, it'll be easier if you do"

Her eyes slowly shut and I set off at a run towards Port Angeles which I knew was the closest place to find shelter and hopefully safety but it was still some miles away.

For the first five minutes I was confident that I could outrun my pursuer, the noise of his feet became less distinct with every second but then I understood I'd been played as I heard noises up ahead, I'd been pushed into a trap. Looking around wildly for some way out I saw they had picked their spot with some cunning. I was in a narrow ravine with mud slicked sides that I couldn't hope to climb with Bella in my arms and too high to jump. Seeing an opening through the rain I ran to the slippery wall of mud and rock and jumped up to a ledge leading to a cave entrance hoping it would go back far enough to provide shelter and protection. If it was narrow enough I could stop our pursuers whoever they were from reaching the vulnerable girl.

Once inside I realised my mistake, it was just what they wanted and it had been prepared for our use. It did have a narrow entrance way so I was confident I could keep Bella safe from attack, at least from the outside but now we were trapped, a human blood drinker and a bleeding human, not a good combination! At the end of a short tunnel was the main chamber, small but dry and lit by a small battery operated lantern so I put Bella down and checked that no one was trying to enter although I thought if it had been their intent to kill or capture us they would have done so. In the centre were two blankets along with bottled water so I grabbed the top blanket and knelt at Bella's side keeping my ears pricked for any movement at the entrance to the cave.

"Where are we?"

She looked around her eyes unfocused and I cursed under my breath, did they have any idea how dangerous their little stunt could have been? Bella could have died in that crash or were they counting on me to save her? None of this made any sense but for now Bella's comfort was my main concern.

"We're in a cave, care of the people who ran us off the road. It seems they expected us. There are blankets and water but first let me take a look at that arm"

She looked down at the bloodstained sleeve of her jacket as if it were something alien,

"Oh"

I cleaned the wound with some of the water and heaved a sigh of relief when I saw it wasn't as bad as I'd feared but the smell of the blood was getting to me and it took all my strength not to bite into her soft flesh. I tore strips from one of the blankets and once I bandaged the wound and put the blood soaked wadding into the water that circled us the scent became more bearable.

"How does it feel now?"

She tried to move it and flinched,

"It hurts but I'll live, I've done worse. I'm so cold though."

"Yeah, well there aren't any clothes here and I can't light a fire but if you strip off the wettest of your clothes and wrap a blanket round yourself I think it will help. I'll be watching the entrance while you do that"

She looked a little uncertain so I handed her the dry blanket and went to stand in the narrow passageway hoping I might get some clue as to what this was all about but all I could hear was the rain driving down and water rushing past. I had no idea why we were here or who had done this but I vowed I would keep Bella safe and I would find out who was behind it. Suddenly there was a strong scent of blood and I turned fast to see only the water flowing out of the cave. Running back to Bella I saw she was sitting hunched up with the blanket tightly wrapped around her looking my way worried.

"What is it?"

"Are you OK?"

She nodded but I saw her flinch and knew she was feeling like prey with a predator close by, she could feel her danger. I looked more closely but couldn't see any blood and I was sure her arm was the only injury that had bled unless of course she was bleeding internally but if that were the case surely she would be looking sick.

"Garrett you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, my jaws clamped tightly shut, and I went back to the cave entrance still trying to work out why I could smell blood so strongly and cursing my thirst as it flamed in my throat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Charlie

When I hadn't heard from Bella in an hour I tried her phone just to make sure they'd found somewhere to pull over. The roads were pretty bad, impassable in places, and there was no sign of the rain easing for some hours yet. I was glad she was with Garrett even knowing what he was and I prayed my trust wasn't misplaced. There was no reply from her phone, no signal in fact which didn't help my nerves. After that things became progressively more chaotic with landslides and multiple accidents just outside town so I was kept busy along with all my deputies. I'd had to call in everyone, including off duty and volunteers to help with the worsening conditions. Some houses were reporting flooding and the other emergency services were all reporting problems getting through to the smaller towns. I was wet, cold, and hungry, by the time things calmed down long enough to grab a coffee and a sandwich and I tried Bella again but there was still no reply. The roads were closed off now so if they hadn't made it home they weren't going to for a while. I just hoped she would remember to contact me from wherever they had stopped.

Debs who had promised to keep trying Bella's cell phone and the house called me three hours later.

"Chief I think you'd better take this call. I'll patch it through"

I slid into the cruiser trying to ignore the icy droplets running down the inside of my shirt, even my slicker wasn't enough to keep the incessant rain at bay.

"Chief Swan, its Luke Amery."

"Luke? You got the same problems we got? Roads washing away and idiots still trying to get places"

"You could say that. Charlie I think I might have some bad news for you. Was your daughter travelling to Forks today from Seattle?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, we got a report of an accident and discovered a car at the bottom of a shallow ravine, it's a rental in the name of Garrett Cullen but we found a bag with a driver's licence inside with the name Isabella Swan on it. No, bodies though"

The last was said hurriedly, in case I got the wrong idea I guessed.

"No sign of her or her companion?"

"No but its raining so hard its obliterating everything. Do you know the guy?"

"I've met him, I think he's related to Dr Cullen here in Forks. Were there any sign of injuries?"

I wanted to say blood but I couldn't force the word out.

"Some but not enough to be serious. I think maybe they're dazed and wandering around out here. I've got a couple of volunteers looking, my men are so stretched I can't spare any more, but I don't think we'll find anything until conditions improve. I'll keep you informed and Charlie...I'm really sorry."

I put the radio down suddenly feeling sick. Bella was alone out in this with a vampire and she was bleeding. I scrambled out of the cruiser and ran to Eddy,

"I have to go, an emergency. You're in charge until I get back."

Carlisle

I heard Chief Swan's cruiser before it came into view and wondered why he was here. It was courageous coming to the home of a family of vampires alone even after being told they lived on animal blood. I went to the door ushering him in out of the rain and he stood dripping in the hallway.

"Dr Cullen my daughter is out there somewhere with your friend Garrett. She's hurt and bleeding, is she going to be safe?"

I tried to make sense of his words, Bella out in this weather and injured?

"What happened Chief Swan?"

"There was an accident and his car went into a ravine. A colleague found the car and some blood but no bodies. Now I guess it would take more than a car crash to kill a vampire but what about my daughter? Will he kill her?"

I shook my head,

"No I don't think so Chief, Garrett is very fond of Bella, I can't imagine him hurting her even if she is injured but I agree it isn't an ideal situation. Tell me where they found the car and we'll go look for them"

"You can do better than the police?"

"Let's just say we have a certain advantage although the weather means any scent trail will be gone as soon as its laid. We will try, I promise you"

I called and Emmett, Esme, and Rose, came running down the stairs, human speed as they'd sensed Charlie here. I explained what had happened and we set off leaving the Chief with Esme despite his protests, he would only slow us down if he came along.

Charlie

I'd never spoken to Esme Cullen before and felt awkward to find myself alone with the beautiful vampire. She smiled at me,

"Don't worry Chief Swan, you are perfectly safe with me and Carlisle told me that you knew. You are very brave coming here for help."

"No Mrs Cullen, I'm desperate. I have to tell you I would have gone to the res first to see if the Quileutes would help in the search."

"So why didn't you Chief Swan?"

"Because they would have refused me. They only care about their own and Bella went missing too far from the res"

She put a hand on my arm,

"I'm sorry Chief, I thought you were friendly with them but I suppose they have their reasons. After all their guardians are here only because we are. They phase to keep the tribe safe, that's their only reason for existing. Now, do you have time for a hot drink or do you have to get back?"

"I don't think I'll be any use to my deputies as things stand and I'd be grateful for a hot drink thank you"

Charlie

I drove back to the station still thinking about the irony of my decision, here I was hoping that a group of vampires would find my daughter safe while my erstwhile friends were busy protecting their tribe from a non-existent threat. The Cullens had a treaty and they kept to it, the wolf pack could safely leave the res. Should I try them one more time? It was a tempting idea and it meant more bodies looking for her but then if they came across each other would it just make things worse? Struggling to see through the waterfall that was my windscreen I noted that he weather was getting worse if anything and I wondered how much it would hamper the Cullens search. I couldn't think about Bella out in this, even if she wasn't alone, it was just too upsetting.

As soon as I walked in Debs handed me a report,

"This just came through from Luke Amery, regarding the search for your daughter, I'm so sorry Chief"

I took it without speaking and trudged through to my office closing the door and peeling off my soaked coat and hat. Sitting at my desk I unfolded the fax and read it. There was still no sign of Bella or her companion, no prints or tracks, the rain was making tracking impossible and the mud slides made it too dangerous to have men out looking but they would resume as soon as the conditions made it possible. I dropped the fax on the desk and closed my eyes praying my daughter was safe somewhere dry and warm just waiting out the storm before contacting me.

Harry Clearwater

I felt sorry for Chief Swan, we had heard of Bella's accident, it went round the area like a wildfire and I wondered if he would come here to ask for our help even though we had made our position clear. I understood if he did, it was his daughter out somewhere in this weather but it wasn't our problem. Then Jared came in with more news, Bella hadn't been alone but in the company of a vampire! So the Chief hadn't taken any notice of our warning regarding the Cullens and their friend. Not only that but he had gone there looking for help and Carlisle Cullen had taken a small party out to try locating her.

"Then we can wash our hands of the business without a second thought. The Chief has made it perfectly clear where he stands on the matter of the Cold Ones. We are alone here and we will be sure to look out for our own."

Jared looked at me strangely before nodding and going back out into the pouring rain once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry Clearwater

The storm was wreaking havoc in the village with some of the older cabins leaking badly so with a sigh I followed Jared back out into the rain relieved to see that a couple of the youngsters had finished sheeting the cabin roof, at least no more rain would get in but as soon as the place dried up it would need a new one. I looked around for Sam but he had vanished which was most odd. He was usually there ready to help when we had a problem in the village and I decided to try finding him. I went over to Billy's place knowing Quil usually went there when the tribe had any problems and this storm certainly fell into that category. If Sam were anywhere he would be getting instructions from Quil but while Quil was there with Billy sitting beside the fire talking, there was no sign of Sam, or Jake for that matter. As I thought about it more I realised I hadn't seen any of the wolves except Jared since before the storm hit.

"So the Cullens have gone looking for Charlies daughter? We all know why don't we Harry?"

I shook my head,

"Why don't you tell me? I understand him asking them as he knew he would get no help from us."

"Bella is missing with their friend and if Bella is injured as a result of the accident and bleeding then she is already dead. The Cullens will try to find her body and cover up the real cause of death. Covering their backs Harry, that's what they are doing, they have no choice. If she was found with injuries consistent with a vampire attack then the treaty would be void. The Cullens would be dead."

"You mean the pack would be at liberty to kill them."

"Exactly, we would be rid of the Cold Ones for ever. Isn't that the best thing for the tribe Harry?"

"Quil I don't want them here any more than you do but we are tied by the treaty our forefathers sealed with them. Do you really think they would endanger that?"

"No, and that's why they were happy to help Charlie, he gave them the ideal excuse to be the ones to discover his daughter's body."

"Where's Sam? I haven't seen him helping in the village or any of the pack and we could certainly use their help."

"Keeping up patrols. We know there are nomadic vampires around and the chaos of this storm would give them the perfect opportunity to cause havoc."

"But all of them Quil? Surely they only need a few to patrol our borders, the others could join them quickly enough if needed."

"Are you questioning my decision Harry? I couldn't contact you when Sam came to speak to me so I gave him the instructions to keep us safe."

"No, not at all. I just wonder at its necessity especially with the damage occurring in the village."

Billy

I knew Harry was unhappy with Quils decision but he would be far less happy when he finally understood what had happened. I wasn't entirely in accord either but I could see this was probably our only chance to rid ourselves of the Cullens permanently and break the curse of the wolf pack. I didn't want my son to become one of the shape shifter guardians. I wanted a normal life for him, the life I had been blessed with when the family stayed away as I grew up. When they reappeared I knew it was only a matter of time before the wolves started to phase once more and then it happened to my son. He had been scared and confused when he phased back to his human form and when Sam came to collect him and introduce him to the pack I could see myself alone, losing my only son to the curse. If only the Cullens would stay away but they seemed to like Forks and that was the fault of our ancestors who had been sweet talked by Carlisle into the treaty that kept the Cold Ones safe from the predation of the wolf pack. When Sam had come to Quil and I with his plan I had been against it, putting a human in danger or even allowing a leech to kill in order to break the treaty, especially Charlie's daughter but Sam had tried to assure us that he could keep Bella safe.

"We've been watching the friend and he's been involving himself with her. She flies to Seattle tomorrow and I happen to know that Chief Swan will be at a meeting and unable to pick her up in person. The leech will be looking for her at the airport. If whoever Chief Swan sends to collect her doesn't turn up she will accept a lift from him."

"How do you know all this Sam?"

"A gifted seer from Paul's uncle's tribe. There's a bad storm rolling in so she wont want to be trapped at the airport. We'll arrange for the car to be involved in an accident, enough that they are forced to continue on foot."

"And what if this accident causes death or injury to the Chief's daughter?"

"It wont, we've seen the outcome remember."

"You put a lot of faith in this seer Sam."

"She's never been wrong yet and I want this over. Its ruining my life, its ruining all our lives, the young men of this tribe should be enjoying their youth not changing into wolves to protect the tribe. Once the Cullens are gone we will have peace once more. To me that's worth one death if necessary."

"I don't see what you hope to achieve."

"Once Chief Swan finds his daughter is out there alone with a vampire what do you think he'll do?"

"Well he wont ask us for help. We've made our position only too clear."

"Exactly Billy, he'll ask the Cullens and when they don't find his daughter and we do she will be in danger of being killed or dead. My seer wasn't too clear on that. Either way Charlie will run them out of Forks himself or give us the opening we need. A breach of the treaty. We can kill the Cullens, no more Cold Ones, no more wolves."

"I thought you said Bella would be OK"

"It's a little unclear but its our best hope of ridding ourselves of the leeches."

"If the Cullens find her alive then your plan makes no sense."

"They wont, they wont find her at all, we will and its our story Chief Swan will hear."

I knew they meant for Bella to be dead by vampire attack but what could I do? It was her or my son and the others in the pack.

Harry

I understood there was a secret plan in operation, one I was not privy to and I had a terrible feeling it was going to blow up in our faces.

"I want to know what the pack are doing. As an elder I have the right to that knowledge. Where are they?"

"Taking care of business Harry so just leave it."

I looked at Billy seeing the pain in his eyes,

"Are they involved in Bella Swans disappearance? What are you trying to do? You know if she dies her blood will be on our hands."

"We are prepared for that to save our young men Harry but I knew you wouldn't agree and we couldn't risk you vetoing the plan or even worse telling Charlie."

"But he's your friend Billy, you grew up together. How can you sit there so calmly when his daughter is in danger."

"I have faith in our pack Harry. One way or another this will be over soon."

"What if the vampire gets away safely with Bella? What if they turn up in Forks and tell her father what happened?"

"He wont, they wont and they can't prove anything."

A cold shiver ran down my back and I finally understood something Billy hadn't. Bella Swan was going to die at the hands of the vampire one way or another. Sam would make sure of that. This wasn't a hastily scrambled together plan, it had been worked out as soon as they saw Bella in theforest with the vampire. All they needed was an opportunity and he had given them a great one. An opportunity they weren't going to pass up.

"I have been an elder of this tribe for twenty years now and I've always been proud to hold that position but you are bringing shame to the Quileutes. A shame I want no part of"

I turned to walk away but Jared barred my way, arms folded, shaking his head,

"I'm sorry Harry but we will not allow you to ruin this so please sit down."

I was no match for the strength of the pack second and I took a seat hanging my head in impotent shame.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I had done as instructed and stripped down to my underwear which was only a little soggy wrapped the blankets around and I soon felt warmer although the cave itself was cold and damp. A small amount of light came from a torch that sat on a ledge where Garrett had left it for me and I was glad of it exploring our tiny shelter. It was about ten feet deep and four feet wide with mossy walls that dripped with rain that seeped through cracks in the rock. The floor was raised in the centre and dry here where Garrett had sat me down. My arm was sore but I could move it so I didn't worry too much, I was more concerned by what he'd said. Someone had engineered the accident and herded us to this cave but why? I could easily have been killed in the crash and probably would have if not for Garrett's help but what good would that have done? Who was doing this and why? Nothing made any sense.

I heard a sound and looked up to see Garrett standing looking at me with concern,

"Are you warmer now?"

"Yes thank you. I was trying to make sense of what's happened."

"You and me both then, I just don't get it. There wasn't much time to set this up but someone went to a lot of trouble to get us here."

"How could they know I wouldn't be badly injured or dead?"

"That occurred to me. I think perhaps they knew more about me than is safe."

"I don't understand Garrett."

"I know and now is really not the right time to be telling you, trust me Bella."

I looked around then sat down on the pile of blankets again pulling them close around me.

"I think now is the perfect time for you to tell me. We aren't going anywhere and I have nothing else to do"

He sighed heavily and sat cross-legged beside me shaking his head,

"This is not a good idea Bella but just remember it was yours not mine."

I listened in growing shock at his tale, one that came straight from a horror story and was almost as unbelievable but as he turned and I caught his face in the torch light I could see he was serious. This wasn't a story meant to terrorise or entertain but the tragic story of a young man whose life had been transformed for ever by a supernatural being.

"You aren't saying much Bella and that makes me nervous. Do I scare you?"

I shook my head,

"I guess if you wanted to kill me you'd have done it by now."

"Depending how long we are in here this is going to get increasingly dangerous for you. Although the scent of fresh blood has receded I am thirsty. I want you to know the truth Bella, if we are in here too long I might not be able to stop myself drinking your blood. Our captors have left me with no alternative"

"So you think they know what you are?"

"Yes its possible."

"Is it more vampires?"

"Again possibly but if it is I don't understand what they hope to achieve."

"Do you have many enemies?"

"No, my enemies don't usually live long Bella"

It was bluntly put but I appreciated his honesty.

We heard noises at the entrance and Garrett tensed breathing deeply,

"What is it?"

I held his hand tightly for safety.

"I think our captors were just checking we are still here."

"Where would we go? Is there another way out? I didn't see one."

"Neither did I. None of this makes sense but for now you should drink and rest, you're still shivering with shock."

He was right, I felt very thirsty and weary so I drained a bottle of water and leaned against him closing my eyes.

"It's nice to know you feel comfortable enough to sleep this close to a vampire."

"I'll just pretend you're still my gladiator Marcus Aurelius."

Garrett

This was not what I'd planned at all, I just wanted to spend time with Bella, try to find out more about her but it seemed I hadn't made a good start with the chocolates and now the accident. The accident that hadn't been an accident at all but deliberately planned. I didn't know why or who by but the essence of the matter was that they had put Bella's life in danger not just with the crash but by imprisoning her in here with me. Was that their idea, to get her attacked or killed by me? By a vampire? If so why? I had answered Bella's question honestly, I didn't have any enemies, I killed any I knew about and anyway why would another vampire try to force me to feed on a girl? It wasn't as if I were a Cullen living on animal blood or had I been mistaken for one of them? It was something to think about but it wasn't going to help our situation now. I felt guilty lying to Bella about the smell of blood receding only because to tell her the truth would have only frightened her. In fact the smell was as strong as ever and with it my thirst.

Jasper

The storm was a real bitch but I kept watching as the Quileutes tried to save their cabins and the Cullens had a visitor. I listened in, so the Police Chief's daughter was missing in company with the vampire Garrett and he was asking the Cullens for their help in finding her. Well that was an interesting development and perhaps my way in to the family. If I could find this girl and get her home safely I could prove my worth to the Cullens so I turned and ran back the way I'd come towards Seattle, through the soaked forest which would, along with the strong wind, disguise my own scent although I had my suspicions that the Cullens might use the monster truck to get as far as they could. Possibly a mistake because they might miss a clue, overshoot their target.

I ran fast but I looked and listened often and eventually I found the crash site and smelled the weak diluted blood on the broken window, so the girl was bleeding and the vampire she was with would have been subjected to the fresh scent, was he strong enough to resist temptation? If he was very fond of her I guessed it was possible but I had my doubts. I stood looking about me and sniffing the air then I saw the faint traces of others who had come down the muddy bank and studied the car themselves. There were two of them and as I followed their tracks I saw they were fast, a little too fast to be humans, but if not then what? More vampires? No, I didn't think so. Guardians? It seemed as likely as anything what they were doing here in this storm was a puzzle unless they had been following Garrett but if so then why? He was no danger to their tribe this far from any reservations.

I stopped again a few miles ahead and studied a tree overhanging the thick muddy track and found clinging to one of its twigs a small tuft of long dark hair, human hair. Was this Bella's? I was on the right track but I knew I wasn't alone. There were at least two guardians in front and they seemed to know where Garrett was headed, he was being herded and that could only mean trouble for him and his human friend. I speeded up knowing the Cullens wouldn't be in time to help at all. Slowing down as I caught the scent of the wolves, so it was the Quileutes!. I climbed a tree and swung myself forward to see what was up ahead.

In a small clearing four wolves paced and in the distance I could see a dark smudge against the wet rocky wall. There was a cave up there and I would put money on Garrett and Bella being trapped inside. Unable to concentrate properly for whatever reason, the pursuit, the smell of blood, the distraction of a weak injured human, Garrett had allowed himself to be hounded into a trap but why? Why a trap? What did the wolves hope to achieve? They weren't there to kill either of their prisoners immediately or they would have already done so. I decided to wait and watch, I didn't fear the Cullens arrival, whatever was going down would be over by the time they traced their friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One.

Sam Uley

It was time to get this over with once and for all, rid Forks of the Cold Ones and take back our lives, our human lives. I looked at the wolves pacing the small clearing, Paul, Jake, Embry, and Leah, all young people with their lives put on hold by the arrival of the Cullens. Young men and a girl who should be living their lives, finding love, getting jobs, seeing the world, but instead they were here in the pouring rain, transformed into savage beasts in order to protect our tribe from the threat of the vampires. We had hoped, Quil, Billy, and I that the treaty would protect us from becoming guardians but it hadn't and one by one my young friends woke confused and scared, not knowing what was happening to them. With no choice about whether to put their lives on the line for the rest of the tribe. Well it would end here, tonight in this storm, and the sacrifice of the human girl was a necessary evil. It wasn't as if she were innocent after all, she was consorting with one of the vampires, I'd seen her, we all had, and that marked her as our salvation.

I climbed up to the cave entrance once more hoping to smell blood or hear screams but it was silent and as I phased all I could hear was quiet breathing and a single heartbeat so the vampire hadn't killed her yet. We could wait a little while longer but Jared's warning had come through crisp and clear, Chief Swan had asked the Cullens for help finding his daughter and they were on their way shadowed by my right hand man. One way or another Bella Swan would be dead by the time the Cullens appeared and we would attack them, kill as many as possible and end it. Chief Swan could hardly refuse to believe his own eyes and when we took his daughter's body back to Forks with the marks of a vampire on her he would understand and then he would know what creatures he chose to side with.

I heard the vampire move towards the entrance and backed away calling to my brothers and sister,

"Its time"

"Is she dead?"

"No Jake but we have to move, we dare not wait or we'll lose our chance."

"But the idea was that he killed her first, isn't that why we've poured blood in the water seeping into the cave? To make him attack?"

"Yes Jake but he's taking too long, she has to be dead before the Cullens get here. We can't risk them saving her so we'll have to do it for him."

"You want us to kill Bella? She's Charlie's daughter. I can't do that Paul"

"You don't have to Jake, you stay here with Embry and watch out for the Cullens. I'll join Sam and we'll do it."

"What about me? I'm not being left out of this. I've been waiting here in the rain for hours and I'm going with you. Leave the bitch to me"

I knew Leah hated Bella because she had become friendly with the Cullens guest and was therefore one of those responsible for her own predicament. We'd never heard of a female phasing to become a guardian and it had been one hell of a shock. Especially when she attacked Emily in her jealousy and scarred her face. I told the elders it had been me and Emily never contradicted my story. She knew how guilty I felt at leaving Leah for her when the imprint happened. I had never wanted to hurt Leah, I had loved her, but it just hadn't been meant to happen and there was nothing I could do about my feelings when I saw her cousin Emily. When Leah phased it was all we could do to control her but once she understood she wouldn't harm Emily again, instead she turned her burning hatred on the Cullens who had done this to her. Which meant there was no way we would prevent her from coming into the cave with us, not without someone in the pack getting seriously hurt or killed. I could give her an Alpha command but it didn't seem fair. She had a right to hate the vampires and Bella by association.

Bowing to the inevitable I nodded and the lithe wolf form that was Leah jumped up the bank to join me followed by Paul. As we stood at the entrance I hesitated, by going ahead we were breaking every law of our tribe but none of us could see any other way out of this so I gave the signal. Then suddenly there was a terrible noise from behind us and we whirled to see Embry's body laying still and dead in the clearing while Jake fought with a figure, a vampire we did not recognise, not one of the Cullens.

"Leah, Paul go in, kill the vampire and the girl then come and help."

I jumped from the rocks into the clearing as I heard a sickening crack and Jakes limp body hit the sodden ground, his neck broken. I pounced but realising my mistake I twisted in the air to land at the side of this vampire. He was not a Cullen, this was a warrior and a seasoned one, he smiled as he shook his head in warning,

"If I were you I'd call off my friends and head home or stay and die. The choice is yours Alpha."

I feinted to the right but he knew better and stood waiting,

"Its not going to work. I'm far too experienced to be taken in by your infantile tricks now call off your friends and leave before I'm forced to kill you Sam Uley."

He knew my name! This vampire was something I had never experienced before, a fully fledged warrior and I knew my chances of taking him were poor. I hesitated and he nodded,

"Good idea. Now call them off before I do"

Garrett

I heard a disturbance at the entrance, they were finally coming. I had no idea what they were but they threatened us and I had to protect Bella, if I had forced myself to control my blood lust I sure as hell wasn't letting anyone else kill her. I tensed ready to take on the forms I saw in the entrance, one huge and the other two slighter, wolves! So it was members of a guardian tribe who had trapped us here. Well I may not be able to kill them both but perhaps I could save Bella by blocking her in. I stretched my arms to the walls of the cave and pushed with all my might just as I heard another voice. There was someone else out there, someone challenging the guardian Alpha. Quickly I pulled back but I was too late. The walls behind me collapsed burying the entrance to the chamber and trapping Bella within. The two wolves crept in ready to attack and I fought the first feeling as its claws and teeth ripped into my flesh throwing chunks left and right as it fought to get past me but that wasn't going to happen.

I had protected Bella and I would die to keep her safe. As I caught the first wolf by the throat the second leapt over its head and landed on my back, its sharp teeth sinking into my throat and I felt venom flow from the wound as I tried to get a hold of it, to tear it from its perch but it was strong and stubborn and I couldn't break free. The first wolf collapsed at my feet but the second was determined to kill me. As its teeth met through my throat and consciousness left me I heard another voice, the snarl of another member of my own race but too late to save me with the other wolves still below, and I went into the darkness thinking of the human girl who had called to me so strongly and wishing I could have lived long enough to know her properly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Carlisle

We drove as far as we could in Emmett's truck but the roads were becoming impassable so we were forced to continue on foot for a great deal of the way. The rain made it difficult to see the road let alone the gap in the crash barrier where Garrett's car had gone over the edge. It was Rose who found it eventually and called for us to join her.

"It would have been much simpler if Alice were here. She could have told us what was going on and where the Chiefs daughter is. Instead she's off having fun and we're soaked to the skin looking for a human and a vampire I don't even like"

"Rosalie please. It took a lot for Chief Swan to ask for our help and he has made his stance quite clear, he will allow us to continue living here with no problems and I think finding his daughter will only help to cement our relationship."

Rosalie tossed her head dismissively and started down the bank, unwilling to simply jump as the bottom was now liquid mud.

At the bottom we checked the car and saw faint blood stains on the upholstery,

"Well that's reassuring, the girl is bleeding. We might as well go home now and wait for Garrett to turn up with a plausible story for draining her"

"We are not turning back yet Rose. There's nothing here to suggest Garrett attacked Bella Swan."

"Well I didn't expect him to leave her bloodless body laying out here. He could hide it anywhere, by the time the cops get round to finding it no one will be able to tell cause of death, the emergency services will be snowed under for days after the storm blows itself out."

"Well I'm willing to give Garrett the benefit of the doubt Rose"

She looked exasperated at Emmett,

"Well what a surprise! Em you really should think about this. Could you resist drinking a humans blood if you could see and smell it?"

Emmett grimaced then shook his head,

"I guess not Rosie but maybe Garrett can"

"He hunts humans Em, they are his food source so why would he not kill her?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he likes her."

Rosalie growled in frustration then cast around with us to find any tracks to give us a clue which way to go. It was almost impossible to see anything in the driving rain and mud but then Emmett called us over and pointed to a patch of slightly less liquid ground and looked at me,

"You think that was him? There's only one set of prints I can find"

Rose looked up into the trees,

"Maybe he put her body up there for safe keeping"

Em and I both ignored her as we followed the direction of the tracks which were soon lost to more mud and I just hoped we were going in the right direction.

"Hey Carlisle, there's another track here"

"One here too"

We checked the multiple prints,

"There are three distinct prints here and they're all too big for Bella so three adults, possibly men. Garrett would account for one but that means someone is either following him or he's following them and either way I don't like it. Come on"

The others followed me and we moved faster now, the feeling in my stomach getting stronger, something was very wrong and I knew Bella and Garrett were in trouble but I didn't know what kind. Suddenly I halted putting a hand up to stop the others. I could hear something, an altercation up ahead, fighting, but not all the sounds were human in origin. Had a hungry bear or lion decided to try its luck with a vampire? It seemed unlikely but that's exactly what it sounded like and as we crept closer I could see through the driving rain two figures on the ground, young naked humans and they weren't moving. Guardians? Was it possible they had come across Garrett and ambushed him? If so he had killed them but they weren't going to make any more sounds so where did the sound I'd heard come from. Peering ahead I saw two figures struggling on the hillside opposite, one man one wolf. A wolf? Could it be that Quileutes were out here? That didn't make any sense but I didn't know of any other wolf guardians for hundreds of miles.

"Emmett go right. Rose check they're dead then follow Em, I'll go left"

We split up and Em and I ran as fast as we could but we were too late, the wolf went hurtling across open space to land hard on the rocks at the far side of the clearing. So our other figure was a vampire too but not Garrett, he was taller and his hair was much lighter.

Emmett approached a little too fast and he too went flying but luckily the wolf who had preceded him was gone. Seeing us arrive might have given it second thoughts. I turned back as Rose ran for her mate calling his name. The stranger was disappearing into a cave entrance I hadn't noticed before and a second later another naked body came flying out to fall to the ground below. This was a young woman and she was still alive from the rising and falling of her chest so I shouted for Rose to keep a watch on her, see if she were injured. I hadn't known the females phased too, I'd never heard of it before. Still that was a puzzle for later, for now I needed to know if the stranger were friend or foe so I followed him up to the cave and stepped cautiously inside to see Garrett slumped against the rocky wall, his head hanging loosely and a lot of venom pooling around him.

The stranger turned to look at me,

"Carlisle Cullen? I think your friend needs your help. The wolves got him pretty good."

"Who are you?"

"Jasper Whitlock but the introductions will have to wait. He was trying to protect a human girl. Why were the wolves looking for a human?"

"I have no idea, where is she?"

He put a hand on the rock fall in front of him,

"Garrett caused this to trap her safely inside but now you're here she's safe enough so if you don't mind I'll get her out"

He started throwing rocks behind him as I carried Garrett outside to see his injuries better in the weak daylight.

Emmett was rotating his shoulder as he climbed back up,

"The wolf's gone and I didn't think it was a good idea to chase him, we don't know if he has friends waiting near by. Who was that up there?"

"He said his name is Jasper and he's digging Bella out. I just hope she wasn't injured when the walls caved in. It was a last ditch effort by Garrett to keep her from the wolves."

"But she's human, they wouldn't have hurt her."

"Well he seemed to think differently Emmett. See if you can find the missing pieces of his flesh and we'll patch him up."

"He's lost a lot of venom. You want me to try finding a deer or something?"

"No, he's not used to animal blood, I don't think it will help much. He needs to hunt but that's impossible as things stand, we're miles from any humans especially in this weather. Let's get him fused and then decide on a strategy."

He nodded as Rosalie came up behind us dragging the unconscious guardian girl behind her,

"Two dead, one broken neck, one snapped spine. Quick and efficient. Who's our mystery man? He can certainly take care of business"

"Jasper Whitlock that's all I know. Help Emmett with Garrett and keep a sharp eye on that girl. We're going to want to talk to her when she comes round. I'll go help Jasper free Bella."

"So she is alive then? I guess I owe you an apology Garrett. I really didn't think you'd be able to resist the scent of blood"

Garrett raised his head wearily,

"Rose you have no idea..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I heard terrible noises as if animals were fighting and scuffling in the passageway followed by dull thuds and groans of pain. It seemed whoever had trapped us in here was ready to make their move and Garrett was trying to stop them. He was a vampire but it sounded as if he were fighting for his life which meant his attackers were something more than human too and I cowered at the back of the cave struggling back into my clothes although they would hardly make a difference to whatever was making the terrible noise and then there was a terrible crashing sound and the roof of the cave started to crumble around me.

Dust filled the air and I started to choke then dipped the edge of one blanket in the water and held it to my mouth. The air was full of swirling dust particles and rock hit the floor, springing back up with the force and shooting around like missiles. I ducked pulling the blanket over my head as the rumbling got louder and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and head. I must have been hit by flying rock and I slumped to the floor feeling a sticky wetness on my face. I was bleeding and that was all I needed, my only hope for rescue and safety was a vampire who already admitted he was having a problem controlling his thirst around me. How did I end up in such a difficult situation?

I must have passed out because the air was clearing slowly next time I lifted the blanket to look around me. What I saw wasn't exactly comforting, I was in a small space, the rest of the cave filled with rubble and the water percolating down from the rain soaked ground was making pools of muddy water around my feet. I wiped my face and looked at my hand, it came away red, so I was right, I had been bleeding but it felt more sticky than liquid so either it had stopped or the dust had clogged the wound. My head ached and I wasn't sure how I'd got here or even where here was. Thinking back I remembered catching the plane to Seattle and landing in a storm with heavy rain. Then there was a gap and the next thing I remembered was...a man...a man helping me into the cave. Had he abducted me? How had I got here? Was I really in a cave? If so it had collapsed and if it had I could be trapped and no one would ever find me. I might die down here but then something struck me, I could see, which meant light was coming in from somewhere. I looked around and saw atop the largest rock fall a hole and from it issued light, rain too, but I wasn't going to complain about that.

I experimented moving my arms and legs and although sore and bruised they all still worked so struggling I managed to move enough rock to reach the shaft. Fresh air blew on my face from above and I gave up a silent thank you for my luck. The hole was narrow but I thought I could possibly squeeze my way up if I could find enough hand and foot holds. The shaft went up about twenty feet and if I got stuck part way up I would die trapped for sure but if I didn't try something I might die trapped in the cave. I took a few deep breaths and started up the steep walls my hands aching with cramp almost immediately but I kept going. It was agonizingly slow as I inched up but each inch brought me closer to the surface and that spurred me on.

Then below me I heard movement, was the rock falling again? Would the sides of my escape route fall in and crush me? I tried to go faster panicking for a moment before realising I would lose my footing and fall, possibly to my death, if I didn't calm down. So I stopped and took a few deep breaths and as I did so I heard movement below me just as liquid mud started to pour into the top of the shaft.

"Can you hear me up there? You'll never keep your footing with the mud. Come back down, the entrance is open again now. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall"

And just who was going to catch him if I fell twenty feet to land on him? Who was this anyway? I didn't recognise the voice.

"I'm stuck"

I couldn't climb any further, the mud was making the walls slippery and I scrambled to keep my hold.

"Just stay still, don't panic, I'll come up for you"

How he expected to climb up if I couldn't I had no idea but I kept still frozen by fear of falling. A few seconds later, covering the same distance that had taken me what seemed like hours, I felt a hand on my foot.

"I've got you. Now I need you to trust me. Let go and slide down. I wont let you fall I promise"

My fingers were slipping anyway so I did as he said closing my eyes and I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, my body jammed against his as he slowly slipped back down although how he regulated the speed of our descent I had no idea.

Once we reached the bottom I was handed over to someone else and when I opened my eyes I saw a hauntingly beautiful face just as it turned away and another older face took its place.

"Bella, just keep still. We'll be out of here in a minute."

I nodded and closed my eyes again, feeling suddenly nauseous and my head was thumping again now the tension lessened. I just hoped the people who were helping me now weren't the same ones who had been trying to get past Garrett and into the cave to get me. Once outside I understood just how dangerous my situation had been. The wall where the cave entrance was crumbled as the heavy rain hit it, rock and mud sliding down more and more rapidly and I was taken quickly away from the wall which suddenly shifted with a loud roar and the cave entrance was gone.

I looked around rubbing mud and icy water from my eyes but I couldn't see much through the rain and then I saw a giant approaching and screamed.

"Its OK Bella. This is Emmett and he's going to carry you back to the truck. Once inside I'll check you for injuries but for now I want you to keep as still as possible. OK?"

I nodded and wished I hadn't as my head whirled but as I fell into darkness I recognised my saviours, they were Garrett's friends, the Cullens!

Carlisle

Jasper had found a way in and the next thing I heard was him talking quietly to the girl who had obviously got herself caught somehow. There wasn't really room for me to join him so I waited at the entrance watching horrified as a huge crack appeared above then realising we had only seconds left I shouted through for Jasper to hurry. He thrust Bella into my arms just as the wall of rock and mud slid down to the floor of the clearing taking him with it. Emmett had helped Garrett up and the two of them were standing with Rose over the injured girl who through her pain was still spitting curses. So giving Bella to Emmett I sent them back to the truck.

"Don't wait for us, get Bella in the dry but don't let her move around until I examine her, she could have broken ribs"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll check the girl here then find Jasper. We'll meet you at the truck, now go"

They ran off, Rose supporting Garrett, and I hoped she and Emmett would be sufficient to stop Garrett if his thirst did indeed get the better of him.

I looked down at the girl who flinched as I squatted beside her,

"I know you, Leah Clearwater. What are you doing so far from the reservation? You know this amounts to a breach of the treaty?"

"Go to hell leech"

Despite her injuries she was trying to phase so I gritted my teeth and punched her on the jaw a little harder than I had intended, feeling the bone snap beneath the force. She went limp and I knew she wouldn't cause us any trouble for some time. Leaving her unconscious body in the mud I went down to where I saw Jasper struggling with a huge boulder that had landed on his legs pinning him to the ground. As I approached however he heaved it off and stood up dripping muddy water from his sodden clothes.

"It's good to finally meet you Carlisle Cullen"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Emmett

It felt odd having a human girl so close and the scent of her blood made my mouth water but she was safe enough. I'd been on a diet of animal blood for a long time now and I knew Rosie would never forgive me if I slipped, especially not right now. I wondered about the guy who'd turned up to help Garrett. It was just as well he had because we wouldn't have been in time to save him or the girl. He'd single-handedly taken on a pack of wolves, was he crazy? I'd never heard of him and when I asked Rosie she just shook her head. Bella had passed out and I just hoped it was nothing serious because the idea of this had been to save her not recover her body.

Once in the truck Rose took over while I checked Garrett was healing. He was but much too slowly, venom still leaking from his wounds as they struggled to fuse without blood.

"Emmett you need to get me out of here, I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer, Bella's blood smells too good"

Rose threw him a look,

"You heard him Em, find some shelter in the trees. As soon as Carlisle gets back we'll find some one for Garrett."

He and I got back out into the sheeting rain and made for the shelter of the trees, not that the rain bothered us but it made conversation almost impossible and I was keen to find out what had happened and why the Quileute wolves were out for a spot of vampire chow, human too thinking about it.

Bella

I felt myself picked up gently and stripped of my dirty and soaking clothes and thought I should probably feel embarrassed but I didn't have the strength and I was grateful when I felt a thick heavy rug wrapped around me but the hands doing the wrapping were cold, just like Garrett's yet I knew this wasn't him, nor did it feel like the guy who had saved me in the cave. This vampire wore expensive perfume that still smelled after she'd been out in the rain for a long time. I opened my eyes slowly and recognised Rosalie Hale.

"Thank you"

She smiled at me gently,

"You're safe now Bella. Carlisle will be here soon and he'll check you over so you'd better keep still until then or I'll be the one getting told off. Do you remember what happened?"

I thought about nodding my head but remembered the last time so I croaked out a soft

"Yes. We crashed and then its all a bit foggy until I was in the cave with...Garrett!"

I struggled uselessly against her arm trying to sit up,

"Where's Garrett? Is he OK? I heard a fight."

"Garrett is fine. Emmett's with him"

"He's thirsty."

I knew I'd shocked Rosalie by acknowledging I knew what Garrett was but I couldn't play games I was just too exhausted.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes once we were trapped, I was bleeding and it made him uncomfortable."

"Didn't that scare you? Knowing you were trapped with a thirsty blood drinking vampire?"

"I guess if you put it like that it should have but no...I trusted him to do his best to avoid the temptation. Who was it?"

"Trying to kill you? The wolves."

"Wolves? But I thought it was people, I thought I heard footsteps and voices."

"You did Bella. Vampires exist and so do shape shifters. The Quileutes are a tribe of wolf guardians."

"What do they guard?"

"The tribe, against vampires."

"So why were they out here? Their lands don't stretch this far do they?"

"No, and Garrett was no threat to them, interesting isn't it?"

I didn't understand and my head hurt too much to try making sense of her words so I changed subject.

"Emmett carried me back?"

"Yes."

"But he couldn't have climbed that shaft to get me down he's too big...unless he turns into a bat or something, but it was definitely an arm I felt around me so did Dr Cullen come for me?"

"No, that was our man of mystery. No idea who he is but its good for you he appeared when he did or you would be dead, along with Garrett."

Emmett

I told Garrett what we'd seen and done then he filled me in on what happened after he and Bella set off from the airport.

"I think I freaked her out Emmett, I'm not good at this meeting and talking to girls thing."

"You did OK at the Halloween party."

"Yeah but it went down hill after that. I have to admit I wanted to see her again so I followed her to Jacksonville but I didn't know how to let her know I was there and when I did finally get my act together it was the day her mother got remarried. We chatted and I left her a box of candy."

"Candy? Well that's innocent enough."

"Not when you break in to leave it on her bed and then she wants to know how you did it."

"Busted man!"

"Yes, she wasn't very happy about that and when she saw me at the airport she didn't look very happy either. I virtually had to beg her to let me drive her to Forks."

"But she went with you"

"Only because there was no alternative Emmett. I think she started to mellow on the drive, at least until the wolves ran the car off the road. She was bleeding Emmett and I really thought I was going to attack, it was so hard."

"But you resisted. You did well man, and she lives to tell the tale. Now you look like a white knight riding in to rescue the lady."

"I got half eaten by the wolves, how is that gallant Emmett? Anyway who did save the day?"

"A guy we've never met, called himself Jasper I think. He killed the wolf eating you and got Bella out of the cave. Maybe next time you should try something a little less dramatic, a bunch of flowers and a picnic maybe?"

"Em, I need blood. I have to go hunt, will you help me?"

I hated the thought of hunting humans, it was always a temptation but I could hardly refuse to help a friend who was injured,

"Sure, you stay here, I'll go tell Rose. We'll meet them at the house later. I guess the wolves have finished for now, with three dead, one injured, and one high tailing it for home they must be low on reserves."

"I hope you're right Em. Maybe we should hang around until Carlisle gets back."

"You look like shit man, you need to hunt soon, you're still losing venom. They'll be fine, Rose can handle herself."

I left him propped against a tree and explained the situation to Rose who to my amazement was chatting quite happily to Bella when I turned up.

"Carlisle will be here soon. Garrett needs to feed so I'm going to help him. We'll meet you back at the house in a few hours."

Rose scanned the rain fogged trees and nodded,

"Be careful you two, there might be an injured wolf out there remember."

"We will, take care of Bella and I'll take care of Garrett."

Bella looked at me through confused eyes and smiled,

"Thank you Emmett, for helping me"

"It's OK, you haven't got my bill yet. See you later."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Carlisle

Once Jasper explained who he was and why he was here everything made sense and I was only too happy to welcome him,

"I could hardly refuse your request. After all you saved my friend and a very unpleasant end for the Police Chief's daughter. But what I don't quite understand is what they expected to gain from this insanity Jasper"

"I'd say it was pretty obvious. The Quileutes want you gone and if they could force a vampire to kill a human then they have an excuse to kill you or get her father to run you out of Forks."

"That sounds a little extreme, after all they are guardians. They have no right to hurt human beings."

"Well I guess its up to you to sort that one out. In the meantime what do we do with her?"

We both looked at the unconscious girl. I had thrown my jacket over her naked body to give her some dignity but the way I felt at the moment I was beginning to wish it was six feet of earth.

"One wolf escaped you said?"

"Yes the leader Sam Uley."

"So by now the whole pack will know the plan failed and Bella is still alive. They have to find a way to limit the damage although with no humans hurt will anyone believe our story? They want the treaty to end so they aren't going to do anything to make themselves look bad but they will try again I'm sure. Perhaps the best thing would be for us to move on now before someone does get hurt or killed."

"I think its a little late for that Carlisle. They have three dead wolves and one a prisoner. I think they'll see that as a declaration of war and if they put the right spin on it you could find yourselves fighting for your lives if they get the support of other tribes."

I groaned, of course he was right.

"I think we need to get Bella back to her father, at least that will be one problem solved. He can see she isn't harmed and even if the Quileutes lie about the attack they can't prove anything. Do you think there's a chance Bella might have seen who ran them off the road or attacked Garrett?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask her yourself. I take it she and Garrett are something special?"

"No I don't think so. He met her a few months ago when he visited and again at the airport although I'm not sure that was an accident but there's nothing between them as far as I know."

"Well if she does know anything she will be at risk of further attacks from the wolves. It's the only way they can cover their tracks so maybe we'd better head back."

Jasper picked up the unconscious girl and threw her over his shoulder,

"This might come in handy as leverage. Oh and if you have cell phone reception I'd ring Bella's father and tell him she's safe. You might want to ring the Quileute elders too and warn them if they make any trouble you'll kill their female."

"I couldn't do that Jasper. Not take her life just to pay them back."

"You don't have to. I'll do it if they make any trouble. Just tell them The Major has her."

He turned then and walked slowly away in the direction the others had taken while I followed fumbling to get my phone out of my saturated pants. The Major? Now I had heard of him, so this was the fabled Major Whitlock. I would never have guessed but it explained a lot, like how he had taken the wolves so easily.

Jasper

I was uneasy, I didn't understand all the dynamics at work here but I didn't like the fact the Alpha of the wolf pack was still running free and now wolves had died there would be more phasing, possibly a lot more, and this could easily spiral out of control. If it did so then the Volturi would become involved and that never ended well for anyone outside Volterra. Picking up speed I felt a sense of urgency but still listened to Carlisle's conversation.

"Chief Swan. I thought I should let you know we have located Bella and will be bringing her home as soon as the weather permits."

"Thank God. Can I speak to her?"

"She's with my daughter Rosalie and son Emmett but as soon as we reach them I'll make sure she phones you. Can I ask if you've heard anything from the Quileute elders?"

"No, why?"

"Well it seems some of their pack were out tonight and I think they might try blaming us for Bella's accident. I just thought I should warn you"

"Right, well if they do contact me I'll keep that in mind. Bella is OK though? Garrett didn't hurt her?"

"No, he didn't. She sustained slight injuries in the crash but she's awake and lucid. I'll get her to speak to you soon."

Well that hadn't gone too badly but then he rang the reservation,

"Mr Clearwater this is Dr Cullen"

"What do you want?"

"I think you know why I'm ringing."

"Do I? Why don't you enlighten me."

"Your pack tried to kill Chief Swans daughter. Three are dead and your daughter is with us."

"Leah? Is she alive?"

"Yes she is, so is Sam Uley. No doubt you've already heard from him"

"No I haven't and I was not a party to what happened tonight Dr Cullen. I want my daughter back."

"I'm sure you do but for now she will remain in my care. A guarantee that you don't try blaming the deaths on us."

"If not you then who Dr?"

"I think you might have heard of their killer. Major Whitlock."

There was a long silence which only went to prove he knew exactly who I was.

"I suggest you talk to the council of elders and reign the pack in before anyone else dies."

Carlisle cut the connection, probably a wise move for now, give the elders a chance to think about what they'd done and what they should do next. The girl murmured and struggled across my back trying to escape my grip so I swung her head to hit an overhanging branch, not hard enough to kill her but it put her out again. I didn't have time to worry about a phasing wolf right now, I scented danger up ahead and broke into a run followed by a questioning Carlisle.

We reached the truck I had thought they might bring but it was empty, the doors stood open and the seats were soaked.

"What happened? Where are the others?"

I dropped the girl and cast around for signs finding two sets of enormous paw prints in the mud under the trees,

"It seems Sam wasn't ready to give up too easily, he found a friend."

"But surely Emmett and Rose could hold them off with Garretts help, I know he was weak but even so"

"I think they went off first, their tracks lead away from the truck and the paw prints overlay them. The wolves arrived after they left and now they have your daughter and the human girl."

"Do you think they'll kill them?"

"Not while we have her, no."

I kicked the girls unconscious body where it fell when I'd thrown it on the ground,

"As long as they think there's a chance we might trade they'll keep them alive, it's what I'd do."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Rose

I was finding to my amazement that I actually liked Bella Swan, a human! She knew what I was, she knew I could kill her in a heartbeat but she showed no fear, she was relaxed in my company as she explained exactly what had happened with Garrett,

"So he kinda blew it with the chocolates?"

"Well it was creepy, like a stalker invading my privacy. Do you get that?"

"Yes I do. The feeling that you have no sanctuary, that someone can reach wherever you are? I get that Bella. Garrett was a fool yes but he likes you a lot. I was furious with him at the party, I was scared you might find out our secret and put us in danger. Bella I hate what I am, I'd give anything to change places with you, live a normal life. Be a girl, grow into a woman, and make choices with my life but I can't. Maybe it would be best if you kept your distance from Garrett purely for those reasons"

"Isn't there anything about the life you have now that you like?"

I smiled,

"Emmett, of course. I love him with all my heart. If not for him I don't think I could make it. He's my strength."

"Rose..."

I put a hand up to silence her, I'd heard something and peered through the rain to see two shapes emerge from the trees but they were two shapes I didn't recognise so I hit the central locking.

"Bella, get my phone from the front console and ring your dad. Tell him where we are and to come now. Leave the phone on so he can trace you. I'm going outside and I want you to lock the doors again behind me"

She looked around wildly,

"Why?"

"There's someone out there and I don't think they're friendly. I can take care of myself, maybe even lead them away but you stay here. When Carlisle gets back you tell him what happened. I'll meet you all at home. OK?"

She shook her head grasping my sleeve,

"Please Rose don't go out there. Can't we hold them off in here? How about driving off? Please don't leave me."

I looked at her white scared face and sighed,

"OK I'll try but you get the phone."

She stretched out her arm to grab my phone when there was a horrible wrenching sound and her door was pulled violently open. Standing there looking at us was Sam Uley and by his side another of the wolf pack, his second in command Jared,

"Get out of the truck now"

I threw myself on him grabbing his throat but as I caught hold he phased and I found myself struggling with an enormously powerful wolf. I heard Bella scream as Jared pulled her free of the truck and dragged her away. Unfortunately I didn't last much longer, my body was simply ripped apart but it was too wet to light a match and his lighter refused to spark so Sam was forced to scatter my remains in the forest for the others to find. I just hoped they wouldn't take too long as the pain was terrible as my body parts struggled to find each other.

Bella

As the young man pulled me from the truck I saw Rose, the giant wolf ripping chunks from her body and tossing them in the air and I felt sick. I just hoped he wouldn't kill her, just how did you kill a vampire in any case? I was dragged still screaming from the road and down another steep bank then into more trees and all the while the rain continued to hammer down soaking me once more. Suddenly I realised I was only in my underwear with the travel rug over it and I pulled it closer round me. Tripping and struggling eventually he threw me to the ground looking around for someone or something.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do?"

He turned strangely orange tinged eyes on me,

"You consort with our enemies. A friend to the leeches. You should have died earlier, now you will."

He cast about again looking for something and I took the opportunity to make a run for it but I tripped almost immediately and he pulled me to my feet snarling into my face,

"They're all dead because of you"

As his face changed I cried out again, he was turning into a wolf before my eyes. I could feel the nails in his hand lengthen into claws and fur sprout on his arm. His teeth elongated and his breath choked me. I closed my eyes aware I was about to die and felt his fangs rip into my shoulder but then something strange happened. Something burst from me and he was gone. I sank to the ground in agony putting a hand to my shoulder where the wolf had bitten me and felt the terrible wound there, the blood flowing through my fingers and running down the rug to the muddy ground.

Rose

I heard Carlisle and the stranger approach and tried to cry out but I doubted they could hear me over the rain and wind. All I could do was wait until they found me and luckily it didn't take long. As soon as I was fused back I garbled my story and saw the strangers face set into a hard determined mask.

"Which way did they go?"

I pointed in the direction I'd seen the Quileute take Bella before collapsing onto the rain sodden seat of the truck, I was weak and very thirsty.

"You stay with Rose and I'll go on. If you can contact the others call them back to help. Otherwise get back to Forks and tell Bella's father the truth then call the res and get them to call the wolves off."

He was gone before I had a chance to say anything more.

"I'll ring the others, you drive."

I was already dialling as Carlisle started the truck engine having thrown the unconscious wolf girl in the back.

"If she stirs knock her out, we can't afford to lose her, she's leverage."

I assented watching her as I finally got hold of Emmett but they were too far away to be much help and Garrett was only now feeding.

"We'll meet you at Chief Swans place, Garrett can fill him in and maybe he can talk to the Quileutes."

Carlisle nodded his agreement with this plan and pushed the truck even harder through the incessant rain. Luckily the road was still open although flooded in places. Without Emmett's truck we probably wouldn't have made it but when we finally got to Bella's place we could see Emmett standing in the window, his back to us.

Carlisle grabbed the girl and we went to join the others in the house with Chief Swan who looked as if he was finding it hard to swallow that he'd lost his daughter yet again. Looking at the girl he scowled,

"Leah Clearwater is a wolf?"

"Yes Chief Swan she is"

"Right well I think we should lock her in the cellar for now. If they want their she wolf back then they can trade for Bella"

Bella's dad was holding up much better than I'd feared and Carlisle followed him out to the kitchen to lock Leah up.

"How much did you tell him?"

"Everything, he knew bits anyway. Do we know who took Bella?"

"Sam and another wolf but I don't know where he came from. Jasper went after them but what he can do against two powerful shape shifters I don't now.

"I'll go find him, its my fault she's in danger after all."

Emmett put a huge hand on Garrett's shoulder pushing him down into the chair,

"I'll go, you aren't strong enough yet. You watch the Chief and the wolf girl. I'll ring when I have anything"

Emmett hugged me briefly,

"Glad you're OK Rosie"

Then he was gone out into the dark and wet night and I could only pray he would stay safe.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

I was dying, I knew that and all I could think of was that I hadn't even lived yet, it was so unfair. To die at the hands or fangs of a supernatural entity seemed so surreal but I couldn't deny the evidence before me. The huge wolf prowled back and forth its tail swishing angrily but for some reason it couldn't approach me, something was keeping it at bay and for that I was thankful. To die was one thing but to be ripped to pieces by a giant wolf was something so terrible I couldn't allow it.

Suddenly the wolf turned and snarls erupted from its mouth, foam flecked teeth like razors in the dark. I couldn't see what agitated it until another wolf broke free of the shadowy trees and stood looking at me. The two beasts seemed to be communicating although I couldn't hear any words then the newcomer approached looking at me before testing how close it could get. Realising it too was prevented from reaching me the two sat down to watch. Were they going to wait until I was dead and then take my body home? Why were they doing this? I felt my head becoming light and looking down at my shoulder I could see the travel rug was red with my blood. It wouldn't be long before I was too weak to move and I had to do something so I staggered to my feet swaying but managing to stay upright.

I staggered forward not heeding the snarls and growls and the wolves backed off as if being pushed back by an invisible wall. I caught a tree to help me stay upright and continued on in this way with no idea of direction or time but it was suddenly important that I keep moving, as if something were pulling me on like a magnet. I stopped to hold my shoulder and vomited with the pain but then I went on again still shadowed by the two beasts but ignoring them in my hazy existence of pain.

Something changed in the atmosphere and I looked ahead to see a figure running towards me, I was safe, I'd been found but the spitting and snarling of the wolves reminded me they were still following me and whoever was coming would run straight into them.

"Go back, get away"

I tried to warn the figure but I had no idea if I even made any sound I felt so weak. I tripped over a root and went sprawling as the wolves launched their attack and all I could do was close my eyes and wait for the screams of terror that were sure to come.

I heard snarls, yelps, and the growls of the terrible beasts but there was another sound too, a different deeper snarling and the sound of flesh on flesh. Was the figure fighting the wolves? How was that possible? Unless...Garrett or the Cullens. I looked up to see the figure wrestling with one of the wolves while the other circled looking for an opening like the coward it was. I couldn't let this person die for me so I staggered back to my feet and limped forward slowly shouting to get the wolf's attention. As its head swung round the other wolf screamed and went limp in the figures arms. The second hesitated then ran for the shelter of the trees and escape. As I started to fall again the figure came over and caught me,

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I nodded although the words were indistinct and woolly,

"Yes, I can hear you"

"You've lost a lot of blood. I don't think you're going to make it. I can save you but it means biting you. It means you becoming a vampire. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, yes, what?"

The trees started spinning and I felt myself floating away, I was dead but at least I hadn't died at the claws and teeth of the wolves.

Jasper

I was almost too late, maybe I was too late, I felt Bella's fear but also her determination, she wasn't going to give up without a fight and I admired her for it. It took too long to fight off the wolves but at least she was still conscious when I got to her. I tried to explain the situation but she was too far gone to understand so I scooped her up and ran with her back into the trees and out of the worst of the rain. Laying her on a fallen tree I pulled aside the travel rug and saw the ugly wound in her shoulder. It was bad but luckily the fabric of the rug had staunched the flow or she would have bled out long ago. Now I had to decide if I could save her human life or if I had to make the decision to turn her.

Wiping her hair away from her face I thought how beautiful she was. Although her skin was waxy pale there was just a hint of red to her cheek bones and her lips were still tinged pink. I couldn't vacillate, change her or save her as a human. I smelled her scent, she still smelled human enough, I could chance it but then if I did and she died in my arms how would I explain it to the others? Equally if I bit her how did I explain that? Why was I worried how the others viewed my actions? I was the one here not them. I sighed,

"I'm sorry, I can't take the chance of you dying on me whatever the consequences."

I turned her head to one side and bit into her throat injecting my venom into her until I knew I'd done enough then I ran my tongue along the wound I'd made to seal it.

"I'm sorry Bella, truly sorry."

I picked up her seemingly lifeless body cradling it as gently as I could and waiting for the terrible agony of the change to start. When it did she reacted strangely, yes she writhed in my arms but she was so quiet, no cries escaped her lips and I wondered if I'd been too late...but no, her heart still beat and her lungs drew oxygen in. I couldn't tarry any longer I needed to get her inside before the other wolves, if there were any left now except Sam Uley, came to take her from me.

I sucked up as much of her pain as I could and still function, running fast through the forest towards Forks. Did I take her to her father's house or to the Cullens. The latter would have been better but it might look as if I were trying to hide what I'd done so I changed direction and finally saw her fathers house before me, the monster truck parked up outside so at least I'd have some allies.

Someone must have seen me coming because the door was opened and Bella taken from my arms which felt suddenly and strangely empty.

"Bella? Oh God"

I recognised Bella's father as he held his daughter in his arms,

"What happened? Is she OK?"

I shook my head wiping the rain from my face with a towel Rosalie had handed me.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan. The wolf attacked and she was bitten. By the time I found her she'd lost too much blood. I had no choice if I were to save her."

He looked at me his eyes opened wide,

"What did you do?"

Carlisle came to my aid,

"Chief, what Jasper is saying is that he was forced to change Bella to save her."

"But she's not dead?"

"No, but she is becoming a vampire Chief, as Jasper said it was that or let her bleed to death."

**Sorry folks I wont be posting tomorrow but things should be back to normal at the weekend. many thanks to everyone who reads and those who review. Jules x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Charlie

I could hardly believe it but my world had been turned on its head in the course of a single day, I thought I'd lost my daughter only to find out she was in the company of a vampire, then she was saved from shape shifters by another vampire and now after being attacked by those same wolves she was dying. Then she had been snatched from the jaws of death by another vampire and was becoming one herself. I carried her upstairs concerned by her restlessness until Esme who followed me upstairs explained it was all part of the transformation.

"In fact it would be more usual if she were screaming in pain, the transformation is very painful but once its over she will never feel pain again."

"How long does it take?"

"About three days provided she has enough venom in her system and I think Jasper knows what he's doing."

"How well do you know him Esme?"

She hesitated,

"We don't know him at all Charlie only by reputation but he's come here to join our family for a new way of life."

"Like Garrett you mean?"

"Not quite. I think Jasper wants to learn to live on animal blood."

That knocked me back,

"If he lives on human blood now how did he not kill Bella?"

She shrugged,

"Great will power I suppose. I don't really know. Carlisle is the only other vampire I know personally who can change rather than drain a human. Once we start feeding it's almost impossible to rein ourselves in."

"Then I guess I owe Jasper big ti..."

I tailed off hearing heated words down stairs,

"You go Charlie. I'll sit with Bella for a while"

Jasper

I stood looking out at the rain,

"Sam Uley is still, out there somewhere."

"Did he see you bite Bella?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Just why did you anyway?"

I turned at Garrett's accusing tone,

"I made a judgement call. She'd lost too much blood and it was my conclusion that she would bleed out before I could get her to safety."

"You mean the easy option or did you start to feed and come over guilty?"

"I'm sorry? Are you accusing, me of something? If so spit it out."

"I think you decided the easiest thing would be to drain her and blame the wolves but then you suddenly realised you might bee seen by those same wolves so you bit her instead as a cover story. I'm not even sure that wound that's so conveniently already healing was even made by a wolf. I know your reputation Major."

Carlisle attempted to hush Garrett but then Charlie was there looking at me.

"Is Garrett right?"

"Chief Swan I don't think you should..."

I shook my head,

"No he isn't but I can't prove it unless Bella remembers the attack when she wakes up."

"And of course she wont, newborns never do...do they? How convenient for you Major."

I took a pace forward but Charlie held up his hand,

"Hey, I don't know what happened tonight. I don't know who's lying or who's telling the truth but I have a daughter turning into a vampire and a girl who turns into a wolf locked in my cellar. Now while I'd like to thank you all the only person I feel I can trust right now is Carlisle, he's been up front with me so far so come on Carlisle. Tell me what really happened tonight."

I could see Carlisle was trying to work out exactly what he knew as opposed to things he'd heard and I wasn't going to come out of it smelling of roses, not with his friend Garrett making the accusations.

"You believe what you like Chief Swan. I did what I set out to do, I saved your daughter from the shape shifters. I hope you get things sorted out and no one is too inconvenienced. I'm going now"

"Where? In this?"

"I'm used to roughing it Chief Swan but don't worry, I'll be long gone by the time the storm breaks and I wont be back. Good luck with your daughter"

I threw the towel on a chair and went to the door ignoring Roses protests that I should stay and give my side of the story,

"There are no sides. The girl was dying and I saved her. That's all there is."

Then I went out into the night cursing the bad luck that had brought me to Forks at this particular time.

Charlie

The tension leached away once Jasper had gone and I wondered at a member of their own kind who could upset even them, was he particularly dangerous? I didn't have time to worry about such things at the moment Carlisle told me we had more pressing problems.

"The Quileutes will soon learn that Bella is becoming a vampire. By biting her Jasper broke the treaty and we will be dead unless we leave the area."

"But they started it. They bit her first, they crashed Garrett's car, they could have killed her twice or at least that's what Esme tells me, besides which isn't the treaty between the Cullens and the tribe? Jasper isn't a Cullen."

"Yes Chief but I doubt they will see it that way and with Jasper gone its only Garrett's word against theirs."

"Then why let him go?"

"We can't afford to get into a blame fest with the Quileutes. They aren't the only guardian tribe and if they call on others for help there will be a massacre. I'm sorry Chief we have no choice but to go and I think it would be safer if we took Bella with us, she's one of the enemy now."

"Take Bella? No way, she's my daughter and she's staying with me."

"Chief Swan. The Quileutes will be here soon looking for their female. They will smell Bella and know she has been bitten. If we are still here they will kill us and if you stand in their way they will kill you also, not to mention Bella who is incapable of defending herself."

"Then I'll talk to the Quileute. At least let me try"

Carlisle sighed but Esme smiled encouragingly,

"I doubt they could man an attack right now Carlisle, they've lost too many of the pack. Let Charlie at least try to put things right."

Put things right? What the hell did she mean? The Quileutes had deliberately put my daughter in danger to further their own agenda against the vampires. The only way of putting this right was with a high-powered rifle and I had one ready for them. Carlisle nodded reluctantly and I went through to the alcove I used as a home office and sat down leaning back to think, to clear my head of all this. Had my grandfather, my father, gone through this kind of shit? No, they hadn't the misfortune of a child wounded by one and changed by the other but my money was on the vampires as friends. Although I was suspicious of Jaspers motives in turning Bella I couldn't fault him for bringing her home alive. Garrett seemed suspicious of him too but then I knew he was sweet on my daughter, was it jealousy? I couldn't deal with that right now. I could hear Bella becoming restless upstairs and tried to shut out her moans of pain thankful in Esmes words for the fact it wasn't much worse.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Billy

When Seth burst in dripping water all over the floor I knew things had gone badly wrong.

"We just heard from Sam, they're all dead except Leah who's a prisoner and he's on his way back. He said one of the leeches bit Bella Swan."

"All dead? Jake too?"

As I said this in shock Harry came through the door a face like thunder,

"Dead? Sam's the only one left? See what your plan got you? A whole generation of young men dead and my daughter in the hands of the Cullens"

"The pack knew the risks when they left Harry but it worked, they wont have died in vain, we have the excuse we need to kill the Cullens, every one of them."

"Who with Billy? Who is going to kill the Cullens? You? Me? Sue? The pack is gone, there is no one to kill the leeches."

He was right of course but all I could think of was my boy and avenging his murder.

"Seth, go fetch Quil and Sue. We'll contact Johnny H, he can't refuse us aid now, we'll use the other guardian tribes to help us eradicate the leeches."

Harry pointed a finger accusingly at me,

"Are you going to tell him what really happened Billy? If he finds out the truth after you lie to him it could mean the end for our tribe. We'll be out casts protected by no one."

"I'll tell him as much as he needs to make a decision Harry and you will keep your mouth shut. Don't forget your daughter is being held by the leeches and one wrong move from you, they'll kill her. Johnny H can send help to rescue her."

I slumped into one of the chairs as Seth left on his errand,

"Harry I know you disapproved of our methods and I agree the price was far too high but the leeches had already ruined the lives of our youths, this way they will never do so again. No more young people have to live with the curse of the wolf."

"And it was worth your son Jakes, life to realise that?"

"My son died a warriors death. You didn't see what this was doing to him Harry. Jake hated the very thought of phasing, he didn't want to be a party to any of it. He wanted to grow up, open a garage and find a wife, have children and live as a man. Instead he was forced to change his form and fight demons for us. Our elders should never have agreed to the treaty and now its gone, no vampires will ever find sanctuary here again."

There was no point in arguing with him and his points were valid but not at the cost of our young men, not at the cost of my daughter's life. I had no one to ask to help me rescue Leah unless Johnny H came through for us and if that were to happen I couldn't rock the boat. If he knew what had really happened he would cut us off completely and there would be no hope for my daughter.

Sam

As I entered the village I could see word had got round about the death of the pack, lights were off in the cabins as all the tribe sat around a bonfire talking quietly. Heads turned as I walked slowly to Billy's watching me in silence, did they blame me? None of them knew the truth, only that the pack were out and ambushed by the leeches. There was nothing I could say until I knew how the elders planned to approach the subject so I kept my peace. Seeing Harry in the cabin with the other elders I knew I might be in for a rough time. I had no idea where Leah was and even if I discovered her whereabouts I was alone and there was no way I could free her. Billy motioned me to sit down and Quil looked at me solemnly,

"We share your grief at the loss of your brothers Samuel but their deaths will not be in vain. We have discussed the matter and are about to contact Denali for help but before we do our story, the one we tell our leader, must be a constant one."

"You mean we can't slip up and tell the truth Quil"

I turned my gaze on Harry who was sitting forward in his chair,

"The truth is we tried to rid ourselves of the Cullens and died trying. That's a noble reason wouldn't you say?"

"Not when it involves plotting the death of an innocent human girl, no I don't think its noble at all."

"Bella Swan was involved with one of the leeches, they would never have left us in peace Harry. You are lucky, your daughter will be coming home soon, others have lost their kin. Would you make their loss in vain? We have it within our power to rid our lands of the leeches for ever now and I for one want that, we all do"

"Not at the loss of our honour Sam. That is a price we should never have to pay"

"And if you tell Johnny H the truth, what will it gain you? The ostracization of the Quileute tribe? Once the leeches know we are unprotected they would swarm in and our people would be wiped out. You have no choice Harry but to stand with us."

Harry

I got up from my chair shaking my head, I had done many things in my long life I was not proud of but this was a step too far,

"I cannot stand with you, I will not lie."

"Then leave, but when Leah's body is returned to you, if it is, remember that for her the sacrifice was wasted, her father condemned her and her people."

"Leah's death will be on your hands Sam, yours and the rest of you who sanctioned this plan. You have brought dishonour on our tribe and I cam only hang my head in shame that I didn't try to stop you. Sue, we're leaving"

I held out my hand to my wife and waited,

"Harry, if we leave we lose Leah."

"We've already lost her Sue, if not to death then to the honour she would have bestowed on us by being a guardian. I'm leaving Sue, if you stay then I can only grieve your loss too but I will not be a party to the lies and deception necessary to bring the other guardians in to help us."

I could see my wife was torn, like me she prayed for our daughter to survive and come home, but if the Cullens killed her it would be a just execution. Where had we gone so wrong? When had we lost our way?

It soon became obvious that Sue was not leaving with me,

"Please Harry, sit down and see what Johnny H has to say, he will get our daughter back I'm sure."

"No Sue. I will try to free our daughter in my own way but I will not be party to this, not any longer."

I turned and walked slowly from the cabin feeling twice my age and with the weight of the world on my shoulders. All I could do would be to talk to Carlisle Cullen and try to appeal to his inherent goodness. I didn't see him executing my daughter but The Major? Well he was another matter entirely. I hadn't told the others who the mystery man they had encountered was but they would learn soon enough and that would make the situation even more dangerous.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Charlie

So, the guy who turned my daughter into a vampire was gone and the Cullens wanted to take Bella with them. I was against that but Carlisle explained the situation,

"I understand your reluctance Chief Swan but when Bella wakes up she will need to be taught to hunt animals for their blood and like all newborns she will be very unpredictable and possible violent."

"Violent?"

I was horrified at that thought.

"Its only until her body and mind adjust to her new life, to understand and control her thirst and the new sensations she will be feeling"

I nodded at Esmes explanation which made sense of a sort.

"How long before she can control all this?"

"Possibly two years, maybe less."

"Two years?"

"Chief Swan you have to understand that Bella will be immortal, two years is nothing to us. We can keep her safe and teach her, guide her, until she can integrate back into your world without giving herself away. We are wiling to do this and we do have experience. Our own foster children, well all except Alice, were changed by me."

"You turned the children into vampires?"

"Yes but they were already dying so I didn't take their human lives away, I merely gave them a second chance. Edward was dying of influenza, Rosalie had been violently attacked and left for dead and Emmett had been savaged by a bear and was dying when Rosalie found him. Even my dear wife Esme was dying after tragically losing her baby and attempting suicide so you see I hope you will not judge me too harshly. If Bella stays here the Quileutes will try again and she will not be disciplined enough to protect herself. They will kill her Chief."

I knew he was right so with a heavy heart I agreed that they would take Bella with them tonight.

"We dare not wait, the wolves will either be gathering, those that are left or they will be looking for help from other guardian tribes. I promise you Chief Swan that as soon as we finds somewhere to live we will contact you and you can see Bella if its safe, if not then you will be able to speak to her."

"You'll look after her like one of your own?"

"She will be like a daughter to us I promise you"

Esme hugged me and after packing her things I carried Bella back down still very restless but silent. Emmett came over to take her from me and I kissed her forehead shocked at how cold it felt.

"Goodbye my darling daughter. I'm so sorry its come to this but I will see you again soon and these people will keep you safe"

I watched as the Cullens left in the monster truck headed for the interstate and god knows where. They'd already told me as much,

"We won't go back to the house, it's too dangerous but we'll send a company who pack up house contents and have it put in storage until we have somewhere new. Carlisle has warned Alice and Edward and they will meet us on the road. I'm truly sorry Chief Swan."

"Charlie, its Charlie, and thank you Esme for taking Bella with you"

Carlisle had given me a few last minute warnings,

"The wolves or their representatives will come for Leah. What you do about that is up to you unless you'd like us to take her too."

"What would you do with her?"

"Keep her sedated for a while and then speak to her father. If he will guarantee no reprisals we would send her home."

"And if not?"

"I can't answer that Charlie. I'm not a killer despite being a vampire. I suppose I would try hypnotism or something, I just want her home safely but at the same time no danger to my family."

"But if nothing worked you would kill her?"

"I'm hoping it wouldn't come to that, alive she is a hostage for the guardian tribes behaviour."

I was pulled in two directions, one part of me wanted to kill the bitch who had tried to kill my daughter but the other part thought she should go home to her father. I had lost my daughter but Harry shouldn't lose his too.

"I'll keep her here. If the Quileutes promise to leave me be and not look for Bella they can have her back."

"Its your choice of course Charlie."

After I watched them out of sight I went down to the cellar where Leah lay on the old blanket I'd put on the floor covered by another and looking very innocent in her sleep but then her eyes opened and I saw a burning hatred in them. She sprang to her feet unconcerned at her nakedness and I saw her shape start to shake, she was going to phase! I ran for the cellar stairs and just made it to the top and back into the kitchen as I heard angry snarls behind me and pulled the bolts across as her wolf form crashed against the door. There would be no reasoning with her as she was so I took the phone and sat at the kitchen table dialling Harry's number slowly, this was going to be probably the strangest conversation I had ever had with him.

Sue answered and I could tell she'd been crying,

"Is Harry there?"

"No, he's left. Do you know where Leah is?"

"How much do you know about what's happened Sue?"

"Enough to know the vampires killed almost our entire pack trying to save your daughter."

"So that's the official line is it?"

"Its the truth. Where is Leah? Sam said the Cullens took her."

"I need to speak to Harry."

She put the phone down on me and I stared out into the rain-soaked dawn closing my eyes against the terrible headache growing behind them. When the door bell went I got up slowly wondering who would be calling at this time of the morning but not wholly surprised to see Harry standing there.

"Can I come in Charlie?"

I stood aside and he walked through to the kitchen taking off his wet jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair where it dripped slowly onto the tiled floor.

"I just rang Sue, she said you'd left."

"Yes. I didn't know what the pack had planned and I don't agree with it but that's all too late now. There is only Sam left and he's already checked the Cullen house, they've left."

"I know."

"How is Bella?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you tell me."

"The pack didn't kill her Charlie"

"Not for the want of trying though Harry."

He hung his head but said nothing.

"Do you know where my daughter is?"

"You don't need to ask that Harry, Sam's already told you I'm sure. Now she's conscious I guess she's told him everything she knows including where she is. I could have let the Cullens take her. They offered."

"Why didn't you?"

"I've lost my daughter Harry, isn't one enough."

"Lost? Sam said she'd been bitten. He's using that to get the other guardian tribes to help hunt down the Cullens and kill them."

"So he's going to lie to them? One of the wolves bit Bella. She was bleeding to death, the vampire who bit her did it to save her Harry. My daughter is becoming a vampire because one of your guardians attacked a human, how do you justify that?"

"I don't. I'm very sorry for your loss and I'm sorry for Bella's sake but thee is nothing I can do to put things right."

"Were the elders involved in the plan?"

Harry didn't answer me for a long time then he sighed again,

"Some, yes but I think they've been punished enough, Billy lost his son, others their kin."

"To be honest I don't give a fuck about their losses. They only got what they deserved. You'd better tell them to stay away from me and from the town or I wont be accountable for my actions and if I hear one word about anyone going after my daughter I'll rain such hell down on that village they'll think its the end days. Do you understand?"

He nodded soberly and I stood up motioning to the cellar door,

"Leah's down there. Take her and go, and just so we're clear I never want to see you or her again."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

Well things had gone about as badly as they could and I was left with nowhere to go and having to start over again, but not exactly from base camp this time. If the Cullens could live on animal blood then so could I and I didn't need them to show me how, I was strong and intelligent and I had iron will power, I would get through this on my own but I would keep a watching brief on them until Bella woke up. Once I saw she was being looked after my interest in her would cease and I would travel on alone. Maybe once I had this diet down I could go back to visit my friends but if I went now Peter would only try to talk me out of the change and I needed this, I couldn't go on as I had, that was just too hard. I wondered what they would tell the girl, she wouldn't remember much that had happened before her transformation, her mind would be foggy and she would start with a clean slate which wasn't a bad thing, she'd been through too much. I just hoped she would be able to function as a vampire, not every one could, many were killed by others of our race, some killed themselves and others came to the attention of the Volturi and were either put down like rabid dogs or assimilated into the guard.

I had waited around to see the Cullens leave and then later the Quileute Harry Clearwater arrive leaving a little while later with the girl, his daughter. I would have killed her and Sam Uley, eradicated the pack entirely but it wasn't my call, it wasn't even my fight really, I'd just stumbled into it. After they left I too turned away and set off in the direction the Cullens had taken. I didn't think they would stay in the Seattle area but they couldn't fly, not with Bella in transition so wherever they went they would be forced to drive. As I went I concentrated on the wildlife in the area, elk, deer, squirrels, raccoons, bear, mountain cat, rabbits, the possibilities were endless but I couldn't bring myself to drink from the smaller prey, it seemed too much of an unequal fight.

Instead I focused on the largest, the elk, the cats, and the bears. At least I felt I was fighting for my meal, even if they stood no chance against my speed and strength quite apart from my hard skin which made it all but impossible for them to really hurt me. The first few times were bad, really bad, the blood tasted terrible and my thirst raged on. It was so bad I almost gave up but my stubborn nature forced me on and slowly I learned to accept the taste and as my body became accustomed to the change in diet it accepted it much more easily. Hunting more frequently was a bind but nothing was ever easy in my life and the burn was never really gone but it was manageable and the freedom from pain and guilt made that worthwhile. I had finally freed myself from the terrible torture of feeding on humans.

While I was forcing myself to dine on elk and bear Bella woke up to her new life and I checked on her from time to time, always just out of her senses, I didn't want anyone to know I was still around. The Cullens helped her over the first few confusing weeks and after a rough start where she almost killed a delivery guy she learned to hunt animals and adjust to a diet of fresh blood. I was never close enough to hear her words, that would have put me at risk of detection but she didn't seem to be blood crazed or violent which did surprise me, Bella Swan was turning out to be something rather special and I wished I could meet her but deciding it wouldn't be in her best interest I turned South and headed back towards Colorado and my friends.

Bella

When I woke up I was scared and I felt different somehow, everything had changed, lights were brighter, sounds louder, my sense of touch had somehow magnified, what was different? I tried to remember back but I couldn't catch hold of many memories, there was a glimpse of a wolf, a pain in my shoulder, a man saving me...a man...I opened my eyes expecting to recognise my surroundings but everything was alien to me. I didn't even recognise the woman sitting by my bed and as she reached her hand out I flinched and found myself standing the other side of the room with no idea how I'd got here.

"Its OK Bella I'm sure you're scared but I will explain exactly what happened to you. I'm Esme Cullen. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head looking around for something familiar and spied my books on a table in the window.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the house we rented. You've been ill, you were..."

Suddenly I remembered a little,

"Attacked by wolves. I remember that. I was bitten on the shoulder and someone wanted to help me. He asked if I understood...I don't remember. Where's my dad? Where's Charlie"

She patted the place beside her and I sat down warily my throat was tingling as if hot and I rubbed it absently as she began to speak. By the time she finished I knew this was nothing more than a nightmare, it couldn't be. Vampires? Shape shifters? Then I remembered a man who had been in the cave Esme spoke of.

"Garrett? That's the name of the man who saved me from the wolves. I remember him"

She looked as if unsure then nodded her head with a smile,

"That's right Bella. Garrett's here waiting to see you once you feel ready."

"But I can't see my dad?"

"It wouldn't be wise until we know just how balanced you are and I'm sure you must need to hunt. You are thirsty aren't you?"

I thought about this, was that the hot feeling in my throat?

"But I don't know how to."

"Don't worry we'll show you. Would you like to go with me?"

I nodded slipping on my pumps and grabbing a jacket from habit although I didn't seem to feel the cold any longer which was odd as the window was open and I could see snow on the ground. At the bottom of the stairs stood a man I vaguely recognised,

"Garrett?"

He nodded smiling broadly,

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me."

"How could I forget my saviour. Thank you so much for all you did for me."

"It was my pleasure. Are you going to hunt?"

"Yes Esme tells me it will be easy if I let my instincts take over."

"Perhaps I should come and help you too"

Esme didn't seem to be very happy about his offer but it was nice to see a familiar face so I nodded eagerly.

"I just have to choose from the menu, deer, rabbit or squirrel"

He wrinkled his nose,

"I forgot, it's the Bambi diet for you. Perhaps I'll stay here after all. You can tell me all about it when you get back"

I thought about this,

"Of course. You hunt humans don't you? I'm not sure I could do that."

"Its your nature Bella, vampires are predators and humans are our prey, it's just a matter of choosing the right human."

"Is there a right human to kill?"

"How about a murderer, a rapist or a mugger?"

What he said made sense, he made it sound like a vampire could be a kind of police man, saving other humans from evil doers.

"Bella we should go"

I nodded and followed Esme out but I couldn't stop thinking about Garrett's words, would it be so bad to hunt humans who preyed on the innocent?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Harry

I managed to calm Leah down eventually and we left Charlie's,

"How many of the pack survived dad?"

"Only Sam I'm afraid, the rest were killed."

"What about the girl? Charlie's daughter?"

"Oh you won that fight, one of the vampires bit her."

"Good, then the Cullens are dead and we can be free."

"Good? Bella Swan was a girl just like you. She may have chosen her friends badly but I hardly think that justifies taking her life."

She sneered,

"She's not dead, just a leech and if it means I don't have to phase again it was worth it. What is Sam doing? Are there more wolves phasing?"

"No, the Cullens have left so there is no need for further wolves. It's over Leah, you won they've gone and I doubt they'll be back."

"Gone? And were just letting them leave like that? What about our dead? Where's the justice in that?"

"Leah you should let it go now. If Johnny H finds out what the pack did he would send you both into exile."

"Well who is going to tell him dad? Are you?"

I closed my eyes before answering, I'd thought long and hard about that,

"No, because to do so would mean losing you but that doesn't make what you did right and we now have no ally in town."

"We don't need one, we certainly don't need a leech lover like Charlie Swan."

"How did you become so bitter Leah? So hard?"

"When my body betrayed me into becoming a wolf guardian and I lost Sam to Emily that's when"

She shrugged free of my hand and ran off in the direction of the reservation while I fumbled, blinded by tears, for the keys to my car.

Leah

My own father disapproved of our actions! He was only too happy to tell the stories of the spirit warriors but he couldn't stand the brutal reality of their existence. We were owed for our dead and I would be looking to collect whether the elders agreed or not, whether Sam agreed or not. I would find Bella Swan and the Cullens and I would kill them all for my dead comrades. I stood looking up at the stars and vowed to revenge them as I shifted once more then howled my anger and loss into the silent cloudy sky. Then I ran on listening for Sam but not hearing his thoughts which meant he was in human form.

Once at our house I slipped in through the bedroom window and washed before dressing and going to look for my Alpha. Seth was alone in the house and surprised to see me,

"Where have you been Leah? We thought you'd been released a while back"

"I had some grieving to do. Where's Sam?"

"With the elders, is dad with you?"

"Your father you mean, he's no father of mine, he wouldn't even stand by his pack, or his daughter,"

"Because he felt what you'd done was wrong. It was all a set up, I see the injustice of that now. At the time I was caught up in the excitement of the planning. I think we lost sight of the innocent girl in the middle of all this. The girl who lost her humanity the same time we lost so many brothers."

"You too? Are all my family weak livered cowards?"

I pushed past him feeling my rage building and pushing it down with difficulty, I needed to stay human for a while.

Sam

I saw Leah and ran over to greet her,

"Sister, you're safe."

"Yes unlike our comrades who are all dead. What are we going to do Sam? We can't just let the Cullens leave and carry on their lives as if nothing has happened."

"The elders have asked for a face to face meeting with our supreme leader and he's agreed a video conference tomorrow. So we have until then to ensure that the story we give will get us the right result."

"And what's that?"

"An agreement for help in hunting the Cullens down and killing them for breaking the treaty, that is the truth after all. They bit Bella Swan, a human, that was in breach of the treaty."

"Do you think anyone will try to tell a different story?"

"Maybe, your father for one and he's infected Seth with his pacifist ideas. It might be a good idea if the two of them were away from the meeting with Johnny H."

"OK but how? I want to be there."

"Oh he'll want to hear your story Leah. Perhaps we can persuade Seth that it would be safer if he kept your father from attending."

"Will he do it?"

"He'll have no choice, remember he just phased for the first time. I can give him an Alpha command he can't refuse."

Leah nodded, her jaw tight with tension.

"We shouldn't have lost so many. How did that happen Sam?"

"The unknown, the wild card as always. The one thing you can't plan against. There was another vampire, a nomad, in the area and he sided with them."

"Do we know who he was?"

"Yes but I have no intention of stirring up that particular hornets nest. Leah there are a few, a very few vampires that it pays to steer clear of and he is the worst of those. I want no fight with him, we're going to let that go. He has left the area and is not a part of the Cullen family."

"But he killed our own"

"We are lucky he didn't arrive earlier or none of us would be standing here. I know this leech by reputation and I can tell you that if Johnny H hears he was involved this will turn ugly very quickly. He knows The Major would not get involved unless he thought it necessary, he doesn't usually concern himself with others, human or supernatural."

"But..."

I cut her off,

"No Leah, you will not bring him into this and that's an Alpha command. The Major was not there, it was the Cullens alone. Have you got that clear in your mind?"

Her brow creased in vexation but she couldn't override my command and eventually she looked down submissively and nodded,

"It was just the Cullens."

Harry

I didn't want to return to the res but I had no choice, I needed to see what happened at the meeting of the elders and I wanted to speak to both my children, explain why I felt the way I did, try to make them see how foolish, criminal even, their enterprise had been and the waste of life when no one had to die. If they had left the Cullens alone they would have moved on in a couple of years and the pack would have stopped phasing then, life would have gone back to normal with no loss of life. I didn't want the leeches so close but I did believe in the Cullens integrity.

When I got back only Seth was home and he was very quiet,

"Do you know where your mother and sister are?"

"Mum is at an elders council and Leah went looking for Sam. Do you really disapprove of their actions so strongly?"

"Yes I do. Lives were lost needlessly Seth. The Cullens were no threat to us, the only problem they caused was our young people to phase but that wasn't for ever. Once they left the wolves would have stopped phasing and returned to their lives. Was it worth all the deaths to get what? The same outcome, the Cullens gone. The price however was too high, lives were lost on both sides, ours and the human. The wolves reason for being was to protect us from the leeches and not by throwing a human to them."

"I phased dad. I became a wolf but Sam wouldn't let me go with him, he ordered me to stay here, said it wasn't right putting both Leah and I at risk and leave you and mum with no one."

My heart sank, I could hear my sons pride in his wolf side, so I'd lost both my children after all.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

Hunting wasn't as bad as I'd feared and the blood did ease the burn in my throat but it was still there in the background.

"You will get used to that Bella and learn to ignore it. I'm afraid animal blood never satisfies like human blood or so I'm told. I've never drunk from a human myself."

"Never? Not even out of curiosity?"

"Carlisle explained to me that once we start to feed its like a frenzy takes over and we can't stop and that means drinking human blood would result in a dead human."

"So every time someone like Garrett feeds he kills?"

"Yes."

"But what about me? He didn't drain me"

She hesitated as if about to say something then smiled,

"Garrett is very fond of you and managed to resist the urge to drain you."

"So he did just enough to change me? Is that so difficult? Who else do you know who has that self-control?"

"Carlisle. He's never killed a human only changed his family. There are a few but they are rare."

"Is it possible to drink from a human without changing or killing them?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Well if your thirst is only quenched by human blood and you could drink from a human but leave them alive that would be a better way to live surely?"

"I don't think it works like that Bella but you could speak to Carlisle, if anyone knows it will be him."

Carlisle

Edward and Alice arrived home while Bella was gone but thankfully I didn't have to fill them in, Alice had seen some of the action in her visions."

"Bella doesn't come through well though. She was foggy as a human but now I can't see her future at all, it's all shadows as if something is interfering with my gift."

"Really? Perhaps it's because she is so new."

Alice shrugged,

"Could be I suppose. I've never tried to see a newborn before. I see Garrett is still with us"

She shot a glare at our guest who was sitting on the back porch watching two squirrels fighting over nuts he had thrown in the snow.

"Yes, he feels responsible for Bella's transformation"

"Why? Did he change her? No I'd have seen that. So who did?"

"We had another vampire wanting to join us just as everything went so wrong. He saved Bella from the wolves and was forced to change her when he realised she was dying from blood loss."

"If he was a human hunter why didn't he just drain her and be done with it?"

"I think he wanted to show me he was worthy of my help."

"So where is he?"

"Garrett was upset that Jasper had bitten Bella and there were angry words exchanged, accusations thrown and Jasper left."

"Yeah that sounds about right. I agree with Rose about him, he's trouble."

"Garrett is my friend Edward, he wouldn't do anything to hurt the family and I'd appreciate it if you would be polite to him. He might be with us for some time, I think he would like to get to know Bella better. There might be a romance in the air, he's been alone so long. Speaking of which I would also appreciate it if you said nothing about Jasper, the other vampire who helped."

"Why?"

"It would just confuse Bella and she is just now learning to cope with life as a vampire. Esme took her to hunt."

"Where are the others?"

"Rose and Emmett went on to prepare the house in Boston. I thought it was close enough to humans for Bella to learn to interact but isolated enough that no one would see if she slipped up."

"Why do we have her by the way?"

"Well I could hardly expect her father to cope with a newborn although I can see she has turned out to be exceptional."

"How?"

"Well she hasn't attacked anyone yet or trashed the house. Think about Emmett, he had been terrible for the first two years, ruining several houses before settling down at last Alice"

"Well it will be interesting to see this strange newborn who has become a part of the family with no discussion on the subject."

"I'm sorry Alice?"

"Well, you had a quick conversation before asking me to stay, I know Edward was consulted about you finding a mate and when you changed Rosalie you did it for Edward here. She chose Emmett as her mate so what exactly is the status of this Bella Swan Cullen?"

"There wasn't time to discuss it, we were in terrible danger from the wolves and their allies. We still are in fact unless you've seen something Alice?"

"No I haven't but I want to know what place Bella has in the family."

"She is a welcome addition Alice as you were and I expect you to treat her as such. You aren't usually this hostile to newcomers."

"Well perhaps because I see her as a dangerous addition Carlisle and Edward agrees with me. The Quileutes wont just give up, they've lost too much. If they persuade the other guardian tribes to join them we could be hunted to extinction ourselves. More so if we have the evidence of the broken treaty with us, namely Bella Swan."

"No one in the family bit Bella, we did not break the treaty and if necessary we will move abroad, away from the guardian tribes. Before that though I think we should wait to see their reaction. I could always appeal to their leader directly."

"Do you think he would speak to you?"

"Well If the need arises we will find out the answer to that question Alice but in the meantime I suggest you two adjust your attitudes, Bella will be back soon and I don't want any unpleasantness, it wouldn't be fair. Oh yes, and no ill feelings towards Garrett either, not while he is a guest in my house."

I had been shocked by Alice's hostility, Edward tended to be led by her but why she should take against a girl she didn't know who was changed through no fault of her own as a direct result of us being in Forks I couldn't fathom.

Bella

When we got back I found two newcomers, Alice and Edward Cullen and while they were friendly I felt their reserve, perhaps they weren't happy at my presence but there was little I could do about that so after being introduced to them I went to sit with Garrett watching the squirrels. He looked up as I joined him and smiled and it made me feel tingly inside, he really was very good-looking.

"Poor little things have to work so hard to survive the winter. I missed Thanksgiving you know. I was supposed to be going to a party."

"I don't think you missed much, too much turkey and pecan pie for my liking."

"I never had pecan pie, we had pumpkin pie once, my mother was on one of her cooking fads but it was awful so we stuck to ice cream or frozen desserts after that. Now my diet is strictly liquid, warm and straight from the vein. Ugh it sounds horrible when I say it like that."

"Then don't, you'll get used to it. How was your hunt?"

"I caught a deer but I couldn't bring myself to kill it at first. Esme had to help, I don't think I'm very good at that sort of thing. I felt like I was cheating taking down a poor defenceless animal."

"Maybe if you ask him Emmett will take you to hunt bear, that's not helpless."

"I hadn't thought of that. Garrett have you never tried animal blood?"

"I did once, just to shut Carlisle up, its his pet subject, turning us away from our natural food source. Can't say I liked it much and I was still thirsty."

"Esme says that never goes away with animal blood. I'd like to try human blood, just to compare but I don't want to kill anyone to do it."

"Well there is another way although the blood wont be warm. There are plenty of blood banks, you could try stored blood, that way you don't hurt anyone."

"I'll think about that thank you Garrett."

I lay my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and I flashed back to the cave, we had sat just like this waiting to see what our captors would do next, before he had changed me for ever into his kind.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Charlie

I missed my daughter but more importantly I had to come up with a cover story to stop Renee worrying, at least until I had some idea whether Bella would be able to speak to her or meet her again. The Cullens lived among us so I guess I was hoping that Bella could too. I told the school there had been a change of plans, that Bella after the scare of the accident had gone back to her mothers. They weren't overly concerned, I was the Chief of Police, why would they suspect me of lies? Renee was away for two weeks so I had time to work something out but the Quileutes, they were definitely in my sights and then Harry called again.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to each other. You got your daughter back, what more do you want of me Harry?"

"I need you to come with me Charlie"

"Really? And just why would I do that?"

"You know about our world just as your father did but what happened to Bella was outside any sense or reason. The elders have spoken to our leader, they've lied to him and they are hoping he will declare war on the Cullens. They'll be fair game for any guardian tribe to take out, all of them."

"And I should care because they changed Bella? It's a war between species I don't belong to Harry."

"But your daughter does, she's with the Cullens isn't she?"

"Well yes but..."

"No buts Charlie. If they find the Cullens they find Bella and if they find Bella they will kill her too."

"But she wasn't responsible for any deaths, she was a victim."

"I know that but Johnny H doesn't and neither do the other tribes, they wont pick and choose who they kill."

"Then I have to warn the Cullens, they have to be careful, leave the country or something".

"There are guardian tribes and sects all over the world Charlie, not just in our country and he is the ultimate leader of all. If they flee the country he only has to make one call and the hunt will start over. The only thing we can do is try to speak to him personally. He wont listen to me but he will listen to you. So I need you to come with me to Denali."

"Alaska? Why would he listen to me?"

"He's wise Charlie and he will hear the truth in your words, if he does he can call a halt to the hunt, its Bella's only hope of survival."

"Why are you trying to help me Harry? Why would you go against your own people?"

"Because I believe in justice and the truth and our elders have lost their way."

If he was telling the truth then I had no choice and I couldn't see why he would be lying, he had nothing to gain by it.

"OK, Give me a few hours to sort out the mess at the station, the storm really caused some problems that we are still trying to sort out, then I'll meet you at the diner."

"Thank you Charlie for trusting me."

"I'm not sure I do but I can't afford to ignore you now can I?"

I watched as he drove away then grabbed an overnight bag and the stash of cash I kept in the house for emergencies and drove to the station. There I called a meeting of my deputies and explained I needed some time with Bella after her accident. As I knew they would, everyone offered to help out and we reorganised the rota for a week,

"If you need longer Charlie just rung"

"Thanks Andy I will but I'm hoping a week will be long enough. Now I need to get going."

I drove to the diner and found Harry drinking coffee but he wasn't alone, sitting beside him was Sam Uley and he looked in an ugly mood.

"Fancy seeing you here Chief Swan."

"Just calling in for coffee on my break. Don't see you here often Sam"

"I was worried about Harry, what with his daughter being kidnapped and all. He's been a little emotional since then"

I could cheerfully have taken out my gun and shot him but I guess it might be hard to explain to a diner full of innocent bystanders.

"That's good of you"

I ordered coffee at the counter,

"Can I join you?"

"Sure why not."

I sat down opposite them, Sam hemming Harry in,

"Look Chief Swan, I understand your anger at losing your daughter but we didn't turn her, that was down to the leeches and we will take care of the problem so you don't need to worry."

"Take care? You mean kill her?"

"She's a vampire"

His voice was a whisper now,

"A blood drinking monster, she'll be better off dead. Just leave things alone"

"Or what?"

"Or there could be another "accident" but this time there will be no walking away."

"Are you threatening me Sam Uley?"

"Yes I guess I am Chief Swan. Come on Harry lets get you back to the res."

As Sam stood up I felt Harry's hand on my knee and something pushed into my lap then Harry rose and went out shoulders bowed like an old man, Sam keeping a grip on his arm as if Harry might make a break for freedom. Once I'd seen them drive off I lifted my hand to the table and unfolded the napkin Harry had slipped me. On it was an address in the Denali National Park and a name,

Annie. Who the hell was Annie? I thought I was looking for a Johnny H? All I could think was that she might be a go between. Well it was down to me now with Harry a prisoner on the res. I finished my coffee and went outside where Andy's car waited for me, he'd loaned it to me for the drive to the airport, he and Eddy would pick it up tomorrow.

I drove slowly out of Forks wondering if I would ever see the place again, I wasn't even sure I wanted to, any good memories had been wiped out by the occurrences recently. I had a long wait in Seattle but I spent the time on my laptop looking up Denali and the reservation Harry had pointed me too. It wasn't a large one, hardly the kind of place you would expect to find the overall leader of all guardian tribes the world over but maybe that was the point. The flight I spent pretending to sleep so I didn't have to make conversation with the annoying sales rep I was seated next to. It worked, he put his head phones on and was soon snoring himself.

When we landed it was snowing and I was glad of my thick jacket and boots, it made a change from the rain anyhow. Renting a four wheel drive I stopped to eat and get my bearings then with a few supplies for the journey, more hot coffee and rolls, I set off for the res wondering what kind of reception I would get if I managed to find this Annie. I didn't even have a surname for her which was daunting unless she was so well known it wasn't necessary. By the time I reached the res it was getting dark so I found somewhere to spend the night and sat down to a hot meal, my first in over two days.

"We don't get a lot of visitors Mr Swan, not this time of year. Are you a hunter?"

"No ma'am. I'm looking for someone actually"

"Oh why is that?"

She sounded suspicious but I didn't have time to be coy,

"I need to speak to Annie."

"Annie? Is she expecting you Mr Swan?"

"I don't really know but I was given her name by a friend of mine, Harry Clearwater, he's a Quileute."

"Quileute? Then you are a very long way from home."

"Yes I am but its necessary I speak with her. Can you get her a message or tell me where I can find her?"

"Possibly but not tonight. In the morning."

"I'd prefer to do it tonight."

"I'm sure you would but no one travels far after dark, I will contact her for you in the morning"

So I could do nothing but go to my room, the only plus was that my host seemed to know this Annie I needed to speak to. I just hoped she really intended to connect me to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

By the time I reached the Whitlock place I was beginning to appreciate the peace of an animal blood diet and that's what I had been looking for, peace. I had kept to wilderness areas, finding a good choice of prey and while deer were fine and elk even better the best of all was wild cat and bear. Both these gave me a fight, they didn't just freeze once caught and accept their death. I guess I'd been trying to forget the girl I'd saved and thinking of my new diet helped with that but I would find myself gazing into space some times and wondering how she was coping with her new life as one of the dammed. Luckily she was with the Cullens and hopefully she would never need to feed on humans. Still she wasn't my problem although I felt a certain debt to her, after all I had made the decision to turn her. Maybe one day I would go back, find her and see how her life had panned out. For now though I was looking forward to seeing my old friends again, Peter and Charlotte.

When I arrived they greeted me as warmly as ever and we sat catching up on news of mutual friends and I found to my sorrow that Amber, a girl I once had a short fling with, was dead. She had always hated being a vampire and when depression set in she spiralled out of control and the Volturi had been forced to act. After all they couldn't have a string of drained bodies left across the country.

"I guess we should be happy she's at rest."

"I guess so but it still hurts when we lose a friend, we don't have that many we can afford to lose any."

I agreed with Charlotte and suddenly wondered how I would feel if I lost either of these, my best friends.

"I think I should tell you that I'm on a new diet."

Peters head snapped up as I knew it would,

"So you made it to the Cullens and now you snack on Bambi, great! I just hope no one finds out or you'll not only be the laughing stock but you'll have a string of would be Major slayers beating a path to your door. You do know you're not as strong on animal blood?"

"Yes Peter I do but to get some peace I'm prepared for that. Besides who knows except you and Charlotte? I never actually got to join the Cullens."

"Really so what happened? You had a sudden conversion on the road? The God of furry creatures appeared and told you to help yourself to a few bunnies?"

I had learned to ignore Peter over the years when he was in one of his moods so I turned to Charlotte.

"Would you like to know about my adventures with the Cullens?"

"Hey, you just said you never got to the Cullens."

"No Peter I said I never got to join them. We had a slight difference of opinion."

"Didn't want someone with so much blood on their hands tainting his sainted family? Fucking hypocrite."

Again I ignored him and relate the story of the Quileutes and Bella Swan."

"Those devious little fuckers. So, what are we going to do about it Major?"

"Nothing Peter, its not our fight."

Charlotte

Now I was officially worried, it had been good to see The Major again looking more relaxed than he had ever done but there was still an inner tenseness, something was niggling at him but for now that would have to wait.

"I think you could possibly be wrong there Major"

He looked puzzled,

"Why?"

"I was speaking to Diana yesterday and you know she keeps an eye on all the guardian tribes?"

"Yes I know her."

"Yeah paranoid fucking Polly. Always convinced the guardians are about to rise up and destroy us."

"Shut up Peter. She told me there were ripples radiating out among the guardian tribes. Something about a broken treaty and an almost decimated pack which would fit in with what happened in Forks."

"And what's the feeling among them?"

"That the Cullens betrayed the Quileutes trust."

"It was me who turned the girl not the Cullens."

"I don't think truth is necessarily their strong point Major. From what Charlotte says I think the remaining mutt spun a great tale."

"Is that true Char?"

"Yes, the remaining Alpha has asked for the help of other guardian tribes to find and kill the Cullens as revenge for all the deaths."

"And they agreed?"

"Word isn't back yet but Diana seems to think it will be in the Quileute favour and that means wherever the Cullens are, they wont be safe."

"Yeah well killing a bunch of vegetarian vampires isn't such a bad thing, they lower the tone for the rest of us."

Jasper

So Sam Uley and the elders had altered the story to make themselves look better and now they wanted help to destroy the Cullens? It really wasn't my fight, I wasn't one of them and if there had been any word of looking for me Char would have warned me by now, so why did it disturb me so much? I thought initially it was the injustice of it all, I hated liars and I hated those who spun a tale for their own ends even more. Charlotte was watching me with interest,

"Something bothering you Char?"

"No, but some thing's bothering you I sense."

Peter looked between us frowning,

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you? I think you do, you just don't know how to say it."

"Hey you two, stop with the fucking code and spit it out. Why should The Major be worried about the Cullens becoming wolf kibble? The guardians wont start an all out war over this, just kill, eat, and move on."

I knew Peter was right, even Johnny H wouldn't start a full scale war over one packs loss but I didn't like this at all. The Cullens could look after themselves or not, probably not from what I'd seen, but it wasn't my problem, they'd more or less thrown me out as it was.

Charlotte

When it hit me I couldn't help a smile, so The Major had finally met his mate even if he wasn't willing to admit it yet. He was worried about the Cullens not for their sakes but for Bella's and he was right to be. If she were with the Cullens when the guardians found them then she too would die.

"I think you need to seriously consider at least warning the Cullens."

"Why the fuck would he want to do that Char? They didn't give him a warm fuzzy welcome, let the mutts have them."

"Peter, enough. This is serious. Major you need to warn them, tell them to find somewhere well away from guardian lands and stay there. The guardians wont go looking for them like the Quileutes did, it would soon come to the notice of the Volturi if they started scouring the place for vampires and don't forget Carlisle was Volturi at one time. If the guardians don't start a war then maybe Aro will if he's pushed and none of us want that."

"OK, Major ring the fuckers and warn them, that way you're free and clear."

The Major looked at me troubled,

"You think I should do more don't you?"

"Yes and I think deep inside you know why."

He closed his eyes and a pain flickered across his face,

"You think I need to save Bella don't you?"

"What again? You'll be investing in a suit of armour and a white fucking horse next."

We both ignored Peter and The Major sighed deeply,

"I'm not good for her Char. She has Garrett and he's a good man."

"It doesn't matter if he's the most wonderful man in the world Major and you know it."

Suddenly Peters face cleared and he laughed loudly.

"Now I get it. This Bella, she's your mate isn't she? Well there's a turn up for the books, The great warrior loses his heart to a newborn who doesn't even know he exists".

"You don't know that Peter, of course she knows he exists even if she doesn't remember and after the transformation she might not."

"So, find out where the Cullens are and let's go get your mate."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Charlie

I didn't sleep well and as a result I was up early but my host was already up and busy cooking breakfast. She turned when I walked in the kitchen,

"Breakfast is almost ready why don't you sit down Chief Swan."

I nodded and sat at the table but then it hit me, she'd called me Chief, so she knew who I was,

"How did you..."

She smiled broadly,

"It doesn't really matter does it? And Chief fits you so much better than plain Mr. Once you've had breakfast I'll drive you to Annie's place, it's quite a ride."

"Thank you."

"Oh I wouldn't thank me just yet Chief, you don't know what she's going to say when you meet."

"As long as she allows me to speak to Johnny H I don't care."

"There's no guarantee of that, if you don't impress Annie then you get no further so be careful and most of all be honest, she hates deception."

"Thanks for the tip"

I ate my breakfast in silence after this, I was one step closer but would I be able to persuade her that I was serious and that I wasn't lying?

She was right about the ride, it took us two hours over snowy roads before I saw a cabin in the distance, smoke curling up from the chimney and figures moving around outside.

"Does Annie have a family?"

"We are all her family Chief Swan, Annie looks after us all but if you are referring to the people outside no, she doesn't have a family as such. Its time for the food parcels to be distributed, some of our folk are very poor and rely on handouts."

"I see, so is it a bad time to speak to her?"

"No, you can accompany them. It might do you good to see the plight of some of our people, then you can go back to your house and job feeling better about yourself."

"An object lesson? OK I can do that"

As I got out of the truck the young men moving boxes from the house to the three SUV's stopped and stood staring at me and the looks weren't very friendly although not down right hostile either.

"This way please"

I followed my companion into the house and through to the huge kitchen that smelled of new bread and fresh coffee which had my mouth watering. Standing at the oven was an elderly woman bent slightly but with dark, only slightly dusted with grey, glossy hair in a plait that ran straight to her waist.

She didn't turn around but greeted me as she continued to take the fresh rolls from their tray,

"So Chief Swan. I understand you want to talk to me. As you can see I'm rather busy at the moment but I thought we could talk as we do the deliveries"

"Fine. Thank you for agreeing to see me"

She turned then and I saw grave grey eyes study my face,

"I'm always willing to listen Chief Swan, What I choose to take from the conversation is something else entirely. Just so we don't waste each others time you should know two things, I don't tolerate liars and I hate drinking coffee alone so please join me before we set off."

She brought over two mugs of wonderful smelling coffee and sat opposite me.

"Lets be clear Chief..."

"Charlie, its Charlie"

She smiled,

"Very well Charlie. I know why you are here and I am deeply disturbed by the things I have heard. For that reason alone I am willing to hear your side of the story but our tribes are very angry and it would take only one wrong word or deed to start a war with the vampires."

"I understand that, its why I'm here. I think you may have been told a less than truthful account of what happened in Washington."

"I understand your daughter is now one of them, was that planned or was she attacked?"

"Neither"

"Are you telling me there is another reason?"

"Yes, she was changed to save her life."

"But it didn't save her life Charlie, she's as dead as if she were in her grave. Vampires are not truly alive, not as we see it"

"Well I have to tell you I'd rather have my daughter with me in the world even as a vampire. It's preferable to mourning over her grave."

"Now they are the words of a loving parent, I applaud that."

As soon as we finished our coffee she handed me some boxes containing still warm rolls and I carried them at her instruction to one of the waiting trucks, then we climbed into the front with a young guy with the same grey eyes as Annie, maybe a relative I thought, quite obviously one of the tribe. He glanced at me then put the truck in gear and drove off in the opposite direction to the one I had come by.

"Well Charlie perhaps you could tell me your version of events that led to your daughter being bitten."

I tried to start from the very beginning, how I knew about the Quileute wolves and my dismay that they wouldn't help to protect the town I called home.

"You do understand that the sole reason for the guardians is to protect our own people from the vampires?"

"Yes, I just hoped they might extend that protection a little."

"I see...do go on"

I explained about Bella's visit and her decision to move up to Forks to live with me,

"That must have made you very happy Charlie"

"It did but she never made it. The car she was driving in was forced off the road..."

"A car that was driven by a vampire I understand"

"Yes but Bella didn't know that at the time and I thought with the weather conditions getting worse he would keep her safe."

"A vampire keep a human safe? That's a novel idea but sorry I interrupt too much"

I had just got to the part where Garrett and Bella were herded into the cave when the truck pulled up outside a small collection of huts and were welcomed by the inhabitants. They seemed very grateful to receive the fresh rolls and boxes of supplies,

"Its hard up here out of hunting season"

I nodded at the young man's explanation.

"It's a tough place to live I guess any time of the year."

"Yes it is but its home"

We stayed long enough for some hot soup then pressed on,

"Only one more stop to make Charlie please go on."

I finished the story by telling her about Harry and how I got her name and location.

"So one of the Quileute elders is troubled. I wondered why only his wife's name was on the letter we received. This is not good."

"So you see it wasn't the Cullens who started this but the Quileutes who wanted to get rid of the Cullens."

"It sounds a little drastic don't you think Charlie? Arranging for the death of an innocent in order to have an excuse to kill a coven of vampires with whom they had a treaty?"

"Yes, but its the truth none the less and my daughter could have been killed by the crash or by trapping her in that cave with a human hunting vampire. When that didn't happen the wolves attacked and if not for the strangers intervention both she and Garrett would have been killed. He was the one who found her bleeding to death from a wolf bite and changed her rather than see her die"

Annie looked at the driver for a moment then turned back to me,

"This stranger. The one who changed your daughter. Does he have a name?"

"I only heard his first name...Jasper."

Again the two exchanged a look and then we stopped again at another smaller collection of cabins and went through the same routine. The hot coffee was most welcome and then Annie told me we would be staying for the night,

"It's too late to start back tonight Charlie but my kinsfolk are quite happy to offer us shelter and a hot meal. Have you ever eaten seal?"

"No, not yet."

"It's very good and freshly caught."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

The Cullens were nice enough and Garrett very attentive but I could feel the tension in the atmosphere so when I went hunting with Esme again, I still hated killing animals but she had been so upset at the idea of my trying human blood that I felt I had to keep trying, I asked her what the matter was.

"Carlisle has friends in the Volturi, our leaders and they are hearing rumours that the guardian tribes are readying to make a decision to hunt us down for the death of the Quileute pack"

"Can they do that? It wasn't your fault."

"Who knows what they have been told and yes they could if they were given permission to hunt us off the reservation lands."

"You say that as if they wouldn't normally"

"They wouldn't. The guardians are created to keep the tribes they serve safe from nomadic vampires mostly but only when threatened. To allow them to hunt elsewhere would be a terrible escalation. It would make most of the world too dangerous for us."

"The world?"

"Yes there are vampires worldwide so there are guardians too."

"What will you do?"

"We could try to find a safe haven abroad somewhere although I have no idea where or we could ask the Volturi for shelter. The guardians wouldn't attack Volterra, it would start a war that would kill hundreds on both sides."

"So why don't you go to Volterra?"

"That's not as simple as it sounds Bella. The Volturi are our leaders but they are not without their dark side. Hunting animals would be almost impossible, besides which once in Aro's grip we would never be free again. He wants Edward and Alice for their gifts and Carlisle for his keen mind. My husband escaped them once, 'I'm not sure he would be able to a second time. It means we would be prisoners within the citadel, never safe if we left. There has to be another way"

I thought about this as we hunted taking down an elk but I was barely able to drink from it,

"What will Carlisle decide? He'll have to speak to the others first wont he? I haven't seen Rose and Emmett in days".

"Rose has fits of depression and seeing you lose your human life she feels guilty, she'll be back once she gets over it"

"But it wasn't her fault."

"I know and so does she but Rose feels responsible."

"I don't think Edward and Alice like me much either,"

"My son is rather self-centred and I think he sees this danger as your fault. Edward would hate to go to Italy, he likes his freedom too much. As for Alice, I think she's a little jealous of you."

"Of me? Why?"

"Well you are the only one whose future she can't see and Alice sets a lot of store by her visions. It gives her a sense of security to be able to see what's coming."

"So what does she see coming with the guardian tribes?"

"Again, Alice sees the future of humans and vampires but not other supernatural beings. The guardians are a blank to her and until they make a decision she wont see anything. By then it might be too late to warn us so we will have to act as if they get the go ahead I'm afraid."

"Garrett told me that Edward reads minds, can he read mine?"

Esme shook her head and I couldn't help a smile, I hated the idea of him walking through my head at will.

"No and Alice thinks its for the same reason, either that or you may have guardian blood in you somewhere back in time. That is another possibility I suppose."

That took me aback, guardian blood in my ancestors! Now that would be ironic.

"I'm finished here, Can we go back?"

"Are you sure? You haven't drunk enough."

"I'm sure. Garrett is taking me out later. He wants to show me the town by night and I'm sick of staying in the house."

"You really should be careful Bella, Garrett isn't the best role model and he can be a little reckless at times."

"I like him, he's fun and I'm not sure Edward or Alice are any better role models... Sorry that was rude."

"No Bella you're right of course but I do worry about you. After all your father left you in our care, which reminds me, you should ring him."

"I will later today"

I turned and started back for the Cullen house enjoying my new coordination, no more slips or trips for me. It was one of the good things about being a vampire.

Carlisle

When Esme and Bella got back I could see my wife's concern so when Bella went outside to find Garrett who was swimming in the river at the end of our rented property although why he felt the need in the snow I had no idea.

"Is something wrong Esme?"

"Its Garrett. I think he's a bad influence on Bella. He's taking her to town this evening."

"Well that's hardly a crime and she has been under strict curfew until now. I'm amazed how well-adjusted she is and you took her hunting so I'm sure she'll be fine".

"What if Garrett hunts while they are out? What if he encourages her to join him?"

"Then that will be my choice Esme not yours."

I swung round, we hadn't heard Bella come back in,

"I'm sorry if you worry about me but its my life and I will choose how to live it. Garrett can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"I know Bella but he does seem to have some influence over your choices."

"I want to thank you for all you've done for me, I appreciate it but if I choose to listen to Garrett then that's my decision, he likes me and I like him so what's wrong with us doing things together? Would you prefer it if I moved out?"

"No. Bella how could you think such a thing? I'm just concerned for your well-being and you don't seem to be comfortable as a vampire yet. I'd hate for you to make the wrong choices."

"Esme I think we must respect Bella's decisions. We can only offer her advice and now is not the time to be pushing her away. Bella please understand that Esme sees you as another daughter and she worries about you."

"I understand that Carlisle, I do, but I have to discover myself in my own way."

"Of course you do but would you do something for me before you go out?"

"Of course."

"Ring your father and let him know how you are. It's been almost a week since you spoke"

"A week? I didn't realise it had been so long Carlisle"

"Time means little to us Bella, night and day are the same in our lives and that takes some getting used to"

"I will, I'll do it now and thank you for your understanding"

Bella

I used the phone in my room taking a deep breath before dialling. It took some time for Charlie to answer which was unusual but he sounded pleased to hear my voice.

"Bella where have you been? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine dad, just getting used to the new me. How about you?"

"Fine, doing a little research you could say."

"Research?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe I should find out more about the guardian tribes it seems I didn't know them like I thought I did."

"Why? It doesn't matter any more. They lost."

"It pays to know your enemy."

"But they aren't your enemy and I don't want you mixed up in this, its dangerous."

"Dangerous? How much do you know Bella?"

I explained the situation as Esme had explained it to me.

"No decision has been made yet Bella so hold tight."

"How do you know that Dad?"

I horrible suspicion crept across my mind,

"Where are you Dad?"

"Don't you worry about me I'm fine and I'm in no danger. As soon as I know anything I'll let you know. I have to go now honey but you stay safe and listen to Esme and Carlisle"

He rang off without answering my question which meant whatever he was doing and wherever he was he knew I wouldn't be happy. Surely he hadn't gone to speak to the guardians?


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Charlie

The seal turned out to be pretty good especially served with the fresh rolls and more hot coffee and our hosts were warm and engaging. The more I saw of Annie the more I liked her although her companion, the driver of the truck, sat a little apart after dinner and said little. He seemed to be watching me although I didn't feel particularly uneasy at this. Later we had a few beers which Annie had brought with her and then retired to bed. There weren't enough bedrooms so the young guy and I had sleeping bags on the floor by the fire. I'd spent enough nights under the stars or under canvas that it didn't bother me in the slightest and for a while I gazed at the flames thinking about my daughter and all that had happened to her as a result of deciding to live with me.

"You look sad Charlie"

It was the first time the young man had addressed me directly and I looked at him startled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Bella. Its all my fault you know."

"Really? From what I heard you did you best for her."

"Yeah well my best wasn't good enough was it? I knew about the wolves and the vampires before she came to Forks."

"You knew the wolves a long while before the Cullens turned up and I think you didn't have a very good opinion of them."

"I guess I just thought those with the power to keep humans safe should use it to do so."

"But they are a small group, would you have them kill every vampire?"

"No, only those that threaten humans, not the Cullens. You know when Bella and Garrett crashed the Cullens agreed to help straight away when I knew the Quileutes wouldn't."

"The Cullens do seem to be a little different from the rest. What did you think of their treaty with the pack?"

"I think they kept to it and I think the Quileutes just couldn't stand the idea of the vampires living so close so they hatched a plan to get rid of them with no thought for the innocent human they would sacrifice to make the plan work. My daughter knew nothing about Garrett's true nature until they were trapped in that cave and even then he warned her of his thirst and he made sure she would be safe when the wolves attacked. I think they would have killed her and made it look like a vampire had, in fact I know it. My daughter was destined to die."

"It certainly sounds like you have a grievance but what would you do about it? What do you expect Annie to do?"

"I don't expect her to do anything. I was told she was the only way I could speak to the leader of all guardian tribes, a certain Johnny H. I want him to put things right."

"How? Your daughter is a vampire and even our leader couldn't reverse that."

"No but he could ensure that the tribe responsible for it was punished."

"By punished you mean wiped out?"

"Hell no, there's been too many deaths already. I think he should make them tell him the truth and then punish them. I don't know how, I have no idea how powerful he is. Maybe he should remove the guardians or choose new elders. The lot they have now aren't fit to lead the Quileutes."

"You are a strange man Charlie Swan, your daughter becomes a vampire because of the Quileutes yet you do not demand deaths in revenge."

"I've found death doesn't change anything. Those left behind mourn and then seek revenge themselves just like the Quileutes are doing or so my source in the tribe tells me."

"Oh yes Harry Clearwater. He was very brave standing up to his family and brothers. Or very foolish."

"Probably a bit of both. I don't suppose he'll be very welcome in the village once Sam tells them he was meeting me."

"Sam? That would be Sam Uley? Isn't he the pack Alpha?"

"Yeah, which makes him responsible for the deaths in his pack as much as anyone. It was his idea you know, along with Billy Black and Old Quil I think. The crazy thing is that I thought Billy was my friend, my father never liked the Quileutes, he didn't trust them but he never stopped Billy and I playing together. I guess he was right though."

"I think it would be a terrible tragedy if all trust were lost between the humans who know of the guardians and the guardians themselves. You understand that it would be impossible for such small packs to take on the security of the whole human race?"

"If that's the case what was their excuse for operating so far from their reservation?"

"I have no idea but I assume they have their answer ready for that question. Guardian tribes do not usually commit themselves to helping outsiders."

"Yes I get that and I never expected that, what I did think possible was their ability and willingness to help out when danger threatened close to their homes. Would it be such a crime for say the Quileute pack to come to the aid of the town? Its not as if we have a major invasion of vampires. From what I understand its just nomads usually, one and two, not an army."

"I believe that to be the truth as well. A war between species would be a catastrophe for the human race, especially if the vampires were to win. Imagine no guardians to keep the vampires in check."

"But they don't, at least only on their own terms and from what I can gather its not as if the vampires target the reservation lands."

"True, I think there is a certain amount of understanding between all."

I couldn't help a bitter laugh at that,

"Yeah like the understanding between the Quileutes and the Cullens"

"No, that was a special case I agree. So you would have our leader seek the truth from the Quileutes and punish them if they have acted unethically?"

"Yes that's about it but I want my daughter to be safe and she's with the Cullens so if the guardians decide to hunt them down I guess I'll be at their side doing my best to defend her."

"Why don't you just threaten to tell the authorities about the guardians and vampires?"

"What good would that do? They'd think I'd lost my mind, besides I don't think it would be good to kill off or imprison either race, there are good and bad on both sides."

"You're right there Charlie. Well I guess we should get some sleep. Its been interesting talking to you. Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and soon I heard a soft snoring from my companion, thinking about it talking to him had helped clarify things in my own mind so when and if I got to talk to this Johnny H character I would know exactly what I wanted to say instead of rambling on. It seemed strange to be here in Alaska in the home of the guardians. I wondered what form they took, polar bears, Arctic foxes? Not seals that was for sure! I didn't understand Annie's part in this either, she wasn't the leader of the tribe but she certainly seemed to wield a lot of influence, perhaps she was a wise woman, someone he used to weed out unimportant matters. Tomorrow I would have to ask her if I would be seeing Johnny H or if he'd already made his decision. I knew Bella was safe for now after speaking to her but it worried me being so far away. I couldn't help if anything did happen and I wasn't going to lose my baby without a fight.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

We left that night taking two cars, Peter and Charlotte following me as we sped north. Charlotte's friend was keeping us up to date with what she heard and so far no one was doing anything. It all hinged on the decision of the guardians leader. Which meant we could be in time to help if his decision didn't go our way, I rang Carlisle Cullen to give him a heads up but they were already aware of their possible danger.

"Have you decided what you'll do?"

"Not yet. Garrett will go off alone I suppose and he may not even be implicated, its us the Quileutes really want not him. Rose and Emmett are away and I've suggested they stay away from us and get as far from any guardian reservations as they can although its difficult as we don't know which ones have guardians."

"And Bella?"

"Ah Bella. Well she's with us for now but I'm not sure she'll stay if Garrett leaves, they've become quite close"

I felt a kick in the pit of my stomach at those words, Bella close to Garrett? Did that mean she had fallen in love with him? Was it possible for a mate to recognise another man as a possible companion? Could Charlotte be wrong? Were my own feelings at fault? I needed to see Bella again, speak to her and find out how she felt about Garrett.

"Are you still there Jasper?"

"Yes I'm here"

"I know things didn't go well when we met but I am grateful for all your help and for saving Bella. This warning was something you didn't need to do."

"I'm on my way to you now Carlisle"

"You are? Why?"

"Because if the verdict goes against you I think you're going to need some help."

"We wont fight unless forced to do so. I'd rather find another way."

"I don't think the Quileutes are going to give you a choice Carlisle. They want you and your family dead."

"Then perhaps its better if you keep your distance I don't want to be responsible for any unnecessary deaths."

"I think that's my decision to make don't you? Perhaps I feel there's something worth fighting for."

"Well I guess as a warrior you would think that way but I can't and I'd rather you didn't come here Jasper."

He cut me off at this point and I was glad I'd been alone in the car because I could see Peters reaction only too clearly, he'd say "Fuck the doctor and his family, lets turn back" and although he wouldn't neither would he stop bitching for the rest of the journey and I wanted time to think. I had to decide what to do about Bella. Did I stand back and allow her to choose Garrett? Did I tell her how I felt and throw myself on her mercy or did I take my rival out of the equation? Once upon a time there would have been no doubt, I would simply have killed Garrett but not these days. I was sick and tired of the fighting, the death, and I wanted some peace just like everyone else.

Carlisle

When Garrett and Bella went out I hunted Esme down in her work room to get her advice,

"Jasper said he was on his way here? I assume he thinks the decision will go against us but why would he care about helping us? We didn't exactly make him very welcome did we? What will you do Carlisle? Should we leave now before anything happens? Its Bella I feel sorry for, she's struggling as it is and moving her again will only make matters worse. You know she's getting far too involved with Garrett and I think it might be my fault at least partly."

"Your fault Esme? How's that?"

"Well I led her to believe it was Garrett who had changed her to save her life."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess maybe I thought he would be better for her as a role model than Jasper."

"Well we know Garrett and apart from his diet I don't have a problem with him, live and let live."

"I think Bella is going to try human blood Carlisle and if she does that will be my fault for not getting between them more."

"Esme, Bella will find her own way and I do understand that a diet of animal blood doesn't suit everyone.

"But think how Charlie will feel if his daughter starts hunting humans for food."

"Well that's something we will deal with when and if it arises. I'll speak to Garrett when they get back but for now we must decide what's best for us. I think we should stay here until we find out what the Guardian leader decides. If he goes against us then I guess we'll have to run. At least Rose and Emmett are out of the firing line."

"Are they? How do you know they aren't being watched even now? We don't know the Quileutes and their friends are going to be content to wait for a decision from their leader."

"They will, its how their system works but if it makes you feel better I could try to reach their leader and put our side of the argument but remember, if the tables were turned how much notice would the Volturi give to anything the Quileutes had to say?"

"Please Carlisle, try. I don't want to spend my life on the run from the guardians."

"Very well I'll try and in the meantime we will guide Bella as much as possible. Where are Alice and Edward by the way? I haven't seen them."

"They've gone, Alice says she can't see the outcome of the Quileute leader conference and she's not waiting around to be picked off by the wolves if it goes badly. She doesn't like Garrett and she hates Bella being here, she thinks Bella is putting us in more danger than is necessary."

"And of course Edward agrees with her?"

"Of course, what else did you expect? They are mates after all."

Bella

I was excited at the prospect of a night in town with Garrett, I wanted to experience life as a vampire not just hide out at the Cullens rental house. I knew Esme was unhappy, she thought I'd start slaughtering humans under Garrett's influence but it wasn't like that. I just wanted to experience a vampires life through different eyes and I trusted Garrett to look after me, he was my sire after all. Esme had explained that created a special bond, that he was responsible for ensuring I could function in the human world without putting our world at risk of exposure.

We ran into town through the trees and across fields and it was wonderful, the feel of the wind whipping my hair back, the scents of the night, and all the sounds, the tiny night creatures scurrying about their business but going silent as they sensed us. I thought nothing could be as wonderful. Once in town we sauntered about hand in hand like all the other couples and even drew some admiring glances, especially from the girls. I thought this should make me feel jealous but it didn't and I wasn't above checking out some of their dates although I never saw anyone as handsome as my escort. He left me browsing in a late night book store while he went to hunt. I wasn't quite ready to see a human die to provide him with a meal although I was drawn strongly to try human blood for myself.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Charlie

The next morning I was woken by Annie with toast and coffee,

"I hope you slept well Charlie"

"Best nights sleep I've had in a very long time. Thanks"

I sat up sipping the scalding coffee and looked around,

"Where's our friend? I didn't hear him go"

"Oh, he had a few things to do Charlie and as its been snowing all night we wont be going back today. I'm sorry to keep you here but it will give you a chance to see the park in all its glory. Do you ski or snowshoe? Perhaps you would like to try some ice fishing."

"Now you're talking, I've seen it on TV but never tried it myself"

"Then once you are ready come through to the kitchen and I will introduce you to my friend Luke, he loves fishing."

The thought of another day here didn't worry me at all, there was little I could do until I spoke to Johnny H and it didn't seem likely I was going to meet him today so I may as well make the most of it.

Old Quil

We had been waiting for a visit from Johnny H for some time now, in equal parts hopeful and worried. He had promised us a face to face and ordered that we do nothing until then but Sam and Leah were impatient and it was impossible to rein them in fully. They had left Seth and the other new wolf Adam to keep watch over the tribe while they went looking for the Cullens. We knew they had moved away but using the network of other tribes Sam tracked them down and he and Leah were watching although they had orders not to do anything, just observe. Bella Swan was with the Cullens as was the leech who had saved her in the cave and I knew Sam was itching to kill both of them but the repercussions could be devastating for the tribe if he did so.

Harry saddened me most of all, I had expected him to understand the need to rid the area of the Cullens. After all they came and went with impunity turning up when least expected or wanted and all because of the treaty signed by our ancestors who had been too weak and blind to see the consequences for our young people. I had spoken to Harry when Sam brought him back from town with the news he had been meeting up with Chief Swan.

"What did you tell him Harry?"

"Nothing. I was thanking him for freeing my daughter."

"He freed her because he had no choice, what else would he do? Kill her?"

"He could have kept her prisoner or handed her to the Cullens but he didn't".

"Only because he knew if he did we would force him out of Forks, make him a fugitive from the guardians. He wanted his dead daughter to find a place among the monsters who had turned her to one. Don't feel sorry for the Chief Harry, he doesn't deserve your pity. It should be reserved for our fallen warriors."

"Warriors? Ambushing an innocent girl and trapping her with a leech then attacking her when she escaped, these are not the actions of warriors but cowards and bullies. They make me ashamed to be a Quileute elder."

"Then resign your position, Sue will gladly take your place, she understands what we did and why. In the meantime you will be held under house arrest. We do not need problems with the leeches or Johnny H."

When we finally heard that our leader was flying down to speak with us in person I felt only pride. We could explain exactly how we saw the actions of our pack and the leeches and he would understand and applaud us. There were a few facts that would need a little work but with no one to contradict us it shouldn't prove too difficult. Sue would take Harry's place on the council of elders, Harry being too sick to continue in his position. I offered to send Sue to pick him up from the airport but he preferred to drive himself, he didn't have long, only a day before he had to leave on more business which was also in our favour, there wouldn't be time to do any snooping. I didn't like the fact we would be forced to lie to our leader but the Cullens could not be allowed to come and go as they pleased so it was a necessary evil.

The women of the village cooked a meal for his arrival while Billy, myself, and Sue readied ourselves for Johnny's questions. Sam was due back any minute, he had to be here for this meeting as pack Alpha but Leah refused to return choosing to continue watching the Cullens. I was relieved when Sam arrived first, we had spoken for a long time on the phone but face to face was better and we made sure the story was clear in everyone's mind. I was the only one of the elders who had ever seen our leader in the flesh, I had visited Denali in my youth with my own father for a council of guardians and caught a glimpse of him as he entered the meeting hall. He hadn't looked much, too young, too innocent and unworldly to be a leader of guardian packs but my father said he was the wisest man he knew.

"He's lived through much Quil, he knows our people, he knows our enemies, and he has the wisdom of a man much older than he appears. When a guardian phases time halts for them, they cease to age. That happened with the first guardians many centuries ago and Johnny H was the first. He phases many times a year and so he never ages. Behind that youthful face is the wisdom and learning of all those centuries.

When he arrived parking up before my cabin I saw he had with him two other men, both seemingly older but guardians none the less. We welcomed them in to my house and sat to eat before the meeting started. Johnny spoke little but listened as the other two made conversation with Sue and Billy. I spent my time trying to figure out just how much he knew and if he was leaning favourably in our direction but he had a gamblers face that gave nothing away, his eyes switching from one to another of us but settling most often on Sam who was becoming uncomfortable with the singular interest.

After the meal we retired outside to sit around the bonfire lit in his honour, the rest of the tribe watching from some way off where a smaller fire also lit the evening sky.

"So, I am here as requested. Perhaps you could tell me how this all started Quil Ateara."

I was ready for this and explained how the Cullens encouraged other vampires, nomads into the area threatening our safety. How seeing one such nomad taking more than a slight interest in Chief Swans daughter we had begun to follow them hoping to prevent any harm coming to her. How when he faked a crash and kidnapped her, taking her to an old cave where he intended to drain her the pack had assembled and tried to flush him out. How managing to do so some of our number were killed when friends of his arrived but how Bella has panicked running off into the forest pursued by the Cullens who Bella's father had called in to help him find his daughter, How the other wolves except for Sam who was injured and Leah who was captured were slaughtered and the girl bitten by one of the Cullens. Something that was blamed on one of the wolves.

"The Cullens said they were forced to change Bella Swan because she was bleeding to death from a wolf bite but they lied, there was no wolf bite. Our pack were already laying cold in death."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

When Garrett came back his eyes were a darker mahogany and I knew he'd found dinner for himself. I was curious so as we headed to a club he knew of,

"It's so dark inside no one can see what you're doing so one glass can last all evening and we can enjoy the music."

I nodded, it sounded good to be doing something normal and human at last and when we walked inside I understood what he meant. The place was crowded with people all out to have a good time, drinking, dancing, or making out in dark corners.

"Would you like to dance Bella?"

I was about to refuse when I remembered I was no longer the left footed klutz so instead I smiled and held out my hand. I had no idea how I should be dancing but a few seconds watching everyone else told me it was a free for all and I soon got into it. Garrett was very good at this and a couple of girls were giving him admiring glances which were returned with good grace. If I liked Garrett so much why didn't I feel more jealous or possessive? I felt grateful yes because he'd saved my life but I was beginning to think that there wasn't anything else and when I thought about that dreadful night I had difficulty in placing Garrett in the woods. His face was clear enough in the cave, that I could remember but in the forest I couldn't get his face to clear and that made me wonder why.

"So Bella, a penny for them"

"Sorry? Oh I was just remembering...it doesn't matter, Now are you going to help me taste human blood or not? I'd like to see how different it is, especially if it quenches this burn in my throat. Its like having a constant nagging tooth ache. I don't know how the Cullens can put up with it like they do"

"Well we're all different and Carlisle hates the thought of killing humans while I see them like humans see cattle or pigs, as a food source. Its not easy at first, killing, but you become hardened to it after a while."

"I don't think I want to kill anyone, you said there was another way, blood banks? Why didn't Carlisle use those, he's in the ideal place to obtain blood."

"I can't answer that, you'd best ask Carlisle yourself."

"Would you consider using donated blood?"

He paused and I knew he was weighing his answer carefully before speaking.

"Bella, some of us are vampires and embrace our nature while others seek to be different, better, to deny what they really are. These days its harder to be a human hunter in some ways. When I was turned there was a war on, plenty of dead and dying to feed from, it wasn't really necessary to kill in order to feed but once you have the taste of human blood its impossible to turn away."

"So if I try human blood I wont be able to go back to animal blood?"

"Its unlikely but it will make you better, stronger, and faster than your Bambi blood drinking friends."

I was still unsure when Garrett took me from the bar to the hospital grounds and to a small window round the back where all the waste waited to be transported away. I could smell blood and other unidentifiable scents that had me wrinkling my nose.

"Don't worry, you can smell things destined for the incinerator. You wait here and I'll get you some blood. I know exactly where its kept."

"How?"

"I had a...dalliance with a nurse who worked here once, but that was some time ago. I don't suppose they've changed the lay out much though. I'll be as quick as I can."

Before I could tell him I'd changed my mind he was gone and I sat heavily on a low brick wall deep in the shadows. Was I doing the right thing? What if I liked the taste so much that I couldn't stop? Was I prepared to kill people to feed? I hated the very thought of it and a part of me hoped Garrett wouldn't find the blood bank but a few minutes later he returned holding two bags of ruby liquid and handed me one.

"I'm afraid its cold but I couldn't do anything about that."

He stood watching me as I lifted the bag to look into it,

"Well? Aren't you going to try it now I went to the trouble of getting it for you?"

"How do you choose who you kill Garrett?"

"I'm sorry?"

My question had thrown him,

"You once told me that there were those humans who deserved to die, like murderers, rapists and the like. How do you find them? What happens if you are thirsty and you can't find a human who deserves to die? Do you walk away and keep looking?"

His eyes shifted uneasily,

"I know the right places to look, dark alleys, abandoned buildings. The kind of place low life's hang out in."

"But what if it's an innocent man taking a short cut or a couple having an argument? How do you know?"

"Bella why all the questions? You aren't killing anyone to feed, this is donated blood."

"I know that but you haven't answered my question, how do you choose? How can you be absolutely sure?"

"You can't and I don't. If some innocent is in the wrong place at the wrong time then that's not my fault. When I feel thirsty I hunt a human, usually one I decide isn't worthy of living but sometimes innocents get hurt, just like in war.

"But we aren't at war and I don't want to choose between human beings, its like playing God."

Garrett scowled and his once handsome face took on a sinister look,

"Are you going to try that or continue criticizing the way I choose to live? You are beginning to sound like Carlisle only worse, he doesn't judge me like you are. I'm a vampire, I didn't ask to become one, I had no choice. Vampires live on the blood of other living creatures be it man or animal. Carlisle kills deer or bears to survive, I kill humans. Are you going to criticize us for our choices? What makes killing innocent animals any more right than killing bad humans?"

I stepped back as his voice became cold with anger,

"Don't you dare judge me Bella Swan".

"I wasn't judging you, I was just trying to get things clear in my own mind that's all."

"And have you? Am I the monster or is Carlisle? You need to choose Bella, you can't sit on the fence for ever and don't forget I saved you from the wolves, wolves who might even now be hunting us. You need me to protect you again and as a human hunter I'm much better at it than the Cullens. Just remember that when you look down on me from your lofty perch."

He turned and threw the blood bag he had been holding against the brick wall where it split sending blood dripping down its face to the grass below. I thought the scent might call to me so I tried not to breathe in but I could still smell it. It smelled of salt and iron and made my stomach roll, I couldn't drink that! He saw my nose wrinkle and laughed bitterly,

"Such disdain without even trying it Bella. Don't be so bloody judgemental, here"

He grabbed the bag I was still holding and ripped the top off handing it back

"Try it, you might find its better than you imagined"

I shook my head holding the bag away from me suddenly scared that if I tried it I might like it far too much. He snatched it back and squirted it on my face,

"Embrace your nature Bella"

The stench of the human blood made me feel sick and thirsty at the same time and as I wiped it from my face I couldn't help tasting it. This was far better than any animal blood even though it was cold but I couldn't forget what it was and what I might become if I allowed myself to drink and enjoy.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

I started to get a really bad feeling in my chest and I knew without knowing how that Bella was in some kind of danger. Had the guardians been given the go ahead to hunt down the Cullens and Bella? If so I hoped they would protect her, Garrett being there gave me a little more hope, he was at least a seasoned fighter by reputation. I pulled over and waited for Peter to join me,

"What's up? I thought you were eager to get to this girl."

"I am. Have you heard anything from your friend?"

"No why? You got a bad feeling or something?"

"Something like that"

"Give me a sec."

He pulled his phone out and hit speed dial talking fast and low then turned to me,

"Nothing yet. Johnny H hasn't spoken with the mutts yet so it can't be them unless of course they are acting independently and I guess it wouldn't be the first time now would it?"

I nodded,

"Lets go."

I was in the car and back on the highway before Peter put his phone away, if the danger wasn't from the Quileutes or their allies then who? There was no point in ringing the Cullens again, that would get me nowhere, all I could do was travel as fast as possible and hope they hadn't moved on before I reached them but this delay was playing hell with my nerves and the tightness in my chest was getting worse.

Peter

I told Charlotte why we'd stopped,

"And it's not the guardians so what?"

"Not the faintest fucking idea and as he isn't there I'm not even getting one of those feelings. I don't know the girl but she's got him in a right fucking state. I guess we just push on and hope for the best. If the Cullens have moved on we'll soon find their trail."

I wondered about this girl., she had to be something very special to capture The Majors heart or was he feeling more the sire bond? I couldn't work out why he'd left, walked away and left the girl with the Cullens and Garrett. I liked Garrett, he was a man after my own heart but I didn't see him as a good role model for a newborn, any more than I was. Was he leading her into some kind of danger? Was that what The Major was feeling?

"Charlotte phone Esme Cullen"

"What? Why?"

"She's a woman, you're a woman..."

"How astute of you Peter"

"Shut up and listen, see if you can find out what the fuck is going on with the girl. She's more likely to speak to you than me."

"She isn't likely to talk to either of us considering she doesn't know us from Adam."

"Use your feminine wiles or whatever the fuck it is you women use to talk to complete strangers like you've known each other for centuries, Fuck me, how hard can it be?"

Esme

I didn't recognise the female voice when I picked up the phone and her name meant nothing either, Charlotte Whitlock?

"I know we've never met but I'm a friend of...Jasper."

"Oh"

I still had no idea why she should be ringing me so I waited,

"Look, we know you have problems with the guardian tribes, or the Quileutes in particular, but we have a feeling something bad is going on. Is Bella with you?"

"Bella? Well she isn't here at present but she's perfectly safe I assure you"

"I don't think she is, could you tell me where she is and who she's with tonight?"

"I'm not sure what business it is of yours."

"Let's just say we all know who sired her."

I froze, did they know I'd led Bella to believe Garrett was her sire? A decision I was coming to regret even now.

"You're going to have to explain"

"Very well, Jasper saved her from the wolves, he changed her and you sent him away. Now Bella's in trouble and we're coming to find her but until we get there we need you to keep her safe"

"Her father trusted us to keep her safe so I don't think you need to worry Miss Whitlock, or your friend Jasper for that matter. I would have thought he was the last person to keep a young girl safe, especially a newborn. You see I do know of his reputation and it's not exactly inspiring."

"Fine, you don't like him and you think I'm a busybody, go ahead. We're all interested in the same thing here, Bella's safety so why don't you climb down off your high horse and tell me where the hell she is."

I considered putting the phone down on her but that would be stooping to her level, maybe if I told her she would go away.

"Bella went out with our friend for the evening, into town. I do hope that meets with your approval, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do"

I rang Carlisle, although he'd only left to hunt an hour ago, to fill him in.

"Should we be worried about Bella or these people?"

"I've heard of them, friends of Jasper. Perhaps you should ring Garrett, just to make sure. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I dialled Garrett's number and waited for him to answer, when he did he didn't sound particularly happy,

"Yes?"

"Garrett? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Esme, just fine. What's the matter? Bella telling tales on me? I admit I was wrong to get annoyed but she didn't exactly help with her attitude"

"You've had an argument with Bella? Where is she?"

"I thought that's why you were ringing, hasn't she turned up there? I thought she'd go straight back"

"No Garrett you were responsible for her so what happened?"

"It's a long story but she went off after we had words."

"And you didn't think to follow and make sure she got back here safely?"

"No, I didn't but I'll find her, besides what trouble can she get into, she's hardly your average crazed newborn".

"Well let me think...how about the guardians or had you forgotten about them? Bella is living proof of what they did."

"Have you heard anything? They wont act without permission, its more than their lives are worth especially after their last little escapade."

"Lets hope you're right Garrett or we could be finding a pile of ash with he name on it."

I was furious and took my car into town watching out for her as I drove but the roads were quiet and there was no sign of her. I rang Carlisle who promised to come straight home while I met up with Garrett outside the bar they had been in.

"What happened?"

He told me rather shame faced,

"You threw a bag of human blood in her face?"

"Not exactly, she was just being so judgemental and I lost my temper for a second."

"A second in which you set her running and now we have no idea where she is or which direction to look. Well done Garrett."

"I didn't do it on purpose and I'll find her, there's no need to get all het up."

"I hope you're right because we have company on its way."

"Who?"

"Jasper and his friends"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Leah

I had no idea what the elders or our esteemed leader would decide with regard to our actions and frankly I didn't give a damn. Once Sam left I was alone and I would decide what I did if I found Bella Swan. No one could order me around unless Sam phased and I kept human as much as possible to avoid just that. I'd found Bella's hideaway, along with the other leeches but she had kept close to home or been in company and I wasn't sure I could take down Bella and another leech at the same time so I watched and waited.

I saw her go into town with the guy we'd fought in the cave, the one who had almost done what we wanted him to before that other leech turned up and everything went so horribly wrong. Deciding to follow them I hung back far enough that they wouldn't detect my scent and shadowed them into town. I waited outside the book store hoping she might come out while alone but she had waited inside ruining any chance for attack then followed them to the bar they chose checking my surroundings, I wanted plenty of possibilities for escape if I were detected.

When they came out a little later I expected them to head back but instead found myself at a hospital. What did two leeches want with a hospital? Were they going to feed on the patients who were too weak to resist? We had seen Bella hunt and her diet was strictly animal so what was going on? He left her outside and I moved closer but he wasn't gone long enough for me to make an attack and when he returned I understood. He carried bags of blood in his hands and handed one to Bella. So, was she going to change her diet after all? Start on donated blood before hunting her own human prey? I wasn't sure so I continued to watch closely. The row was quite spectacular and when he threw the blood in her face it was all I could do not to laugh at her expression.

Then came my opportunity, she left her friend disappearing into the night alone and I shadowed her. Would she make for the Cullen house or was she fleeing blindly? My smile broadened as she fled distressed into the forest the other side of town, now she was mine and I phased to wolf form running after her and drawing ever closer. Then suddenly I heard Sam's voice in my head,

"No Leah. You can't do this. You'll jeopardise everything if Johnny H finds out you are still tracking Bella Swan so far from the reservation. You have to stop now."

"NO"

I ran even faster and leapt landing on Bella's back and knocking her to the ground, she'd been so upset she hadn't heard me coming and I'd taken her by surprise. I sank my fangs into her shoulder and shook my head ripping off her arm and hurling it from me into the undergrowth before sinking them in again, this time aiming to take her head off.

"Leah Stop, this is an Alpha command"

I cursed as my instincts cut in and my body betrayed me pulling me away from my quarry who lay on the ground clutching the side of her neck where I'd almost bitten through. I turned and ran on through the trees knowing I would be ordered back to the reservation and hating the power Sam had to force me against my will.

Bella

I had run blindly from Garrett, hurt and disgusted by his actions, how could my sire treat me like that? Because I had questioned my own ideas? I didn't worry what direction I went and had no thoughts of running back to the Cullens. I felt out of place there, isolated, I didn't seem to belong and I felt there was something they weren't telling me, something I should know but was a secret. I had no idea where I would go only that this direction seemed to be the one I wanted. Then I heard the wolf but too late to avoid the attack. I thought I was dead for sure, the wolf was strong and determined and I couldn't get a grip on it but then it faltered before leaving me wounded on the ground and running swiftly away.

I staggered to my feet looking around to see what had spooked the animal but I was alone, the only sounds I could hear the heartbeat of small forest creatures and they certainly hadn't scared the wolf from its attack. Had it been a Quileute still trying to kill me? I felt weak, I hadn't hunted and I needed all my energy to stay upright. I could feel the terrible wounds in my throat and shoulder, the venom spreading across my shirt and dripping from my fingers, the arm hung loose at my side unusable until the flesh knitted back together and in order to do that I needed blood, a lot of blood. I turned as if to head back in the direction of the town but something drew me in the opposite direction, a feeling I couldn't explain but nor could I ignore it so I staggered on through the trees looking for any sign of prey.

I found nothing, the only wildlife were too small to be of any use, I should have fed properly with Esme or taken the blood bag Garrett had offered me. The scent of drying blood on my clothes merely served to heighten my thirst until it became a living thing in my throat, searing the flesh and sending me mad with its incessant nagging. I was scared the wolf might come back and kept turning to check my rear but I couldn't hear its paws or breathing so maybe it really had gone. Up ahead I could see the straight blackness of a highway but I couldn't stop a car, how could I explain the fact I was badly injured but not bleeding. I could follow it though and hopefully find somewhere to feed on the way, a stream or creek where animals came to drink. I was so thirsty I would settle for squirrels or rabbits even a dog or cat. I knew if I didn't then the next human I came across was dead, I wouldn't be able to stop myself attacking.

The road was quiet only a couple of cars went by and each time I hid in the shadows then I saw two sets of headlights in the distance and somehow I knew they were important to me. Perhaps it was Esme or Carlisle, even Garrett coming to apologise for his behaviour. I took a couple of deep breaths and walked out to stand in the centre of the road so I couldn't be missed and prayed for a friendly face. The lead car pulled up sharply and the driver's door was thrown open. In the headlights of the second car I saw a tall shape with blond hair and it looked suddenly familiar but how? He approached slowly, his arms hanging by his side and a gentle smile on his face,

"Bella? What happened?"

Seeing my injuries the smile disappeared and concern took its place as he moved to me more quickly,

"I know you"

"Good I was beginning to think I'd have to introduce myself again. What happened Bella? Was it a wolf?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"You seem to draw them to you. Last time we met you were a wolf's chew toy and let me tell you it's not a good thing to be."

"I know, it hurts"

He stepped close and wrapped an arm around my shoulder looking at the wounds the other side

"When did you hunt last?"

"I can't remember"

"Is that blood on your clothes?"

"Yes Garrett gave me a blood shower"

"I'm sorry?"

"Me too"

As I said that I fell into him closing my eyes and feeling safe for the first time since I'd run from my sire.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Harry

I knew Johnny H was here by the atmosphere in the village although I wasn't going to see or speak to him. I'd been sent to Emily's cabin in the trees out of the way, my place taken by Sue while Leah still followed Bella looking for a chance to kill her. I hoped Charlie had been able to speak to our leader but as a non native that was only a possibility, Johnny H had no reason to allow him an audience. I had hoped that Seth might be left to guard me at least I could speak to him, try to explain how the pack had lost its way but I guess that was expecting far too much. Instead Sam got a couple of friends from the other side of Seattle to come over as a favour and it was the two of them who sat in the cabin with me their faces impassive but although I'd tried to make conversation they made it quite clear they weren't interested in our problems, this was purely a favour for a friend. I could see the smoke from the bonfires curl above the trees and knew the meeting had started. I walked to the door standing on the porch and looking over in the direction of the village then one of the men, Miles I think, called me back

"We don't want any trouble Harry please come back inside"

I sighed and walked back to my chair picking up the lukewarm coffee and sipping it wishing I could hear what was being said and knowing a lot of lies would be told today.

Sam

Old Quil introduced Johnny H to the elders and then me and I was surprised, I'd expected someone much older, like our elders but this was a young man, not much older than me although his two companions were somewhat older. They deferred to him though so there was no possibility of mistaking the true leader. We all sat down and Quil told the story we had worked out calling on me for a first hand account of the fight itself. When we finished there was a short pause then Johnny H got up to address us,

"Thank you for the introductions Quil Ateara and for your version of the events that resulted in the death of the Quileute pack. I see the other survivor Leah Clearwater is absent. Where is she?"

"As a female Leah felt the deaths more deeply and she went off to grieve alone."

"So she's not with her father, your husband Mrs Clearwater?"

"No."

"I understand Harry is sick. Nothing serious I hope."

"He has heart problems and sometimes it lays him low but I'm sure he'll recover."

"Good."

He looked around at the circle of elders and the two new wolves standing with me.

"It is very sad when a pack loses any members, almost unheard of in recent times. We have enjoyed many years of peace with the vampires. Your treaty with the Cullens was a wise move on behalf of your ancestors and it grieves me that such a treaty should come to nothing so completely so quickly. Did anyone speak to the Cullens and find out why they suddenly changed their habits?"

"No, we didn't have time for a cosy chat, we were busy trying to save lives".

"Yes so you said. Humour me please Samuel Uley but why did the action that resulted in the death of your pack, your brothers, take place so far from the reservation? I don't remember anyone asking for special dispensation to act so far from tribal lands, or am I mistaken?"

This was our first hurdle and I saw Old Quil stiffen then speak,

"We did not have time to seek permission, we were aware that the Cullens friend was a danger to a friend's daughter and perhaps we acted rashly but I gave the permission for the pack to act off the reservation."

"To save a friend's daughter? The Chief of Police I understand?"

"Yes Chief Swan is a friend of the Blacks. His daughter was moving up here and had been targeted by the Cullens friend."

"How did you know all this?"

"We watch our enemies, its wise to know what they are doing at all times."

"Yet you didn't stop the accident or prevent the vampire from retreating to a cave with this human girl you tell me you were trying to save? Excuse me for all the questions, I'm just trying to get things clear in my mind."

"We weren't in time to stop him but we did attack the cave to try to draw him out."

"Which I understand you successfully did but then another vampire arrived. Another of the Cullens?"

"No, a stranger, a nomad."

"A nomad yes but hardly a stranger surely, not to you Quil or even you Sam. Surely you have heard of The Major? Even in Denali we are aware of that particular vampire. I think perhaps you were lucky not to lose your own life too Samuel. But I digress, The Major killed some of the pack while the girl ran? Perhaps you could explain to me why she ran if you were trying to protect her."

"She was confused and scared surely that explains her fleeing."

"True it does but what it doesn't explain is how she came to be bitten by one of the vampires in the woods. The Major was killing wolves, the Cullens friend was by your own account badly injured and the Cullens live on animal blood so who exactly attacked Bella Swan?"

He waited, his eyes settling on one after another of us until they came to a halt on my face and in those deep intelligent eyes I saw the truth, he already knew exactly what had happened there the night Bella Swan was attacked and bitten, he was seeing how much rope we needed to hang ourselves but I couldn't speak, it was as if his stare had turned me to a block of stone.

Johnny H turned to Sue,

"I think I'd like to speak to your husband, just for a second. Where is he?"

"At the clinic"

Quil jumped in quickly and I hoped that would suffice but then Johnny turned to one of his companions.

"Could you ring the clinic and ask if Mr Clearwater is well enough to speak on the phone for a couple of minutes. We'll wait"

His eyes left my face and I felt myself gasp in deep draughts of the cold night air as he turned that basilisk stare on Sue,

"Do you have the telephone number or should I ask Matthew here to drive over there and check on your husband?"

Sue shook her head, her face white with the shock of being caught in a lie.

"I thought not, Matthew if you would be so good as to find Harry Clearwater and ask him to join us unless he feels too unwell of course. In the meantime perhaps someone would like to tell me the truth of what happened here because what I have heard so far is so unbelievable as to be in the realms of fantasy. Quil you had your chance, Sam you also told your story, lets see...yes Billy Black, you lost a son perhaps you could tell me what really happened while we wait"

He sat looking at Billy who stared into the flames but didn't speak,

"I see, then lets hope Harry can clear things up because at this moment I am feeling that you take me for a fool which is actually very insulting."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Charlie

The ice fishing was actually really enjoyable and by the end of the day it was hard to remember I wasn't here on holiday, that my visit had a serious purpose. After dinner Annie and I went for a walk together through the softly falling snow to the edge of the village.

"We go back in the morning Charlie. I hope you have enjoyed your time in Denali"

"Actually I have very much all thanks to you but I really didn't come here to enjoy myself, I came to speak to the Guardian leader, to tell him the real story of what happened to my daughter. I know he wont hear the truth from the Quileutes, they'll be forced to lie to cover their own misdeeds."

"I see and you think our leader will be taken in by such lies?"

"Well I think he might be more inclined to believe them than a vampire or a human."

"Really? You know so little of us and our ways yet you presume we are all fools?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that, I'm just worried for my daughter that's all."

She patted my arm,

"I know that Charlie. You love your daughter very much even though she is now a vampire"

"A father never stops loving his children even when things happen to them and Bella isn't responsible for what happened to her."

"I know but remember Johnny H is father to all the guardian tribes, he loves every one of his children but he isn't a fool or a push over and I think he will do the right thing Charlie."

"I hope so."

We left early the next morning with a different driver, the young man I had spoken to hadn't reappeared and his replacement was much more taciturn so most of the journey was spent talking with Annie. About the guardian tribes and how they had been formed, why they were formed and I learned more of the vampire world too but she didn't automatically speak of them as monsters,

"We believe there is a place on the earth for all creatures, natural and supernatural, we only wish to protect our own way of life. Most of the vampire worlds feel the same way, there is little friction these days unlike in former times, before the Volturi took over the leadership of their world and enacted laws to keep their secret which ironically made the world a safer place for the rest of us. The Quileutes are an aberration Charlie, they have lost their way in their fear and hatred if what you said was true."

"So your friend told you what I'd said?"

"Yes he did"

"Do you think the message will get through to Johnny H?"

"Of course, there is very little that concerns the guardians that gets past him. Don't worry too much Charlie, I'm sure things will be worked out one way or another."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Annie? It's the one way or another that worries me"

"Well then you carry on worrying and I'll get the rolls and coffee ready."

I looked round but all I could see was snow and hills.

"We may be in the wilderness but a gas ring and a picnic aren't beyond us Charlie, not quite"

I laughed as I helped her set out the picnic on the tailgate of the truck and we stood with the driver eating and talking in general about the area and its fishing and hunting opportunities.

"You know I'd like to come back some day for a real holiday."

"Charlie you are always welcome to visit, my house is your house, and perhaps I may even get to meet your daughter"

"I could bring her with me?"

"Yes unless of course humans are on the menu. I like to meet a variety of people Charlie, it stops me becoming old of mind."

Talking to her it had never crossed my mind to wonder how old she really was and I could hardly ask but she seemed to read my thoughts because she laughed,

"Being a gentleman you would never ask a lady her age but allow me to ask how old you think I am."

"Now that is a very dangerous question coming from a woman and I suck at guessing ages."

"I wont be offended Charlie I promise, take your best shot."

I cringed inwardly as the driver stood smirking, he wasn't going to be any help!

"OK but I warned you I'm crap at guessing ages. Here goes, sixty, maybe a little younger."

They both burst out laughing,

"Charlie you fell into the trap most people do, you see a face or a body and don't think what's behind it. I have children older than you."

"What?"

"Where do you think the guardians come from? They are born as children with a special gene which is triggered by the close proximity of vampires or indeed were wolves although they were hunted to near extinction by Caius Volturi and we hardly ever come across them now. Most tribes don't have the gene and we foster children to them, guardians in the making. Some never phase but live out their lives as members of the host tribe quite happily."

"So the guardian gene is in your make up?"

"Yes, there are many of my children and grandchildren in tribes around the world. Each one of them growing up and living their lives as allotted while I age slowly until another guardian mother is born and then it will be time for me to grow old and die as nature intended."

"What about the Quileutes? Are they your family?"

"Actually no. They are one of the very few tribes that created their own spirit warriors who in turn became guardians. They are a very old tribe with many links to the earth and its natural magic which is why it hurts so much to find they have betrayed their own heritage."

"If Johnny finds against them what will happen?"

"We'll just have to wait and see wont we Charlie"

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course but I wont promise to answer it."

"Johnny H, is he one of your children?"

Annie merely smiled enigmatically and turned away packing up the picnic,

"I think its time we carried on. Come Charlie help an old woman into the truck"

I couldn't help a smile, she hopped up in to the truck like a gazelle while I had to pull myself in, she made me feel old if truth were told. I wondered as we started off again if I would ever meet Johnny H or if she and the young man I'd spoken to would pass on my story for him to hear. It would have been good to meet the face behind the name but there was much about the guardians that remained shrouded in mystery and I was an outsider after all.

I slept that night at Annie's and it felt relaxed, like I was with an old friend, it was comfortable and I knew when I left I was going to miss her but I still wished I'd had the opportunity to speak to Johnny H. As much as anything I was intrigued to see this all powerful leader of every guardian tribe in the world, now that took some balls and a lot of wisdom! As we drove to the airport the next morning I asked Annie if she'd had any word on the Quileute problem.

"I think it is being looked into as we speak Charlie"

"So Johnny H visited Forks or did he just speak to the elders? You did tell him that Harry Clearwater wasn't going to be allowed to see him or talk didn't you?"

"Charlie you worry far too much. You look after your people and let us look after ours. Justice is just as important to the guardian tribes as it is to you."

"Yeah I get that, I just would have felt better if I could have put my side of the story."

"How do you know you didn't Charlie?"

I turned to look at her but she merely smiled and waved to me as she and her friend, yet another young man who had been driving, walked away. Now what the hell had she meant by that? Surely she wasn't Johnny H? I knew it was a female name in certain places but was Annie the guardian leader? I guess it made a kind of sense, she was old and wise enough and she was the only person I'd really spent time with so maybe she'd sent an emissary to Forks while I was with her. Hopefully I'd find out when I got back although my greatest desire was to find Bella and see she was doing OK as a vampire.

**Just tom let you know I wont be posting tomorrow but things will get back to normal Tuesday afternoon. Thanks to everyone who reads and those who review. Jules x**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

From the state of Bella's shoulder and neck there was at least one wolf still on the prowl but was it one of the Quileutes? If so then either they were acting independently or Johnny H had made his decision but I thought if that were the case Peter would know. I was confused by Garrett's actions but now wasn't the time or place to interrogate her so I helped her into the car.

"Stay there a moment, I just need to tell my friends what's going on"

She nodded but I knew she was weak from thirst and not really listening. Peter appeared peering in the window,

"Well she's cute I'll grant you but what the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure, a rogue guardian I think but she needs to feed"

"Smells like she already did"

"Apparently Garrett gave her a blood shower."

"Is that some kind of kinky foreplay?"

"I have no idea but I intend finding out soon. First we have to find her some blood."

"Animal please"

Her voice was weak but she was aware of what she wanted

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded,

"I don't want to become a human hunter."

"OK, Charlotte will stay with you and we'll find something for you"

Charlotte slipped in beside Bella and Peter and I set off looking for wildlife,

"Why is nothing ever fucking simple with you Major? Now I'm on fucking Bambi patrol, why can't you just meet a nice girl, settle down to a normal vampire life hunting humans?"

"No idea Peter but this is my life now and maybe its fate that I should change my mate only to find out she hunts animals too."

We caught an elk and carried it back for Bella who fell on it hungrily while we watched from a safe distance bearing in mind she was a newborn.

"Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Did you have something in particular in mind? You're gonna have to qualify strange"

"Yeah, she's hurt and weak admittedly but she's too calm by far. You sure this is the girl you bit Major?"

"Positive, how could I forget her?"

"Then there's something really fucking strange going on. Did she recognise you?"

"She said she did but I'm not sure. Remember after she woke up I doubt she'd remember anything too clearly."

Bella

The blood made me feel instantly better and I soon drained the poor creature deciding this kind of blood was fine, I didn't want human blood even if it were donated. I listened to my saviour as he talked to his friends. I knew I was strange even by the Cullens standards but I couldn't help it, I wasn't full of rage or crazy for blood like most newborns, maybe something about me was wired wrongly. Then I heard something that made me stop, the friend had asked if his friend was sure I was the girl he'd bitten! That didn't make any sense, I remembered vaguely being attacked by a wolf but nothing after that until I woke up three days later to find Garrett at my side. Esme told me he had saved my life, that he was the one who had bitten me, changed me into a vampire, but if she was telling the truth then why did these people think otherwise? I had recognised him as one of the people who had tried to save us but who really was my sire and if it wasn't Garrett then why had everyone, him included, allowed me to think he was? If it hadn't been Garrett then it might help to explain why I had such conflicting emotions. If this man were my sire why had he left me to the Cullens and Garrett and why was he here now? My head was spinning with all the memories, thoughts, and confused images whizzing around in it.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's confusion and realised that having overheard our conversation she would be wondering what was going on but before I could approach she threw away the drained elk carcass and walked slowly over to us. I was relieved that the wounds she had sustained were finally healing and smiled at her encouragingly,

"Feeling better?"

"No, not really. I don't understand"

"What don't you understand Bella? Why I left?"

"Rewind a bit. I remember being attacked by the wolf while I was still human and running but the next thing I actually have any memories of is waking up a vampire with the Cullens and Garrett. Esme told me he was my sire and he let me go on thinking that but he didn't change me did he?"

"No, I did. You were dying of massive blood loss so I bit you and started the transformation but I was forced to leave you. The Cullens didn't believe I'd done it to save your life. Garrett told them he thought I had attacked but then felt guilty so I bit you and pretended that had been my aim all along."

"Yeah you could say they ran The Major out of Dodge but he couldn't help himself, he had to come back for you"

"Why would they lie to me about my sire?"

"I guess they didn't like my reputation and thought I was a bad influence on you."

"But that wasn't their decision to make. They lied to me."

"I can't tell you any more than that Bella, if they had other reasons they kept them to themselves."

Bella moved closer and I could feel the tension radiating from her in waves but I didn't see the punch coming and it knocked me backwards with its force while Peter roared with laughter,

"You bastard, you bit me and then you left me with the Cullens. You abandoned me"

I rubbed my jaw astounded and having no idea how to answer Bella's accusation, I had abandoned her and that was unforgivable. What could I say?

"And you"

She pointed a shaking finger at Peter,

"Shut it or I'll give you some of the same."

Peter stopped laughing but it was a struggle for him as Bella looked almost comically angry.

"Why are you here now?"

"I felt you were in trouble, the sire bond I guess so I came to make sure you were OK."

"Well I'm fine so you can crawl back under whatever rock you call home"

"Bella please, I know I was wrong to leave you but I didn't lie about it."

"No, you left that to the Cullens, well guess what I don't need any of you. I can look after myself just fine and if I ever see you again it will be way too soon."

She turned and then she was gone and as I went to follow Charlotte took my arm shaking her head,

"She's angry and hurt Major. I think you should give he some time to cool off or it might be more than a punch next time."

"Where is she going Charlotte? Back to the Cullens? To Garrett?"

"I doubt it. I don't think she knows who to trust any longer but if you pursue her it will only make matters worse. Give he some time. She'll find her way back to her fathers I guess."

"You think she'll be safe alone?"

"Fuck yes, an angry tiger would think twice about taking on that little hell cat. You know something, Major, I think you might have met your match at last."

I really wanted to wipe the smile off his face but I needed my friends and he was right.

"Maybe I should contact the Cullens, tell them what happened, they can look out for her."

"What the fuck for? She's not going back there now she knows they are liars."

"Peter's right. Bella will go home to her family. If you want to check on her I suggest you go to Forks and wait for her to turn up there."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Harry

When the stranger came to find me I knew Charlie had got a message to Johnny H even if he hadn't spoken to him personally. My two "guards" stiffened as the stranger approached the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I've come to collect Harry Clearwater, he's wanted at the council meeting."

"Well he's sick so I guess the meeting will have to go on without him"

I heard a sudden noise and the door burst open with a crash before the calm voice came once more,

"That was a warning, do not mess in guardian business. Now go home both of you now, before I lose my temper"

There was a scuffling sound as my two guards scrambled for their shoes then the noise of running feet and the inner door opened to reveal the stranger looking amused.

"Harry Clearwater?"

"Yes"

"Are you well enough to attend the council meeting?"

"Yes I'm fine. Did Charlie get to Denali?"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer any questions but Johnny H had requested that you speak with him if you are well enough"

I grabbed my jacket and followed the stranger out of Emily's and over to the village centre and the bonfires. Standing with his head bowed and arms crossed on his chest was a young man who could only be our leader. He looked up as I approached and held out his hand,

"Harry, I'm glad you are recovered enough to join us. I would be very grateful if you could tell me what really happened the night the wolf pack was destroyed."

I nodded and took a seat close to him aware all eyes were on me and most were hostile as I began to speak. I was ashamed of the tribes actions but I held nothing back, telling him everything I knew for sure and then what I suspected and the icy silence when I finished speaking had me shivering.

The young man looked angry and disappointed and shook his head looking directly at Old Quil, Sam, and Billy, who were seated close to each other.

"Do you have any rebuttal to Harry's story of the events?"

"We did what was necessary to rid ourselves of our enemies."

"You lied, you manipulated, and you decided that in order to gain your ends the life of an innocent girl was a price you were prepared to pay."

"That's not how we saw it"

"Obviously not but I don't see any other interpretation of the facts, the girl is dead to her world, now a vampire herself and your pack is dead. The price you were willing to pay was unacceptable."

"I feel the pain of my brothers and sister but the vampires are gone so they didn't die in vain."

Sam was unrepentant even now.

"But they did. They thought they were fighting for the tribes survival, its safety. Instead their deaths have lost the tribe its only protection and killed a human. Perhaps you can find a way to justify those consequences but I cannot. Nor can I forgive the lies, to others of your tribe, to your friends and to me."

I waited, wondering what Johnny H would do about the Quileute actions because there was no way he was going to allow such deeds to go unpunished. The others realised this too and their faces became tense and worried.

"I cannot undo the wrong you did to the girl Bella Swan, there is no power that can turn her human again and so her father loses his daughter as she loses her humanity. I can however make sure that such a thing never happens again and I will."

Sam

Harry had betrayed us just as we feared he would and now it was all up for the rest of us.. I had no idea what Johnny H would see as a fit punishment but from Quils sober expression he was expecting the worst.

"If it were just the pack who had disgraced the tribe then perhaps something simple could have been done but these actions were agreed with the very elders whose job it is to guide the tribe in the ways of our peoples. Instead you corrupted all that was good in the Quileute tribe and brought disgrace down on not only yourselves but all guardians. We must be not only just and wise but seen to be these by others. One corrupt tribe could bring all down with them and we have worked too hard over the centuries to allow such a thing"

"It was my idea and mine alone"

"Do not lie to me Samuel Uley. Even if it were your idea to begin with the elders had to agree to the actions. Or are you telling me that the elders had no idea what was planned?"

I was about to say yes when Quil flashed me a look that stopped me in my tracks then answered the question himself,

"The elders approved the actions and if everything had gone as intended you would not be here now. The Cullens would be destroyed and the Quileutes free from the horrors of the guardians."

"You see it as a horror? Your young men phase to keep you safe, they should be honoured for that not treated as some kind of monsters. This tribe has been allowed to get away with too much over the years. It was thought you were knowledgeable enough and wise enough to look after yourselves but I see that was wrong. Every guardian tribe keeps the peace in its area if threatened but they do not go out of their way to cause such trouble. Your actions could have ignited a war between the guardians and the vampires. Ironic since it was your tribe who made the treaty with the vampires in the first place. A treaty that although it worried me I condoned and for many years it has worked, there have been no vampire attacks close to the reservation or the town. The Cullens proved that such a treaty could work but now...how will the vampires trust any of us after your betrayal?"

"We do not need their trust but their destruction so the guardians are no longer needed and our young people can live their lives as they should."

Johnny H turned to me,

"Is this the way you feel Samuel?"

"I think it should be a man's choice whether he phases or not, we shouldn't be forced into it."

"I see, then I think I can help you. Matthew"

The second of the two men who had accompanied Johnny H closed his eyes and bowed his head, his lips moving but no sound escaping. It was quiet and there was a feeling of expectancy in the air, almost like the static before a storm.

It was several minutes before Matthew raised his head again and looked at his leader nodding just once.

"The Quileutes are no longer a guardian tribe, no more of your young men will phase and those who have already done so will find they no longer have the power to do so."

"But we are unprotected now."

"You cannot have it both ways. If any of your tribe wish to join others they will be made welcome, any that stay do so on the understanding that they are alone. As for the elders, Quil, Sue, Billy and Sam, you will join me in Denali and any of the tribe who wish to stay here in Forks can elect new elders for the tribe but I would advise against staying. There are those of the vampires who will be looking for revenge and when they find out the tribe is unprotected they might well come looking for that revenge. We will be leaving in the morning, I have someone I need to see first and any who wish to go back with me may do so. I expect the elders to be here ready to leave at first light. Harry, I am sorry your wife is included in the elders punishment but you are free to stay here or join her as you wish."

He turned then and walked away flanked by the two companions and the silence in the village became deafening as the implication of his words sunk in.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Charlie

I did a lot of thinking on the flight home, I decided I didn't want to stay in Forks any longer, I couldn't face living so close to the Quileutes knowing what they had done. I needed a fresh start away from all the memories, somewhere I could invite Bella without worrying about her safety but I had no idea where. Once home I would start my search for a new post outside Washington state. I hadn't bothered to ring anyone to pick me up from Seattle, I couldn't face the long drive home with all the polite chit-chat, I'd catch a bus or something and I was very surprised to find the young driver waiting for me.

"Did Annie tell you I was on this flight?"

"Yes she did and I thought you might like a ride home."

"Professional driver are you?"

"Sometimes it seems like it Chief."

"What are you doing here anyway? Annie said you had business to deal with"

As I said it I closed my eyes, suddenly realising who this was.

"You're Johnny H aren't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have spoken to me so openly if I had?"

"Probably not, you've been at the res I take it?"

"I have and as I need to return there in the morning I thought I might as well make myself useful. I can tell you what happened as we drive, I think you deserve to know. Have you heard from your daughter yet?"

"Not for a few days I'm just hoping the Cullens will help her, it can't be easy becoming a vampire."

"I don't think its easy becoming anything whether that be a parent, a vampire or a guardian but we all do the best we can or at least I hope we try."

I listened as he explained what had happened at the meeting with the elders and the punishment he had meted out.

"So that's it? The end of the Quileutes as a tribe?"

"Unless those who were not involved decide they want to stay on in Forks but I doubt it, not without guardian protection."

"Wouldn't you allow any innocents to earn that protection back?"

"I don't think so Chief Swan, they betrayed everything the guardians stand for and the villagers are all tribes people who all have a voice and knowledge of what the elders do and decide. There are no truly innocent Quileutes. After all they have done to you and your daughter you still strive to see the good in some? You are an exceptional person Charlie"

"I guess I just don't want to believe that they were all involved."

"Well Harry Clearwater wasn't but he too will come with me to Denali, he is disillusioned with his own people."

"I guess there's one Quileute worth saving then. What about Sam and Leah? The two remaining guardian wolves?"

"There were actually four Charlie, Seth Clearwater and another young man but I have ceased their phasing, they will live the rest of their lives as human and never become guardians again."

"Sam and Leah too?"

"Sam yes, he too cannot phase again and I think for him as an Alpha that will be hard but by the same token he was the one responsible for the death of his pack and that is little enough punishment I think."

"And Leah?"

"That is a little more problematic. She is only the second female I have known of who phased into a guardian."

"What happened to the other?"

"She found it very hard and it changed her whole existence. In order to phase our bodies undergo a certain amount of chemical changes as well as the physical ones. It has no detrimental effect on the men but it caused the girl to become sterile. Leah will never have a family of her own even if she never phases again. At the moment she is missing although I understand Sam has called her back so now we wait and then I will explain the situation to her and give her the choice of accompanying us or becoming her wolf self on a permanent basis."

"Why not let her stay with the tribe if any decide to stay in Forks?"

"Because Leah is dangerous, as a bitter woman or as a guardian. As a wolf she could mate and have cubs, a family if she so desired but I understand that Sam was her one true love and he imprinted on Emily. I think Leah will choose to end her life from what I've heard of her."

"And you are OK with that?"

"No Charlie I'm not all right with any of this but decisions must be made and punishments given out, that's the lot of a leader, a burden I have carried for centuries and believe me it never gets any easier."

Looking at his youthful face I saw the weariness of the years only in his eyes,

"I love my people, all of them, but like children they need guidance and sometimes chastisement. If not me then who?"

I felt sorry for him, this was really hurting him but as he said, if he didn't enforce the rules of the guardians who would.

"Would you tell Harry thank you for pointing me in your direction."

"I will. I don't suppose we will meet again but it has been interesting Charlie"

As he pulled up outside the house he put his hand out to shake,

"I wouldn't be so sure you wont see me again. I have an invitation to visit Denali again and I like Annie she's...unusual."

"She is that Charlie. Then this is just goodbye for now. I hope Bella finds peace in her new life."

"Thank you"

As soon as I'd retrieved my bag he drove off and I felt I'd lost a friend. Going inside I put the kettle on and checked my messages but there was nothing from Bella. I wasn't too concerned, I knew it would be hard for her at first and me pouring on the pressure wasn't going to help so I decided the best thing to do would be to back off and give her some space. I did ring and speak to Esme though, my excuse being the news I had of the Quileutes and their fate. She sounded relieved that the danger was passed but still uneasy. I deliberately didn't ask after Bella and she didn't mention her, I knew if there were anything wrong she or Carlisle would tell me but I'd heard enough from them to understand it was going to be a long hard progress from human to fully functional vampire.

Renee rang to tell me she was having a wonderful time with Phil or at least the call started out like that, friendly enough, but it soon degenerated,

"I haven't heard from Bella in a while, is everything OK?"

"Sure, she's just busy with her school work and friends"

"Too busy to ring her mother? Have you turned her against me Charlie Swan?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, spite maybe."

"No, I leave that to you Renee. I'll tell her you called."

I rang off before I said anything else that I might regret later. I had no idea how I was going to sort this problem out, after all Renee couldn't see Bella for a long time, if ever. But it was a problem I would solve when it became a necessity.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

I just ran with no idea where I was going or what I would do only knowing I needed to get away from everyone. I had been lied to, abused by the man I thought was my sire, and abandoned by the man who really was. What had I done to deserve all this? All I had wanted was to live with my dad in Forks, finish school and start my life, decide what I wanted to do, attend college, find a man, fall in love, get married, and have a family. Instead I was a vampire living on blood with no chance at any of the things I wanted. And who was to blame for all this? The Quileute wolves, the Cullens and Garrett, not to mention my loving sire. Well I couldn't have the life I dreamed of but neither would they, that would be my mission in life, to destroy their lives as they had destroyed mine. I would get revenge...yes...revenge was an easy thing to focus on. I was a vampire and once I knew exactly what that meant I would use my powers to make sure my enemies suffered.

I didn't stop running until I was hundreds of miles from the Cullens, in North Carolina in fact. I forced myself to stop then, I needed a base if I were going to plot my revenge but that took money and papers and I had neither so I hung around a few shady bars and clubs watching and listening. I stole money to live and booked myself into a small motel in Charlotte and reinvented myself. I knew my parents would start looking for me eventually, especially my dad so I needed to change my appearance and my habits. I streaked my hair with red highlights and wore bright coloured make up and clothes, no more jeans and tee shirts but short skirts and skimpy tops, the one up side of being a vampire was a good figure! I stopped reading and buying books instead downloading them onto an I pod which I listened too all the time while those around me thought I was listening to music. I bought high-heeled shoes and boots and spoke little instead watching. The effect this new Bella had on the human males was amusing although none of them did anything for me. I could look after myself now and I was fearless, taking what I wanted when I wanted it with no thought for anyone else. I forced all my human memories into a box and sealed the lid tightly pushing it into the back of my mind.

Eventually I found what I was looking for, someone who could furnish me with a new identity, the papers I needed to finish my reinvention and I found my way to her door. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised it was a woman but then I fell into the same trap most people did, thinking George was a guy.

"So who told you about me?"

I shrugged, I did a lot of that finding it easier than talking,

"I heard your name around."

"It's not cheap you know"

"I know"

"What exactly do you need?"

"The full works"

"Now that will be expensive and I need some up front."

I handed her a manilla envelope stuffed with cash I'd stolen from those well able to sustain the loss and she pulled the bills out flicking through them

"OK, I need a week, a photograph, and a name."

"Here"

I handed her a set of passport photos I had already taken,

"And the name...Adrestia Fury."

"Well it's certainly different but OK. I'll see you in a week"

She didn't see me until the week had passed although I watched her carefully. I wanted no link with my old life, no loose ends, and I didn't feel bad at having to snap her neck after she handed the paperwork over, she was just collateral damage. Besides she specialised in new identities for criminals who could afford her fees and they'd soon find another supplier. The police would be choked with suspects and end up chasing their tails. Now I was a new being, a being who was unstoppable and my time had finally arrived. I had spent the last two weeks deciding just how I would go about my task and found out that not only did I possess great strength and speed but a very special gift, one that ironically could have saved me from all this. I had a shield, I could hide from others, stop them from reaching me, or if I concentrated very hard I could turn it into a weapon to smother and kill humans which could be very useful at times.

I bought a sports car, a shiny new green Porsche, something Bella Swan would never have picked but it fitted Adrestia perfectly. The goddess of revenge was about to start her work and I smiled as I drove away from the dealers and out of Charlotte headed north once more. I had decided my first stop would be the Quileute village, the wolves were about to pay for their part in my sad story. I would avoid the town, I didn't want to run into the one person who might recognise me, Charlie, but when I got close enough, just outside Port Angeles I decided to stop off and feed. I alternated between humans and animals not wanting either to have power over me, I hid my kills very carefully and so far nothing had been discovered. This time it was an animal I hunted and after feeding I threw its carcass in the river, I didn't care if it was found, it would look like a lion kill, poor deer!

Then I drove into town and found myself a motel for the night and went out to see if I could find any information on Forks. An internet café gave me an opportunity to check the local papers and I found that Forks had a mystery, the Quileute tribe had packed up and moved away just like that. Only a few were left behind and everyone wanted to know when or if the rest would be back. Well guess what, they wouldn't. Or if they did it would be to a ruin. Would I run into my dad on my way to revenge? I didn't really care, after all he hadn't been able to protect me from the Quileutes or the vampires had he? And wasn't that what a father should do? Protect his children? Besides I found it better not to care about anyone, just myself, and I drove straight through Forks the next morning and to within a mile of the Quileute village before parking up and going the rest of the way on foot.

It was quiet, far too quiet, almost ghostly. I could see a few figures moving about but it wasn't the thriving village it once had been. I decided to observe for a while and I discovered only a dozen still lived there and none of the elders I had found out about. Something had happened and most of the tribe had moved out. I wanted to know why so I waited in ambush until one of the remaining women came close to my hiding place and I was able to snatch her.

"Where is everyone?"

She was shaking with fear but I was impatient so I spoke again very slowly to calm myself,

"Where is everyone? What happened to the elders?"

"They've gone. They were taken away after the pack died."

"All the pack died?"

"Sam and Leah are still alive but they aren't guardians any longer. We have no one to protect us, that's our punishment for their actions"

"Such a shame, how many of you are there?"

"Three families, we had nowhere else to go, this is our home"

"Not any longer, you have no home. Go back to the village and tell your friends they have half an hour to pack up and get out before I fire it and anyone still in it"

She didn't ask any questions just ran away but I knew she would pass on the message, whether the others would heed the warning was down to them.

I gave them exactly thirty minutes before moving in to torch the village and I could hear nothing, so they'd heeded the warning, just as well for them. As the flames licked the wooden cabins I watched. Did the Quileutes really think I would let any of them live in peace, in their homes when they'd denied me the same privilege? If so they didn't know me at all. I left Forks as the flames took a good hold satisfied I'd made my first move in my plan of revenge. Next I would hunt down Leah and Sam before trying my luck with the elders. It would take time but then that's all I had, an empty eternity stretching before me and revenge gave me purpose.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

We searched for weeks without finding any trace of Bella but came across Garrett and the Cullens looking too and I wanted to know what had happened to upset Bella so much. So while Peter and Charlotte spoke to the Cullens I took Garrett to one side for a quiet "chat"

"Look I know you blame me for Bella running off but remember she is a newborn, her emotions are all over the place and she's volatile"

"Yes I accept all that but when I found her she was upset and covered in human blood. Perhaps you could explain to me what she meant by you giving her a blood shower"

"She said that?"

"Yes she did and I'm waiting"

He looked down nervously then groaned,

"She wanted to try human blood because I told her it was the only thing that would quench her thirst. So I took her out for the evening, we hit a bar, listened to some music and she seemed to be having a good time. Then I took her to the hospital and left her for a few minutes to steal some bags from the blood bank. I said that way she wouldn't have to kill anyone. Anyway, when I got back I guess she'd had a change of heart or something. She went a bit crazy and I said some things I shouldn't then she really pissed me off and I ripped open one of the bags and threw it at her, she got splashed then she took off."

"You sound surprised Garrett, what did you expect from a newborn? It was up to you to guide not bully her."

"No it was your job to guide her, you sired her not me"

"But you let her think you had didn't you? That's why she was so confused when we spoke. Why?"

"I like her, we were getting on well until you came along and played the hero. It should have been me who changed her not you. I'm better for her"

"Well clearly you're not or she wouldn't have run away would she? Now we have to find her before she does something stupid and gets the Volturi to notice there's an unsupervised newborn running around."

"She wont kill humans, she couldn't stand the thought of drinking human blood."

"I just hope for your sake you are right. I should never have let Carlisle send me off and when I find Bella and apologise I'm going to bring her to you so you can apologise too. For now get the hell out of my sight and if you find her you contact me."

He nodded and went off grateful I hadn't ripped his head off unaware just how close I came to doing just that. But the more people looking for her the better, so revenge could wait.

Peter

I never liked the vegetarian members of our race and Carlisle Cullen reminded me just why,

"If your friend is so worried he should never have left her with us. We did the best we could, we showed her how to live on animal blood, how to hunt, and how to behave. Garrett was unwise to act the way he did but none of us thought she would run away."

"Really? The dick of a friend of yours throws human blood over her and it's not supposed to have any affect on her? She's supposed to wipe it off say "Sorry but it's not my scene now shall we go home?" If it had been me I'd have ripped his fucking head off for being a total ass hole, now where would she go?"

"Home to her father perhaps"

"Now why didn't we think of that? She's not there dick head, so try again"

"There's no need to be so objectionable Peter."

"Yes there is, because my friends mate is running around scared out of her wits and confused because not only did you lie to her about her sire but your friend thought a healthy dose of human blood scented Eau de Cologne might be a good fucking idea. So I'll ask again, where would she go?"

"We have no idea, all we can do is keep looking"

"First sensible thing you've said Cullen. If you find her you ring us, you don't approach her and you certainly don't let that fucking moron Garrett anywhere near her, you got that or shall I tattoo it on your forehead to remind you?"

"We understand now please, enough"

"Enough? Let me tell you something Carlisle the wise. If anything happens to that girl, if she slips, or trips, or even breaks a fucking nail I'll be back and the next time you wont get off so fucking lightly."

I couldn't help myself I just had to punch him in the mouth, infantile? Hell yes, but it made me feel a whole heap better.

Carlisle

I had been right about Jasper all along but it didn't help us now, Bella had vanished into thin air and no one, none of my friends, had seen or heard of a newborn anywhere. How was she keeping such a low profile and what exactly were we supposed to tell Charlie? Until now we'd fobbed him off with vague ideas that she was out learning to hunt or how to fit in but he was getting suspicious and I knew we would have to tell him the truth sooner or later. What I wasn't looking forward to admitting was that Jasper appeared to be her mate, or at least his friend thought he was and I knew of Charlotte's gift, she saw relationships. So if she said they were mates then they probably were.

Charlie

Work took my mind off things for a couple of weeks, I spent time catching up and filling in for my deputies who had covered for me while I was in Denali.

"You know the Quileutes have moved out en masse, only a few stragglers left behind. Its been really odd knowing the village is almost deserted and no one is talking, we have no idea where they went or why but the school and the clinic have both closed."

"Maybe they found a better place to live, it's happened in the past although never with the Quileutes, Still it's not our problem Eddy."

"I know Chief but I thought I should tell you. There are rumours going about that they displeased someone high up in the Native American hierarchy."

"Really? Who said that?"

"I think one of the boys overheard a couple of people talking in the store but where they got it I have no idea. Haven't you heard from Billy Black? I thought you and he were friends?"

"We were but I guess he didn't feel like telling me. Now let's get back to things that do concern us."

I know I cut him short but I didn't feel like talking about the Quileutes.

A month had gone by with no word from Bella or the Cullens before I started to feel really uneasy and that was made worse by another phone call from Renee and this time she was mad.

"You tell my daughter if I don't hear from her this week I'll take it she's forgotten she has a mother."

I don't remember what I said but I doubt it made the situation any better so I rang the Cullen house but got no reply which was odd. Carlisle's cell phone was going straight to voice mail and when I couldn't reach Esme either I started to panic so I took another weeks leave and flew out to the last address I had for them, praying they hadn't moved without telling me.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Carlisle

As it was Charlie turned up on our doorstep two weeks later and he wasn't about to be given the brush off so I was forced to tell him everything.

"You lost my daughter? But you were looking after her. She'll be safe with us, that's what you said. Why did she run away? When? And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

I hesitated but although I wanted to tell him the lie I had been rehearsing when it came down to it I just couldn't.

"She had an argument with Garrett that became heated. He upset her unintentionally and we've been looking for her ever since."

"How is she eluding you? Don't vampires have super senses? Surely between you, you should be able to track her down."

"We are trying Charlie but it's not very easy, she's clever."

"I know, I know how clever my daughter is but she's a new vampire, surely she needs guidance so she doesn't get found out and just how long were you planning on stringing me along Carlisle?"

"We were wrong not to let you know but we aren't the only ones looking for her so I was hoping to have good news for you"

"Who else is looking?"

"Jasper and his friends, he seems to have a connection with her, he did sire her after all and he's a very good tracker."

"Well lets hope he has more success than you because if she causes problems then all the good will I had with the guardians will be gone and if they start looking for her it wont be to present her with a good behaviour plaque!"

"She seems to have perfect control of herself at the moment. Do you think she might have gone back to her mother?"

"Hardly, her mother is in Hawaii and Bella doesn't know that, nor does she have her passport. What happens if she loses it and kills a human, or more than one?"

"Then it will be easier to track her but so far if she is killing humans she's being very careful to hide the fact."

"I'm going to speak to the guardians, maybe they can find her."

"Charlie that's really not a wise idea."

"Really? Well I'm not getting much from you am I Carlisle and to be honest I'd make a pact with the devil if it would get my daughter back."

"I understand how worried you are but please give us a little longer Charlie. After all the guardians will kill her if they find her, you know that and I have to tell you that we found wolf tracks in the forest near where Bella went missing"

"And were you going to tell me about that?"

"I didn't want to worry you further Charlie. The wolf has gone so I don't think it is connected but we can't be sure. It does mean that it would be unwise to expect help from the guardians though. You know that.""

"Do I? I know you aren't getting anywhere and they might, that's all I know Carlisle, but prove me wrong by all means."

Charlie left very angry and I knew he would contact the guardians although I knew the Quileutes

were now a spent force. They had been taken apart by their leader and scattered to the four winds for their actions. They might find Bella first but she would never be safe among them. We had to find her before they did but I had no idea how.

Charlie

I couldn't believe this was happening, now Bella was missing again, a newborn vampire without any guidance and no one could find her. Well I would pull every string I could and to that end I rang Denali.

"Charlie? I wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Annie and I'm desperate. I didn't know who else to contact but I need to speak to Johnny H."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Its Bella, she's gone missing and Carlisle tells me there were wolf tracks close by. Can he contact Sam or Leah and find out if they know anything?"

"Just a moment Charlie"

I heard voices then Johnny H came on the line,

"Charlie?"

"My daughter's gone missing after an argument and there were signs of a wolf nearby."

"I see well Leah made the decision to stay in wolf form but she wouldn't be able to harm Bella. She was given an Alpha command to stay away from the Cullens and anyone connected with them. If there were tracks then they are either old ones or it's another wolf but not a guardian."

"Would you check for me? Please."

"Of course, give me a little while, I'll get back to you. Where are you now?"

"I'm with the Cullens, or at least I just left. I've only just found out she's been missing for weeks. I thought they were helping her adjust but it seems my trust in them was misplaced."

"I see, would you like us to look for her?"

"Would you?"

"I can ask the guardian tribes to report any female nomads near them, it's the best I can offer but we do cover the country pretty well."

"Then thank you, yes"

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

All I could do now was wait to hear from Johnny or Bella.

Johnny H

I had no idea why the Cullens had kept Bella's disappearance a secret from her father but I understood how worried he must be and while I knew none of the guardians were involved I did send out an order for reports on any female vampires to be sent to me as quickly as possible. If Bella was alone and had been for some time then she wasn't a typical newborn or there would be bodies strewn all over the place. So presumably she was controlled in which case she had a reason to stay missing and the only reason I could think of that made any sense was revenge. I knew vampires were controlled to a large degree by their emotions especially new ones and Bella's greatest emotion could quite possibly be revenge which put her on a collision course with us, or at least the Quileutes. And talking of the Quileutes I remembered a message that had come through earlier that day. There had been an arson attack on the village which had destroyed the cabins and it had been started by a woman who had warned the remaining villagers to get out, was this the work of Bella Swan? If so who would be her next target? My money was on Sam Uley or the Quileute elders who were here in Denali. Would she really come here? To the heart of the guardian tribes?

I set extra watchers to look for her then rang Charlie back,

"That was fast"

"Only because I think I know where Bella was very recently and I have an idea where she's headed next. I think you should come back to Denali Charlie. You might be the only one who can stop her from killing the Quileute elders, or attempting to in any case."

"You think she's out for revenge?"

"I'm pretty sure of it, she burned down the Quileute village yesterday so who would your money be on for her next target?"

"I'm on my way but Johnny, please don't hurt her."

"We'll do our best Charlie"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Jasper

I had tried everyone I could think of but with no success then Darius came through,

"Major, I hear you are looking for a rogue nomad"

"I guess you could call her that, why? Do you have something?"

"Well as everyone else was running around like headless chickens I thought I'd let my snooper programs do the work and guess whose name came up this morning? Bella Swan. That is who you are looking for isn't it?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"I can't tell you exactly at the moment but I can tell you where she'll be very soon. This girl has a serious death wish, either that or she is supremely confident. Any idea which?"

"Not at the moment. So where will she be?"

"Denali"

"Why there? It's in the heart of guardian territory."

"I think that's the point. She has issues with the Quileutes or I'm assuming so seeing as she set fire to their village."

"She did what?"

"She torched the Quileute village and now she's off to take on the Quileute elders and the two remaining wolves or at least so I gather. She's a fascinating girl, can I ask why you are so interested?"

"Bella Swan is my mate, I changed her and now I need to find her before she commits suicide in the snow."

"Well a little birdie tells me her father is on his way up there too. He and Johnny H are friends it would seem".

"Friends? I guess I need to find out why he's friends with the people who attacked and tried to kill his daughter but first I have to stop her doing anything stupid."

"Well good luck with that. She's already killed, you know."

"No I didn't, who?"

"Actually it was a friend of mine. Or an acquaintance anyway. George supplied false Ids for me on occasion and I think she's done the same for Bella although her payment was a broken neck. This Bella Swan means business".

"Do we know her new identity?"

"Not yet, I'm working on it but George had a good security system, I should know I set it up for her."

"When you find out let me know. I'll be on my way to Denali and Darius, thanks for the heads up."

"You know the Cullens have friends living in Denali. Maybe they could help out if she's got a head start on you."

"I don't want the Cullens involved unless it's really necessary. I have Peter and Char with me."

"And that makes you feel better?"

I laughed, he and Peter were friends despite their constant bickering whenever both were in the same room which admittedly wasn't often thank God.

I told Peter Darius news,

"Denali? Great, we get to freeze our fucking asses off now looking for a girl who is totally insane. Why else would she go in to the guardians backyard with all guns blazing? You sure about this mate thing? Maybe we could try Hawaii, find you a nice native girl in a grass skirt. Sip coconut milk on a beach in the blazing sun. Sound appealing?"

I shook my head and he sighed

"I thought not. OK then but if I get frostbite I am going to be majorly pissed."

"I'll remember that Peter now shut up and drive. We have a plane to catch."

"I take it we aren't telling the Cullens where we're going?"

"No, we aren't"

His grin widened,

"Now you are talking Major. Lets get this show on the road."

We were lucky to get seats on a flight leaving soon but I knew we would probably not get to Denali before Bella did, still that couldn't be helped, I just hoped she would plan her action and not just act. As it was I ran into Charlie at the airport. He was waiting for a ride but he recognised me and came over eyes blazing in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you know where Bella was?"

"No, I know as much as you do. A friend tracked her here and I guess we both know why."

"Yeah, revenge but she's going to get herself killed if she isn't careful. The guardians know she's coming."

"But they don't know whether she's already here do they? Because Bella Swan is using an alias."

"How the hell did she get false ID?"

"I have no idea Chief Swan but she's clever and resourceful so she found a way. I want to stop her before she kills again."

"Again? But no one at the village was hurt, she warned them to leave."

"Well the person who furnished her with the false ID is dead and we think Bella did it. If her emotions have taken over she wont even think hesitate in killing anyone who gets in her way. Bella is a vampire now, she thinks like one, like a new one, even if she isn't acting like it most of the time."

"So what do you plan on doing Jasper?"

"Stopping her, taking her away from here and teaching her the right way to act. All the things I should have done from the beginning and didn't because I allowed myself to be chased off by Carlisle Cullen and Garrett."

"He's the one responsible for her going off the rails. Carlisle told me"

"I bet he did, I'll bet he couldn't wait to tell tales out of class the ass hole"

Charlie turned to face Peter who had joined us after renting a car.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Oh sorry, forgive my lack of manners. I'm Peter Whitlock, here to stop the crazy lady before she rips a few wolves apart or at least that's what I've been told. And I always do what I'm told. You must be the crazy lady's father, tell me does insanity run in the family?"

I closed my eyes in despair, couldn't Peter manage just once not to upset everyone? Especially someone I wanted on my side?

"No insanity doesn't run in the family, it must be a vampire trait."

Peter burst out laughing,

"You got me there, I guess we're all a little crazy but did you know your daughter has a mean right hook?"

"What?"

"She punched The Major square on the jaw. I've waited decades to see that and it was well worth it"

Charlie turned back to me,

"So tell me, why did my daughter think it necessary to punch you?"

"She thought I abandoned her, lied to her, and she's pretty angry right now."

"Yeah that bit I get but to kill the Quileutes? That's a little extreme."

"Oh not all of them Chief Swan, just the elders and she could have set fire to the village without warning and barbecued those still living there but she chose not to, does that sound like a homicidal maniac to you?"

"No but it doesn't sound like my daughter either."

"Yeah well your daughter's a vampire now and we have anger issues, well some of us anyway. She feels they ruined her life so she's looking for revenge, an eye for an eye and all that crap, can't say I blame her but I know you don't want her leaving a trail of dead Quileutes laying around pointing towards her so we're here to make sure it doesn't happen."

"And can you?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I'd never been to Alaska and the terrain meant I needed camouflage so I bought a thick fur lined jacket, boots and gloves and after a few hours I felt quite at home. I'd already pulled up satellite images of the reservation within the Denali National Park. It wouldn't be difficult to get there and after a couple of days in hiding I was able to work out the rhythm of the reservation days and nights. The Quileute elders appeared to be free to live as a group within the reservation which made my task that much easier, they were ignored by the rest of the inhabitants as if they were pariahs and I guess that once the rest knew what they had done that was only to be expected. It took me a while to spot Sam Uley from pictures I had found in the Quileute news papers from a year back, he was quite the hero according to the press, taking the young men under his wing and making sure they didn't get into trouble. That was ironic, he'd turned them into killers of the innocent, freaks who turned into vicious wolves ready to rip me apart. Well now it was his turn, and I would be the one doing the ripping.

The patrols increased after a couple of days and I knew they were aware that trouble might be headed their way, well I had news for them, it had already arrived and was just waiting for the right opening. The elders gathered in the evening round a fire to talk of old times and how one day they hoped to be allowed to return to their own village. They didn't seem to feel any remorse for what they had set in motion but they would as they were picked off. My first attack was easy, in the dead of night when the patrols eased up a little I had sneaked close enough to leave a little present cloaked in my shield which was proving invaluable as it kept my scent and any sounds hidden within it, and then I sat back and waited. Logs for the fires were collected every day from a stock that had been replenished over the summer. Sam and a man I didn't know collected up enough for that day and took it back to their little enclave where it sat waiting to be used.

I had no idea how many I would get with my first attack, it could be many or none but I was patient and if they were on guard it just made things more fun. I did better than I thought but only because the Quileute elders ate together around their fire with a few of the other villagers, some kind of meeting going on at the same time. Perhaps they were trying for some kind of reconciliation because I had figured out who the leaders were and they were very visible at the meal although I had yet to find out who headed the guardian tribes overall.

I left my hiding place as the meal went on, nothing was going to happen for several hours at least and I was thirsty. I was careful not to hunt close to the reservation, I didn't want to give them any way to track me easily so I ventured out into the wilderness until I caught myself an Arctic fox, it wasn't enough but I was getting impatient so after disposing of its carcass in one of the half frozen lakes I headed back to my temporary home to find the meeting had broken up and the Quileute villagers were headed back to their cabins. Sam who always kept the fire alight as if a beacon of hope for his people grabbed some logs ready to replenish the hungry flames as the elders came closer, took their respective places and started talking. As he threw the second armful of logs into the fire I saw a flash and heard a terrible explosion which shot burning logs high into the air only for them to crash down among the Quileute elders setting fire to clothing and sending them screaming in terror from the burning brands. I watched, counting the wounded, and then saw Sam Uley laying on the snow, his skin burned and his unseeing eyes looking skyward. Well that was certainly a result and as three others were also injured I was content to leave but I'd be back. I would just leave Denali for a while until things calmed down, I had other fish to fry for now and Garrett was my next target, him and his friends the Cullens.

Charlie

I had begun to think that Jasper and his friends were mistaken, that Bella was nowhere near Denali but then we heard about the explosion and went to see for ourselves. The Quileute elders had been warned by Johnny H and Annie that they were a target but they thought themselves safe enough on the reservation. We were the enemy to them and stayed well away, I didn't want Bella to be spooked into running if she saw me, I never imagined for one minute that she would do anything like this though. After the explosion we went over with Annie and when I heard of Sam's death and the injured elders I finally understood what all this had done to my daughter. She had cracked and now she was a time bomb just waiting to explode.

"I've lost her haven't I Jasper?"

"No Charlie but we need to find her and quickly, if we don't then the guardians will after this and they will kill her, they have no choice now. We just have to hope the Volturi don't hear about her actions because if they come looking for her then it will be the end for all of us and I can't lose Bella, not like that."

"Well where will she go now?"

"More importantly how the hell did she get onto the reservation without being detected? I'm guessing here but wouldn't those furry noses have detected her scent? Or seen some sign that she'd been here?"

"Peter has a point Charlie, we need to speak to Johnny H"

We were lucky because he agreed to talk with Jasper and his friends although he had some of his guardians in bear form standing by,

"Not that I don't trust you but you are my enemy. I'm only speaking to you because Charlie asked that I do so."

"We aren't your enemy here, we're just trying to find Bella and stop her before anyone else gets hurt or killed but we need to know how she got onto the reservation undetected. We know you've got your guardians out on patrol, yet she walked right in and blew up the Quileute elders. I want to know how."

"I'm sure you do, I do too, but I have no answers for you. She wasn't seen or heard and there was no scent trail, perhaps you can enlighten me Major."

Jasper and Johnny stared at each other for several minutes without speaking,

"So you know who I am, I know you by reputation too so understand this. I will find Bella and stop her but I will also protect her from anyone trying to harm her and that includes any guardians. Your people started this but I aim to stop it."

Johnny nodded thoughtfully,

"Well lets hope we don't come into conflict over her, I want her stopped too but I'm not so worried about how. If you find her first then I'll stop looking but if we find her first, then you can stop because there will be nothing left to find"

He turned to me then with a sad look,

"I'm sorry Charlie but I will not let your daughter endanger my people even if that means losing your friendship so you'd better pray that The Major is better than my people at tracking Bella down."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

Things were getting extremely serious, if the Volturi found out the guardians were hunting a rogue vampire they would start looking for her themselves and if they caught her, Bella was dead. We had to trace her first, before either the guardians found her or the Volturi. Sam Uley was dead along while Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and a young man I didn't know but who must be another of the ex wolves were injured. Her work here was done at least for now but who else would she be targeting? The obvious people were the Cullens who had lied to her about her sire and Garrett but of course she would be looking for me too, not knowing I was probably the most dangerous of her "enemies" but also the only one who would die before hurting her.

"We have to get back to the Cullens. Charlotte ring Esme and find out where they are. Tell them they are in serious danger, Garrett too but to stay where they are and we'll join them. We're safer acting in concert."

"We're going to protect the Cullens and that prick Garrett from Bella? Personally I'd prefer to help her out a little, maybe rip a few limbs off, make it easier for her to grab them"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that she might just outwit us all?"

"No, why should it?"

"She got onto the Denali reservation, booby-trapped the woodpile and then waited for the explosion before leaving, at least that would be my guess, without being discovered."

"Fuck, I hadn't thought about that. Well maybe the guardians aren't as clever as they think they are."

"Peter, their guardian form is bear, do you know of any bear that couldn't sniff out an enemy at a distance, or track one for that matter?"

"Right, then how did she do it?"

"I have no idea but we need to find out."

"How?"

"Again I have no idea, all we can hope for is that she comes after me or the Cullens next."

"Yeah well can we make sure she doesn't fire bomb you, at least not while I'm too close. I happen to like this body as it is"

We flew back leaving Charlie with Johnny H, he would be safer there than anywhere else, we didn't even know if Bella blamed him too for what had happened to her, he was her father after all.

"I'm joining the search. I need to find Bella and keep her safe."

"Then stay here. You heard what Johnny said if they find her first. You might be her only chance of survival, you have a rapport with the guardians, use it"

He wasn't happy but Annie persuaded him to stay, it was the last place we knew Bella had been and she might still be around, ready to try again for Quileute elders she hadn't killed yet. There was also Leah although we now knew she had opted to remain in her wolf form so Bella would find it difficult to trace the last remaining of her attackers. There was Seth too, he had been a wolf but not involved in the attack, he was too new. Did she know he'd phased? And if so did she want him dead too?

At the airport two of the Cullens waited to pick us up, Emmett and Rosalie along with Garrett,

"We heard what happened in Denali and came straight back. Do you think she's coming for me?"

"I think she's coming for anyone she blames for her becoming a vampire and especially you because you lied to her about being her sire. Worse still she had some way of getting close without being detected and that makes her extremely dangerous to all of us."

"But you don't know how she does it?"

"No, do you?"

"Not really but I did wonder how she got away from the wolf that attacked her, she was weak and wounded yet the wolf didn't finish her off, why not?"

"So whatever she had she used to save herself from the attacking wolves?"

"It's just a thought. If she has a weapon or means of defence how the hell are we going to find her?"

"I'm hoping she'll come to us Garrett. If we stay together in one place it will lure her out unless she gives up on revenge and I don't see that happening do you?"

"She was pretty pissed last time I saw her so no I don't see her giving up."

Emmett and Rosalie said nothing on the drive to their new home, the Cullens had moved since we left them last. It was a big sprawling house in the Boston suburbs with a high wall and extensive gardens with plenty of cover for any spy or would be attacker. Esme, Alice, and Edward, were there and introduced to us.

"Carlisle ordered us all back for our own safety."

"Lets hope he was right then Alice Cullen. Hey you're the witch aren't you? Can't you see where Bella is or what she's planning next?"

She glared at Peter,

"I'm not a witch, I just have visions of the future and no I don't see Bella Swan, she's a total blank."

"What about us? Your family? Carlisle? Don't you see anything? Bodies? Skipping off happily into the sunset? Any fucking thing?"

Alice and Esme both frowned at Peters language but they were annoying the hell out of me too.

"No, until she decides what to do and its consequences ripple out I can't see anything and I'm not a witch, I'm a seer."

"Who gives a fuck what you call yourself. Just gaze into your crystal ball until you do see something"

I looked around,

"Where is Carlisle?"

"At work, in the hospital. He thought he'd be safe enough there. Bella's hardly likely to blow up a hospital full of sick people now is she?"

"Do you really believe that? After she just blew up a tribal gathering? I don't think she gives a damn about anything but revenge. She's a newborn with a hard on for those she thinks wronged her. I'd say she'll go through who ever gets between her and that revenge. Call Carlisle and get him back here now"

Carlisle

I was just finishing my ward rounds when the sister told me there was a woman waiting to see me in my office."

"Did she give a name?"

"Yes Miss Fury."

I thought about that, I didn't recognise the name,

"Did she say why she wanted to see me? Is she a new patient?"

"Not as far as I know Dr Cullen, she looked ill though"

I started back to my office when my cell phone rang, I was popular today!

"Carlisle, Jasper's here and he thinks you might be in danger. Bella killed one of the Quileutes and he thinks we're next on her list. Please come home."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, there's just one person I need to see first. Stay in and be careful Esme. I'm not sure Bella would do anything to us though, the Quileutes were her enemies not us."

"We lied to her Carlisle, we or at least I allowed her to think Garrett was her sire, I lied to her."

"Then stay close to Jasper, he'll protect you if he wants Bella alive"

Reaching my office I opened the outer door just as my secretary was leaving and she pulled me back out with her,

"I think the woman waiting for you is a mental patient. I heard her reciting a list of names Dr Cullen."

"Names? I see. You said her name was Miss Fury, did she give you a first name?"

"Yes and that's odd too, I've never heard it before, Adrestia yet she didn't look foreign."

"What does she look like?"

I wondered if this was Bella Swan,

"Slim, pale, with highlights, wearing a skirt and a crop top and high heels."

That didn't sound like Bella Swan and yet the name was ringing alarm bells in my head and suddenly I remembered, Adrestia was the goddess of revenge, she who none could escape. Bella had reinvented herself as a deity out for revenge on all who had hurt her and that included me.

"Don't go back into your office Samantha. I want you to leave, go home, take the rest of the day off. The girl in my office is dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Should I call security?"

"No. I'll deal with it but I need you to leave right now."

I watched as she walked down the corridor looking back before getting into the elevator then as the doors slid shut I headed back to my office. If I ran she would only follow and that meant the rest of my family would be in danger. As the head of the coven it was my responsibility to keep them safe.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

I heard Carlisle's conversation with his secretary and I had no quarrel with her, she could go, live another day. I knew he wouldn't run, no he would think it a point of honour to face me. Honour from such a man, it was almost laughable, he picked and chose his honour while I struggled in this darkness, having no one I could trust. No one who would stand before me to protect me. My own sire had abandoned me to others who cared only as long as it served their purpose. I had thought Garrett liked me, was in love with me, but he had proved me wrong and one day soon I would face him, spit in his face, and rip his throat out before burning it before his eyes then consign the rest of his lying body to the cleansing flames also. I heard Carlisle come back and waited, quite relaxed knowing he couldn't reach me, body or soul or whatever was in this monstrous body where a human soul would reside.

Carlisle

Bella sat smiling as I walked into my office, looking the same but so different too. Gone was the confused and slightly scared look I had seen to be replaced with a burning hatred and desire for revenge.

"Bella, I like what you did with your hair. The clothes not so much but I don't suppose you came to discuss your appearance. The name is an interesting choice, where did you hear it?"

"I didn't come for a friendly chat Carlisle. You must know what happened to Sam Uley and the elders."

"Yes I heard. Were their deaths really necessary Bella? Did they make you feel any more at peace?"

"Peace? Do vampires ever feel peace Carlisle? I doubt it somehow, we feel a terrible thirst and a burning desire to quench that thirst but to do so means death for someone or some poor defenceless animal. How do you find peace in that?"

"I find it helping others, both vampire and human."

"Like the patients here at the hospital? Like me?"

"I admit I don't always succeed but I do try. I made mistakes with you but they were made with the best of intentions. Esme led you to believe Garrett was your sire only with the best of intentions."

"Did you send my real sire away for the same reason Carlisle? Are you God?"

"No, just a man who makes mistakes but tries to put them right where he can. Let me put things right Bella, please."

"How? Would you turn me back to human? Would you show me who my real sire was? Would you bring back to life the people I have killed? Heal those I have maimed? You truly think you are God don't you Dr Cullen?"

"Bella I was wrong, Esme was wrong and so was Garrett but we all did what we thought was right at the time under the circumstances. No one can give you back your human life but I didn't take that and neither did Garrett, that was another, maybe you should be asking him why he did it."

"Oh I did and I intend to have a full and frank exchange of information with him in the near future but for now lets talk about you and your part in the keep Bella ignorant plot."

"We only wanted to save you from more grief. Your sire is a human hunter who came to me for help. He stumbled across you when you were dying and did what he thought was right. He could have left you to die or drained you but he chose to save you. I told him to leave because at the time I believed Garrett who thought Jasper had started to feed then became guilty and changed you. I didn't think spending your formative time with such a terrible creature was the best thing for you. I wanted to give you a chance to hunt animals, to live without killing human beings to feed."

"But you let me believe Garrett was my sire and he hunts humans too so what's the difference between him and Jasper?"

"Garrett is my friend, I know him, I trusted he would honour what I was trying to do, that he would help you. It seems I was wrong but my intentions were good. I'm sorry I sent Jasper away, I'm sorry I lied to you Bella but please, killing more people, human or vampire, is not the way to make things right, I know this and you do too."

Bella

I listened to Carlisle but all I felt was anger and resentment, he still thought he was right, just misguided while I was wrong and that made me even angrier,

"You had no right to dictate to me, you had no right to deceive me Carlisle. You took away my choices by lying and now I'm going to take away all the things you love, just as I was ripped from my life and hurled into yours. But don't worry, Jasper will pay too."

I lunged knocking him backwards out of his chair and through the window to fall to the ground six floors below. Before he had time to pick himself up and come up with a believable story to tell the humans in the car park I was already gone but I hadn't finished yet, not by a long way.

I knew where the family were living but I knew they would be on their guard so I set myself up at a good vantage point and waited patiently, my shield wrapped close around me, containing my scent within and keeping me invisible even to vampire senses. I saw Carlisle arrive home and the relief on his face when Esme told him they were all fine, that there had been no sign of me at the house. Let them enjoy a little relief, let them think I had finished for now, I was patient, I could out wait them and sooner or later they would have to emerge to hunt, then we would see who was the hunter and who the prey. I had caught Jaspers scent too but he wasn't here any longer, so I would hunt him down too. So much to do but so much time to do it too!

Carlisle

I explained my conversation with her to the others who were shocked at her attitude, all except Rose who felt a certain compassion for Bella who had been changed with no say in the matter.

"She's targeting us because she sees us as the ones who got her into this predicament. If Garrett hadn't befriended her then the wolves wouldn't have decided to use her as a pawn in their game to rid Forks of vampires. I said no good would come of it at the time. Then we promised to look after her but she still got attacked again and changed."

"We tried to help as soon as we knew what was going on, we tried to guide her to make her entry into our world as easy as possible"

"We all lied to Bella, Esme especially. You let her think she was sired by Garrett and you threw her sire out, What did you expect, she feels she has no one she can trust now."

"Well if we don't find her and stop her the Volturi will and she doesn't deserve to die, not after all she's been through."

"She found you Carlisle, we know where she is, waiting out there for us to make a move so she can pick us off one by one, like she did the Quileutes."

"Bella wont harm any of us Rose, she hurt the Quileutes because she blames them for her becoming a vampire, we tried to help"

"You keep saying that but I don't think she sees it that way Carlisle. I think she's as mad with us as with them. We betrayed her too."

"I think we should call Jasper. Tell him she's here and let him find her. Charlotte seems to think they are mates so he can use that to draw him to her hiding place. Once he finds her perhaps he can talk some sense into her"

"Do you really think we should be asking him for help? Knowing what he is Carlisle?"

"Esme I think he's our only hope right now, her only hope too. Do we know where he is now?"

"He was going to drive towards the hospital but if he feels her maybe he'll already be coming back."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Garrett

I listened to everything they said, including that Jasper as her sire should be able to help but I agreed with Esme, he wasn't right for her, he was just the kind of vampire I didn't want her to become. She hadn't reached the point of no return yet and if I could only speak to her perhaps I could make her see that. I felt responsible for Bella because I felt something for her, that's why I let her think I was her sire but I'd been stupid. Let my temper get the better of me as it did sometimes and now I needed to attempt to put things right. While the others were still busy talking about whether to ring Jasper or not I sent him a text telling him she was here and that I was going to speak to her, if I could find her that was. If her gift was hiding her then maybe none of us would ever find her, she would find us instead and quite possibly kill us all. I wondered if anyone had thought to tell her father what she was doing? Still it wasn't my place to do so but I crept out without telling the others, knowing Alice and Edward were too busy with the family conference to worry about me yet and when they did realise what I was doing would they come after me? I didn't think so, this was my mess and I would put it right.

Bella

And here comes the first to try a break out, Garrett! How fortunate for the others, he was the one I wanted most of all so I watched to see where he would go. He stood at the end of the yard looking around as if he thought he could sense me if he tried really hard but I wasn't going to make it that easy for him, I wanted him away from the house and the others and after a few minutes he headed into the trees in the opposite direction from me. Smiling I climbed down and stalked him, much like a lion stalks an antelope, quietly and carefully. I couldn't keep my shield so tightly around me as I went but he wasupwind of me so my scent wouldn't give me away and he was almost far enough from the house now so I speeded up a little. Then suddenly he stopped, looking around uneasily as if he felt my presence. His body tensed and he moved more slowly out into a clearing to give himself room to manoeuvre if necessary. I waited to see what he would do but he just stood there looking around as if he knew I was close but not where so I decided to put him out of his misery and I stepped out so he could see me.

Garrett

I could feel Bella was close by, I could almost taste her scent but I couldn't place her, was she playing games with me? It didn't sound like the girl I had felt for but this Bella was a newborn and perhaps we had overestimated her self-control. By what she'd done to the Quileutes I was pretty sure we had and I didn't want to become her next victim. Hearing a rustle in the undergrowth I spun round to see her standing there looking very relaxed. It was Bella but almost everything about her was different, from her looks to her eyes, this wasn't the sweet young girl I had fallen for or the confused and frightened newborn, no this was something entirely different and far more dangerous. I'd heard of this kind of thing happening to newborns who were abandoned by their sires but not often, most were caught and killed before they could become a real danger to anyone but Bella had outwitted us all and from her expression she wasn't done yet.

"Hello Garrett, I've been hoping I might bump into you. I think you have something to tell me."

I put my hands out to show I meant her no harm but she just smiled,

"Bella I'm sorry for everything. I know you blame me for becoming a vampire and I know you're pissed because I let you think I was your sire. I'm sorry, I thought I could be the one, that I could help you become controlled, that we could be together but I didn't make a very good job of it did I?"

"You're sorry? Oh well that's OK then. It excuses you throwing human blood over me, it excuses your lies and deception. I guess Ishould be grateful to you because you tried to help me and failed but you are sorry. Why did my sire leave me?"

I tensed, I really didn't want to get into that and I had no idea what she already knew but I understood if I lied to her and she knew or found out she wouldn't think twice about ending my life.

"I accused him of attacking you. I told Carlisle and the others I thought he was a bad influence, that he was killing you and then thought better of it and changed you to hide his criminal intent. Carlisle was the one who told him to go but your dad wasn't happy at the thought of him being around you either."

"Because of the picture you painted of him. So you are a liar and my sire is a coward who ran away with his tail between his legs. Sounds like I'm better off without either of you or the Cullens. Why did Esme let me think you were my sire?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her"

I moved slightly getting into a position I could attack from if necessary but found myself on my knees wrapped in an invisible layer of something that felt like Saran wrap and she had moved closer to stand over me.

"Now that was stupid Garrett, I thought you were more intelligent than that. Every one seems determined to underestimate me since I ran away. I have the ultimate weapon Garrett and anyone who gets in my way, anyone who tries to harm or stop me will feel it, just like you are now but please don't underestimate it, that's only a fraction of my power. I'll let you feel some more"

She raised her hand and I felt the wrap tighten around my body crushing my arms to my sides and then crunching my bones as then pressure got more and more intense. Only my head was free of the tremendous pressure,

"Bella please, I said I'm sorry what more do you want?"

"Revenge Garrett, that's all."

"And killing me will give you that? Do you really think it will make you feel better?"

"It already is funnily enough."

I heard the first crunching sounds as my body started to distort and I cried out feeling venom leaking from places where my flesh had cracked.

"Bella"

She shook her head,

"Don't Garrett, don't waste your breath begging for me to me merciful because I'm not interested in mercy, just pure revenge. Today its you, tomorrow it could be Carlisle, Esme, or even Jasper, but I promise you I will get revenge on everyone who has wronged me so don't feel victimised."

She turned and walked slowly away as the pressure became unbearable and I screamed out in agony but she never faltered or flinched as my body continued to distort and crack.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Jasper

The further we got from the Cullens the more uneasy I became, Bella was close by and from the creepy feeling I got she was up to something. Had she attacked Carlisle or his coven? I picked up my phone to see a text from Garrett and cursed ringing them while Peter turned the car around.

"Jasper?"

"Bella's close by"

"I know, I saw her earlier."

"Where? She's already here in Boston? I take it she didn't try ripping your head off, now why was that I wonder?"

"I think she wanted to make a point, that I'm not safe anywhere, even at the hospital. It was just to show she means business."

"So where is she now?"

"I have no idea, watching us I suspect. She threw me out of a sixth floor window and by the time I talked my way out of that and got back to my office she was gone. I called the family together and we're staying here until we come up with a way of drawing her in."

"Then what?"

"Then we try to explain why we did what we did and hope we can get through to her. If not then I'm afraid we might have to call in the Volturi."

"You call the Volturi and you and everyone you love will be dead before they arrive, trust me"

"Is that a threat Jasper?"

"No Carlisle, that's a warning so take it seriously. We're on our way, I'll find her and get her somewhere she can't hurt anyone until we figure out a way to calm her down."

"Then may I suggest you hurry before she decides to burn the house down with us in it or something equally drastic"

"Oh I think she's already preoccupied Carlisle"

I cut him off before he could ask me to explain, if they hadn't noticed Garrett was gone that was their problem.

The nebulous feeling I'd had suddenly became stronger as if she had been hidden from me and suddenly she was out in the open.

"Pull over Peter. She's close by"

He did as I said and I got out leaving the door wide open in my haste and allowing the pull to draw me on. It started to fade again and I cursed but then I heard a terrible cry of agony from up ahead and burst through the trees into a clearing to find Garrett kneeling on the ground, his body distorted and crushed by something I couldn't see. This must be the power Bella possessed and when she had used it on him I was able to feel her because it was no longer cloaking her. Leaving Charlotte to do what she could for Garrett I started running, after the slowly fading pull of my mate.

"Bella. Bella, its me. Don't you want revenge on me for abandoning you? I'm here, come and get me"

I stopped running and waited, would she take me up on my offer or would I lose her again?

Peter stopped about a hundred yards from me and I motioned for him to go back,

"Help Charlotte with Garrett, I'll be fine. Bella wont come back if she thinks its a trap."

He nodded unhappily and turned sprinting back the way we had come.

"You are either very brave or extremely stupid Jasper"

She stood watching me from a distance, not the Bella I remembered from that first time in the forest, when she had been bleeding and close to death, this Bella looked more like the Angel of Death herself.

"How did you find me?"

"The pull, I felt you while you were busy using your gift on Garrett. Do you feel any better for torturing him or killing Sam Uley and the others?"

She shook her head,

"Not really but they deserved what they got. They ruined my life, used me as a pawn in some sick game. Now I'm a vampire and all I can think of is killing those who hurt me, The Quileutes, the Cullens, my father, and you. So you see there's plenty of time for me to feel better."

"You won't. It doesn't matter how many you kill or maim, you will never be free of the anger and despair, It will eat you alive unless you find a way to shut it out."

"Why would I want to do that? Its the only thing giving this life purpose."

"Then find something else, something better to hold on to".

"You sound like an expert on hopelessness."

"I am, I spent decades killing and torturing to try and drown my pain but nothing worked until..."

"Until what? You found your humanity?"

"No, I found I had someone who cared about me. Someone willing to fight for me. Someone who wouldn't leave me alone to drown in my pain".

"Well weren't you the lucky one. Who is she?"

"It wasn't a she, it was my friend Peter. Ironically one of those I turned in the early days, one who had the most reason to hate me, to wish me pain and despair."

"So you have a friend as crazy as you, congratulations. I happen to like my pain, it's all that keeps me going."

"Is that why you didn't kill Carlisle? Why you tortured Garrett without killing him? Because you are frightened of what will happen when we're all dead and your life has no more purpose?"

Bella

He was far too perceptive, he could see into my soul, the black rotting thing that inhabited my body since I became a vampire. Yes I had let them live so I could return again and again to torture them but it was all I had. He'd been lucky, he had a friend who cared, someone who truly loved him while I had only liars and deceivers for friends. I envied him for a moment but what would I do if hate disappeared? My life would be meaningless and empty and I couldn't allow that. Hatred fed my vampire senses, it was enough to stop the black emptiness that was all I could see beyond it.

"I have purpose, you've seen it with the Quileutes and with Garrett, are you ready for your own punishment? Your own death? You left me to Garrett, to someone else to look after and now you will reap what you have sown"

"Very well but let me tell you one thing before you kill me Bella..."

"Stop calling me Bella, she's dead, she was a human girl with her whole life before her and between you, the wolves and you it was all taken away from me. Bella Swan is dead may she rest in peace one day."

"Very well, let me tell you that you think you see a gaping chasm in your future when all revenge is spent but its nothing to the darkness waiting unseen. With every life you take, with every murder you commit the darkness grows until one day you'll find there is no light left, just the gaping chasm and you will fall in but you'll never reach the bottom because the chasm just keep growing and growing. Do you want to fall into that? Feel nothing but pain and despair for eternity? I know it's there because I saw it, I was teetering on the edge when Peter stretched out his hand and pulled me back."

"Then you were fortunate, I have no one, no hand will stretch out to offer me hope, it's too late."

"It's never too late Bella until you start to fall and you aren't there yet."

"Stop speaking to me as if you know me. You don't know me at all. You didn't know the girl you bit and abandoned and you certainly don't know the monster I've become."

"Then let me know you please, let me make things right or at least try to."

I shook my head.

"It's too late Jasper, a thousand years too late."

I stretched out my hand to him and the ribbon of shield snaked out with it.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Carlisle

It wasn't until later that we realised Garrett was missing from the house and Alice's cry alerted us,

"Its Garrett, he went to find Bella and he did. I'm not sure what she's dome but he's hurt, badly hurt and someone is bringing him back"

I grabbed my jacket and called for Emmett to come with me,

"The rest of you stay here in case its a diversion. Don't open the door to anyone unless Emmett or I are with them."

Esme took my hand,

"Be careful Carlisle, we have no idea what she's capable of but if she can hurt Garrett then she's powerful"

"We'll be careful I promise, now shut the door and lock it after us. It wont stop her but it may slow her down a little, give you time to escape out back. If she does come make for the city. There's less chance she'll follow you into crowds of humans."

Once outside Emmett looked at me,

"So, which direction do we take?"

I stopped to listen and in the far distance I could hear movement,

"This way Emmett come on hurry"

We came across Peter and Charlotte Whitlock carrying what looked like a misshapen bundle of some kind but then I saw movement and realised this was my friend Garrett, dear God what had Bella done to him? Seeing us the Whitlocks came to a standstill then lowered Garrett to the ground and Emmett and I could see the extent of his injuries, his body looked crushed and broken as if a great pressure had been applied all over.

"How did this happen?"

"No fucking idea, he was like this when we found him and he's in no fit state to tell us stories. He needs blood and a lot of it. You take him back to your place and we'll find a human for him"

"No, no human blood drinking in my house."

"Then leave the poor fucker here and I'll get him something to drink. Look at the state of him, he needs human blood or he'll never heal, call yourself a doctor, you wouldn't make a fucking undertaker the way you're behaving."

"No, we'll take care of him."

"Good, come on Charlotte, let's go"

As they left Emmett picked Garrett up once more and we made our way slowly to the house,

"Carlisle, this is scary shit, how did she do it?"

"I don't know Emmett but I'm afraid Peters right, Garrett wont heal without a lot of blood and I don't think animal is going to suffice so I want you to get the others and drive into town, stay there until I ring to say the coast is clear, stick together and if Alice sees anything you let me know."

"I'm staying"

"No, you're going to look after the others, I don't want you here while Garrett is drinking human blood."

"Afraid I might join him? You should give me a bit more credit than that and Edward can look after the others as well as I can, he'll hear any danger coming so I'm staying."

Emmett

Looking at Garrett I had no idea how a little thing like Bella could do so much damage to a man who had fought not only in battle as a human but as a vampire too. She may be a newborn with the strength and craziness that went with it but even so, there was something strange about this girl. Maybe Jasper was the one she should be with, he was probably one of the few vampires alive who could stand up to whatever weird power she had, especially as her sire.

"So, you gonna find him some blood or shall I?"

"You stay here with Garrett, I'm going to the hospital, I can get some blood from the bank and hopefully it will be enough to enable him to hunt for himself"

"Is that wise after you nose dived out your office window earlier?"

"I was lucky, my fall was broken by a canopy. I hit that first so I was able to get away with being uninjured. I'll be fine and it wont take long."

Even now with his friend in agony and thirsty Carlisle wasn't prepared to sacrifice a human. I admired him at the same time I thought he was being too stubborn but it was his show so I nodded and watched as he drove away following the others on their way to the relative safety of the city.

I sat watching our friend as his body used up its last reserves to start the healing process, it might have been better if Esme had stayed, she was so much better at this nursing kick but Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

"Emmett?"

I turned to see Garrett's eyes open,

"Yeah its me"

"I thought I was dead for sure. What happened?"

"I don't know, Carlisle and I found you with Peter and Charlotte in the forest. Was it Bella?"

He closed his eyes with the effort of remembering,

"Yeah, she's crazy and she's got this weird gift. I felt like I was in a rock crushing machine but I couldn't see anything. She blames all of us for turning her into a vampire and lying to her. She's going to kill us all Emmett and I think she probably has the power to do it. I don't k now why she didn't kill me."

"No idea on that either. Anyway you should rest. Carlisle's gone to fetch you some blood, you'll feel better once you get some down you."

He struggled upright swaying on his feet,

"I have to get but of here before she comes back, if not I'm dead Emmett"

"Just where the hell will you go? You'll never make it alone"

"I don't care, I'm not hanging around for a second bout with her and if you've got any sense neither will you."

"We've sent the girls into the city, they'll be safer there and as soon as Carlisle gets back from the hospital with some blood we'll join them."

"That will just give her the opportunity to take you all out as once. You need to split up and run, while you can"

He staggered to the door almost falling with each step on legs that were bent at strange angles and I could see each one he took was agony,

"OK We'll drive to meet Carlisle, let me help you"

I put his arm around my shoulder and almost carried him out to the garage and in to the remaining car, Rose's sports job.

As we drove I rang Carlisle to tell him what we were doing,

"I don't think it was wise to move Garrett, he's very weak Emmett and Jasper's gone after Bella so I think we were safe enough at the house but as you are on your way I suggest you park up as far from the hospital entrance as you can. I don't want anyone see him drinking from stolen blood bags."

"Sure, I'll park in the far corner, its pretty secluded over there. And just for the record I couldn't have stopped him Carlisle, he's pretty spooked by the whole thing."

"If Jasper finds Bella she'll do the same to him Em"

"Did you hear that Carlisle?"

"Yes I did but if he's her mate then maybe he can get through to her before she tries to kill him. If not then at least it gives us a head start to get away from here."

"So we're just gonna leave him?"

"What else can we do Emmett? You saw what she did to Garrett, do you think she'll spare us? We need every second we can get, besides which he has Peter and Charlotte with him"

"It just doesn't seem right somehow, just leaving them."

"Listen to me Emmett. Bella is dangerous and very unstable. She sees Esme and I as the enemy and she will attempt to kill us. She also blames us for sending her sire away and lying about Garrett's part in her transformation. We have no choice,. If anyone is going to get through to her its Jasper, her sire and her mate. Leave him work his magic. I'll meet you in the car park with the blood, now step on it"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Jasper

I tensed as she pointed at me, banking on the fact we were mates to protect me or I would end up like Garrett. She frowned then closed her eyes for a second and I took a step forward, closer to her as they flew open once more,

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what? Are you trying to do to me what you did to Garrett? It wont work on me Bella"

"It's not Bella I already told you that, and why wont it work, it always works"

I relaxed and smiled at her,

"You can't use your gift against your sire, your mate. It doesn't work like that. Now its my turn"

I stretched out a hand to her, my eyes never leaving her face,

"There it is, the hand of your sire, your mate, all you have to do is take it and I promise I'll pull you from the edge. We can work through your abandonment issues and your anger. Let me help you Bella"

She shook her head confusion replacing the confidence on her face and she backed away,

"No, I don't want it, you can't make me."

"Actually I can but I'd much rather not. Come to me Bella, you need to even if you don't want to. If you continue on this path of revenge it will destroy you."

"Leave me alone. It's too late, I needed you when I woke up to this life. That's when you should have been there."

"I know that and I'm trying to put things right but you can't go on with this destructive behaviour, I wont let you do that to yourself"

She backed further away and I knew she was going to try running but as we'd spoken Peter and Charlotte who had returned positioned themselves to prevent just such an action and she suddenly felt their presence and whirled round, long hair rippling around her face like Medusa's snakes and I knew I had only a second so I jumped her, knocking her to the ground where she struggled, biting and scratching to free herself but I kept a hold on her ignoring the bites and furrows from her nails while Peter grabbed her feet and stopped her kicking out.

"Stop fighting me Bella please, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you force the issue"

Curses erupted from her as her eyes blazed a bright orange and she redoubled her efforts to free herself. Suddenly Peters face was contorted and he fell to his knees his hands snapping to his sides by some invisible force. She was using her gift on my friend and with her feet free once more she was close to getting free. Charlotte attacked at this point to protect her mate ripping a leg off,

"Stop fighting and let my mate go or I'll rip the other one off too bitch"

Bella tensed, shouting in pain and rage but her struggles slowed and Peter moved his arms weakly,

"Fuck girl! That's some Mojo you've got there. I feel like I've been through steel rollers."

I wrapped my arms around Bella more securely and spoke to her quietly,

"Bella, you are coming with me. If you fight me then I'll fight back but you will come."

"Go to hell Jasper"

"Oh I've already been there, the devil threw me out as too evil to stay, so what chance do you think you have against me?"

I could see her digesting this comment,

"Peter get the car, bring it as close as you can then you and Charlotte finds the Cullens and tell them what's happened. I'll take Bella to the cabin on Grape Island, its closed for the season now so it will be safe enough."

Peter who luckily hadn't been too badly injured went for the car while Charlotte watched Bella who was only struggling a little now and I wasn't sure if it was because she understood she couldn't use her gift against me or that really she wanted to be stopped, but either way I was grateful, the bites she'd inflicted on me stung like hell and her nails had cut into my flesh which was seeping with venom as we waited. As soon as he came back I bundled her into the car ripping out the seat belt webbing to secure her in the seat and jamming the door lock closed before starting the engine for the drive, not more than about an hour and I knew where I could find a boat to the island, out of season or not.

She glared at me and I could see she was testing her restraints.

"If you try to break free or escape I will take both arms so I'd behave if I were you"

She glanced on the back seat where the leg she'd already lost lay twitching.

"You are as sick as me."

"Oh no, I've had much more time to experiment, you're just a beginner, now sit back and keep quiet."

She stared out the window as I drove with one eye on her, I didn't trust her one bit so I stayed away from main roads, I knew this area from the years I'd spent here with Peter once, training newborns supplied by a friend of Maria's for her army. The islands had been ideal out of season and would serve a similar purpose for me now.

Once she tried to pull free of the webbing and I pulled over grasping her hand in mine and yanking hard until it ripped free,

"I warned you"

I hated hurting my mate but if I wasn't harsh and determined I would lose her and that wasn't an option,

"You can take me to pieces if you like, it wont make any difference. If you don't kill me then I'll kill you so we'll see who has the last laugh Jasper"

"I'll win Bella, I always do. It's just a matter of time and I have unlimited amounts of that as do you."

"Yes but I want out and revenge much more than you want to hold me"

"You're wrong there Bella, I have the greatest reason for holding on to you and succeeding. You are my mate and I have to get through to you."

"Mate?"

She laughed harshly,

"Isn't that supposed to be a two-way thing? If so you're sadly mistaken, you see I loathe you as the coward you are."

"Its a very fine line between hatred and love or so I'm told."

"Don't hold your breath because the first chance I get I'm going to rip your head off and send you back to the devil."

"I'll just be sent back Bella, you can't escape me, sorry about that."

Pulling up at the small dock I had used before I saw that the speedboat was at its mooring just as I had requested.

"Right I'm going to free you and then you are going to take my arm and I'll help you to the boat. Got it?"

She smiled,

"Sure, got it"

I knew she would try to get away even if she was missing a hand and a leg and sure enough as I took her arm she sank her teeth into my biceps so I did what I'd planned on and jumped into the water still holding her tight. As we hit the water she let go swearing loudly,

"Right, well if you've finished we'll get in the boat now"

I hauled her over the side and followed her before she could try anything else and left her struggling on the bottom of the boat as I started the engine and took off towards the Harbour Islands, my foot across her throat to pin her down. I don't know if she tried to use her gift on me again, if she did it was as useless as it had been the last time.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Peter

I didn't like the thought of leaving the Major with the hell cat but he seemed confident he could handle her.

"You have to trust him Peter, he knows what he's doing"

"You sure about that? Only I felt her wrath and I have to tell you, it hurts like a fucking bitch."

"She can't hurt him, he not only sired her but he's her mate too. He'll get through to her, it might just take a while"

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Tell the Cullens like he said, then I think we should ring Denali and speak to Bella's father, tell him what's happened"

"Fucking messenger boy, great! If we tell Charlie where his daughter is he'll go straight to the guardians and tell them, then they'll be on a plane furry fucking noses twitching madly at the thought of killing her."

"I didn't say we tell Charlie where she is, just that we found her and its all under control."

"OK, So you don't trust the fur balls any more than I do?"

"Actually I do but I knew that's what you would say and I really can't be bothered to argue with you Peter. I want to let everyone know and then get to Grape Island, just in case"

"You just said he'd be fine, its all under control Peter, chill out"

"It is, I just think he might be glad of a little moral support."

"Moral support? That bitch almost made vampire paste out of Garrett and tried the same thing with me. If you think I'm getting anywhere near her again you are badly mistaken. It may not be the best body in the world but I'm kinda attached to it Charlotte"

"We don't have to be on the island mighty warrior, just close enough to intervene of there is trouble, from anyone"

"Anyone? So you are expecting trouble, but who from my devious little plaything?"

"Well the Cullens know she's out to get them and there's always the chance Alice might see something or Edward read our thoughts."

"You see, now you know why I don't like that Bambi eating pervert and his clan."

Carlisle

When Peter rang with the news that Jasper had found and captured Bella we heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"Where are they?"

"Why? So you can rat her out to the Volturi?"

"No, I simply wondered that's all. As long as he has her under control I'm happy. So we are safe to return home?"

"Yeah you can sleep tight in your little beds tonight. Tell Garrett he can stop running too, if he hasn't already left for parts unknown."

"Does her father know she's safe?"

"Not yet, I'm ringing him next but don't try pumping him for the location, I'm not telling him either, for a similar reason. he's too close to those freaky fucking guardians and they might wheedle it out of him. The Major's got enough on his plate as it is without unwelcome visitors."

Charlie

Annie did her best to distract me but I couldn't help thinking about Bella and Sam Uley. He had been buried in the reservation burial ground and I wasn't welcome at the service. I guess I didn't blame the Quileutes in a way, it had been my daughter who killed him but not without good reason.

The longer I was here the less inclined I was to go back to Forks and my old job. I wasn't seeing the world in quite the same way any longer. Before, when I knew about the guardians it had been in the abstract, as something that had happened a long while ago and didn't impact on my life directly but now...Now I saw everything and how it still had a real impact on my life and on the life of every human and supernatural being. My daughter was a vampire, what the hell was I suppose to do? Pretend she was dead? Try to find a way to be in her world? Staying with the Guardians made me realise there were no easy answers.

"You look troubled Charlie and I understand. You feel responsible for what happened to your daughter but you are wrong. Its wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done to change what happened. The guardians have brought you nothing but pain and that saddens me when our reason for existing is to save our people from harm. True we don't include all mankind but death because we stood by and did nothing is one thing, we cannot save everyone but for the death of an innocent to be a direct result of our actions, that is very hard for us to swallow. The Quileutes have become outcasts themselves. Only Harry stood up and tried to stop the wickedness and he has paid a staggeringly high price for his principals. His family, his tribe, his place as an elder, all gone and he is seen as a traitor by the tribe, as an elder he should have kept them safe, protected their honour and he failed."

"Right now Annie I'm more worried about Bella and what will happen to her if Jasper can't get through to her. My daughter has become someone she would abhor under normal circumstances, she's not cruel or savage, its not in her nature yet here she is killing and maiming in the name of revenge yet I cant find it in me to condemn her, I feel responsible too. I am her father, I should have kept her from harm but I drew her straight into it like a blind fool. I think I should leave Denali Annie."

"I understand Charlie. I just wish we had met under better circumstances."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny H came in,

"I thought you would want to know that Jasper has found Bella and has her in his custody now. I have called the guardians off, they will no longer be looking for her but if she should escape and kill again they will begin the hunt again and next time I will not call them off Charlie."

I nodded, what could I say?

"Do we know where they are?"

"No, his friend refused to tell me, not that I expected otherwise. I understand you are leaving Charlie. I'm sorry we couldn't part as friends but circumstances conspire against us."

I didn't say anything, he was right and I knew I would never see either him or Annie again and I would miss them, their simplicity and the welcome I had received but they were Bella's mortal enemies and she was still my daughter.

"I will arrange a ride to the airport Charlie"

Johnny H turned and left the room and I remembered the last time I'd seen him, at Sea Tac when he gave me a ride home to Forks. So much had happened since then. As I packed my things I got a call from Peter Whitlock, Jasper's friend,

"Johnny H told me you'd found Bella. Where is she?"

"With The Major."

"I want to see her."

"No you don't, because she sees you as one of those who betrayed her and she'd like nothing more than to rip your head off."

"I still want to see her. I need to put things right between us."

"Get in line Charlie. I'm not telling you squat until The Major tells me its OK to do so. You know she's safe, that's all you need to know for now. When we have news I'll contact you again. You still in Denali?"

"I'm flying back in a few hours, back to Forks that is but I don't know how long for. I don't think I can stay, not after all that's happened."

"We'll keep in touch."

As he cut me off I felt very alone, my ex wife was remarried, my parents dead, and my daughter a vampire, there was nothing left for me.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

I climbed out of the boat my clothes dripping with icy water although I didn't feel the cold, it was just annoying having all my clothes sticking to me. Jasper took my arm and walked me into the trees that fringed the beach then picked me up and carried me into the heart of the island. To a cabin nestled among firs looking bleak and uninhabited.

"So this is your idea of a love nest is it mate? Can't say I'm impressed."

"Oh a lick of paint, smoke curling up from the chimney, a pot of flowers in the window, it could look very cosy."

"Cosy? Right!"

He marched me inside and shut the door pushing me to one of the heavy wooden framed chairs and standing back,

"Right, let's get the ground rules out of the way first shall we? No running, no attacking, no contacting anyone. You got all that before I go on?"

I nodded sulkily.

"Good. If you attack me I will retaliate and no escape bids because you will fail."

"We'll see"

He smiled coldly,

"Bella I used to control an army of newborns with attitudes like yours, you don't frighten me."

"None of your "army" had a gift like mine though did they?"

"True but then I don't see yours doing so much either but if you want to play the whose got the biggest dick game then fine. Here's a touch of mine"

Suddenly my mind was full of strange feelings, warmth and hope and the sweetest love, it would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't been sitting down.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a taste of my gift,"

"You said my gift didn't work on you because we were mates? Changed your mind?"

"No, my gift wouldn't work on you if I were trying to harm you, but I'm not."

Jasper

This wasn't going to be easy but if I didn't reach Bella and pull her back she would tip over the edge and that would kill us both. I had a lot of apologising to do but for now she would see that as a weakness and she had to believe I was stronger and equally as much a bastard as she thought she was. It was a role I could fall into only too easily, after all it was one Id played for years while I was with Maria.

"So, are you going to tell me what started this giant temper tantrum or do you need more time to kick your feet, sorry foot, and scream."

"You know why, it's partly your fault."

"Oh yes, its my fault Garrett and the Cullens lied to you about Garrett being your sire, I wonder why they did that?"

"I intend asking them, just before I rip their hearts out of those stone chests and burn them."

"Yeah, better do it before, it might be difficult afterwards. Why do you think they lied to you? Why do you think Garrett teased you with human blood? Just to upset you maybe? Thought the little girl couldn't handle the truth?"

"Well this little girl has teeth, she fights back. Hence Sam Uley is in his grave right now."

"That was a cowardly way to take someone out, below you Bella."

"Really? I guess I should have marched up to him among all those Guardians and beat the crap out of him? You know something Jasper, I don't care how they die, just that they do so don't give me the honourable way to kill speech, you can shove that."

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"They lied to me because they thought they were so much better than you, that I'd be safer with them than with the infamous Major Whitlock. The bogey man they frighten little kids with."

"I like to think it frightens adults too, after all they are my natural prey."

"Yet according to Carlisle you're living on animal blood now. What happened? The thought of the slaughter too much for your delicate stomach after all these years?"

"Something like that, I see you aren't solely on a diet of humans yourself.

"I like to mix it up, that way I never go hungry. I might even try venom as a food source, I could start with you if you like"

I looked at the fresh scars on my arm and shoulder as I pulled a fresh shirt from my bag.

"Looks like you already did, wasn't it to your liking?"

"No, you're too soft. If I'm going to suck the venom from a body its got to be a real man, not some guy who reads his own press releases and starts believing them."

"I see, so you want the toughest meanest son of a bitch in our world."

"That sounds about right, yes"

"Well you're looking at him"

Bella

He turned slowly and I saw the scars that covered his arms and torso, so thick it was impossible to count them all.

"Each one put there by a vampire who thought they were stronger and meaner than me and all are dead except for one"

"What happened? Did he run screaming from you?"

"No, I left her before one of us killed the other."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I didn't kill her because she was my sire and I thought I loved her."

"Your sire was a woman? What a come down, I expected you to have been sired by Thor or Odin at least."

"No, the one who sires you doesn't get to choose how you behave or what you really are, besides I'd probably of killed either of them years ago, there's no room at the top for others, just me."

He was so damn sure of himself it made me angry and I tried to throw my shield against him again but it just vanished as it touched his body, becoming thin and gaseous before simply disappearing, this served to frustrate me even more.

He studied me for a little longer then sat down opposite, between me and the door and I wondered if he were fast enough to stop me leaving. Well there was only one way to find out. I relaxed back into my chair looking around the room before exploding into action and I reached the door ahead of him opening it with a wrench only to find it slammed in my face, his palm on the wood,

"Forgotten the rules already Bella?"

Grabbing my arms he twisted me round and I saw on his face a smile,

"I'm not complaining, I like an excuse to get up close and personal but you really should try to remember them, after all there aren't that many."

"Go to hell. If you like me so much why don't you take me now? There's no one to stop you."

"Oh I intend to, but it will be mutual."

"Your arrogance is unbelievable"

"No, I just know what I want and what I'm capable of while you...well lets just say you're still learning, a little too eager."

I pulled free and went back to my seat,

"I'm thirsty."

"You'll survive for a while, besides thirst will make you weaker and easier for me to handle."

"Oh you like them weak and unable to fight do you?"

He laughed again,

"I've never had to use persuasion yet but a weak prisoner is easier to watch over and once you're weak enough we can talk sensibly Bella. You see I'm not letting you go, not until you acknowledge that revenge will only get you killed."

"I'm not scared of death."

"Oh I know, but you should be. You should be terrified to leave your mate behind, alone in the world. For now you're too angry to think straight, understand your feelings, and that's partly my fault so I intend putting things right, however long it takes."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

I knew Peter and Charlotte wouldn't be far away if needed but I had to find a way to get through to Bella, to show her that her life as a vampire could be wonderful if she would only let me help her. Let herself acknowledge the feelings that were buried in there somewhere. The feelings I knew she had for me because this couldn't be one sided. Charlotte had told me that Bella was my mate and I believed her, she'd never been wrong yet and I knew how I felt about this girl sitting watching me. At the moment she felt only a bitter fury and that was heightened as a newborn, we had all failed her, me especially and it was up to me to put things right. I sat down between her and the door and started to talk hoping she would hear the truth in my words.

"Bella I know you think you hate me right now, that you hate everyone, that we've all let you down and I guess we did in different ways. I understand your hatred of the Quileutes for bringing you to this, they were wrong to use you for their own ends, to plan your death at Garrett's hands in order to give them the excuse they needed to kill the Cullens. Garrett made plenty of mistakes himself but he kept you safe and in doing so he was ready to sacrifice himself. He didn't attack you despite the fact you were bleeding, he didn't hurt you, he brought down the entrance to the cave to keep you safe from the wolves. What he did later is something I can't explain, only he can do that, but I know he thinks, thought, a lot of you. Maybe he was trying too hard and maybe he just wanted me out of the way."

"Why are you defending him? He's the one who threw doubt on your actions. he's the reason the Cullens chased you off, you admitted that much. So why would you defend him?"

"Because despite our problems he kept you from death and I owe him for that. Any problems Garrett and I have we'll sort out in our own way, not by letting you destroy yourself in some act of revenge."

"He tried to force me to drink human blood even when I told him I didn't want to, he threw it at me, he said horrible things and most important of all he lied about being my sire."

"I know, he wanted you all to himself and by pretending to be your sire he thought you would feel a bond with him"

"Well I didn't but then I don't feel one with you either so it seems you're wrong."

"You refuse to let yourself feel anything but rage and bitterness, how do you know there aren't other feelings struggling to be heard?"

"I'm not interested in hearing the weak little voices."

"Then you should be, the quieter voices are always the most important ones."

"How very profound. Have you finished now? Only I'm bored"

"I'm sorry about that but no, I haven't and you are going to hear me out."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then just get on with it."

"You blame the Cullens for lying to you but again they did it for the best of intentions, they know of me and my reputation, they didn't want you involved with someone like me so they lied. They drove me away for the same reason, for your sake. If anyone is to blame for me leaving then its me. I should have refused, I should have dug my heels in and stayed until you woke up then taught you what to do".

"But you didn't, you abandoned me."

"Yes I did and I have to live with that but I'm here now and I will be here as long as you need me"

"I don't need you,. Nor do I want you. Suddenly deciding you made an error and swooping in to whisk me away doesn't make me feel any better disposed towards you, I hate you, I despise you for the weak-willed man you are. I wish you'd just go and leave me alone. You can stay as long a you like, I'll never feel any differently about you or about the others. One day your guard will slip and I'll rip you to pieces then I'll go on my merry way and kill the Cullens and Garrett."

"And when you're finished Bella? What then?"

"I have no idea and I don't care. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. So, have we finished?"

"Not quite. Esme thought she was acting in your best interests they all did..."

Her jaw jumped with suppressed rage,

"They had no right to decide what was in my best interests, it's for me to decide when I have the full facts. They took my choices away, you took my choices away, just like the Quileutes, well guess what. I'm in control of my life now and I decide who and what I believe and how I live my life so save your breath."

I sighed, this was going about as well as I'd feared.

"Bella, I love you and I'll never give up trying to reach you."

"Well you sad pathetic creature you're in for an eternity of disappointment and misery aren't you?"

She closed her eyes and lay back in the chair, clearly bored with the conversation and blocking it out now.

Bella

Why didn't he just shut up, the jumble of words spilling from his mouth were whirling around in my head and confusing me. Hatred was easy, anger was easy, but these other emotions were driving me crazy but I couldn't put a stop; to them no matter how hard I tried. He loved me? If that were the truth why had he left me to wake up with Garrett and the Cullens? If he loved me why was he keeping me here, maimed and in distress? No he didn't love me, he just wanted to own me, like some pet, well this pet had teeth and claws and if he tried anything he'd find that out again.

"So how long do you plan keeping me here? Surely you have something more interesting to do than torture me?"

"Not really, no. So you ready to hear some more?"

"No but I guess that wont stop you will it?"

"No, it wont. Lets talk about your dad, Charlie Swan. How do you feel about him? Is he on this hit list of yours?"

I suddenly felt defensive, what business was it of his?

"Mind your own business."

"Oh I am, remember you're my mate and I don't think you'd survive killing your own father so I'd like to know what you have, if anything, against him."

I didn't want to answer yet I couldn't stop myself. It was as if his very presence was drawing everything from my mind out into the open.

"He let me down, his job was to protect me and he failed. If I hadn't gone to Forks the Quileutes wouldn't have tried to kill me. He knew what Garrett was and he let me see him. It was his responsibility to keep me safe, I was his little girl but just like you he turned his back on me."

"What did you expect him to do Bella? Did you ever ask him what he knew and why he did what he did? Was he allowed to defend himself or are you judge, jury, and executioner?"

"That's right, it's the only way to get justice in this world, take it yourself."

"No, down that path lies despair and death for you. Bella Swan isn't the girl who blew up the Quileutes or fired their village, the girl who killed Sam Uley and almost killed Garrett."

"Really? Well I disagree and just for the record I wish I'd killed more of the Quileutes and I never meant for Garrett to die. If I'd wanted him dead trust me, he'd be dead."

"So why didn't you kill him? Do you have feelings for him?"

"Why? Jealous Jasper? How sweet."

"That's avoiding the question Bella."

"I have no intention of answering that, you work it out and I hope the idea I might have feelings for Garrett tortures you."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Charlie

It was driving me crazy, no one knew where Bella was, only that Jasper had her and was trying to get through to her. I'd flown back to Forks but only long enough to arrange sick cover for a month, I had to find Bella and that meant visiting the Cullens.

"If he fails Charlie I'm afraid she'll draw the notice of the Volturi and that is bad news, they wont tolerate a newborn going around blowing people up and declaring open season on vampires."

"Maybe I could get through to her Carlisle, I should at least try"

"Charlie you're a human, we know she's killed humans and she might just feed on you."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take so you get word to Jasper...now"

I waited as Carlisle phoned the number he had but it was Jaspers friend who answered and I took the receiver from him,

"This is Charlie. I want to see Bella and speak to her."

"Yeah well there's a lot of things I want and can't have so you'll just have to go on wanting."

"You give Jasper my message. If I don't get to speak to her I'll put out a APB on her and then he'll have every police force in the country looking for her. I will see my daughter one way or another so get the message to him. I'll be waiting for his answer and it had better not be too long in coming, I'm getting mighty impatient."

Peter

As if we didn't have enough on our plate we now had Charlie causing problems. I didn't think his threat meant much but it would mean we'd have to be even more careful.

"Peter you have to tell Jasper, let him decide"

"You want me to serve up her dad for Bella to feed on? Good thinking Charlotte."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? With us there I'm sure he'd be safe enough and maybe he could reach her where we can't."

I swore as I dialled his number hoping I wasn't interrupting anything important.

"What?"

He sounded annoyed at the interruption,

"Hey, shove the attitude Major, I've got Bella's dad breathing down my neck, he wants to see his daughter. He's chewing Carlisle's ear off at the moment but we're next"

"It's too dangerous"

I heard another voice in the background then he came back on,

"Did you get that?"

"Yeah Bella wants to see her dad. Is she gonna chow down on him or talk?"

"I think she wants to accuse him actually but it might be a good idea. You and Charlotte come too, just in case"

"You got it Major."

I rang Carlisle back with the news and Charlie drove up with Esme the next day much to my dismay,

"You Cullens got a death wish or is there something in the fucking water in Boston?"

"I thought I might be able to help Peter, after all I was the one who lied to Bella about Garrett."

"Yeah I'm surprised he's not here too or has he tucked his lying tail between his legs and slunk off?"

Charlie intervened at this point,

"Look I'm not interested in your problems with the Cullens Peter, I want to see my daughter now."

"OK then come on. I just hope you don't get sea sick"

He looked at the boat tied to the jetty frowning,

"Where are they?"

"Out on Grape Island, its empty this time of year and safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah no humans trampling about to get eaten, well unless you count yourself of course. Get in"

He did so followed by Esme and Charlotte and I headed off to the island,

"So, what do you expect to achieve?"

"I need to explain things to Bella, try to make her see sense. She can't go on like this, it isn't my daughter to be so vindictive and angry. Bella was a kind soul, she wouldn't hurt anyone let alone commit murder. I put it down to becoming a vampire although I never had a problem with any vampires I've met before"

"That's because you only met the pet ones like Carlisle and his family. No, insult intended Esme"

She glanced at me without speaking but I could tell she was scared and feeling guilty.

"Pet vampires?"

"Those who pretend they're really sweet little kittens who only drink animal blood and wouldn't harm a human for any reason."

"So enlighten me, what are vampires really like Peter."

Charlotte beat me to it,

"We are blood drinking monsters Carlisle, cursed beings hated and feared but we didn't ask to be this way. Its not a life choice but thrust upon us unwillingly. Some try harder than others and some don't try at all but just revel in the darkness."

"So where do you two fall?"

"Somewhere in the middle, we do what we have to in order to survive but we aren't indiscriminate killers and we do have feelings. You might want to remember that."

Arriving at the island Charlie helped Esme out of the boat and followed us towards the cabin hidden from the mainland by trees. Before we got too close I stopped him,

"Just remember, Bella is a blood drinker and a newborn which means she might not be as controlled as you expect. Do not get too close and try not to upset her. OK?"

He ignored me pushing past and knocking on the cabin door a few minutes later. We all heard The Major invite him in and followed to see Bella sitting in one of the chairs, he'd given her the leg back but she was minus a hand so shed tried something already.

"Bella"

"Hello daddy dear, come to see what all the fuss is about.? Or are you here to apologise? Everyone seems full of apologies these days."

"Both. I'm sorry I didn't save you from becoming a vampire, I'm sorry this happened to you honey but you can't go on the way you have, killing people."

"People? I killed a wolf and it was retribution, after all he helped to kill me. You do know I'm dead don't you Charlie. This..."

She pointed at herself

"Is just an animated corpse, just so you know"

"I don't believe that and neither do you or you wouldn't be fighting the world so hard"

Bella looked behind him and spotted Esme,

"I thought I smelled a Cullen and just the one I wanted to see. Another liar, I seem to be surrounded by them. Did you know Esme lied to me Charlie? She told me Garrett had changed me, she told me Garrett was in love with me, she let me loose with him and once he found out I wasn't interested in hunting humans like him he left me, just like you did and like he did"

She pointed dismissively at The Major.

"And that's why you went on this crazy killing spree?"

"Hardly a spree...yet. I only got Sam Uley but I'm working on it."

"So are you going to kill me too? And Esme? Where does it end Bella? Or do you just go on killing until you've forgotten why you started?"

"Oh no, I have a list and once I cross the last name off I'll stop, despite what Jasper here says. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No you don't, you have no idea. Listen to me, to Jasper, you cannot kill others without killing a piece of yourself and when all the pieces are dead that's when there is only an animated corpse left. Is that what you want for yourself?"

"Did you two read the same script? The only difference being that he'd like to get in my bed."

Charlie looked at Jasper and I saw his expression,

"Careful Charlie, she's getting to you, I told you she would"

"What did she mean Jasper?"

He wasn't listening to me.

"I told her I was in love with her, that we are mates. I don't think she believes me yet but she will."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

I noticed that everyone was busy looking at Charlie and making sure he didn't get too close but Esme who had moved aside to give them room to manoeuvre was now within my grasp, the woman who had lied to me about my sire and virtually pushed me into Garrett's arms. Well she would do for now. I lunged grabbing her by the hair and pulling her backwards over the couch my teeth snapping against her neck and tasting venom in my mouth. Charlie screamed my name and Peter grabbed Esme's arm but it was Jasper, aware I would rip her head off given a few seconds more, who dove across the couch hitting me hard and pulling me bodily away from the bitch. Angry and frustrated at being thwarted I screamed in rage and fastened my teeth into his throat instead but something stopped me from bringing them together. One of those tiny voices he had spoken of. It was screaming at me not to hurt him, to protect him from myself, and without conscious thought I threw him away from me and ran out the door pursued by Charlotte and then, when he regained his feet by Jasper. I made for the pier, the boat was tied up there and would get me away from this place. It meant leaving a hand behind but I could get another. In fact if Charlotte got any closer I might just rip hers from her arm!

"Charlotte stop"

I heard the girl come to a stop on the loose gravel path and redoubled my effort to reach the boat before I could be stopped but although I was fast he was faster and tackled me from behind. I went skating across the gravel kicking up clouds of earth and came to a halt at the base of a huge tree hitting my face against the trunk as he lay across my chest holding my face away from his own in case I decided to snap at him again. How was he to know I couldn't or the strange feeling his nearness was fostering in my chest.

"Are you going to fight me or are we going back to the cabin like two civilised human beings?"

"But I'm not and neither are you."

"Well pretend, for your father's sake. You have no idea what your behaviour is doing to him. He's feeling guilty enough Bella, don't make it any harder on him. If you want someone to hate, someone to blame then use me, I deserve it, he doesn't and he's a good man who loves you"

I knew he was right, the truth of his words was there whenever I thought of my dad. Why was I torturing him?

I nodded,

"I wont fight you but this isn't over. Just remember that"

"I will"

He got up and offered me his hand but I pushed it roughly away and walked back ahead of him watched by a grubby looking Charlotte and met at the door by a worried Charlie and angry Peter.

"Hey, she never did anything to you girl so you leave Charlotte out of this. You lay a hand on her and I'll make you rue the day you were born."

It was on the tip of my tongue to say I already did but I knew it would hurt Charlie and Jasper was right, at least about him. I could show I understood so when we got inside I turned to my dad,

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, it was hurtful and it was unfair. I expected too much of you, I know you did what you could once you knew I was in danger but why didn't you warn me Garrett was a vampire?"

"I didn't know how to Bella in truth and I didn't expect him to still be around. I knew the Cullens, they were good people and I thought Garrett was the same. I would never have put you in harm's way deliberately Bella, you have to believe that."

I sighed, ignoring Esmes gasps of pain as her wounds healed.

"I do Dad and again I'm sorry but I am a vampire now and I'm not sure how long I can resist the scent of your blood, the temptation just keeps growing so I think it would be best if you left now. I don't want your death on my conscience"

Even as I said it I understood some more of Jasper's words, the newborn vampire who had pursued the Quileutes and hurt Garrett and the human girl who was talking now were too different people, one had a conscience the other only a thirst for revenge and I wanted my father to see the girl not the vampire.

"Bella I don't want to leave you"

"Go, please dad I'll speak to you soon but I need you to go and take her with you or I might just do something..."

He looked at Esmes shattered look and nodded,

"OK, but you take care of her Jasper and I want to speak to her soon"

I watched as Charlotte helped Esme out followed by Charlie and Peter, leaving just the two of us again.

"Happy now? I listened to one of those quiet voices and followed its guidance."

"Good, has it made you feel any better?"

"About my dad? Yes but I still want to rip Esmes head off and if he hadn't been here I would have."

"But you didn't, that's the important thing. What your father thinks of you matters and that's a first step Bella."

"And what's the second? Listening to you? Forgiving you? Falling in love with you? Would that make you happy? Would it make me a better person? You see I'm not sure I want to be a better person where you're concerned or Garrett or the Cullens. You understood, you knew what you were doing, Charlie didn't so you are guilty as charged, all of you. Now I'm thirsty and I've talked enough."

I sat down in the same chair and closed my eyes wishing I could go to sleep for a few hours, I felt weary, sad, and depressed. Wait a minute, I didn't feel them or I did but I didn't think they were my emotions and I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking out the window with his back to me. A part of me wanted to jump him now and escape but another part recognised these were his emotions and I didn't understand why I felt them, he wasn't doing it deliberately but they stopped me from acting, instead I just closed my eyes again.

Jasper

I watched the others leave happy that I'd reached her in one thing, she and her father would patch things up because she wanted to and she needed him as he needed her. I didn't think I'd made any inroads as far as the rest of us were concerned which depressed and saddened me. I had hoped that perhaps seeing Charlies actions in a different light might make her think about ours but she sounded just as bitter and in truth I still couldn't blame her. As she moved I watched her reflection in the glass waiting for the attack that never came. I was sure she'd thought about it but something had stopped her, something I hadn't seen or felt but again perhaps it showed there was a chink in her armour, I could only hope.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Garrett

I had insisted on meeting Esme in Boston with Carlisle, I wanted to see if shed made any headway with Bella but when I saw the healing scars on her throat I knew she hadn't. Charlie looked better though so it couldn't have been all bad. I looked around expecting to see Peter or Charlotte maybe but they were alone.

"How did it go?"

Charlie looked at Esme,

"How does it look like it went? She's angry, extremely angry with you, with Esme, with just about everyone except me. I don't know what happened but we came to some kind of understanding, I think she forgives me for my part in her fate."

"Did she mention me? Is she still ready to kill me?"

"Let's just say I'd keep as many miles between you and her as you can. I'm not sure she's finished yet."

"What about him? The Major I mean? Is he getting through to her?"

Charlie studied me for a few seconds before replying,

"You know I think maybe he is somehow and let me make one thing clear. As far as I'm concerned you stay away from my daughter. I don't know all the details but I do know whatever happened between the two of you any feelings there were have gone, everything except rage and contempt."

"I made mistakes but I can put them right"

"No, I don't think you can Garrett and I don't think she'd give you the chance either. The worst thing you did was to lie to her. You lied about who changed her and she's never going to forget or forgive that Garrett. Don't say I haven't warned you."

Carlisle

I was shocked to think that Bella had actually attacked Esme and I did wonder if it wasn't Jaspers influence but Esme read my mind as she often did.

"This was Bella on her own Carlisle. Jasper stopped her or she would have killed me. She hates us for deceiving her and I can't see how we can put it right. I think we have to accept that she's gone from our lives."

"Yes she has, I'd never ask you to look after her again. I wouldn't have before if I'd had any idea what you were like. Now I'm going home and I expect never to see any of you again"

Charlie turned and walked slowly away as I watched. He had a point but sometimes you distorted the truth for the greater good. Bella would have been better off with Garrett if only he could keep his temper under better control. They made a handsome couple but I knew that was only a pipe dream now. The best we could hope for was that Jasper could talk Bella out of any more attacks and then again why would he? He had no reason to love us, not after the things we'd done. I put an arm around Esme,

"Come on my love lets get you home and then we can hunt. You've done all you can with Bella, its time to let her go"

"Yes, she's already let us go Carlisle but more than that, she showed me how wrong I was, how wrong we were, to lie to her and send Jasper away. He's the one who will save her from her demons if anyone can, not Garrett, not her father or anyone else, only him. I saw it in his eyes Carlisle, he truly loves her."

Garrett

It hurt to hear Esme's words but I guess it was always going to be like this, I would never own Bella's heart even though I saw her first and I know she liked me. I may have pushed her too hard and I may have lost my temper when I shouldn't but I truly believed that all I'd done was for her benefit and I certainly never put her in danger deliberately. I lost it when I deceived her, I should have told her the truth and maybe she would still be here with me...but no, she belonged to Jasper, I just hoped he could turn her around before it was too late. If I could help I would but I didn't see there was anything I could do to make a difference. I would simply keep looking and maybe I'd find my own Bella one day. I said goodbye to the Cullens and went on my way alone. I knew if I were still in danger Carlisle would warn me but until or unless that call came I would live my life the way I always did, alone but always hopeful.

Carlisle

Rose and Emmett were eager to hear the outcome of our visit although one look at poor Esme told them everything they could ever want to know.

"She wouldn't listen to you then?"

"No, although I did apologise but she made a kind of peace with her father and I was grateful for that. I would hate to think of her estranged from Charlie."

"Didn't he come back with you?"

"No, he went home to wait. Jasper promised that Bella would ring and I know he's still hopeful of showing Bella the error of her ways. This has taught me one thing though, something I should have known all along, never lie to those you care about because when they find out, and they always will, you will never be forgiven however noble your reasons for doing so might have been. Rose you were right, I should have told Bella who her sire was, we should have contacted him and asked him to come back. But we didn't and now there's a terrible mess to clear up. I think I might go up and have a soak in the tub Carlisle, I'm not ready to hunt yet."

I looked at her with concern, just healing those wounds should have made her thirsty, how could she not be ready to hunt?

"Very well, I'll wait for you my love"

She nodded and went upstairs watched by all of us.

"Where are Edward and Alice?"

"Out, they spend most of their time out these days. Alice did say she saw a positive outcome for Bella so maybe she saw her forgiving Charlie. Maybe she'll realise everything now. Do you think we'll ever see her again Carlisle?"

"I doubt it Rose, the Cullens aren't her favourite people these days and I think we should leave her alone, at least for now. Let Jasper bring her round and maybe one day in the future she'll remember your kindness to her and contact you."

Esme

I didn't really want a bath and I was thirsty but I felt I needed punishing for the things I'd done. All my life, human and vampire, I'd striven to be a good person, I loved my children and by extension Bella too. Her father had placed her in my care and I had lied to her, turned her into the terrible thing I saw on the island. How could I ever put right the things I had done to that poor girl? A girl I thought of as another daughter for the short time I knew her. I had changed since becoming a vampire, I'd tried so hard not to let it change me, to be the loving kind person I had always been but when it came down to it I was no better than anyone else, Garrett, Jasper, his friends. I had the same wants, needs, and desires, and I had put my own ideas before what I could feel was right. As I sank into the water I felt the ridges on my throat where Bella had attacked me. They would never disappear, they would be a constant reminder to do better, to try harder, and never ever make the same mistake again.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

I had no idea how long we sat not speaking, just looking at each other, but somehow I felt he was still trying to get through to me without using any words and that was unfair. If I didn't hear what he was saying how could I argue? How was I supposed to deny or question? I felt I was being wrapped in a warmth, a comfortable, almost recognisable feeling but a feeling I didn't want, I didn't need and one that would stop me from continuing on my quest for revenge.

"You wont win you know, I know what you're trying to do"

He looked at me with those strange coloured eyes, they were neither red nor the golden colour of the Cullens, what did that mean? I wanted to know but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of asking.

"Really? And what is it you think I'm doing?"

"Using your creepy gift to make me feel things I don't want to feel."

"You empower me more than I deserve. I can't make you feel anything you don't want to feel Bella. It doesn't work like that with mates. If you feel anything then its an emotion you recognise in yourself but why don't you tell me about it?"

I laughed and wagged a finger at him in admonishment,

"You wont catch me out like that. I know how persuasive you can be but I'm not playing your game any longer."

"It's not a game Bella, I'm saving your life and my own."

"How dramatic, should I swoon at your feet in gratitude?"

"There are those who want you dead even now Bella and the longer you persist in this revenge kick the more danger you are in."

"Do tell. Who are these bogey men after me?"

"The guardians will hunt you down if you go after them again, Charlie talked them out of it last time but it wont work a second time."

"Charlie did? How?"

"He spoke to their leader in Denali personally, that's how much he loves you. Don't you think it would make him look a fool if you started killing Quileutes again?"

I wasn't getting into that with him so I carried on,

"Who else?"

"The Volturi. If you persist they will find you and when they do there will be no trial, no chance to plead your case, the guard will kill you just like that. And please don't have the arrogance to think you can fight them. Even your shield wont protect you in the long run and if it should then they will find a way to get you to Italy and then you'll be turned into a loyal member of the guard yourself. They have plenty of gifts of their own and they'll just wear you down until you are too weak to protect yourself."

"Just like you're doing?"

"I don't want to kill you Bella. I want to help you."

"And you aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"How can I when I love you?"

"Stop saying that, you don't even know me. I'm just a human you found bleeding to death and saved by turning into a vampire and that's hardly the action of a lover."

"Its better than losing you Bella and it was all I could do to save you. If I'd been a few minutes earlier I could have saved you from the wolf but I wasn't and I couldn't."

Despite myself I'd engaged with him again and it frustrated me but at the same time I wanted to hear his voice, see his face, and more, I wanted to feel his arms around me and I was fighting this so hard it hurt. I didn't want him to be right. I didn't want to feel these emotions, I didn't want to feel anything but hatred and rage, because if I did then I would have to deal with what I'd become and the actions I'd taken and I couldn't face either of those.

I got up and walked to the window, looking out although there was nothing to see, nothing new in any case...or was there? I thought I saw a flicker of movement in the trees, probably his friends Peter and Charlotte keeping an eye on us. What exactly did they think I was going to do? The boat was guarded now and although I could swim to the mainland I couldn't leave him. That frustrated me most of all, that I couldn't just leave him behind. Somehow he'd gotten under my skin and I couldn't dislodge him however much I tried.

"I see your friends are still snooping around"

His head snapped up,

"Where?"

He was beside me at the window and it would be so simple to bite into his throat and rip it out giving me time to escape. I might not want to kill him but I had no such compunction about his friends, I could kill them without a second thought if it meant freedom.

"Where did you see them Bella?"

I pointed to a V shape made by two tree trunks close to the edge of the clearing.

"There's nothing there now though. They obviously decided you were still boring me to death and didn't want to listen, I don't blame them by the way"

He turned and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, they made me feel weak and confused and I was glad that another movement caught my attention.

"No, I'm wrong, they must enjoy the sound of your voice just like you do"

He looked out again then took his phone out.

"Peter where are you?"

"In the boat, just doing a circuit of the island like you said why?"

"And Charlotte?"

"At the jetty I think, why? Do you need help? Is the bitch still trying to take chunks out of you? Just punch her in the jaw and tell her to behave."

"No, its OK, Bella's actually behaving for once. I'll just check in on Char."

He turned to me again,

"Get away from the window Bella and make sure the doors are shut and locked."

"Why? You think we've got company? Maybe its the big bad guardians, they've sniffed me out."

"And maybe it's not. This isn't funny Bella so do as I said."

I rolled my eyes but did as he'd said then joined him just as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Well whoever it is it's not Peter, and Charlotte's not answering her phone so there's something wrong. Stay here, I'm going out to investigate."

"Yeah right, stay hidden in here? I'm the one with the awesome gift remember? I'm going with you."

He wanted to argue but I didn't give him the opportunity instead opening the front door and stepping out onto the porch,

"Hey, I'm here whoever you are, come and get me."

There was an ear-splitting snarl and something dropped on me from the cabin roof. It caught me unawares and knocked me to the ground only to be pulled free to roll across the ground with Jasper. Now here was a quandary, did I help him or run while he wad otherwise occupied? I looked at the wolf versus man fight and decided to take advantage of the diversion to leave but then the wolf was joined by a second and I heard a ripping noise turning to see Jaspers right hand twitching on the ground although he still had the original wolf by the throat, crushing the life from it, It was the second causing him problems and suddenly there was no dilemma, not any longer.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

I saw the first wolf drop on Bella and acted instinctively wrestling it from her and dropping to the ground grabbing it by the throat with my left hand while keeping its claws from me with the other and then a second wolf joined in and snapping its teeth on my right hand it bit it off and spat it out. So the guardians were still looking then were they? The first wolf was dying as I thought this, its throat crushed but without my other hand I couldn't fight the second off so I dropped the first as the second got a hold on my shoulder. I thought I was in trouble until I saw Bella stop and turn back then her eyes closed and the wolf was suddenly ripped away from me and crushed on the ground the other side of the clearing. I slipped down to my knees almost on top of the first wolf's body and Bella ran over,

"Jasper? Are you OK? Speak to me"

I nodded holding my maimed arm to my chest to slow the gush of venom from the stump,

"Check on Charlotte, she must be hurt."

I thought Bella was going to refuse but then she nodded and ran off, whether to check on Charlotte or escape I didn't know, only that I couldn't follow her yet. I looked around for my hand and finding it almost hidden by the wolf's carcass I retrieved it and held it to the stump wincing as it started the painful process of fusing back on.

Bella

Why had I done that? Why did I save Jasper when I could have been free and clear? And why was I now running to do his bidding? I had felt something when I saw him injured, he was getting through to me and it confused me. I hated feeling this way and I knew I needed to get away so I could think clearly. I saw Charlotte laying on the ground with Peter kneeling over her, the boat tied up and just waiting for me so with a quick glance back to make sure Jasper wasn't close behind I ran to the boat and soon had it speeding towards the mainland and as soon as I could beach it I did making for Boston where I could lose myself among the crowds of humans, at least long enough to decide where to go from here. I needed to get as far from my pursuers as I could so I checked my pockets relieved I still had money although that was all I had, but then ' been here before and this time I understood more about myself and what I was capable of.

I might be able to hide myself from Jasper and his friends using my shield. If I wasn't using it to harm him it should work for me, protect me from whoever I chose. I concentrated wrapping it around me tightly then made my way to the train station picking the one that was leaving the soonest. The trainwas headed for Huntington, W. Virginia, although I had no intentions of being on board when it stopped there. I knew Jasper had a way of finding me, tracing me. He called it a mating bond, I called it luck or a useful friend but neither would help him now, not with my shield wrapped tight around me. I wasn't going to carry on with my hit list so he couldn't catch me that way, lets see you find me now Jasper!

I got off the train in Bridgeport and looked for a motel then went out and bought myself some clothes, less obvious this time, and I got a hair dye, I'd go dark again and when I got back I changed my appearance even cutting my hair shorter although it would never grow again, I could live with that. As soon as it got dark I went to hunt deciding to keep away from humans for now, animals would go unnoticed while humans tended to be missed and hiding bodies was a fag or at least that's what I told myself but in truth I had lost my appetite for human blood, especially from the living donor. While I was thirsty in that cabin on the island I had time to reflect on many things and one was that when I had killed a human to feed my behaviour altered too. I was more angry, more determined for revenge, whilst when I fed on animals I felt calmer and my thirst for revenge dimmed.

I wasn't sure which path I wanted to take but I guess that told me something in itself. His words spun round and round in my head and each time I heard them they made more sense. Did I want revenge? Yes. Did I want to kill to get it? I was no longer so sure. I had been thrilled to see Sam Uley fall dead after the explosion at the time, but now it made me feel numb and I hated that feeling. All my senses were heightened since I woke up, anger, hunger, loneliness, and when I felt numb it was as if I were inside my shield with nothing, just a blank emptiness which scared me most of all.

I found an old hunting shack that didn't smell as if it had been used in a long time and sat down wiping my hands on the old rotted cover over a battered table. What did I want? If I carried on like a killing machine then Jasper was right, I might elude my enemies for some time but one day I would make a mistake and be caught and killed or I could get to the end of my list and find I had no purpose left, no reason to go on. Yet another question Jasper had asked which stuck although I'd tried hard to ignore it. I needed a plan, some way of stepping away from all my feelings and memories so I could think clearly and then it came to me. I packed up all my memories of what had happened to me, the wolves, the Cullens, Garrett, and Jasper, and locked them away in a sealed room within my mind. Now I could think clearly and decide what to do. I had no reason to go anywhere in particular, there was no pull to Forks or Boston or anywhere else. I would take a coin and each day I would flip it, choosing alternately north or south, east or west. There would be no way of knowing where it would lead me so no one could predict my destination. I made my very last human kill for the next year, the time limit I had given myself before taking the memories back out and looking at them with fresh and less complicated eyes.

I picked on a drug dealer who looked as if he'd done quite well and indeed he had. The money I put in my pocket and the body I threw into the ocean. By the time he was found I would be on my way to who knew where. The next morning I left the motel after flipping the coin and headed south feeling freer than I had in a long time. I made it my practise to hunt every three days, I knew animal blood wasn't as satisfying as human blood and as I was living among humans it was as well to be careful. I used buses and trains most of the time although I did hitch a few rides and I stole what I needed, being careful not to hurt anyone or take from those who needed it more than I did. Mainly thieves and drug dealers in the towns I passed through. I was doing so well I patted myself on the back but then the waking dreams started.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

I knew I'd lost her before Peter got back with Charlotte, the tug in my chest had increased meaning she was further from me.

"Sorry Major she took the boat and I wasn't going to leave Charlotte. Who were they?"

He gestured to the wolf body laying still and dead,

"I'd say the smaller is probably the remaining Quileute. The female Charlie told us had decided to remain in wolf form. It would be her final act, to stay in a form she could harm a vampire"

"So her wolf form wasn't like a normal wolf?"

"Not if she never transformed back to human first. She would still have the strength and speed of her guardian form. She didn't make the decision to live on as a wolf but to be left in a form she could complete her vengeance."

"What about the other one? That's definitely a guardian."

I looked down at the body of a young man.

"I think maybe the female had at least one ally, a rogue guardian maybe. I'm sure they must have them just as we have rogue nomads."

"So, are we going to go look for her?"

"I will, you take Charlotte home. If I find her I'll let you know. For now I'd like to see if I can trace her alone. If she finds out we are pursuing her she might be forced into acting and do something stupid. Contact Darius, ask him to look out for any more guardians, if he see anything I want to know. I can't watch my back and look for her."

"Any sign of the fur faces we'll be there to get your back, don't you worry Major"

"Thanks Peter"

I knew I had to find Bella by myself, maybe with her strange entrance to our world she didn't feel the mating pull I did or maybe she was still fighting it. Whatever the reason I had to find her and speak to her once more. I'd made a mess of things twice now. This would be my last chance and I couldn't get it wrong, if I did it would be the end for me.

I parted from them in Boston and chose a quiet motel for one night to see if I could feel her any better now I was alone. I sat cross-legged on the bed and closed my eyes concentrating on the memory of her face. The tug was there but it was so weak I was scared I would lose it altogether if I chose the wrong direction, why was it so weak? Was she using her shield against me? Against any pursuit or did she really not feel anything for me? I refused to believe that, she had come back to save me from the wolf when she could have kept running but I hadn't given her much reason to trust or feel any love for me. I should have explained exactly why I had left he to the Cullens care, what I had done and why instead of trying to show her how strong I was. If I lost her I had only myself to blame but I wouldn't, I couldn't, and the next morning I headed south.

Every night the tug remained the same, a faint ghost in my chest, and every morning it felt weaker until I started moving but I was beginning to think I was chasing a ghost. She moved erratically, with no rhyme or reason, often turning back on her self, what was motivating her? It wasn't thirst because I heard of no deaths that could be attributed to a vampire in any of the towns and cities I passed through. I never seemed to close the gap and in desperation I rang Darius forassistance.

"I'm not sure what I can do Major. She's not using a credit card and she doesn't seem to own a car. According to you she's not following a particular path and she doesn't appear to be headed for Forks, Boston, or Alaska, so she's not looking for more revenge, at least not for now. I can check CCTV footage in the major towns and cities with facial recognition software but its like looking for a needle in a hay mountain. If I didn't know better I'd say she was playing the odds with no plans. What about the pull?"

"It's so nebulous Darius, I wonder if she's using her shield"

"Well if she is then there's something pretty strong between you if you can still feel her. Your chances of finding her are better than mine but I'll do my best."

This went on for six months and my frustration grew with every one until I could feel the frustration and terrible need to find her like a living parasite inside me, gnawing at my chest.

Bella

I enjoyed my adventure for the first couple of months, seeing the country in all its diversity and proving to myself that I could live as a vampire and still interact with humans. There had been a few close calls like the time a young boy ran past me, his knees bloody after falling off his bike. My first reaction was to chase him, drain him, but I fought it and won. I was much stronger willed than I had thought and this gave me satisfaction. But then the dreams got worse, I saw Jasper when ever I closed my eyes and sometimes I caught a glimpse of him at the corner of my eye when I had them open but he wasn't really there. My mind was playing tricks on me and it unnerved me. I found myself watching nervously on buses and trains, half dreading, half hoping, to see a glimpse of him. The memories of all that had happened remained hidden, there but a blur only half remembered. Yet his memory was becoming stronger not weaker and I felt this empty ache in my chest. An emptiness I hated to admit would only be filled when or if I ever saw him again. His words went over and over, echoing in my brain, he was convinced we were mates and I'd laughed in his face. I'd said such terrible things, hurtful things to him yet he stayed, he kept talking to me as if knowing there was a way through my bitterness and rage.

Jasper

As he'd feared Darius hadn't been able to trace Bella, she was using her shield to remain hidden from us, well me really. She had run after saving me from the wolves, was it because she felt something and that frightened her? Or had saving me been her last act of defiance before leaving, a case of see, I can look after myself, I can even look after you, I don't need or want your help. Either way I couldn't give up, I had to see her again. Being away from her was driving me crazy, I couldn't think, I couldn't hunt properly, I couldn't do anything but chase her using the tugging sensation I knew was connecting our hearts, or mine to her in any case. Peter and Charlotte had both offered to help me time and time again but if Darius couldn't find her then how were they supposed to? Even Rosalie Hale had been in touch but I couldn't tell her anything, she did tell me that Esme had been badly affected by her visit to the island although I had little sympathy for her, she'd put herself in danger so what had she expected to happen?

"No its not that Jasper, she feels guilty about lying to Bella. Telling her Garrett was her sire. Its like she feels responsible for everything that's happened to Bella. I just wanted to know if Bella was any better, I like her, she's tough and I feel guilty too for not saving her.

"Don't ask me to feel sorry for Esme. I don't care if she's feeling guilty I don't care if she's hurting, my only concern is for Bella. As for your part in all this, I guess only you know if you could have done anything that would have made a difference to the outcome."

"I understand. So is she feeling any different now?"

I couldn't tell them I'd lost her or there would be a manhunt and I didn't want anyone looking except me. If someone else found her first I had this terrible feeling that I might never see her or speak to her again.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Johnny H

I was waiting for information from one of the vampires about the attack on Grape Island after learning of it. I asked questions myself and knew this could cause problems for my people. If the vampires thought there was any danger that the guardian tribes would ignore my orders they might decide it was time to declare war, picking off the tribes one at a time starting with the smaller or more volatile ones. This was a problem brought about by Leah Clearwaters actions. I should have realised she hadn't chosen to stay in wolf form to start a new life. She chose to remain wolf so she could attack Bella Swan and avenge the death of her pack at the hands of the Cullens and The Major. If she had just waited a few more weeks her human nature would have slipped away leaving her as a natural wolf. It took time for an ex guardian to take the nature of his or her animal form if stopped from phasing. It was my fault this had happened, a mistake I shouldn't have made and one I had to put right if I could. The other thing that concerned me was her companion, Joseph was a guardian, one who had been on the edges of a pack for some time, never fully becoming a member for some strange reason, It was as if he were not phasing completely and therefore never felt the full force of an Alpha command. He was unhappy, discontented and an easy target for Leah's influence but it put his own pack in jeopardy. I couldn't be seen to go easy on one tribe after using such serious punishments over the Quileutes actions.

I travelled to the Oil Springs Reservation to speak with Joseph's elders and his Alpha so I would have something to tell whoever of the vampires contacted me. The elders were unaware of what had happened which meant the Alpha was hiding it from them, not a good sign.

"We have no knowledge of Joseph's whereabouts. He told his father he was looking for a job in Boston and would be staying with his Uncle but his uncle says he rang to say he had changed his mind."

"Did Joseph know a girl called Leah Clearwater?"

"Not that we are aware of but his father will be here in a moment and you can ask him yourself. Can you tell us what this is about? We were not aware the guardians had done anything to earn your displeasure."

"As soon as Joseph's father and the pack are here I will explain everything."

We waited in a nervous silence until the others arrived and were introduced. Joseph's father looked concerned but the pack Alpha looked worried, he knew what had happened if his pack didn't but that was highly unlikely unless none of them had phased since Joseph's death.

The elders began by introducing me to the newcomers and then it was my turn,

"I need to know if Joseph knew a girl called Leah Clearwater"

Joseph's father Henry White shook his head,

"No, why?"

"Because he accompanied Leah to Grape Island where both were killed."

"Killed? My son is dead? How? Why?"

"I am sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, I would have thought Caleb could have told you but obviously not."

Henry turned to the pack Alpha.

"You knew Joseph was dead yet you let me continue to worry about his whereabouts? You told me he hadn't phased so you couldn't speak to him, ask him to come home? Why?"

"Let me answer that. Caleb didn't tell you because he knew Joseph had broken a direct order from me. The guardians were told to stay away from a certain girl and her friends yet he went to the island to kill her."

"But why? And who is this Leah Clearwater he was with?"

"Leah was the last remaining member of the Quileute pack, you may have heard of them."

"Yes we heard what happened, they disgraced us all but why would this girl be involved with my son?"

"Caleb?"

The Alpha scowled at me but had to answer,

"Joseph heard about the Quileute pack and felt they had been harshly treated under the circumstances. I told him he was wrong, that all we have that puts us above our enemies is our honour. He had tried to contact the Quileutes but couldn't find any of them, then he told me he wanted to go to Boston, to look for work. I didn't know he had made contact with Leah."

"Really? Well since Leah was in wolf form I assume you have not phased since the Quileutes were banished from their lands?"

"Of course we have, we look after our own and we cannot do that in human form."

"Then it would be easy for Leah to contact Joseph which also means that you, by your own admission, knew Joseph had spoken to her."

"Well if I did, what of it?"

"Why did you not give him a command to stay on the reservation or to return?"

"I gave him his freedom. He was a bad influence here on the reservation, he stirred up trouble. I thought if he and this girl got together he might grow up."

"Why didn't you contact me if you had a problem in your pack? Or tell the elders? You have a responsibility to keep your pack as a unit."

"I was worried once we heard about the Quileutes that you might do the same to us"

"Your problem was nothing like theirs and this was going on before the Quileute problem"

He had nothing to say, he merely shrugged as if that were sufficient an answer.

"Once again I find myself dealing with the fall out from rogue guardians and I find it sad. I do everything I can to help where there are problems but I need to be kept informed and so do your elders. It's a part of being a pack Alpha, yet you decided you knew better. Well Caleb it would seem your pack is going to be needing a new Alpha, who is your pack second in command?"

A young man stepped forward from the assembled pack.

"What did you have to say about Caleb's inaction?"

He glanced hurriedly at Caleb then sighed,

"I told him it was wrong. That Joseph would cause trouble for the pack. That he should speak to the elders and ask their advice and give him a command to stay on the reservation and not to phase but he didn't listen to me."

"So you think what he did was wrong?"

"Yes but I would not undermine him, he is my Alpha and I follow him"

"Not any longer, what is your name?"

"Hal"

"Then Hal you are the new pack Alpha on my command. Take your pack and instruct them on the correct way to behave, as a pack. Caleb you have the same choices I gave the Quileute survivors. Phase and remain in your guardian form, a wolf, for life or come with me, either way you will never be allowed to phase again. I cannot have guardians I cannot trust and I have other matters to deal with as a result of Joseph's actions."

I waited, the elders were silent but I saw a couple of nods at my words, they understood we had to stand together or fall.

"I'll go with you"

I nodded,

"A good choice. I'm leaving in an hour be ready. In the meantime I will talk with the elders, you may go".

I knew as soon as he got out of my sight he would attempt to phase and run, I'd been around far too long to be caught like that and I waited a few seconds then turned to the elders,

"Please excuse me for one minute"

I went outside to see a lone wolf surrounded by his old pack, they would not let him leave without permission.

"I see you changed your mind Caleb, so be it. Hal, keep watch over Caleb for the next two weeks, after that you may let him go."

Hal who could communicate with me through thoughts spoke,

"Let him go?"

"Yes, by that time his wolf nature will have taken over enough that he will be no danger to the tribe."

"But wont he be able to phase back?"

"No, I gave him a choice and he chose, now he must live with that choice."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Charlie

When I got the call from Annie I was surprised, I hadn't expected to hear her voice again so soon, if ever.

"Charlie I'm sorry to bother you but Johnny asked me to speak to you, to explain what happened on Grape Island"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, we thought you knew and now I'm in a very difficult situation but I guess all I can do is carry on. There was an incident on the island involving two wolves."

"I haven't heard anything about an incident and I thought Johnny promised me that the guardians wouldn't act unless Bella attacked the Quileutes again. Are you saying she has?"

"No, Bella didn't do anything, this was entirely the fault of Leah Clearwater and a rogue guardian, that's why I was ringing to explain. I thought perhaps you could let Jasper know what happened and what has been done."

"Well why don't you tell me what happened and then I'll talk to him, it seems he's been keeping things from me."

"Leah and a rogue guardian attacked Bella and the others on the island injuring Jasper or so we understand but both lost their lives, Leah and the other wolf. The Alpha of his pack has been relieved of his position and a new Alpha is now in place. We want to assure you that this was an isolated incident and will not be allowed to happen again."

"What about Bella and the others? Peter and Charlotte."

"There were no other injuries as far as we know."

"So why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Perhaps they thought better of it, so as not to worry you."

"Well I'm worried now and I don't appreciate Johnny H breaking his word. You tell him if he can't keep his guardians under control better than this perhaps he should spend a bit more time showing him self instead of playing chauffeur to you or me"

I was so angry and I guess I took it out on Annie which was very unfair,

"I'm sorry Annie, That was uncalled for, I apologise"

"I understand Charlie and believe me when I tell you that no one is more upset about this than Johnny. He feels betrayed and embarrassed that he gave you his word but was not able to keep it. Can I still ask you to speak to Jasper and your daughter and explain what happened?"

"Oh yes, I'll be talking to Jasper don't you worry about that."

I rang the number I had for Jasper but there was no answer, his phone went straight to voice mail so I left a short and curt message for him and waited. An hour later I got a call but it wasn't from Jasper, it was Peter's voice I recognised,

"I see, where's Jasper or hasn't he got the guts to face me and tell me what the hell is going on with my daughter? I trusted him with her and now I get a call from Denali telling me all about an attack by wolves. What the hell happened and where is Bella? I want to speak to her... now"

"That might prove a little difficult at the moment Charlie seeing as we don't know where she is"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just like it sounds, she was on the island, she left after the wolves attacked and now we don't know where the fuck she is but as soon as The Major finds her I'll get him to ring you."

"How long has my daughter been missing?"

"Ah...a while."

"How long?"

"A few weeks, maybe a bit longer"

"I see, and when was someone going to fill me in?"

"When we found her, what was the point in worrying you when there was fuck all you could do?"

"Where's Jasper?"

"Here and there, he's tracking her"

"By a trail of bodies? Or is she working her way up to Boston to finish the job she started on Esme Cullen? Maybe Garrett for an encore?"

"She's not going after anyone, that's all we know"

"Why?"

"Why isn't she? No idea but it would be my guess that between you and The Major you got through to her. She's gone nowhere near Boston or Alaska so I guess she's using the time to think, no bodies, no threats, zip."

I slammed the phone down feeling more frustrated and angry than ever, there was nothing I could do to find my daughter, I had no way of helping her and I should. I was her father and I should!

Peter

Well that had gone about as well as I expected, trust the fucking fur faces to tell him before we found Bella. Now I'd got to ring The Major and tell him Charlie was on the war path, just what we needed! Why were things never simple when our friend was involved? If only Bella would stop fucking about and let him catch up with her, they were going to end up together so why delay the inevitable? I didn't understand women, never had, never would, their brains were wired in a different way, just to fuck us about! I left it until our next contact time and gave him the bad news.

"I think when this is all over Charlie will take a shotgun to you for starters, followed by a meat cleaver then a finishing touch with a blow torch."

"He took it that well then?"

"Lets just say I'm still cooling my ear off, next time that kind of call has to be made, you can do it yourself, friendship only goes so far Major."

"Thanks Peter. If I could just catch up with her"

"Yeah, it would help. You were right about the wolves anyway and now the wonderful Johnny H owes us big time."

"Yeah well, lets concentrate on finding Bella first shall we."

Bella

I knew I had stopped running when a day went by without taking the coin from my pocket. I was in Wichita, Kansas, and I had booked a motel room for two nights instead of the usual one. So, what was I going to do? Look for him or lower my shield and hope he was still looking for me? If he wasn't then what would I do? It hadn't occurred to me before but now it seemed to loom large. What if Jasper had given up looking for me and decided he'd been wrong about us being mates? Was that possible? I decided to let fate have a shot, I would stay here a week, if he was still looking he should be here by then. I would lower my shield and wait but if I didn't see him by the end of the week I would put my shield back up and take my memories out. What happened then I had no idea and I didn't even want to think about the answer to that.

I wandered the city but I couldn't find anything that kept my interest for longer than a couple of hours. Not until I found the city library and immersed myself in a world of books. They had been my constant companions as a human but since I woke up a vampire I had neglected them and it was like meeting an old friend again. I spent every hour the library was open hidden among the stacks reading one after another of my favourite authors, Jane Austin, Charles Dickens, Thomas Hardy, Emily Bronte, and of course Shakespeare. I hadn't noticed time move on but of course it had and suddenly I found myself at my deadline for waiting. I was in the library, a copy of Romeo and Juliet open in my lap when I realised it was time to pack up and leave. He wasn't coming and that left a huge gaping wound in my chest. I'd had him in the palm of my hand and let him slip through and I had no one but myself to blame.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Jasper

It was so long, so many empty painful months, before I felt the change. I'd been hunting although that was a major effort these days when it hit me. The tug was there but much stronger, as if dragging me onwards. What had happened? Was Bella injured and unable to use her shield any longer or had she taken it down? Was she trying to contact me? Give me a way to contact her? Whatever the reason I wasn't wasting time worrying. Instead I got into my car and started to drive and with every mile the feeling got stronger, I was getting closer and I felt hope filling me, I would see Bella again at last and this time I would tell her everything, how much I loved and needed her, how I felt I wasn't worthy, that I was a dangerous person to become involved with, that I couldn't live without her at my side. And when I'd finished I would wait for her to run or stay, complete my life or destroy it, the choice had to be hers.

I was on the road for three days before sure I was in the right place, the feeling was almost crippling me it was so strong. Bella was here in Wichita somewhere, all I had to do was track her down. Never had a city felt so vast, there were too many buildings, too many people, and too many scents. I waited until the evening when the city calmed, less people and traffic, fewer scents and then I followed the tug and found myself on the steps of the Central Wichita public library. Was Bella here? The place was closed but I knew she was close by. I sat and waited and suddenly there she was, standing a few feet away looking nervous,

"Hello Jasper, So you found me"

"Yes thanks to you I think. You could have kept your shield up, I would never have found you then"

"I know, or at least I suspected, that's why I put it up in the first place"

"So why take it down?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, at least I don't think I am. I think we need to talk."

"I'd like that, shall we walk?"

She nodded and I got up waiting for her to join me and we walked side by side, close but not touching although I longed to take her hand and pull her close, purely for the relief I knew it would give me from this terrible ache in my chest. I just wasn't sure I had her even now.

Bella

I had felt relief when I saw him sitting on the library steps, it was my last day and I had thought I'd lost him but there he was and he looked gaunt if a vampire could look gaunt, as if he hadn't hunted or rested in months. Was I responsible for that? I had to find out, I needed to know what he meant to me and what I really meant to him. We walked side by side through the streets towards a small park where he guided me to a bench and we sat looking at each other. His eyes were wary. Did he think I was going to bite him? That made me smile and he tensed,

"Bella there are some things I need to say to you"

I shook my head,

"You did a lot of talking when we were on the island, its my turn now, your turn to listen"

He nodded and sat back,

"Very well."

He may have sat back but he hadn't relaxed and I realised neither had I. We were both so tightly wound we might snap at any moment.

"I ran from you on that island and I apologise. I should have made sure there were no more wolves and that you were healing but I didn't. When I got to Boston I made a decision. I would hide for a year and during that time I wouldn't think about anything that had happened to me. I would lock away all the memories and try to live my life without any complications. At first I thought it was easy, I just wandered with no plan, no idea where I was going or what I would do and I didn't think about anything, it was all locked up tight and hidden away but something got loose. There was one memory I couldn't lock away, it refused to be hidden. That memory or those memories I guess to be clear, were you."

He didn't speak but he was listening intently as if his life depended on my words.

"You just refused to stay locked up. Whatever I did, however fast I ran and however many times I tried to think of other things you were always there. So I decided if I couldn't outrun you then I'd better find you or let you find me and talk about things."

There was a long pause before he spoke,

"My turn?"

"Yes, your turn"

"I made a mess last time I tried to talk to you and I've been thinking about it ever since. Working out what I wanted to say to you and the best way to say it. Let me start by apologising to you. I should never have left you with the Cullens. I should have stayed until you woke up and given you the choice of coming with me or staying there but my life is complicated, dangerous and my reputation leaves a lot to be desired. Meeting you was an accident, I was looking for the Cullens or I'd found them but I was trying to decide how to approach them when I found you. I wanted to learn to live on animal blood like they do for reasons I'm not going into in any detail now. Suffice to say that killing humans is a very bad thing for me personally. The Cullens knew who I was, they knew my reputation and they made it clear they didn't trust me or want me around and I left, stupidly, blindly, and to my shame. But I did return, I wanted to look out for you, that's how I met you when you ran from Garrett at the hospital. I was coming back to tell you the truth and ask you to forgive me. I made a mess of that too."

"I'm sorry I hit you"

He rubbed his jaw,

"I deserved it and a lot more besides, I need you to forgive me, give me another chance. To show you I love you, that I need you, and want to look after you. Will you at least think about it?"

I hesitated,

"We can talk more but for now I need to hunt. I've left it too long, waiting in case I missed you."

"We can hunt and talk at the same time, if you'll let me accompany you that is."

"OK"

I got up and started walking without looking back, I knew he would follow.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

I wasn't surprised when she headed out of town, Bella's eyes were the same colour as mine, as the Cullens, she had stuck to a diet of animal blood which for a newborn was something to be admired. We hadn't spoken since we left the library steps but once out of town she turned to me,

"I was confident you would come. I know that sounds arrogant but I was. Ever since I left you something really odd has happened. I kept seeing you, it was as of you were haunting me but I didn't get the feeling you were any danger, more like a guardian angel and I think I hated that most of all."

I was puzzled by this,

"Why?"

"Because it just made everything you'd said appear true. You told me we were mates and I wanted so much to prove you wrong. To prove I didn't need you, didn't need anyone. That I could live alone and cope but my mind conjured you up whether I wanted it to or not. It took me some time to accept it but eventually I knew I had to see you again. I wanted to know how I would feel when I saw you."

"And how did you feel?"

She shook her head,

"Tell me about you, all the terrible things you've done that made the Cullens and Garrett think you were so bad for me. That way I can make an informed choice what to tell you, what to feel."

"OK, you have every right to hear the truth. Let's sit down, it's a long and bloody story."

Bella

We sat side by side on a fallen tree and I looked at him as he started to talk. I heard about his meeting with Maria and what she had done to him although he put the blame for his actions on himself. He was right of course, it was a horrific story full of violence and blood but what he didn't seem to realise was that it was other things too. It was a story of manipulation, of corruption, of sordid relationships, and domination, but also a story of strength and ultimate victory. When he finished I could feel the apprehension in his attitude. He was waiting for me to judge and find against him. I sat in silence for a while and he sighed,

"This is killing me. Just say what you have to Bella. I did warn you that by the end you would feel nothing but distaste for me"

"I don't think I'm in any position to condemn anyone's actions after the ones I've taken. I don't see you in the same light you do Jasper. I listened to you words and the thing that hit me most of all was your courage and determination. The way you survived it all and still held out a hand to me."

I sighed and closed my eyes knowing what I had to say next and still tripping over the words because once said I could never take them back. My life would be changed yet again and I wasn't sure I was ready to let go of everything I had felt and wanted up to now but he deserved to hear them just the same and I needed to say them. I knew they would burst forth if I didn't speak soon so I took a deep breath.

"I need you in my life Jasper, for good or bad. You were right but then I think somewhere inside I always knew that. It's very simple, I don't want to be the person I've become, it's not me and I can't blame it on becoming a vampire, or at least not totally. I saw compassion in Charlies eyes and an acceptance of the new me but he was disappointed in me too and that hurt. Help me to be a better person, I've lost my way and I don't think I can do this without help, without your help."

I knew he wanted to hear me say I accepted he was my mate, that I loved him but I just couldn't say it, not yet, not until I'd excised my demons.

Jasper

The very fact Bella recognised she needed me in her life was enough for now. She had accepted all I'd told her and still needed me. Perhaps one day she would say the words I longed to hear but for now I'd got more than I deserved and far more than I ever hoped for.

"Then I'll help you. Becoming a vampire is at least partly to blame for the things you've done, the rest is down to me. All your feelings and emotions are heightened as a vampire and its a lot to cope with which is why a sire is responsible for a newborn until they learn to control themselves. So you see your anger, your wanting revenge, was normal for a newborn although you are the strangest and most controlled newborn I have ever come across and I've seen thousands. I failed you and so did Garrett and the Cullens. No one tried to explain things properly."

"But I can control them?"

"You already are without my help Bella, it's as if you knew instinctively once removed from immediate temptation. You've spent six months alone without leaving a trail of dead humans or Quileutes for that matter. You haven't gone looking for Garrett or Esme again,, Do you know why?"

"Not really, I just had the feeling that if I could block it all out for a while I might understand it better in time"

"Which is exactly how I would have told you to cope so you see you don't need anyone but I promise I wont leave you until you are sure you can cope alone."

"And what if I never can?"

"Then I stay."

"But what if I can never tell you what you want to hear?"

"Then that's my problem to deal with."

"But you'll still stay?"

"Yes I'll stay."

"Then lets hunt"

We didn't speak again but hunted together working as a team to take down two deer and quench our thirst. To me this was another sign that Bella and I were meant to be together, vampires rarely hunted together unless mated and even fewer would share a kill as we did today but I didn't say anything, I couldn't force her to say the words, all I could do wait patiently. After hunting we went back to the fallen tree and resumed our seats.

"So what do we do first?"

"That's up to you Bella, what do you want to do?"

She thought about this before replying, another good sign.

"Why did those wolves attack me? I thought you said that Charlie had spoken to their leader and got a promise I would be left alone unless I made another attack."

"He did but I don't think this was something he knew anything about. One of the wolves was just that, a wolf."

"Not a guardian?"

"Not any longer. It was Leah Clearwater the remaining Quileute pack member, she had chosen to remain in wolf form. I think she was looking for revenge for Sam Uley's death."

"What about the other wolf? Was that a guardian?"

"Yes because once dead he turned back to his human form. I have no idea who he was or why he joined forces with her but I think Charlie knows."

"So what do we do?"

"That depends on you. What do you want to do?"

"I want to know why he attacked if the guardians had been ordered to stand down."

"Good. Then we'll speak to Charlie and find out more"


	73. Chapter 73

**Sorry I'm so late posting, busy helping with Santa's reindeer!**

Chapter Seventy Three

Bella

It seemed we had come to an understanding of sorts, together we would speak to Charlie and find out what was happening with the guardians. If they were still looking for me then I had no choice but to defend myself the only way I knew how. By killing them before they killed me but I didn't want to tread that path again, not now I had an alternative and one that meant I would no longer be alone.

"I should ring Peter, let him know I've found you. He and Charlotte are worried."

I shrugged,

"Sure, do whatever you need to, I'm not your keeper."

It came out harsher than I intended and I saw the hurt in his eyes so I touched his arm,

"I'm sorry, that was unkind and I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Its just thinking of others doesn't come naturally to me now, except thinking of you."

He smiled and nodded,

"Take your time, things will sort themselves out eventually, one way or another. As soon as I finish with Peter we'll ring Charlie, he'll be relieved to hear from you."

I wasn't so sure, after our chat on the island I hadn't contacted him although I should have known he would be concerned for me.

Charlie

When the phone rang I was just going out the door, I was working my notice at the station. I couldn't stay in Forks any longer and I'd found a new position, still Chief of Police but in Great Falls Montana, well away from everyone and everything I had known since childhood. I thought about ignoring the call but then something told me it might be important and I grabbed it just in time,

"Swan residence"

"Dad?"

"Bella? Is that you? Thank God, I've been worried sick, where have you been?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to think but I'm sorry I worried you. You don't need to worry any longer though, I'm with Jasper and we're going to be travelling together for a while."

"Travelling where? Aren't you coming back? Your mother is going crazy, I think if she doesn't hear from you soon she's going to call the FBI!"

"I'll speak to her but I'm not coming to Forks or Jacksonville, not yet. I still have some things to figure out."

"But you aren't going to try killing Esme or any more Quileutes?"

"No, I'm not"

"Good, well that's an improvement. I heard from Annie in Denali about the wolf attack. Nothing has changed as far as they are concerned, you stay away from the guardians and they'll stay away from you."

"That's a relief. Do you know who the guardian was who died?"

"I only know he was a screwed up kid, a fairly new guardian who thought the Quileutes had been badly treated by Johnny H. He met Leah and she persuaded him to help her, got them both killed in the process. Bella I should tell you I'm leaving Forks."

"Why?"

"After all that's happened I just can't stay here any longer. I've got a new job in Great Falls Montana. I was worried how to let you know but I guess I don't need to any longer."

"When do you leave?"

"A couple of months, I have to work my notice here then get moved and settled in, find my way around. Maybe you'd feel better visiting me there, after all its all new and fresh, no memories to bother you and no one who knew you before"

"I will dad I promise...I have to go now. Love you dad"

"Love you too Bells"

Bella

So not only had the Quileutes ruined my life, they'd ruined Charlie's too. Forks was his home and now they'd driven him out, it was so unfair and I felt my anger growing like a fireball before Jasper touched my arm and it subsided until it was just a warm glow, manageable.

"Bella you need to control your anger, stop and think, calm yourself or you'll do things that you regret later or worse still get you killed."

I nodded, he was right of course and I wrote myself a mental note to remember it,

"So where to?"

"That's up to you Bella, I'm just along for the ride."

"OK then I think we should visit the Cullens."

"Just a minute..."

I hushed him,

"Hey remember you are just along for the ride. I don't want to kill anyone or at least I'm not going to but I think I have a right to my say don't you?"

"If its just verbal then yes but can you keep your temper?"

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there? I can't avoid everything that makes me mad can I?"

"True, fair enough, shall we go then?"

I looked at him suspiciously,

"That was easy."

"Bella you have to make your own decisions and I'll help you. If you want to speak to the Cullens face to face then its a good idea. Do you want to drive or shall I?"

Jasper

With Bella driving there wasn't much for me to do but study her. She was very beautiful, sexy and totally unaware of both. Her hair cut shorter suited her face and although she wasn't wearing the sort of clothes she did when I caught up with her before these seemed equally as alluring but I guess that was just the mating pull talking. Sitting here so close to her it was impossible to remember the terrible ache that had been my constant companion for the past six months, I felt calm and warm, content, and I prayed she wouldn't decide against me in the future.

"You're looking at me. What are you thinking?"

"How beautiful you are"

She laughed and her face lit up with an inner glow making it almost luminescent,

"Beautiful? I think you should get your eyes tested."

"I have perfect vampire vision and its telling me you are beautiful so who am I to argue?"

She looked at me again, her brow furrowed,

"Tell me more about this mating pull."

"OK, Its what happens when two kindred spirits meet. It sets up a warmth inside, a feeling that you are complete that all is finally right in your world. All you want to do is be with that person, you would do anything for them, even lay down your life to save them."

"Isn't that a little counter production though? If the other person is your soul mate wouldn't dying hurt them too?"

"Of course but I was making the point that there is nothing you wouldn't do to make your mate happy and safe."

"And when you're apart?"

"Then the world is a bleak and cold place. After a time this ache begins to grow in your chest like a creature gnawing away at your insides and the longer you are apart the more intense it gets until you are totally incapacitated by the pain."

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I couldn't think clearly, all I knew was that I had to find you to make it stop"

"And did it?"

"Yes as soon as I sensed you near."

She rubbed her chest as if remembering,

"Did you feel anything? I know you saw me when I wasn't there but did you feel anything Bella?"

She gazed absent-mindedly out the wind shield then sighed,

"I could lie and tell you no I didn't feel anything but I think you'd see through me so...yes I felt it but I didn't know what it was. Is there any way this feeling could be wrong?"

"I don't think so"

"Can it be broken?"

"Why? Do you want to break it? I'll understand if you say yes after all you've heard about me"

That was a lie, I would never understand if she said yes after admitting she felt the pull but she didn't answer nor did she speak again for over an hour.

**Just to let you know I wont be posting tomorrow or Friday morning but should be back on line Friday afternoon. Jules x**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Bella

My mind was going over everything he'd said and I didn't see how I could be mistaken, he was right. I felt the pull just as he had but once I said so that was it and for a little while I wanted to feel I was in control of my destiny so I didn't answer him. I didn't speak for more than an hour while the tension in the air neared the point it would be visible. I knew he was waiting to hear my answer, I knew I was torturing him by delaying but it was all I had left, the only thing that was keeping Bella Swan alive. My humanity was gone and I was now a creature of the senses, I was a vampire and I knew what I wanted but to embrace it meant becoming something new yet again, a partnership with a man I hardly knew. Yes I knew all about him, he hadn't held anything back but I didn't know him, the man sitting at my side still watching me. He was handsome but then so were all vampires, it was part of our make up. He was determined and thoughtful but he was also tough and resourceful, all things that called to me in a way I couldn't shut out. I tried to think of my life without him but as he said it seemed a cold and depressing place. He was the warmth, my sun, and everything good that I wanted. I was greedy for him and that scared me even more.

We stopped twice to hunt and both times we did so together but it was only on the second occasion that I realised something was amusing him.

"Do you find me amusing?"

He looked at me startled,

"Sorry?"

"You were smiling and I thought maybe you found me amusing"

"Oh, no. Its just, well... vampires don't usually hunt together unless..."

"Let me guess, unless they're mates."

He nodded,

"So I guess that's just one more indication that we are meant for each other."

He looked away but I saw the hurt in his eyes again and cursed myself,

"Look I'm sorry but I'm finding this whole mates thing a little difficult, you have to give me time."

"Of course Bella. Shall we get back on the road?"

He drove this time and I found myself watching him as he did so. He had a relaxed and rather sexy way with him and I found myself longing to reach out a hand to caress his thigh, feel the muscles move under the skin as he changed gear. I cut that thought off but I think he'd felt my emotion because I saw a ghost of a smile hover about his lips for a second before it was replaced with the usual relaxed gaze he had.

"How far is it now?"

I didn't really want to know but I did want to hear his voice,

"Not far, about fifty miles, why? Did you want to stop and hunt again?"

"No, I was just wondering how to explain us being together."

"They wont ask. I'm your sire, it will seem natural to them that we are together. What else you tell them is entirely up to you. This is, as they say, your show"

I nodded and sat back, I was nervous at the idea of meeting the Cullens again. Not for what they thought of me but for how I would feel, especially seeing Esme. I would never forgive her for her lies but I didn't think my hatred was still strong enough to want her dead. I had already hurt her, Carlisle? Well as for him we would see. The person I knew I wouldn't feel any enmity to was Rosalie who had tried to protect me from the wolves. In fact if I were being honest, something I was finding difficult around Jasper, it was just too dangerous, I was looking forward to seeing her again.

We pulled up before a large house and sat as the engine cooled down, he was waiting to follow my lead. I got out shutting the door firmly and walked slowly to the front door but before I could knock it was opened and Carlisle stood there looking wary,

"Bella"

"Carlisle. Could I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Provided there is to be no violence please come in"

I walked past him followed by Jasper who didn't speak and into an open plan area that encompassed the whole ground floor. Sitting on a cream coloured couch, her legs curled up beneath her was Esme and sitting beside her reading a magazine was Rosalie. Seeing me Esme straightened up looking concerned but Rosalie got up to greet me,

"Bella, its good to see you again."

I smiled at her,

"Thank you Rosalie and I need to thank you for all you did trying to save me from the wolves."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I tried but not hard enough."

"Yes you did and I'm comfortable in my new life now so please stop feeling guilty."

She smiled more broadly and motioned for me to sit down while Jasper remained standing at my back like a body-guard or prison warder, I wasn't sure which!

Esme sat forward,

"Bella I am so sorry for everything I did that hurt you. I was wrong I see that now and although there's nothing I can do to change what's happened I would like you to know I've learned a very hard lesson. It wasn't for me to force you into anything, least of all a relationship. I'm sorry to you Jasper too. I know you can't forgive me but perhaps you wont hate me quite so much."

"I don't hate you Esme, I feel nothing for you good or bad. I'm living with the consequences of your actions, the hand I've been dealt. It's a waste of time and energy wishing things could be different"

Carlisle cleared his throat,

"I think that's enough Jasper, Esme is very upset about the whole thing. I told her the things she did were done with the best of intentions, you must accept that you don't have a very good reputation and Garrett did seem a better companion for Bella even if it turned out that wasn't so"

I waited for Jasper to answer Carlisle but he stood silent and watchful.

"Please explain something to me Carlisle."

"Of course Bella anything."

"Why did you think that Garrett was a better bet? He doesn't have such a good reputation himself from all accounts and he too was and still is a human hunter while you knew Jasper had come to you for guidance on an animal blood diet."

"We knew Garrett, I was sure he would be a good influence on you"

"Well you were wrong, I think you just liked the idea of being a matchmaker for your good friend. I should have killed Garrett when I had the chance but that's over now. You can tell him he's safe from me when you see him next"

"I'm glad you've come to your senses Bella, revenge only hurts the one seeking it"

"Really? That's your words of wisdom is it? Well I found something to replace that feeling of anger and resentment."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, a good friend, a very good friend although it took me a long time and a lot of soul-searching to acknowledge it"

Carlisle's eyes flickered over Jasper,

"Yes I mean Jasper. You should have accepted him when he came to you, not judged him unworthy and sent him away like a mangy dog begging for scraps."

"I assure you we did not treat him in any such way and if he has told you that then he is a liar."

"Be careful Carlisle, my patience only stretches so far"

It was the first time Jasper had spoken to Carlisle and his cold voice lowered the temperature in the room to such a degree I expected to see ice on the windows.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

There was a prolonged silence in the room then Esme got up,

"Carlisle I think that was rude, especially as Jasper and Bella are guests in this house, our home. Please excuse my husband and thank you for coming. As for my part in what happened to you Bella again I can only apologise but I think it might be better if you left now."

She threw Carlisle a scowl that everyone could see and I got up.

"Of course. Thank you for allowing us time to speak to you."

"Where are you going now?"

I looked at Rose uneasily, we hadn't got any further than a visit here. I had no idea where we went from here but Jasper spoke then.

"I thought I might show Bella some of the sights and then we might visit Charlie when he gets settled in his new job."

"So he did leave Forks? He said he didn't think he could stay which is a pity, it was his family home."

"Things change Mrs Cullen, people have to adapt to changes in circumstances. We won't take up any more of your time."

Rose followed us outside and took my arm,

"Bella please keep in touch. I'd like to know how you are doing."

I nodded not sure if I meant it, I was still suspicious of the Cullens, even Rose who had tried to save me, she was still one of them and she could have told me about Jasper but had kept silent. As we drove away I turned to Jasper,

"So where are we going?"

"It's still your party so you tell me."

I had no idea, I was lost without my plan of revenge but that appealed to me about as much as returning to the Cullens now.

"You don't trust Rosalie Hale do you?"

I shook my head,

"I don't trust anyone, no ones given me any cause to trust them."

"Me too?"

I sighed,

"Yes you too, although if I had to trust anyone it would be you."

"Why?"

"I'm not going down that "mates" road again, it's getting old. I don't know why and until I do I really don't want to commit to anything."

"Fair enough but I still need a destination or eventually we're going to hit a body of water, Atlantic, Pacific, its your choice."

Suddenly I felt very weary, distrust and hatred were wearing and I'd run dry on both,

"Just drive please while I think"

"Talk to me Bella. You'll never work things out if you can't talk to someone and I'm your only option at the moment."

"Why did all this happen to me? I was just a girl, a human girl who was going to live with her estranged dad and excited about finally getting to know him. Instead I got run off the road, chased by supernatural wolves and almost killed, then attacked and finally turned into a vampire. What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong?"

"I think you have your own ideas on the answer to that."

I looked at him wishing he would stop turning everything back on me but continuing anyway.

"My dad knew Garrett was a vampire yet he allowed me to get to know him, he pushed Garrett into giving me a lift from the airport, putting me in a dangerous situation, in a car with a vampire who drank human blood. He knew about the wolves yet he didn't warn me about them either."

"So you feel betrayed by the person who you had every right to expect would keep you safe?"

"Yes, exactly and if I couldn't trust my father then how do I find the courage to trust anyone else?"

"Your heart will tell you who you can trust Bella"

"Heart? Do I even have one any longer?"

"Well strictly speaking no but trust your feelings then, it amounts to the same thing."

"Does it? What if you don't trust your own feelings though?"

"Then I would say you have to start somewhere and trusting your own feelings is probably the best place to do that."

Jasper

I could see Bella was frightened and struggling to untangle her own feelings but I was right, she had to start somewhere.

"OK, say I do trust my feelings, then what?"

"That depends what they are telling you."

"I want to go home Jasper but I don't know where home is any more."

"Would you like to find somewhere to stay for a few days so you can work out what you want to do?"

She glanced at me suspiciously,

"Like where?"

I turned off the road at a motel,

"Here do you?"

She looked around frowning then shrugged,

"I guess it's as good as anywhere"

If I could just get through this hard outer shell to the girl inside I knew I could help her but I had to get through first so I paid for two rooms next to each other.

"Here's your key"

I handed one to her and she looked at it,

"Mine?"

"I thought you might like some time alone to think about things. I'll be next door if you want to talk."

She nodded still looking at the key then unlocked her door and went in shutting it behind her without a backwards glance and I guess that was the hardest thing for me. I loved this girl but I wasn't at all sure she felt the same way or if she did she was fighting it so damn hard for some reason and all I could do was wait and hope.

Bella

I hadn't expected separate rooms and at first it threw me, once inside I put the key on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Think about things" That was easier said than done, I'd done nothing but think about things since he took me to the island and I felt no further forward, I hated to admit it even to myself but I missed him although he was only a few feet away. I was so aware of his closeness and not being able to see him or smell him made me anxious which only proved that I needed him. And if I needed him this badly then it followed I wanted him and he was indeed my mate. The trouble was as soon as I thought this I panicked, I'd never been with a guy, I had no idea what being mated really meant but it sure as hell included the sex act and much as I ached for him I had no idea how to approach him without freezing up. For the first time in my life I wished that I wasn't a virgin and that made me feel inadequate and the panic rose again. If I didn't find a way to calm down I was going to explode. I took a few deep breaths which had always helped as a human and that thought helped it to do so now. I wasn't a girl any more I was a vampire with all the confusing emotions and feelings that came with my altered state. I was forced to admit that my feelings for Jasper were intense and complicated, being away from him was driving me more crazy and I closed my eyes deciding exactly what I was going to do next.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Jasper

The intensity of Bella's feeling almost brought me to my knees they were so powerful and I sat on the bed calming myself by trying to block the most intense of them but I couldn't help a smile, through all her confusion and doubt I could feel love. She may not want to admit it but Bella had feelings for me, her problem was the fear that accompanied that love. Was she still unable to trust me? If so I had no one but myself to blame, it had been my actions or inactions at thevery beginning that had caused her suspicion and now all I could do was hope she could see past them to a future for us. The sun dropped below the horizon and still I sat waiting as her emotions crashed over me like waves onto the shore then suddenly she became much calmer, something had happened, she had come to a decision but was it one I could bear? One I could live with? Then I heard a low tap on my door,

"Come in"

She stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind her before turning to look at me.

"I did what you said and took time out to think. It wasn't easy and I'm still not sure I'm doing the right thing but you were right, trust has to start somewhere so I thought I'd start by being entirely honest with you if that's OK?"

I nodded,

"Of course. Would you like to sit down?"

She shook her head and went to stand at the window gazing out onto the parking lot before speaking.

"I've decided to trust you so please don't make me regret that decision. I've spent all day denying my true feelings but it hasn't helped me. I do have feelings for you as I'm sure you worked out, I hate being away from you, I hate not being able to see you, smell yourscent, or hear your voice. It feels like there's a part of me missing, a part I can't survive without so I guess what I'm saying is that I love you. Ironic isn't it, that I should be the one you saved, your mate, or was it always meant to be?"

I wasn't sure if she expected an answer but before I could give one she turned abruptly to look at me.

"I'm a virgin Jasper. I have no idea about relationships not personally anyway. I'm scared I'll disappoint you and 'I'm scared you're going to walk away now because you quite obviously aren't inexperienced and why would you want a fumbling teenager?"

I'd heard enough and I got up and went to her, pulling her into my arms to hold her tight as I whispered in her ear,

"Bella, nothing matters but that you love me. The rest will come and I'm not going to force you into anything I promise."

She pulled back enough to look into my eyes,

"You don't understand do you? I'm in love with you and that goes along with all the physical feelings and cravings. I want you, I want you to take me to bed and make love to me. I want you to own me but I don't know how and that scares me. Being out of my depth scares me even more than admitting my feelings for you. I realised I have no one except you, you're all I have now in my new world, the only person I could even think of giving my trust to."

I pulled her close once more and kissed her forehead,

"Bella, I will always be here for you and I will do anything you ask me to as long as it means we will stay together. Trust me, I wont hurt you physically or mentally ever again, just trust me"

"I do"

Those two words were whispered so quietly I could only just make then out myself,

"Then everything will be fine now come and sit down"

I guided her to the bed where we sat together on the edge and I waited for her to relax again but she just couldn't.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No I'm scared of me Jasper because I want you so damn much it hurts."

I pushed her gently down until she was laying on the bed and swung her legs up then joined her,

"Bella we have all the time in the world for this so just try to relax. Whatever happens I promise I wont spring anything on you. OK?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me nodding although her face was still troubled.

We lay like this for some time until her fears faded, I could have helped her but I didn't think it was wise or fair, she had to be in control of her own emotions, her own body or she would mistrust me again. Once she was calm I leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek then followed it up with our first real kiss. Her lips parted just a little as mine touched and I tasted her sweet breath, felt as her tongue flickered between her teeth to run along my lip before pulling back hurriedly.

"Ssh, its OK Bella, just do what feels natural."

She nodded still not opening her eyes and we kissed again but this time her tongue explored the inside of my mouth before retreating and her hands came up to lace into my hair pulling our faces closer, I could feel the hunger in her tinged with fear but I knew we would make it through all he fears. Her love would help her through, me too. I ran butterfly kisses down her cheek, along her jaw line and down her throat stopping only at the collar of her sweater. She moaned a little and moved impatiently but I wasn't going to rush this and spoil things.

Her hands roamed over my back until her fingers caught the bottom of my shirt tugging at it impatiently before sliding underneath and along my naked skin. Her fingers traced paths of fire on my flesh as if every nerve was alight and being consumed and I couldn't help catching my breath. Hearing this she stopped and her hands returned above the material.

"Would you like me to take it off?"

I whispered the query in her ear and she nodded still not opening her eyes as I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head then lay back down where hungry and exploring hands felt every inch of exposed skin and sent me crazy with desire which I struggled against so as not to scare her.

When she pushed me gently away I thought perhaps she'd felt my desire and was frightened but she merely pulled off her own top and lay back pulling me down on top of her so our naked torsos were touching and this time we both gasped. I could feel her breasts in their lacy cups pressing against my chest and sliding my hand up her back which she arched for me quite willingly I undid the clasp and tugged until it came free and dropped to the mattress. Now there was nothing between our upper torso's and the feel of her naked flesh against mine had my head whirling but I bit down on my desire, this would go at Bella's pace not mine.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

I was terrified but at the same time my body felt so alive, as if every nerve ending were taut like a bow-string and when our naked bodies met it was all I could do not to cry out in pleasure. My hands roamed his back down from shoulder to the waistband of his pants and I longed to dip down further but I was too scared to do more than hook my fingers into his belt and concentrate on the wonderful sensations that were filling me as he knelt up and kissed every inch of my body from collar bones to waist, lingering longest on my breasts as I stopped breathing so I could hear the movement of his lips and tongue on my skin. I opened my eyes as I felt his weight leave the mattress only to feel a tugging sensation as he removed my trainers then looked into my eyes,

"Are you OK?"

I nodded and slowly unzipped my jeans so he could pull these off too feeling a sense of relief and excitement as they slid down my legs to join my sweater on the floor where he'd swept it getting up. I swallowed nervously then sat up and undid his belt, sliding it through the loops in his jeans and dropping it before undoing those too and watching as he pulled them off his hips and stepped out of them.

I hadn't expected what I saw then, his body was covered in scars, hundreds of them and I remembered all that he'd told me about his past, his time as The Major with Maria. I felt sad at the thought of all that pain but also jealous because I knew what she had been to him for so long. I hated her at that moment and wanted nothing more than to find her and kill her, rip her head off and set fire to the remains. I came back to the here and now and saw he was watching me tensely as if unsure what my reaction would be, it was up to me now to put him at ease and it came so naturally. I pulled him back down on the bed and knelt above him tracing the scars with a fingertip very lightly and saw his skin react to my touch with ripples of pleasure.

Bending down I started with his lips then trailed kisses down the centre of his body only stopping when I reached the waistband of his boxers and seeing how excited and ready he was. Now I was lost and scared and he sensed it because he rolled us over until he was astride me.

"Relax Bella, I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"Oh I want you to Jasper, believe me I want you"

He smiled and I knew he was breathing in the scent of my eagerness as he leaned down and kissed my throat,

"You are so beautiful my Bella"

My body tensed at those few words then relaxed, he was right I was his Bella just as he was my Jasper.

"Lift your hips"

I did as he bid and he slipped my panties off to expose my whole body to his gaze then looked at me greedily,

"God you are beautiful"

His hands caressed my belly making it tense and a warmth filled my very centre with need. I groaned lifting myself to his hand and he stroked me gently until I could stand it no longer then replaced fingers with his lips, his tongue, and I felt myself explode with a cry of pleasure panting as he stripped off for me to see his naked body for the first time. He was magnificent and extremely aroused and as he lay atop me I was terrified he would be too large for me but he moved very slowly and gently until I felt something tear and a sharp pain which made me cry out again,

"Its OK Bella, that's the worst over with, now you will feel only pleasure I promise you"

And he kept his promise. As he made love to me I felt myself floating in a sea of pleasure which broke against the shore time after time until I was begging him to finish, to allow me to feel his own orgasm.

"Are you sure?"

His smile made me even more determined and I nodded eagerly pulling him into me as far as I could with each thrust until I felt his body tense and his back arch then there was the most wonderful feeling as his seed filled me before he slumped on top of me with a gasp.

We stayed like this for a while getting our breath back before I twisted to lie on top of him and used my fingers and lips to bring him to a climax again. A short while later we made love again and this time I was more bold joining in rather than being passive like the last time and I felt the last vestiges of doubt fly away. Jasper truly was my mate in every sense of the word and I adored him, I loved him and I knew he loved me. All we had been through didn't seem to matter any more, we were finally where we had always been meant to be, in each others arms. I had no idea how long we stayed together like this giving and receiving pleasure but finally realising we needed to move on we showered together as if it were the most natural thing in the world and dressed reluctantly.

"So darlin' where next?"

I smiled, at peace finally,

"As long as I am with you I don't care Jasper."

"Well, I guess we should probably check in with Peter and Charlotte, give them the good news we finally got together."

"What do you think they'll say? I wasn't exactly nice to them last time we met."

"I think Charlotte will be happy to see us happy. Peter? He'll probably make your life a misery for a while but its just his way. He'll be happy that I finally found my mate."

"OK then, their place it is"

Jasper drove while I leaned against him, my hand caressing his thigh until he pulled over in an empty picnic site and we made love again and it was just as wonderful as the first time.

"I was scared I might feel that pain every time. Don't vampires heal any injuries?"

"Yes they do but my venom stopped you healing there, it's a perk of being mates."

"It's a good job you were right then for my sake"

The drive took twice as long as it should have because we made several stops, I was insatiable for him and he wasn't complaining, in fact he wore a perpetual grin which made him look far younger.

"We're almost there now"

I nodded nervously

"What if they don't like me? If they disapprove?"

"They wont Bella. Its going to be fine."

"I know, trust you."

"And do you?"

"Yes"

It was only one word but one I had despaired of ever saying to anyone ever only a few days ago.

Their place was a ranch out in the country built of logs and sitting among meadows and paddocks containing horses.

"It's so beautiful here"

"Yes it is. I called it home for a while but now I found you we will buy a place just as beautiful to call home."

I loved the sound of that and smiled only to lose it as I saw Peter standing on the porch scowling

"Don't worry Bella. I told you he'd give you a hard time but I'm right at your side."

Taking a deep breath as we pulled up I waited for Jasper to open the car door for me and got out tense as Peter came down the steps to confront us.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Alice

Well it was all over bar the shouting so I thought it would be safe enough for us to return now and I decided I should come clean with Edward too. He'd known I was keeping something from him and although it had exasperated him I only said that I would explain when the time was right. Well the time was right, we wouldn't see Bella Swan again and the one time she could have proved a problem I'd kept him away from her.

"Come and sit down with me Edward"

I patted the seat beside me on our hotel balcony,

"When you speak to me like that I get a bad feeling Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing I just thought we might go home now"

"Home? But I've been begging you for weeks now and you kept saying not yet, not yet, like a parrot, now all of a sudden everything is different?"

"Yes it is actually and if you stop sulking I'll tell you all about it but I want payment first,"

"Payment? This is going to cost me?"

"Of course and I'd like it up front if you don't mind"

"Oh why? You've had a grand tour of Europe and a dress allowance that would cripple a small country what more do you want? And don't say that necklace you saw yesterday because the answer is no, I hated it and it would look ugly on you"

"I'd settle for a kiss and you telling me how much you love me"

Edward

I looked at Alice suspiciously, when she was being all sweetness and light you needed to watch out because the other shoe was about to fall, with devastating results usually! I knew my little angel.

"OK, I love you very much Alice"

I kissed her tenderly, it was true after all, I did love this woman even though she drove me crazy on occasion.

"Thank you"

She leaned against me as I put an arm around her and nuzzled my neck,

"Remember the girl Garrett got all hot under the collar about in Forks?"

"Yes vaguely, wasn't she the Police Chief's daughter or something?"

"Yes, Bella Swan. Well I'd seen her coming and it unsettled me."

"That's a first, unsettling my pocket-sized Amazon."

"Don't make fun of me, she did for one very good reason. Bella Swan was your singer and I'd seen the outcome of your meeting".

"My singer? You mean like the girls Emmett killed a few years back?"

"Yes her blood called to you, it was really difficult keeping you far enough away from her at the dance but I wanted to be sure. You weren't aware of your reaction to her because her scent was diluted enough by all the other humans there. You were drawn to her, I kept you on the dance floor as much as possible and we left early."

"I remember, you said you were bored."

"I lied, I was fed up of your attention being drawn to her even though you didn't notice it."

"Why didn't I read that in your thoughts?"

"Edward Cullen you know by now I only let you read what I want you to read. I learned early on in our relationship to keep my thoughts hidden, its more fun that way."

"Is that why you insisted on this extended holiday?"

"Of course. I kept you away from her until I was sure she was well away from the family. It worried me when she took an interest in Garrett, that could have been a potential problem and after she was turned he still followed her round like a puppy dog, some men just never learn!"

"You told me she'd been turned by that guy Major Jasper or whatever, I take it Garrett lost her to him?"

"Yes but it was a close thing for a while there and I could never be quite sure if she was going to turn up at the house looking for blood, or venom in our case. She was a real little hot head there, you'd have been impressed Edward."

"So what's changed? Garrett got his head ripped off or something?"

"Not quite and stop trying to guess you're ruining my flow."

I closed my mouth and put a hand over it beckoning her to go on.

"Now it's all over, she's accepted the inevitable, that Jasper is her mate and she's given up on looking for revenge."

"Just a minute, you said you couldn't see her in your visions so how do you know all this?"

"You were supposed to be listening not interrupting. I may not be able to see her but I can see our family so I got the low down from the meeting she had with them."

"Right so we can go home now because I'm not going to test her scent, decide its mouth watering and jump her for her blood?"

"Something like that, besides you are no use to me dead and that's exactly what would happen if you tried attacking her."

"Oh really? She's that powerful is she?"

"No idea, I can't see her but I can see him, or I could, its all gone fuzzy now, I guess because they've now become mates in the fullest sense. The Major, Jasper's alter ego, is about as dangerous as they come. He would rip you into tiny pieces and feed them to a furnace laughing while he did it."

I shuddered,

"Why do you have to be so graphic Alice, anyone would think you were trying to scare me."

"I am, I happen to like your head where it currently resides, on your neck and attached to your shoulders. Stay away from Bella's Swan and you'll be fine."

Alice

It had gone better than I expected, Edward could be so tiresomely old-fashioned at times. The man taking the leading role in a relationship. It had taken me a long time to mould him into the man I wanted and needed and I wasn't going to let some human or upstart newborn ruin everything because her blood smelled so yummy to my mate. Edward was happy to be going home and once there I explained things to the rest of the family to great applause from Esme and Carlisle for my actions in keeping Edward out of harms way. Rosalie as expected still thought I should have told them sooner or even let Edward kill her to get rid of her other great problem Garrett, but she was over ridden by Carlisle and I couldn't help a self-satisfied smile.

"Bella and Jasper seemed to be getting along well when we saw them"

"Yes they came here didn't they? Well they're getting along even better now I think. There might even be...well...we'll see"

It aggravated everyone when I did that and I couldn't help toying with them sometimes.

"Any way, where's Garrett these days? Not still hanging around?"

"No Alice, Garrett seems to be under the impression we disapproved of his actions with regard to Bella Swan."

"Really? Why would he think that?"

My voice was soft and innocent, just the way I'd pitched it, well I didn't want them knowing I'd told him to back off or risk losing his friendship with Carlisle, not to mention his head and probably several major organs including the one containing his brain!

Things were getting back to normal in the Cullen house which is just the way I liked it, we didn't need bad influences like Garrett or the likes of Bella Swan rocking the boat. We were a family unit again and I liked it just fine. That didn't mean there wouldn't be other crises down then line but they were for another day, for now I had my Edward, Rose had Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme were happy once more. I thought although I couldn't be entirely sure, that there might be more good news to come but we'd see on that score soon enough.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Jasper.

Truth be told I was as nervous as Bella, if Peter had taken against Bella then I would lose my friend. He stopped to look at our clasped hands one eyebrow raised questioningly

"What's up? Couldn't you find any handcuffs strong enough for the bad ass Bella?"

"She doesn't need handcuffs Peter. Bella and I have sorted out our differences."

"Good for you, so why'd you bring her here? You need help burying the bitch? I've got just the spot in the meadow under a tree, that way the ashes wont blow away so much."

"Peter"

He turned at Charlotte's warning and his scowl deepened,

"Fuck, not you too. Why is it I'm the only one who remembers what a bitch she was?"

"You're right Peter I was and I apologise to both of you. Thank you for caring enough to find me"

"Don't thank me, I'd have left you to fuck up big time enough for the Volturi to come after you. I was overruled."

"Then I'm thankful you were and I'm still grateful"

He sighed and shook his head,

"Major please don't tell me this psycho is really your mate. I thought Maria was bad but she was a pussy cat compared to this vixen."

"Peter!"

Again a warning from Charlotte while Jasper just stood with me observing.

"What about the Cullens and Garrett? You kill any of them yet? What about any more mutts?"

"No, I've made my peace with the Cullens and I haven't seen Garrett."

"Now see I was just warming to you then you go say something like that and spoil everything."

"What did I say?"

"You said you'd made peace with the Cullens. You know I thought they'd finally met their match in you. I've heard a lot about the opinionated prick Carlisle Cullen and to be honest until I met him I thought it was all crap but I was wrong. He's an even bigger prick than I heard, you could have taken a few fingers, maybe a hand or two, but no you forgive him."

"I didn't say I forgave him, just that I'd made my peace with the Cullens. It doesn't mean if I meet them again I'm going to invite them to tea."

"Well that's a fucking relief, at least you see what hypocrites they are, all sweetness and light, lets go eat a bunny instead of a man or two and everything will be sunshine and rainbows."

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"Yeah I see what you mean."

"Good. Then you and I might, just might, be friends in time. Do you ride?"

"Sorry?"

The abrupt change of topic had confused me.

"Do you ride? Well I guess you do but I was thinking of a horse rather than The Major."

If I'd been human still I would have blushed scarlet but as it was I just smiled at him,

"No I don't"

"That's OK you'll soon learn. You gonna hang around with us there are certain things you should know,

1. I hate hypocrites.

2. We ride... a lot.

3. I don't suffer fools gladly

and number 4 the most important of all."

He walked up until he was looking deep into my eyes

4. If you ever, ever, hurt The Major you will answer to me."

He stepped back and smiled.

"Got those?"

I nodded

"Good, come in then and tell us what you've been up to, the X rated stuff first"

Jasper groaned but hand in hand we walked up the porch steps and into the Whitlock ranch as friends.

I learned to ride and thankfully as a vampire I had a good sense of balance, I hadn't told Peter that as a human I had fallen off the only pony I ever attempted to ride. He was right, they rode a lot but I found it exhilarating and Charlotte and I became close friends. Our days were busy with riding, building new paddock rails and looking after the horses and our nights were filled with passion and love and three months went by before I noticed.

"I think maybe you should speak to Charlie. He'll be wondering how you are doing"

I nodded Jasper was right of course and I rang the following morning while the others were at the barn.

"Dad its me, Bella"

"Bells? How are you doing?"

"Good dad, Were staying with Jasper's friends on their ranch."

"You sound happier."

"I am, very. How's the new job going?"

"OK I'm still getting used to the area but its good. Are you gonna visit your old man?"

"Yes we'd love to. Would next weekend be OK?"

"Sure I'll make sure I get the weekend off. Looking forward to seeing you again. By the way Garrett called in just before I left Forks. He wanted to know how you were doing. I told him the best thing he could do was to stay out of your way. I hope I did right"

"You did, I really don't want to see him"

"Well, see you soon Bells"

We drove to dads new place making a road trip of it, one interspersed by nights of passion at motels or in picnic areas if they were unoccupied. I loved Jasper so much I couldn't get enough of him and I knew he felt the same way. Just before we hit town he stopped the car and turned to me suddenly very serious.

"Bella I'd like to speak to your dad alone for a few minutes while we're there."

"Oh, why?"

He leaned over and kissed me,

"Because I love you and I would like to ask you to marry me but I'd like your dads blessing first. Its how things were done in my day."

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even move,

"Marry me?"

He looked worried now

"Yes, unless I've read things all wrong. I haven't have I?"

I shoo my head smiling broadly

"No, you haven't and I would love to marry you. How long have you been planing on asking me?"

"Oh I don't know, a few weeks maybe a few months."

I looked at him suspiciously,

"We've only been together a few months."

"I know but I can't remember a time I didn't want you to be mine for eternity and a wedding seems the best way to say that."

Our visit with Charlie went well after some initial awkwardness all round. He and Jasper got on well and when Jasper did ask for my hand he agreed albeit sadly knowing he'd lost his little girl for ever now.

"I'll keep in touch and you'll come to the wedding wont you?"

"Of course Bella, its my job to give you away, its just so final. I like Jasper though, he loves you very much I can see that and I know he'll look after you. How about we go for a celebratory drink? Oh wait a minute, sorry stupid idea."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Charlie my man"

I turned unable to believe my ears but there stood Peter large as life and grinning holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and a dark bottle in the other followed by Charlotte with a tray of glasses

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, until you two are married I'm chaperone"

"You followed us? All the way?"

I groaned, all the stops we'd made, had Peter been watching from some hidden vantage point? He grinned

"My lips are sealed...for a price. Drink Charlie?"

He opened the champagne and poured a glass for Charlie then took three coloured glasses off the tray after poring something in them,

"Cheers. To the happy couple"

I looked at my glass to see blood in there and looked at him again

"Don't worry its bunny blood although this will cost you."

He took a sip and shuddered,

"Fuck! Tastes like shit. Charlie I think I'll join you with the champagne."

He poured another glass and sipped it nodded approvingly

"Beats the crap outta bunny juice. Good luck to both of you"


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Jasper

Once Charlie gave his consent Charlotte went into overdrive promising to arrange everything while Bella and I looked around for somewhere to live. I wanted her to choose wherever she felt most comfortable. So long as I was with her I was happy and I noticed how she was slowly relaxing in Peters company. He wasn't the easiest of people to get along with but he seemed to be making an effort where Bella was concerned now he knew she wasn't going to rip his head off just for the fun of doing it. I hadn't expected Charlotte to be as anti as Peter but she showed every sign of becoming a good friend to Bella and my beautiful mate opened up to her when we weren't around. Charlotte refused to tell me what they discussed purely that they had talked about a lot of things. I assumed it was to do about my leaving Bella when she was transforming, the one thing she didn't talk about and the one thing I couldn't excuse myself, a guilt I would continue to carry with me for all time but I vowed I would make it up to her if I could.

Bella

I liked Charlotte very much, she never judged or criticised just told me what she thought and felt and left the rest to me. It was good to find someone I was comfortable talking to other than Jasper because I needed to talk, to get something straight in my own head. Charlotte suggested she and I have a day wedding shopping so we left the guys at the house and drove into the city. I wanted a few things, a present for Charlie to remember the happy day and another for Peter as a thank you for putting up with my dreadful attitude when we first met. When we finished the shopping we drove out to a picnic site and sat in the car watching the humans, the children playing with balls or Frisbee, parents sitting at the tables eating or playing with their children, always watching to make sure they stayed safe.

"So what did you want to talk about Bella?"

"Is it so obvious?"

She just smiled at me so I took a deep breath,

"After the Cullens and Garrett sent Jasper away what did he do?"

"He came to us and told us what had happened, how he felt guilty but at the same time he understood their attitude if not agreeing with it or being happy about it."

"If he didn't agree then why did he leave?"

"The Major never had a very high opinion of himself after the person Maria turned him into, its been very hard for him to accept he's not that person any longer. You know why he went to the Cullens?"

"Yes, he wanted to try their way of life."

"Yes he thought it would be the answer to his problems but they didn't treat him very well which made him question if they were any better than him and I told him outright that they had no excuse for criticising others, their own track record wasn't exactly brilliant."

"Why? What did they do?"

"Recently nothing, but they aren't angels Bella, not even close. Did you know that Carlisle was a member of the Volturi at one time?"

"The rulers of our world? No I didn't"

"Well he was and he may not have agreed with everything they did but he stayed long enough so I guess he didn't exactly put himself out to criticise their way of life or of ruling. Emmett Cullen has killed humans. He came across two humans whose blood called to him, we call them singers, and he wasn't able to resist them. He killed and drained both and Carlisle and the others took him back with open arms, excusing his actions. Edward Cullen left the family for a number of years during which time he killed and fed on humans. He excuses his behaviour by saying he only killed those humans who deserved it but who made him judge, jury, and executioner? Rose has human blood on her hands too although in her case I think there were mitigating circumstances. She was raped and left for dead by her fiancé and his friends and after Carlisle changed her she went back for revenge. She killed every one of them, saving her fiancé till last, although I don't think she drained any. Esme and Alice are the only innocent ones and I'm not so sure about Alice. Her past is somewhat murky to say the least but I'm prepared to give her the benefit of the doubt"

"How do you know all this?"

"I have friends with access to old records and others who just know things. So you see who would you choose to stand in judgement of The Major?"

"I guess only Esme and she was the apologetic one so the others haven't changed any have they?"

"No, hypocritical to the last, and when I pointed this out to The Major he went straight back to watch over you, with us as back up."

"He watched over me?"

"That's how he found you after Garrett tried the little trick with the human blood. Not a very good insight to his mind I'd say. If I were you I wouldn't worry too much about Garrett, if he's not very careful to stay well away he might find himself one of "The Missing."

"The Missing?"

"Yes, one of those nomads who suddenly disappears with no trace and no explanation. Its usually down to the Volturi but on this occasion I think there might be another culprit."

"Wouldn't that get Jasper in trouble with the Volturi? If he killed another vampire I mean"

"Only if they could prove it was him and believe me he's too good to get caught out that easily."

"So he was watching over me all the time?"

"Yes Bella he was. He's a very rare man, he takes his responsibilities very seriously and anyone under his protection will be safe whatever it takes."

I sat thinking,

"I knew he loved me, I guess I knew I loved him early on, although I tried to deny it but talking to you has just confirmed it all. I'm lucky aren't I?"

"Yes you are Bella, so I suggest you keep hold of him. Now its getting late and the guys will be sending out search parties if we don't head back."

"But we're vampires, we're safe enough."

"We may be, so are they, but first and foremost they are men, men ready to protect their mates. Just remember that always and you'll be fine. Now lets get back and before you start bitching you have one more dress fitting."

"I don't know why we have to do the whole white wedding thing. I hate dressing up and being the centre of attention."

"We'll suck it up girl. The Major deserves this, he's waited a long time for his mate and I want to see things done properly, the way they are supposed to happen. Now lets go"

As we drove back I thought about the fact that Jasper had been watching me almost all the time. If I had done something that would have put me in danger he would have been there in a heartbeat, I'd known it but just refused to acknowledge it. Well from now on I would do the same for him, we made a good team!


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Charlie

Bella and Jasper had finally bought a cabin in the hills close to Peter and Charlotte and I was glad because Bella and Charlotte had become like sisters over the last few months. She never stopped talking about the wedding preparations Charlotte was making and the dress she'd hand sewn. The four of them visited me once I settled in properly and it was a fun weekend. I went hunting with Peter and Jasper although I insisted on animals as prey. At first Jasper was reluctant to hunt with me watching but I was curious to see how easy it was for a vampire to kill say an elk or a deer. Both of who were fast. It was Peter who took over in the end,

"Fuck! If you're going to act the pussy I'll do it myself but I'm telling you now Charlie there is no way I'm drinking any Bambi blood, that taste of Bugs Bunny was enough for my delicate constitution.

We came across four deer drinking at a small stream and I was impressed at their tracking ability but this was the difficult bit, taking down a deer with bare hands and only leg power. Jasper and I found a comfortable place to watch from while Peter set off with a huge grin

"You are aware he's just showing off Charlie?"

"Of course but I'm still curious and its the only way to get some understanding of Bella's world. Remember this is all a mystery to me and I'd like to know she's not putting herself in danger or torturing some animal unnecessarily."

"None of us would do that Charlie. Unlike humans most of us don't play with their food."

I nodded but I wasn't persuaded, at least not until I saw Peter in action. He was a mere blur and the deer weren't even alerted until it was way too late to act to save themselves. He had the largest by its neck and snapped it cleanly straight away, the animal hardly had time to be frightened let alone be in pain. Then he threw the animal over his shoulder like it weighed nothing and carried it back to us dropping it at my feet.

"There you go Charlie, you can hand out venison to your friends and they'll be impressed at your hunting skills."

I smiled, of course he was showing off, that was a part of Peter's charm, I'd grown to like him.

The damn thing was way too heavy and awkward for me to carry so Peter slung it across his shoulders once more and carried it back to my pick up tossing it in the flat-bed like it was a sack of feathers.

"Right well now I've shown you how its done I'm off for some real hunting. I'd ask you to come along Charlie but then you'd be forced to lock me up and I'd escape and things would get really fucking messy so I'll see you two later."

We watched him go and then drove back to my place where Jasper offered to help me dress the deer.

"Do you know how?"

He grinned,

"Charlie. When I wa a boy there were no supermarkets, not many food stores, everything was this fresh so yes I remember how"

He did too and made a good job of it, better than me actually,

"Have you heard from Renee recently?"

"No why?

"She's rung me a couple of times wanting to know where Bella is and what she's doing, The woman disappears from the face of the Earth for weeks at a time with her new husband and then suddenly she expects everyone to drop everything and fawn all over her. Let me tell you she is not in a good mood Jasper and Renee in a bad mood is a dangerous animal."

"I did suggest Bella ring her but I think she's avoiding the "when are you coming to visit" conversation."

"Well I don't think you can keep her at bay for ever."

"The thing is Charlie that she will see Bella is so different now, her eyes, her skin"

"Jasper Renee sees what she wants to see, what she expects to see. Tell her Bella has been ill and she'll see Bella as an invalid. As long as Bella is OK around humans I don't see she has much choice."

Jasper

Of course Charlie was right, we had been avoiding the issue but it couldn't go on indefinitely and the last time Bella had spoken to her mother things did get a little heated.

"Good idea Charlie. I'll talk it over with Bella"

"Just one thing, if you do please warn me first because the first person she's gonna ring is me. Either to gloat or berate me for not telling her Bella was sick."

"We wont tell her that you know"

"You don't need to son, I'm automatically in the wrong every time. I got used to it after the first few months. Besides Renee doesn't know you and Bella are living together ands about to get married and I pray she never finds out or the deer wont be the only thing getting killed and dressed!"

Bella and I discussed Charlie's idea and she thought it was a great one but rather than drop her dad in it she suggested that we all meet up together at his place,

"That way we don't have to worry about the sun and if Renee sees you accept me looking pale it will stop her worrying so much."

Charlie wasn't enamoured of the idea at first but Peter talked him round, only because he wanted to meet Bella's mother himself after hearing about her. Personally I thought this was a really bad idea but somehow Peter always got his way, this time by offering to pick Renee and Phil up from the airport.

"I mean you can't Bella, you're the invalid and The Major can't, he's supposed to be looking after you, a kind of masculine Florence Nightingale you might say."

"And me?"

Peter smiled at Charlie,

"Well you could go but then you'd be trapped in a car with your ex and her husband for that long drive back. Still if that's what you want Charlie..."

"No, its fine Peter, you go but do me a favour and don't wind her up before she gets here, please."

"I'm insulted my friend, I know how to behave when the need arises"

"Yes Peter but it never quite does so I'll be going with you, just to make sure."

He scowled at Charlotte,

"You spoil all my fun girl but OK"

Bella

I rang Renee with the good news and she was thrilled , at least until I told her the arrangements we'd made,

"Oh Bella you can't possibly expect Phil and I to sit in Charlies house making small talk, really I thought you would have understood"

"Its difficult mum, I'm not supposed to get over tired and flying down to Florida is just too much for me. Besides I thought by now you would manage a couple of hours in dad's company"

"A couple of hours? I'm not flying all that way for two hours Bella talk sense."

"I meant you to fly up and spend a couple of days here in a motel, I'd better tell now that I have a boyfriend and he's willing to pay for your flight. He really wants to meet you."

"Where are you staying Bella?"

She sounded suspicious and I knew she wasn't going to like the answer but I ploughed ahead,

"At dads, it's better for me than a motel mum."

"I see, so I get to visit you a couple of times while Charlie has you staying there."

"It's the only way I could manage mum but if you feel that way you don't..."

"Of course we'll come, oh by the way, whats the matter with you anyway? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No, I've had a bad virus and it's really made me ill, I look really pale and I don't have any energy that's why I wanted to stay with Charlie and not in a hotel full of strangers. Jasper, that's my boyfriends name by the way"

She hadn't asked about him, too busy moaning about dad thus far,

"Will arrange the plane tickets, all you have to do is get to the airport, our friend Peter and his wife will pick you up at this end"

That mollified her at least for now. She was then inquisitive about this boyfriend of mine, blaming him for keeping me from bothering with her and despite my protests I knew the visit wasn't going to be pleasant but it was necessary.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Renee

Well I wasn't happy about Bella staying at Charlies or having to visit her there but as Phil pointed out

"We can't complain Renee, this guy Jasper, Bella's boyfriend, is being good enough to pay for our flight."

He was right of course but that didn't make things that much better as far as I was concerned.

"Charlie knew about this you know, about Bella being ill and the boyfriend. It's why he hasn't said much, he thinks I'll disapprove I know he does I could feel it last time I spoke to him."

"In fairness to the guy Renee you didn't talk to him so much as shout at him, and he never mentioned a boyfriend."

"Exactly my point Phil, he was trying to keep it from me, he always keeps things from me"

"But we've been on the road, it hasn't been easy to catch up with us"

"Phil Dwyer are you taking Charlie's side?"

He backed off as I knew he would, even Phil knew better than to upset me

"Of course not honey I was just saying, anyway let's leave judging anyone until we've met them, OK?"

The flight was tedious but necessary and the thought of seeing Charlie didn't improve my mood at all,

"I thought you'd be pleased,. You're going to see Bella again. I miss her."

"You miss her? She's my daughter, my flesh and blood, I brought her up single-handed, if anyone is going to miss her its me Phil."

"Of course. Just relax, you'll be seeing her soon."

I did as he said taking out the magazine I'd bought at the airport and skimming through it. An article on TB took my interest and as I read about it I started to panic, was this what Bella had? It sounded bad if not treated quickly and of course Charlie wouldn't have bothered when she started feeling ill, his idea was that you worked through illness, just like a man. Until of course they decided they were dying when they would curl up in a ball and wait to be looked after by wife or girlfriend. I checked off the symptoms ready to watch for any of them in Bella. I never should have allowed her to go to Forks to live with her father, it was cold and wet, just the kind of place to pick up TB. Why did I let him talk me into the idea?

By the time we got off the plane I was so concerned I just wanted to see my little girl. The friends who picked us up seemed nice enough but they looked pale to me, were all Charlies friends sick?

"Mr and Mrs Dwyer, its good to meet you"

The young man Peter held out his hand and we shook, his hand was cold, did he have bad circulation? He was a little young for that but his wife was also very pale and cold, strange people. As they drove us to Charlies place I tried to make conversation,

"How long have you known Charlie?"

"A while, we're hunting buddies."

"I see,"

"From your tone I take it you don't approve"

"No, I think Gods creatures should be left in peace personally, those in the wild that is. I'm not a vegetarian or anything, at least not any more. I did go through a phase of being a vegan but it was so dreary I just got depressed. How is Bella?"

"Getting better but she has been quite poorly."

"I see and no one thought to contact me?"

Phil squeezed my hand warningly but I ignored him,

"I think Bella didn't want you worried, she's getting better now anyway."

"I should hope so. What was it? Not TB?"

"I'm sorry? I thought that was more or less eradicated now."

"Oh no, it's on the rise again, my poor girl suffering like that, it doesn't bear thinking about. Is she still coughing? I do hope not, it's very distressing I hear."

He looked at his wife and I knew I was right, my Bella had TB and they'd kept it from me. Wait till I saw her father, I'll be giving him a piece of my mind.

When we pulled up outside the house which was similar to the one in Forks but smaller I was first out and ran to the door which Charlie opened looking at me surprised,

"You OK Renee? Need the bathroom?"

"What? No of course not. Where is she? Is she still on medication? You know if they'd caught it earlier things would have been much easier for her. How could you?"

He looked at me with incomprehension then stood aside,

"Go through Renee, she's in the lounge by the fire"

"I should hope so but fresh air is important too or didn't you know that?"

"What?"

I was already kneeling at Bella's side looking into her poor white face and taking her hand in mine,

"Oh Bella you should have contacted me. I would have insisted Charlie get you medical attention straight away, I'm sure you'd be better by now if he had. Do they know where you picked it up?"

Bella

I had no idea what Renee was talking about What exactly had Peter told her on the way here? I would kill him myself if he'd upset her unnecessarily!

"I'm OK mum, much better now"

"Better? You're as white as a sheet and so cold. I'm sure there's something wrong here, everyone is so cold. No wonder you're sitting by the fire. Don't worry I'll take you home with me, the sun is the best medicine for TB and we'll get a second opinion on your lungs, I can hear you wheezing from here".

"Mum I haven't got TB. Who told you I had?"

She looked slightly bewildered then smiled gently and patted my hand

"Of course you haven't Bella, now just relax, I'm here now and everything is going to be fine I promise"

I sat up pulling my hand free and watching as Peter grinned from the corner of the room while everyone else looked as confused as I felt. Then Charlie spoke,

"Renee Bella hasn't got TB, What made you think she had?"

"What? Oh, well what is wrong with her then?"

"A virus mum I told you on the phone but I'm getting much better and mum I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper"

She turned to look at Jasper and frowned,

"There must be something in the water round here, you're all too pale, you need sun, I told you years ago Charlie, sun is good for you."

"I remember but now the TB scare is over perhaps we could all sit down and get to know each other."

Charlie

Well Renee had as usual jumped to conclusions and caused a panic for herself but she did calm down when Bella told he that Jasper was taking her to the continent to get over her virus.

"Oh good. I take it you won't be going alone?"

She turned to me,

"Charlie, you aren't letting these two go off to France or Spain or wherever alone surely"

"Why not Renee, you and I were married when you were their age and you left home to roam the country at a much younger age if memory serves."

"That's not the point. I don't think its right and as Bella's mother I have a duty to tell her so."

"Mrs Dwyer I will look after Bella's every need"

I rolled my eyes as Peter burst out laughing and even Phil had to smile at Jaspers words while Renee looked outraged,

"Charlie say something"

"Anyone want a drink? How about you Phil?"

Of course that was the wrong thing to say and Renee hit the roof so we guys made a swift exit leaving Bella, Renee, and Charlotte to work things out between them. Phil burst out laughing as soon as he was out of Renee's earshot,

"Jasper you couldn't have put it better if you tried. Renee is having a heart attack. I'm sorry, but she does tend to get herself into a state sometimes. Be grateful her daughter takes after Charlie not her mother"

I liked Phil and we guys sat chatting while I poured beer for all four of us although two wouldn't be drained I knew.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Charlie

Thankfully Renee's visit was short-lived because once she knew Bella wasn't dying of consumption she reverted to type, complaining she'd been ignored and frozen out. Of course yours truly got the blame, who else! It was my fault Bella had been sick and it was my fault no one had tracked her down wherever the hell she was, to tell her. I guess my comment about her not coming back any way didn't help but I was getting a little pissed off by that time. It was also my fault Bella was tangled up with a boyfriend and dropped out of school. Of course it was! Unfortunately because she could never know the truth I was forced to stand there and take it all quietly when what I really wanted to do was tell her to shut the fuck up. Bella managed to upset her too when she refused to consider going back to school so she could graduate and attend college. When Bella pointed out that Renee had done just fine for herself without finishing her own education her mother was lost for words but that perfect peace didn't last for long. Jasper had done the best thing by going out with Phil and Peter at Bella's insistence but Charlotte had stayed to give us moral support.

Renee

I knew it, I knew Charlie would ruin her life, she hadn't been here five minutes before all the hard work I'd put in to ensure Bella had a great education was destroyed. True I hadn't completed my own education but I wanted more for my daughter. Also true her boyfriend Jasper was good-looking and made a good impression but he was an orphan and from what I could tell didn't have a steady job so he wasn't all he appeared. Their friends, not Charlie's as I had been led to believe, were a little strange too. I think they might be part of a cult or something because they never ate or drunk while I was there, nor for that matter did Bella or Jasper but when I pointed this out to Charlie he just laughed in my face. God knows what he found so amusing about the situation. I threatened to take Bella back home with me but she flatly refused and neither Charlie nor Phil, when he finally returned, would back me on it. As always I was the only sane head in the place. Well if she wanted to ruin her life it was her choice, I'd done all I could and now I washed my hands of her.

"Don't come running to me when you finally see sense and realise what a mess you've made of you life young lady"

She promised she wouldn't and Phil and I left, I wouldn't be going back, nor would I be ringing my daughter, she could come to me, I was through running around after her and worrying myself sick.

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief when Renee left because I had been terrified she might suspect something was going on but as usual Renee saw only what she wanted to see and it was easier for her to assume she'd been slighted than to worry what was really going on. The fact she'd left on an angry note was sad but again it made things easier, I could safely forget to keep in contact for some time and I was sure by the time she decided I'd been sent to Coventry for long enough we would think of something. For now I just wanted some quiet time with Jasper and I think Charlie understood because apart from a promise to let him know all the wedding arrangements he let us go without any fuss.

Peter and Charlotte left us at the airport, off to do some mystery errand, and Jasper and I drove home happy to be alone at last. When we drove up our little cabin looked warm and inviting and neither of us said anything, we merely walked in hand in hand and straight upstairs to our bedroom where we showered together then made love with a breeze coming through the open window and the sun breaking like shards of ice over our skin.

"I want to stay like this for always Jazz, just like we are now. Happy in each others company and needing no one else."

"I think Peter might have something to say on that subject Bella, keeping him away will be easier said than done , especially if Charlie visits and I think that's a given"

"Oh I don't mind them or Charlie. I just don't think I can go through another scene with my dear mother."

"She is rather intense isn't she"

"Intense? She's crazy, deluded, and I know within months she'll be hounding dad for news on us."

"Well let's make sure we don't give her our address."

"Don't worry I've already told Charlie I'll bite him myself if he does."

Charlotte rang the next day to say everything was arranged and she'd asked Charlie to fly in at the weekend. I smiled at Jasper who was just getting out of the tub,

"It's all going to be legal next weekend"

"Then I think we should make the most of the illicit sex while we can, come here"

He beckoned me over with a crooked finger and I went to him smiling,

"What a good idea."

I think we spent most of that final week in bed. Or in the tub, or on the floor, even in the paddock, in fact anywhere the mood took us, which was really everywhere. Peter had been barred until the Friday evening when he insisted on a bucks night initially with Charlie while Charlotte and I would hunt alone. Charlie didn't seem at all phased by the idea of a bucks night with two vampires but then he'd been before so I guess he was comfortable enough. My dad never ceased to amaze me but unfortunately at the last minute he was delayed and as a result missed out.

After the guys left Charlotte and I headed into the woods out back not planning on going far, but we hadn't gone more than a mile when we heard a noise in the undergrowth and tensed before Charlotte straightened up with a smile.

"Its OK Bella, this is a friend. Sara, I didn't expect you until the morning"

A beautiful dark-haired vampire stepped out of the shadows also smiling and holding out a hand to me,

"You must be Bella, I've heard so much about you"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are"

Charlotte laughed,

"This is Sara and my guess is that Darius couldn't stay away from the bucks night."

"Got it in one, a chance to wind Peter up had him salivating. Sorry Bella, we're friends of The Major, old friends, and when Charlotte rang with the news we couldn't bear to miss the happy event."

"It was Darius who sent The Major to the Cullens so I guess you have him to thank or blame for his being there to save you from the wolves"

"Oh right, in that case I can't wait to meet this Darius."

"Well think of Peter with a little more class, that's Darius"

Sara laughed this time,

"Well it would be impossible to have less class although I love Peter dearly. Anyway you'll meet my mate tomorrow Bella, in the meantime could I go with you?"

"Of course and I look forward to thanking your mate for his help."

I found Sara sweet and agreeable, very much like Charlotte if a little more reserved. Asking her to tell me a little about Darius I noticed how very much she loved him, vampires certainly never did anything by halves but thinking about it I would have said much the same about Jasper. They had been together centuries having met when Darius was travelling through a small town close to Rome after it had been attacked by the Volturi. It seemed the patriarch had captured a member of the Volturi guard hunting on his way back to Volterra and had him burned. The Volturi were incensed as they had an agreement with Rome that their people would be allowed to hunt provided the Volturi paid a grant for renovation work on some of the temples. The Volturi demanded the patriarch and his family as payment for the dead guard and he had been handed over but not before he had stabbed his wife and two daughters to save them from his fate. When Darius arrived the next day he discovered Sara laying in a pool of her own blood next to the bodies of her mother and sister but she was still alive, just. Darius had changed her and they had been together ever since. It was such a beautiful end to a tragic event. Sara had wanted revenge after finding out her father had been murdered by the Volturi drained of his blood a little at a time to feed the ruling brothers but Darius had talked her out of it knowing it would be a suicide mission but she still held that hatred in her for the Volturi and she and Darius did all they could to thwart Volturi plans and it sounded as if they were quite successful at times. After telling me her story she insisted I tell her mine and although it wasn't as tragic or noble as hers she seemed genuinely interested. By the time we got back to the house I had another friend in this new world of mine.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Jasper

Seeing Darius as we drove up the mountain to find good hunting opportunities I knew Charlotte had contacted him with the good news so Sara would probably be with the girls. I wondered what Bella would make of the newcomers, she seemed quite shy around strangers but I put that down to the fact she had such terrible experiences with most of the vampires she had met so far.

"So Major, you finally got caught, this Bella must be something else"

"She is Darius"

"Yeah she socked him on the jaw the first time he tried to talk to her. Great punch, you should have seen it Darius. Tell you what I'll ask her to do a replay ,for you."

"No you wont Peter. The next time I see Bella I'll be about to marry her and if you foul this up for me I swear I will never forgive you"

"Oh come on Major, never is a long time. How about a year? Ten years?"

I shook my head and ran on without them but they soon caught up and the next hour was spent tracking a mountain lion.

"Why you can't eat people like the rest of us I don't know. I think you do it to be fucking awkward."

"You forget Peter. I did the people thing but it didn't work out for me in the long run."

"Yeah well if you will go round soaking up everyone's pain and terror what do you expect. Turn it off while you dine"

"Peter, I don't think it's quite as easy as that"

"Oh and exactly what makes you the fucking expert Darius? Done a home schooling course on empaths have you? Got a fucking degree?"

"I see you haven't become any more pleasant Peter. Maybe I'll buy you a home schooling course on the art of being less of a dickhead"

"Look you two, if you must fight get it over with now because if either of you says a word out of place tomorrow I swear I'll kill the pair of you."

Peter and Darius looked at each other pulling dubious looks and shaking their heads,.

"I don't think so Major"

"I agree Darius, he's gonna be far too busy screwing the pants off that pretty little bride of his to be worrying about chasing us. Unless of course...you know I often wondered...him being..."

I scowled as Darius got the thread,

"Right...I know what you mean Peter. Its gonna be hard for the poor girl...well not hard but you know what I mean"

"Got your drift Darius. Maybe one of us could keep her occupied while the other...well you know...you want to toss for it?"

Darius burst out laughing and I just groaned trying to ignore them but they rode me hard all night and by daybreak I was relieved to see the cabin. There was a strange car parked outside so either Charlie had arrived at last or we had a visitor, maybe the minister arrived earlier than planned..

I was wrong on both counts, Charlotte was nowhere to be found, nor was Bella but Sara was and as she walked onto the porch I could see she wasn't happy.

"What's the matter Sara?"

"You have an unwelcome visitor. Charlotte took Bella away to cool off but I think you'd better see for yourself."

We ran into the house to find Garrett laying on the couch in much the same condition he had been when he last mixed it up with Bella. I felt my anger rise and a snarl erupted from my chest before I could stop it but Darius grabbed my arm,

"I don't know what happened to him but I think he's probably suffered enough. Would someone care to fill me in"

Peter told him what had happened while Sara stood with me,

"Really Major you need to calm down. He came to wish you both the best or at least that's what he said when he got here but then he started on about how wrong he'd treated her, apologising and begging her not to marry you. She was very calm for a newborn until he started bad mouthing you, that was his big mistake. She just lost it, I didn't know what was happening at first but he just started to look like he was being compressed, it was freaky. Charlotte grabbed her and yanked her out and I said I'd stay till you got back."

"Hey what do you want us to do with this piece of trash?"

Peter and Darius had Garrett by his arms holding him upright his legs too mangled to enable him to stand unaided.

"Just get him out of my sight before I rip his fucking head off"

"We could do it for you Major, be a pleasure"

I was very tempted but a murder on my wedding day wasn't a good thing so I shook my head reluctantly and they dragged him outside. Where they planned on taking him and what they planned on doing when they got there I didn't care, I just wanted to see Bella, make sure she was OK but Sara said she and Charlotte were going to be away for a while.

"We can't have the bride committing murder either now can we? You calm down, I think a car just pulled up and if I'm not mistaken that's Bella's father so pull yourself together and go greet him while I clean up the mess on the floor. I glanced down at the pool of venom that had leaked from Garrets crushed body and smiled

"She got him good didn't she?"

"Oh yeah"

Charlie was all apologies for missing my bucks night but he'd been delayed by work. I explained we'd had a visit from Garrett and to my amazement Charlie offered to shoot him for us.

"It won't kill him but it'll sting that's for sure."

"It's OK Charlie, he's been dealt with."

I didn't go into any details and he didn't ask but when Peter and Darius came back a few minutes later I could see he thought they had been the ones responsible for dealing with Garrett. I introduced him to Darius and as with Peter Charlie showed no fear he just held out his hand and shook with a slightly startled Darius. Sara came through with coffee for our guest and he sat talking to Peter about a new rifle he'd bought.

"It can kill a deer from a much greater range."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that Charlie? You need to get hands on experience"

"Peter hands on experience would be pretty tough remember I'm not a vampire, I don't have your speed and strength."

"Or his annoying habit of being a complete ass hole Charlie so you see there is a rainbow at the end."

Peters reply was unrepeatable but cut short as the girls got back, Bella looking calm and serene once she knew Garrett was gone.

I introduced her to Darius and she greeted him warmly but a few minutes later I saw her grab Peter by the arm and pull him outside so I followed,

"Where's Garrett?"

"Gone"

"You took him?"

"Yeah, Darius and I took him for a short walk."

"Where?"

"Bella you are not going after him. Not today"

"She's not going after him any day are you Bella?"

She looked at me and sighed then turned back to Peter.

"Tell me you ripped a few limbs off, just to make me feel better"

"Actually I was all for lighting him up like a Roman candle but as Darius quite rightly pointed out, he isn't Roman so we compromised."

"What did you do? Tell me it was something really painful"

"Let's just say the term "dick head" has a whole new meaning now"

Bella burst out laughing while I couldn't help a grimace, it sounded extremely painful to me but he deserved it. Now everything was ready, we just needed the minister.


	85. Chapter 85

**Well its that time again so a fond farewell to this particular adventure. I hope you are all enjoying Snowbound and there will be a new story starting very soon. Thanks to all who take the time to read my stories and those who review. Love Jules x**

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

I had been angry when Garrett appeared on my doorstep the morning of my wedding and when he started on Jasper that was just too much. If Charlotte hadn't dragged me out of the room I think I would have killed him and thought nothing of it.

"Let me go. I'm gonna finish what I started the last time we met."

"Bella calm down. You are not killing anyone today, especially not today. Think about it, do you really want to marry The Major hours after killing someone?"

"If that someone is Garrett Jasper will understand"

"I'm sure he would but let's make today a no killing day shall we? Come on lets hunt, that way you'll have lots of energy for tonight, remember, your wedding night, fireworks and all that."

"It's always fireworks and all that with Jasper"

"Good for you but you're still not going back in the house until Garrett is gone so come on"

She manhandled me into the trees and once I was far enough away that I didn't smell Garrett any longer I calmed down,

"You are right Charlotte. I shouldn't spoil my special day by killing Garrett, he can wait until another day. I think I gave him something to think about"

"You certainly did lioness, now come on lets hunt. We only have a few hours and I still have to make you look ravishing, well more ravishing."

I could hear Charlie's voice when we returned along with Jasper, Peter and a couple I didn't recognise but once I'd been introduced and spoken to Peter Charlotte wouldn't let me hang around instead she took me upstairs locking me in the bathroom.

"You have half an hour to shower and wash your hair then I'm dragging you back out, so relax."

I turned the shower on then looked at the tub deciding a soak might calm me down more so I filled it with bubbles and climbed in laying down so just my face was above the water and closed my eyes.

They flew open a minute later when I felt someone slide in with me only to see Jasper grinning as he ran a hand over my breast,

"I couldn't resist this Bella. How are you feeling now?"

"All the better for seeing you. Did you see Garrett?"

"Yes briefly, before Peter and Darius took him for a walk and came back without him. I understand you were defending my honour, I'm grateful"

We kissed and if not for Charlotte banging on the door I'm sure it would have gone much further,

"This is your only warning, The Major has gone AWOL and I'm coming in so if he is anywhere near you when I open this door I will personally hog-tie him then ensure his wedding night will be spent in agony waiting for a certain part of his anatomy to fuse back. Do you understand me?"

As the door opened I saw my mate, naked and covered in bubbles, disappear out the window.

Once in my wedding dress I suddenly felt very nervous although I couldn't say why,

"Is the minister here yet?"

"Bella chill out, would I let you down now? Just take a few deep breaths and smile, remember you are the belle of this particular ball and all eyes will be on you"

"Great, no pressure then."

She laughed and peered out of the window,

"I think it's about time. Charlie should be up here in a second"

There was a knock on the door and my dad peeped round the edge

"Is it OK to come in?"

"Of course Charlie. Perhaps you can calm your daughter."

Charlie came over to look at me,

"Bella you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad. Are they ready out there?"

"Ready when you are."

I took a deep breath and nodded as Charlotte gave me my flowers to hold, red and pink roses with a spray of fern that looked wonderful against my cream dress which just skimmed the floor. I hadn't told her but I wasn't wearing the shoes she had picked out for me, they just didn't feel right. Instead I was getting married barefoot but then it dawned on me and I turned to her,

"You knew. You shortened the dress."

"Sue me, I'm psychic."

I laughed and took Charlie's arm as she preceded us out the door and down the stairs. As I reached the bottom I heard music playing, a soft instrumental I didn't recognise but that sounded wonderful and I couldn't help smiling. As Charlie and I walked outside into the late afternoon sun I saw Jasper standing in front of a small man I didn't recognise, the minister, and he turned sensing me behind him. His welcoming grin told me all I needed to know and I would have dragged Charlie down the short aisle if he hadn't held me back

"It's not a race Bella, take it slow"

He spoke under his breath but of course everyone heard his words and laughed making me groan in embarrassment.

The service was short and sweet, we exchanged vows and then the minister pronounced us man and wife and Jasper kissed his new bride. It was the sweetest of kisses, different from any others we had exchanged and I understood everything was new and different now. We were finally truly joined together in every way. It hadn't occurred to me before the ceremony but of course the minister was a vampire too. If not all the glittering skin would have been difficult to explain.

"Bella this is Anthony, he was a churchman before being turned into a vampire but he likes to keep his hand in. He's performed most of the weddings I've been to but I never thought he would be officiating at my own"

We shook hands and he winked,

"Well sooner or later someone had to accept your sorry ass Major. Good luck Bella, you're going to need it with all these reprobates around you"

Peter pulled a disgruntled face,

"Hey if you're going to insult me at least do it in a language I can understand Tony."

"It's Anthony Peter and you know very well what I mean. How poor Charlotte puts up with you I will never know, she must have the patience of a saint."

"I thought saints were all men."

"I despair of you"

Anthony went off shaking his head to speak to Charlie who had been chatting to Sara and a guy I didn't know but who must be Darius.

Jasper introduced us and Darius kissed my hand

"Little did I know when I sent The Major to Carlisle Cullen that I was sending him to you my dear."

"Don't you mean to his doom?"

"Peter shut up just for one minute."

"Oh? Shut up? What kind of a thing is that to say at a wedding? I don't have to take that from you Darius"

"Oh really?"

I thought they were about to start a fight and Jasper was grinning until they grabbed him and headed for the stable at a run.

"Oh God no"

I turned to look at Charlotte,

"What? What are they going to do?"

"I dread to think, let's go and see."

She sounded resigned and we ran down to the stable with Charlie, Sara and the minister to see Jasper stripped naked and chained to his horse. As we got there Peter slapped the horses rump and it took off at a gallop.

"That should wipe the smile off his face for a little while, smug git"

They both looked at me as if challenging me to say something but I just stood there watching as the horse galloped out of sight. I knew Jasper would be back very soon, there wasn't a chain he couldn't break and there certainly wasn't a horse he couldn't ride, clothed or naked, although the sight of him naked on that stallion had done things to me and I just hoped I wouldn't have to wait too long.

"See, works every time. I knew she'd gone off him but the sight of a man buck naked on a horse gets then going every time"

I turned to Peter,

"If you want to remain the shape you are now may I suggest you and your accomplice retreat while you still can,"

"Don't panic Bella, he'll be back soon enough"

"Oh I'm not panicking but what I have in mind can't be done with an audience"

I raised an eyebrow, jumped on the back of my mare and headed out after Jasper. My wedding day was going out with a bang...or maybe several if I was really lucky!

THE END


End file.
